The serum files
by TheDarkAngelLilith79915
Summary: A year after Allegiant all our favorite characters live normal lives and it's smooth sailing. until they all find their own "battles" in life. Tris and Four, Christina and Will, Uriah Marlene and Lynn and some other characters strive to change their lives. a story of friendship love and fights. Rated T for slight language violence suggestive adult themes. there will be babies!
1. Chapter 1 (Tobias)

The night the memory serum was launched…

-(a piece of writing from Allegiant by veronica Roth)-The ride back to the compound is slow and dark. I watch the moon disappear and reappear behind clouds as we bump over the ground. When we reach the outer limits of the city, it begins to snow again, large, light flakes that swirl in front of the headlights. I wonder if Tris is watching it sweep across the pavement and gather in piles by the air planes. I wonder if she is living in a better world then the one I left, among people who no longer remember what it is to have pure genes.

Christina leans forward to whisper something in my ear "so you did it? It worked?"

I nod. In the review mirror I see her touch her face with both hands, grinning in to her palms. I know how she feels: safe. We are all safe.

"Did you inoculate your family?" I say.

"Yep, we found them with the Allegiant, in the Hancock building," she says "But the time for the reset has passed- it looks like Tris and Caleb stopped it"

Hana and Zeke murmur to each other on the way, marveling at the strange, dark world we move through. Amar gives the basic explanation as we go, looking at them instead of the road too often for my comfort. I try to ignore the surges of panic as he almost veers in to street lights or road barriers, and focus instead on the snow.

I have always hated the emptiness that winter brings, the blank landscape and stark difference between sky and the ground, the way it transforms trees in to skeletons and the city in to a wasteland. Maybe this winter can be persuaded otherwise.

We drive passed the fences and stop by the front doors, which are no longer manned by guards. We get out, and Zeke seizes his mother's hand to steady her as she shuffles through the snow. As we walk in to the compound, I know for a fact that Caleb succeeded, because there is no one in sight. That can only mean that they have been reset, their memories forever altered.

"Where is every one?" Amar says.

We walk through the abandoned secretary checkpoint without stopping. On the other side -(the piece of writing from Allegiant by veronica Roth ends here)- is Cara Will and Al, but I only look at Tris and she stares straight back. She sits on the cement floor two crutches laid out beside her, her right leg is casted from the toes to her knee. Her eyes are blood shot and the skin around them is an irritated pink her small nose is the same rosy hew. She looks miserable, She's been crying, and I know exactly why- it doesn't matter how horrible of a brother he was, Caleb was family and now he's dead and I know that she would cry for him.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Christina jump in to Will's arms and even though I'm not looking at her- I know Cara is rolling her eyes at the two of them. Tris's obliterated look worsens like that of a neglected child and she looks away. She wants me to come over to her and doesn't understand why I haven't already. I walk quickly to her side and sit down next to her and gently touch her shoulder. Tris looks over at me and inhales shakily. I don't know if it's just me but her eyes glassy eyes seem to plea with me to hold her. I wrap my arms around her in a gentle but firm embrace, she sinks in to it.

She doesn't cry but I can feel her body constrict painfully against my own as she fights with the tears. I'm very familiar with the feeling, and I can never forgive my father for inducing such a horrible pain on me.

"What happened to your leg?" I ask as I stroke the plush skin of her cheek.

"She fell down four flights of stairs and shattered more than broke her ankle" Cara replies.

"She didn't break her tongue, you know" Will says.

"Shut up, William" Cara snares.

"Make me, Caroline" Will mocks.

We all ignore their bickering.

"She tried to stand on it and insisted that she walk to the infirmary when I found her. She giving me the silent treatment because I carried her there and back down here" Al explains.

"I could've gotten down here with the crutches" Tris says quietly, her voice is flat void emotion.

Al and I share a look, he can tell how much she's hurting.

"She wouldn't let the doctor give her morphine either. she took a mild pain killer and wouldn't take anything else" Al adds.

"Do you enjoy pain?" I ask.

Tris shrugs.

"Are you in pain?" I ask.

Tris nods

"I know that was a stupid question" I say then kiss the top of her head "I love you"

Tris just snuggles further in to my embrace. She usually answers in kind when I tell her how much I care for her now, but she doesn't say anything.

It's not her leg that is causing her pain, its loss, and I can't think of a way to make it go away.

"Tris! Tris!" Someone yells.

She brings her head up slowly. I look to see Zoe running toward us.

"Tris it's your brother-" Zoe starts.

"I know" Tris says coldly.

"No Tris, he's alive" Zoe replies.

"What?" Tris questions.

"He was shot nine times but he's alive" Zoe says.

. . .

We wait two hours for Caleb to get out of surgery. In that time I finally convince Tris to let the doctor give her morphine for her broken ankle. I don't know if it's the effect of the medication or just pure exhaustion that makes sleep take her, but she's curled up on a couch in the waiting room with her head rested on my lap. I run my fingers through her short hair the golden strands are slick and greecey from sweat.

Tris shifts in her sleep and I hold her side so she won't fall to the floor. She lies on her back now but not with waking in the process.

I gently caress her cheek as she opens her eyes revealing the stunning pale blue.

"Morning" she smiles weakly.

"Good night actually, it's 11:30" I say.

Tris smirks a little. I know she's only smiling because she has momentarily forgotten the situation we're in right now or that her brother has been under the knife an hour long than the doctors said. I still savor her happiness.

Just then the doctor who was preforming Caleb's surgery walks out. When Tris sees him I see realization hit her and the joy bleed out of her.

"Is he alright" she asks as she tries to sit up, I help her right herself.

"Caleb is alright, he's going to be in a lot of pain and the next few hours are crucial to his survival. I don't think this will happen but you might want to prepare yourself to say good bye" the doctor explains.

Tears spark in Tris's eyes and I curl my arm around her shoulders and kiss her head.

"can I see him?" Tris asks.

"of course" the doctor nods.

I help Tris limp in to Caleb's hospital room and wait outside.

Ten minutes later the door opens a crack I open it the rest of the way, I've broken my leg before it's hard to open a door on crutches.

Tris limps out and I close the door behind her. She looks up at me with teary eyes. I place my hand on her side. She looks away as the first tear falls then she leans forward in to me. I support all her weight and the crutches drop, the loud echoing crack as they hit the floor almost symbolizing her defeated composures…


	2. Chapter 2 (Tris)

One year later…

I'm sleeping peacefully … until the alarm clock go's off. I reach over, barely awake, and pull the cord out of the wall.

It's quiet for a second then…

"Beep beep beep" Tobias says loudly in my ear.

I slap him and moan "You aren't funny"

"You have to get up Tris" Tobias says.

"Why?" I question.

"Because you have to go to school" Tobias replies.

"Why don't you?" I ask.

"Because I already graduated I'm nineteen I have a job" Tobias says.

I get up "I rather go to work than eleventh grade" I say over my shoulder as I walk to the bathroom across the hall.

Since the memory serum was set off the city is faction free the laws have changed. The fence has been removed we have police and people from all factions work and live together. The old faction dwellings have been torn down and replaced with apartments and houses. School now go's from kindergarten to twelfth grad. Some people choose to go to college. I'm in the eleventh grade and Tobias went to twelfth grade last year graduated early and went to collage studying forensic sycology and therapy, he now has a job helping abuse victims with trauma and helping get the abuser put away.

When I'm finished getting ready I still feel a little sleepy but I try to ignore it. I slip my arm bands on, one grey to represent Abnegation one black to represent Dauntless, one white with a black circle and a line through it to represent my divergence.

Everyone who was once part of the faction system wares arm bands, one to represent their birth faction if they switched factions one to represent their chosen faction. If they were factionless they wear a black arm band with an empty circle on it, if they were divergent they wear a white band with a circle and black line through it. Babies that are born out of the faction system wear a band that has four colors both their parents' birth and chosen factions.

Tobias drives me to school, I watch the scenery as we pass. The roads are fixed and more cars drive across them the busses are larger and the trains now stop so people can on and off without jumping. The remains of the old forgotten buildings are gone and new buildings stand in their place. The water is clean and there is grass and trees. There is a playground next to the school now for the younger children.

When we pull up in front of the hub I lean across the front seat and kiss Tobias on the cheek

"I love you" I say.

"I love you too" he replies.

"Bye" I say.

"Bye" Tobias says as I get out of the car "be careful today I want you back in one piece"

"I make no promises" I smile.

I watch him drive away, I'll see him in six hours but I still miss him.

As I walk to the front doors for the older students I see a young girl with a grey arm band wave her hand high in the air she's wearing bright colors and she stands out vividly.

"Ally!" the girl shouts.

Another girl with a blue arm band runs over and the two start to converse happily.

Seeing this makes me happy. Those two girls who are obviously best friends would have been taught to hate each other if the faction system were still in order. And that Abnegation girl, who obviously is meant to have a very energetic and enthusiastic personality, would have been forced to hide her true self.

I walk in the building and walk down the hall.

"Hey Tiny what's new!" a boy I only recognize because we have biology together shouts.

"Hey short stuff!" I don't even try to look for who shouted that one.

I traded 'Stiff' for countless jokes about my size. I am the shortest person in the higher grades, which counts grades nine through twelve.

"Hey Shorty" Peter…

I sigh "What do you want"

"Oh nothing, just looking for an arm rest" Peter says before heavily perching his arm on the top of my head.

I sigh loudly then shake my head free.

"Aww tiny and angry, its kind 'a cute" Peter mocks.

"Listen I have a headache I'm tired and I don't feel that well, so please knock it off" I sneer.

"Tired sick and grumpy? You and Molly don't have similar problems do you?" Peter asks gesturing across the hall to where heavily pregnant Molly stands talking with her friends,

"No!" I snap "Maybe you should be asking yourself that question because although she says it isn't, **everyone** knows that alien demon thing that is about to crawl out of Molly's womb is actually yours!" I sneer then storm off.

Most girls who become pregnant as teenagers are loving mothers and wouldn't change anything but they still wish they had been more careful. But Molly walks around like she has everything she could ever ask for, dead beat parents, multiple ex-boyfriends, and a baby at seventeen. I would be miserable.

I hear footsteps running up behind me. Marlene and Christina appear at my side then. Lynn falls in shortly.

"What'd he say to get you so peeved off?" Marlene asks.

"Who cares?" Christina says "Alien demon thing? Priceless"

"How fast does news spread around here?!" I exclaim.

"Not that fast. They were peeking around the corner when you told him off" Lynn replies. Her hair is down to her hips now I still haven't gotten used to seeing her this way.

"You seem upset, what's wrong?" Christina asks.

"Evelynn is trying to break us up, again" I sigh.

"When will that old hag lean to keep her nose where it belongs" Lynn says.

"Lynn" Christina Marlene and I sigh.

"What?" Lynn questions.

"Don't worry. Four may be forming a stronger bond with his mother, but he would never leave you because she told him to. He loves you" Christina assures me.

"I know, she's just so deceiving and manipulative and I just worry. These days she seems to have him wrapped around her finger" I say.

"Tris the fact that you think he would even remotely pounder the idea of leaving you is insane. Have you seen him when you're not around? He looks like a lost puppy" Marlene says.

"a lost puppy that's been hit by a truck" Christina adds.

"Stop it you guys are making me miss him" I moan humorously.

They all laugh.

"Hey if all else fails, we can always kill her" Lynn shrugs.

**"Lynn!"** Christina Marlene and I exclaim.

"What!?" Lynn questions.

The bell rings and we all rush off to class…

* * *

Authors note: I know the whole teen pregnancy thing is sort of lame, but I support this "issue" and I believe that we should support the young mothers and fathers in our world.


	3. Chapter 3 (Lynn)

Authors note: **warning **this chapter is not for every one. I wanted to keep all the characters as close to Veronica Roth's view as possible. I'm a fan of the character Lynn and there's one manger thing about Lynn's character that would change too much of the character if I ignored it like most people do, yes Lynn is gay. and I have nothing against that or anyone in the real world who is gay. if you do have a problem with it then you don't have to read this.

* * *

"So you two are broken up again? Shocking!" I say sarcastically.

Everyone laughs a little.

I don't want to talk about this. I know she doesn't mean to but it feels like she's rubbing it in my face.

"I think it's for good this time" Marlene says.

"Uh huh?" everyone but Mar says.

Marlene sends a glare around the lunch table.

"You'll get back together don't worry" Tris assures then adds under her breath _"and who knows how long that'll last" _

I hear a stomp of a foot under the table and Tris jumps back as she yells "Ow!"

Marlene smiles a satisfied grin "not everyone has short legs Tris"

Tris glares at her. I don't want to admit it being good friends with Tris now, but given her size and childish features she does look cute when she's angry.

I watch amused as Marlene turns to look at Uriah and Tris picks up a spoon with peas on it. Tris flings the peas across the table just as Marlene turns back around and they hit her right in the face.

Tris smiles at her.

"Very funny" Marlene retorts "if you guys really want to make fun of a couple look over there" Mar makes a disgusted face as she points across the room.

We all look where she's pointing. Peter has his hands on Molly's shoulders rubbing gently she doesn't look pleased. He's saying something to her but I can't hear him. Although through reading his lips I can make out the words 'Baby' and 'Molly be reasonable". Suddenly Molly slaps his hands away and turns in her seat slightly to scold him by the looks of it. A minute later Molly struggles out of her chair and quickly (or as quickly as an eight month pregnant women can go) walks away.

"Molly wait a minute!" Peter calls after her.

"Save it Peter!" Molly yells angrily.

"spaz attack" I say as we all turn to face the table again.

The bell rings and we all part ways. Tris go's off trying to be trampled over, Will and Christina walk off hand in hand, Marlene stands and groans.

"What?" I question.

"We're dissecting frogs in biology" she replies reluctantly.

I laugh "Come on Mar, I'll cut it down the stomach ok?"

"Okaaay" Marlene huffs like a five year old.

I laugh again and throw my arm around her shoulders as we walk to class. I feel tempted to pull her closer and I probably do leave my arm too long but I can't help myself. When we do part I miss the sensation of touch. I can't deny the fact that I'm gay although I wish I could. It's hard being uncomfortable with your own sexuality but I can't change who I am, and I can't make Marlene someone who she's not. Mar knows I'm gay she has for a year now. I'm shocked by how supportive she is she didn't treat me any different after I told her, the only down fall is she's constantly pointing out girls to me. Marlene knows everything about me and I wish I had told her my secret sooner, but the only thing she doesn't know is I wish we could be more than friends…


	4. Chapter 4 (Tris)

When the final bell rings I walk down the stairs and out of the school. While I'm waiting for the bus Molly is sitting on a bench a few feet away looking at ultrasound pictures with a friend.

"Oh my god, that's his little face?!" Molly's friend Arabella exclaims.

"yeah" Molly replies proudly.

"He's so cute, you're so lucky" Arabella says.

"I wouldn't say that…"

I sigh and walk away. Molly thinks she's unlucky because she'll have to juggle a baby and school, but I rather have a difficult time raising a baby in high school than be in my situation. I was told a few months ago that I couldn't have children. I went to the doctor because I was afraid that I was pregnant, just to find out that I never will be. I'm simply too small to have a baby and even if I did conceive I would never be able to carry the pregnancy long enough for the baby to survive. I feel guilty Tobias is good with kids and although I've never asked I think wants to have children. But tied down by me he never will. It hasn't become a huge problem yet but it's hard to talk about our future, and I'm seventeen he's nineteen it's too early to think about having babies but when we're in our twenties and we want to have a baby what happens then?

I think about the problems my infertility could cause the whole bus ride to where Tobias works. On Fridays he works an hour later so he can't pick me up from school. I usually go home but I want to see him, so I go to his work instead.

When I get there he's still with a patient. I can see through his office window and I can see him but I can't see who he's with. It's an odd seen though, he's sitting on the floor and he has that look that he usually only looks at me with when I'm hurt or upset. A small pang of jealousy runs through my stomach. But then a little girl no older than six crawls across the room and in to Tobias's lap. He hugs her and tells her something but I obviously can't hear him.

They get up and his office door opens. Tobias walks out of his office with the girl, she has chin length curly bright orange hair a naturally pouted lip freckled cheeks porcelain white skin and vibrant green eyes. She's obviously been crying and a few tears drip down her cheeks still. There's a large welt on her arm it's sort of a rectangle shape, I can tell it was left by a belt. Now I understand why he's so attached to this case. This little girl is living the same nightmare he had too.

Tobias says good bye to the girl and strokes the last tears off her cheeks.

"Ella come on" men probably the girl's father says.

The girl reluctantly walks off with the men.

I walk over to Tobias.

"I hate watching her go home with him" he hisses.

"What can you tell me?" I ask.

"Only that he's exactly like Marcus, and I'll do anything to make sure he rots in a cell for the rest of his life" he replies.

I kiss him on the cheek.

He pulls me to him and kisses me on the lips softly and sweetly.

"What are you doing here?" Tobias asks one hand on my hip. His touch makes my skin tingle.

"What? You aren't happy to see me?" I smile.

"No I am, but what are you going to do here for another hour?" Tobias questions.

"Homework" I shrug.

"Alright" he says then gives me another kiss before going off with his next patient.


	5. Chapter 5 (Tobias)

I watch from across the room as she bites her lip in concentration. I take her appearance in, her blonde hair is cut shorter than it ever has been but it suits her, It makes her actually look her age. Her blue eyes skim the page before her. Her pink plush lips. She's so beautiful but she doesn't see it. My Tris.

I walk over to her and flick her lip to stop her from chewing.

Tris jumps and looks up at me as her books fall from her lap on to the floor "you scared me" she says.

"Sorry" I apologize.

"Can we go home now?" Tris asks.

I nod.

I help her with pick up the books and we leave hand in hand.

* * *

When we get home Tris checks the mail on our way in. I close and lock the door as she stands in the middle of the living room of our apartment looking over the envelopes. I smile and walk up behind her and put my hands on her hips. I kiss her cheek.

She smiles as she reads the front of another envelope.

I walk around her and take the mail from her tossing it carelessly on the kitchen counter.

I take her head in my hands and kiss her gently. She pulls away and giggles I pull her back in and kiss her again but this time don't pull away.

"ok- I have- home- work- to do" Tris laughs between kisses.

Eventually she gives in and wraps her arms around my neck as our lips continue to brush.

Someone clears their throat. We pull away and look for who was here with us.

"Tobias don't you have any self-control?" my mother says.

_To be honest when it comes to Tris, no _"yes" I say simply.

"You should be keeping Beatrice focused on her studies, you are after all her legal guardian" my mother says.

"Yes, but I'm not her dad. And I'm not going to tell her to go get her homework done, she can make that decision on her own" I state "the only reason I agreed to it is because she has no one else who's a legal adult and she would be put in the faster care system if I didn't. It really means nothing to us"

"I see" my mother nods skeptically.

My mother hates the idea of me being Tris's legal guardian. But someone had to do it, in the new laws she's still underage, and she'd just be placed in a faster home for a year and a half and she'd be living with me anyways. Yes it is a little odd me being legally reasonable for my girlfriend but it hasn't changed anything between us. All I have to do is sign the occasional hospital bill and other legal papers and call her in from school when she's sick. That's all it is really. I keep her safe and try to make her happy but that's nothing I wouldn't as just her boyfriend.

My mother has never really been found of Tris, of course that doesn't matter to me. But whenever she comes over I'm always afraid that blood will be drawn, I've learned not underestimate my mother and Tris can become quite vicious when someone gets her mad. The two of them just don't mix well. I love my mother but when it comes down to it, I love Tris more. But I'll **_never_** say that out loud.

Tris looks anything but happy "how did _she _get in here?" she asks.

"_She _is standing right here and _you _can address _her _on that" my mother says.

"Oh no" I mutter under my breath.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Tris tighten her hand in to a fist, I grab her hand and uncurl her fingers then lace mine with hers.

This is going to be a very long night…

* * *

Authors note: I just had to make a disturbance between Tris and Evelyn I just had to


	6. Chapter 6 (Will)

Another's note: I'm trying a new lay out for the chapters, just adding a title, who's perspective it's in, the disclaimer. stuff like that

* * *

_this is a take off of the bestselling series "divergent" by veronica Roth, I don't own anything_

****The serum files Chapter 6****

(Will's perspective)

My palms are sweating. _Why am I so nervous? It's Christina if I can tell her my deepest secrets, then why can't I do this. But this isn't just a normal conversation, this will change our lives. Of course we are only seventeen, but I'll be eighteen in three months and Christina's birth day is three weeks after mine. Although that won't matter to her mother, uh oh her mother and my mother. I really should thought about that…_

"Hey Sweetie, you're smart can you think of a reason why I have a letter in the mail from the genetic biology lab?" Christina asks as she walks in the room.

"Not a clue" I say.

Christina shrugs and throws the envelope on the bed.

"Are you going to read that?" I ask.

"Not right now. We have a date to on" Christina says with flirty smile.

"Yes we do" I say, I don't mean to sound so nervous but it slips out that way. If she noticed I'll never be able to lie to her. 

Christina arches her brow at me and perches her hands on her hips "Will? Is there something you're not telling me?"

I keep my hands still at my sides and keep eye contact with her "no"

She looks skeptical "Ok, I believe you. I think…"

Christina walks out of the room and I sigh. Sometimes, I really hate having an ex-candor as a girlfriend.

* * *

We go to the navy pier by the water and lie on a blanket in the middle of the sand. We stare at the stars and get close to each other.

"I love you" Christina says.

"How much?" I ask.

"Wow I was excepting an 'I love you too'. But I love more than anyone. I want to marry you and have babies someday, I want us to be the better version of the house with the white picket fence family" she replies.

"Babies… as in plural" I say.

"Why not?" Christina asks "What about you, how much do you love me?"

"Enough to marry you" I say.

"What do you have against babies?!" Christina exclaims playfully.

"Nothing" I say.

"You know what? Tonight is a perfect night for swimming" she says.

"It's the middle of October!" I exclaim.

Despite what I say she gets up and walks down to the water removing her dress in the proses.

"You're insane! This is a public place!" I shout as she disappears in to the water.

"So what?! There's no one here!" Christina shouts back.

I roll my eyes and get up remove my shirt and shoes then join her in the water.

She walks over to me and kisses me full on the lips.

I decide to be playful with her and splash a hand full of water at her. Christina shrieks and giggles. She splashes back.

We play around in the water getting each other soaked. When we get out of water she looks at me love in her eyes and small smile etched on her lips and stands of hair sticking to her face.

The wind blows and I see her shiver a little. I pick up my shirt and put it on her. She smiles at me and bunches the sleeves up so her hand are free. Water soaked and wearing something way too big for her makes her look weak and venerable, but I know she's anything but. This is why I love her, this is why I have to do this.

I inhale deeply and walk over to the blanket and take the box out of my jacket pocket. I don't let her see it as I turn.

"Ok, you're acting suspicious. Do you want to tell me what's going on?" Christina asks.

"I love you. And I want to be with you the rest of my life. I know that we're young but it doesn't matter to me, I want us to be more than we already are" I tell her before going down on one knee.

Christina gasps and her eyes go wide "oh my god Will"

"Will you…" I start.

"Yes" she replies eagerly.

"Wow, you don't want to think about this fir?.." I say.

"No!" she shakes her head.

I stand and embrace her "I love you"

"I love you too" she replies in kind.

I pull away and put the ring on her finger.

"Where did you get this?" Christina asks.

"It was my mother's" I say.

My parents divorced when I was very young. I can't remember my father. My mother gave me her ring when I turned sixteen and told me to give to the girl I love when I find her. And I've found her.

Her eyes widen "oh god your mother… my mother"

"Yeah, I did that about an hour ago" I say.

"Well who cares. We're almost eighteen we'll be legally adults and they won't be able to stop us" Christina states.

I pull her close to me again and kiss her full on the lips. She kisses back.

I pull away after a few seconds "my mother and Cara are out town right now. Stay with me tonight"

"you know your mother's rules about that" Christina says.

"Like we haven't broken them before" I reply.

She smiles "ok"…


	7. Chapter 7 (Tris)

_this is a take off of the bestselling series "divergent" by veronica Roth, I don't own anything_

****The serum files Chapter 7****

(Tris's perspective)

Evelyn is driving me crazy. To be honest if she were to just drop dead I would be sympathetic to Tobias, then gather up my friends for a party.

"What about your future, are going to be married. Have children" Evelyn asks.

I nearly choke on the water I'm drinking. I hate that she asked that she had no right to ask that "I have to go to the bathroom" I say, it's really just an excuse. I walk off down the hall and in to the bathroom.

Our apartment is small and the walls are thin so I can hear them talking.

"Was she avoiding the question or did she actually need to use the washroom" Evelyn says, it sounds more like a statement than a question.

"I don't know. But I wouldn't blame her for avoiding the question. Tris is… she's infertile mom. She's just too small to carry a pregnancy full term" Tobias explains.

"Don't you want to have children?" Evelyn asks.

"Yes I'd love to have children. But I'm not going to leave Tris just so I can have a baby. This is hard for us, she cried herself to sleep for weeks after we found out. If we really want children we can adopt. I love Tris and I won't leave her no matter what you or anyone else says" Tobias states he sounds not quite angry but close to it.

I quickly walk out of the bathroom and in to the kitchen and hug him for defending me "Thank you" I whisper.

"I think maybe you should leave" Tobias says as he strokes my back.

Evelyn gets up and leaves without another word, slamming the door shut behind her.

I fight a satisfied smile.

"I have a feeling I just made a problem for myself" Tobias sighs then kisses my head.

"You also earned this" I say.

"What?" he asks.

"This" I say then kiss him all over his face.

Things start to get heated and the air around us turns electric… then the phone rings.

I sigh "What do you people want?"

Tobias reaches back and picks up the phone. he sighs when reads the number. He answers it and immediately says "She's not here leave a message and I will not give it to her later" now I know it's Caleb calling.

I punch him in the shoulder and take the phone from him "Hello Caleb"

_"Hi"_ Caleb replies _"I don't think your boyfriend's opinions on me have changed"_

"No. but I've forgiven you. Anyway why are you calling?" I say.

_"I just wanted to call to see how you're doing"_ Caleb replies.

"I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me. I'm a big girl" I sate "And I have Tobias to look after me" I say as I smile at Tobias.

He smiles back and starts to kiss my neck.

_"And does he do a good job?"_ Caleb asks.

"Of course, sometimes he does too good of a job" I say.

Tobias starts to get a bit too rough for me being on the phone with my brother. Caleb starts talking about school. Tobias moves to phone away from my ear.

"Hang up" he whispers.

I pull the phone back to my ear.

He pulls it away again.

_"Stop that" _I mouth.

_"Why?" _Tobias mouths back.

I slap him playfully on the chest.

He slaps me back.

I slap him harder. Tobias slaps me back just as hard. It doesn't hurt but it doesn't exactly tickle either. I punch him in the shoulder. He punches me back, it does hurt this time but it's the kind of pain that you laugh at.

I wince and rub my shoulder _"Ouch!" _I mouth.

Tobias mocks a sympatric look.

_"so what do you think?" _I completely forgot about Caleb.

"um say that again?" I say.

_"I know it's a lot to ask of you Tris. But I have nowhere else to go. It'll just be for a few months" _Caleb says.

Now I wish I had been listening "why what happened with school?"

_"I failed, I'm not allowed to stay here anymore" _Caleb replies hesitantly.

"Alright I guess that'll be fine. When do you have to leave?" I ask.

_"I'll be there in a week" _Caleb replies.

"ok, I'll talk to Tobias and we'll see how this is going to work" I say.

_"Thank you Tris" _Caleb says.

"yeah, bye" I sigh.

_"Bye" _Caleb replies then we hang up.

"Talk to me about how what's going to work?" Tobias asks.

I start to kiss him roughly on the lips hoping to make him forget.

Tobias tries to push me away. I fight against him and continue to press my lips to his. Tobias pushes me off and holds me back.

"what are you doing Sweetie?" I ask in a whiny voice.

"I don't know but I know what you're doing" Tobias states.

"Oh do you" I smile evilly.

"No. I know you're trying to distract me from whatever Caleb said" Tobias replies.

"Guilty" I confess.

"What'd h say? If it was anything offensive I'll fly to Canada to punch his face in, and don't think I won't actually do it" Tobias states.

"Why go all the way there when he'll be- here... in a week" I say trying to make it sound like a good thing, it doesn't work.

"here as in Chicago?" Tobias questions.

"Here as in here" I say.

"Tris you know I don't want your idiot brother here" Tobias says, he doesn't sound angry but he sounds anything but happy. And any anger he does have I know it's not directed towards me.

"I know but he failed and he's not allowed to stay there anymore, he has nowhere else to go. Despite what he's done in the past he's still my brother and I still love him" I explain.

"I just can't forgive him for what he did to you, all the pain h put you through" Tobias replies.

"And I love you for that, but please be nice" I say.

He just gives me a blank stare.

"alright fine, you don't have to be nice, just don't kill him" I say.

Tobias smiles a little "I make no promises"

I peck him on the lips then pull away. He pulls me back for more.

I don't know how long we stay there kissing like it'll be our last time, but I don't really care…

* * *

Another's note: Please review tell me things you think I could improve on and things that you liked

THANKS!: thank you so much toPrimrosePotter77 &amp; kaylaantila for following my story and BookwormShipper for making my story a favorite . it means the world to me (: THANK YOU!


	8. Chapter 8 (Lynn)

_this is a take off of the bestselling series "divergent" by veronica Roth, I don't own anything_

****The serum files Chapter 8****

(Lynn's perspective)

"Don't know, Don't know, Don't know, Don't care" I say as I read over my homework questions.

"You're never going to pass that way Sissy" Shawna says from behind me.

I turn in to chair to face her "Uhck You know I hate that nick name 'Sissy' the only thing worse than that is 'muffin'"

"Well mom is never going to stop calling you 'muffin' and I'm never going to stop calling you 'Sissy'. So get used to it" Shawna replies then she returns texting someone (most likely Zeke).

"Wow Shawn, you're worse than fourteen year old girl with that phone" I tease.

"yeah, I'm texting your boyfriend- oh wait, woops my bad" Shawna retorts.

I throw a pen at her face. She catches right before it collides with her nose.

"Nice try Linny" She teases.

Then suddenly the front door swings open and Marlene walks in.

"I did it, I told him it's over for good" she announces.

"Yep, that's great Mar" I say sarcastically.

"No, really" Marlene insists as she sits on the chair beside me.

"Alright everybody out" I say.

Shawna leaves the room.

I look at Hector.

"I'm not leaving" he protests.

I turn to Marlene "Hay Mar you know that bra I lent you the other day, you know the one with the pink lace…"

"Shawna!" Hector whines as he run out of the room.

I give a satisfied grin "that takes care of that. You were saying?"

"I told Uriah that we are never ever getting back together ever again" Mar insists.

"Who do you think you are Taylor swift?" I joke.

"Who?" she questions.

"Some girl I have to do a report on for music. Anyway, you always say that and then a week later you and Uriah are back together" I say.

"No really, this time" Marlene insists.

"Ok" I say.

"Lynn seriously, I'm done I don't want to do this anymore. I want to be in a committed relationship like Tris and Four or Chris and Will, they always seem so happy and Tris looks so depressed when she's away from him sometimes, I want that I want to be so inseparable from someone that it pains me when we're apart. This off again on again crap it's just… it's not fun" Marlene explains. I don't know why she's so desperate to be loved and it sort of scares me.

I want to tell her that I can give her everything she wants, but I can't tell her that it would ruin our friendship. Instead of the awkward truth or the lie she wants to hear, I tell her the ugly truth

"Mar love isn't fun. ask Tris if you don't believe me she'll tell you, to be in a committed relationship you have to fight hard you have to make sacrifices and meet half way on things you have be willing to except each other's flaws. Love isn't always easy Mar, and it isn't always fun"

"How do you know, you've never been in love" Marlene asks.

She couldn't be more wrong "I just know ok" I say with finality deep in my voice.

She doesn't know that I am in love, she doesn't now and never will know that I am in love with her…

* * *

Another's note: Please review tell me things you think I could improve on and things that you liked

THANKS!: thank you so much to AliceinYaoiland for giving me my first reviews and for following my sorry. it means the world to me (: THANK YOU!


	9. Chapter 9 (Tris)

_this is a take off of the bestselling series "divergent" by veronica Roth, I don't own anything_

****The serum files Chapter 9****

(Tris's perspective)

the next morning I wake up with my head rested on Tobias's chest, and the rest of my body pressed against his.

I sit up and kiss his cheek. he can be stone hard unbreakable when he's awake like he's solid emotionless to the core, in sleep is when he portrays his true self the more innocent side of himself.

I get up and go to the kitchen to get a glass of water. I notice the mail from yesterday. I see one of the envelopes is addressed to me. I narrow my eyes the letter is from Chicago genetic biology research center. Why do I have a letter from there? I open the envelope and read the letter.

_CGBRC_

_Dear Beatrice, we have knowledge that- when the faction system was still in order- you were what was called "Divergent". Now there is nothing wrong with this fact. we are using the old simulation and serums and modifying them to help people. But as you most likely know there are many Divergent and some of these methods may not work on your kind. We are asking you if you will help us test these methods. We can't force you and no herm will come to you. You would be helping many people so we encourage you to seriously consider our offer. Please call us when you've made your decision. Some of your friends will be asked to join as well for reasons we'll explain later. _

I don't know if I want to do this but if I'll be helping people then maybe I should do it.

"Good morning" Tobias says as he wraps his arms around me from behind. His arms are warm and they fill my body with warmth.

"Morning" I smile. I love waking up to him every morning.

"What's that?" Tobias asks referring to the piece of paper.

"It's a letter I got in the mail" I give him the paper.

Tobias reads over the letter.

"What do you think?" I ask.

"I don't know. Do you want to do it?" he replies.

"Sort of" I shrug.

The phone rings I answer it.

_"Did you read yesterday's mail yet?"_ Christina asks the second I pick up.

"Hello to you too" I laugh.

I can't see her but I know she's rolling her eyes.

_"Seriously"_ Christina says.

"Why? What's the big deal?" I ask.

_"I got this wired letter from-" _Christina starts.

"Chicago genetic biology research center" I finish.

She must be the friend the letter talked about. But why would they need her, Christina isn't Divergent. And if she is I'll beat her for not telling me.

_"Yeah. What do you think? Are you going to do it?"_ Christina asks.

"Are you?" I ask.

_"I guess so, I can't think of a reason not to"_ Christina says.

If Christina will do it I will too…

* * *

Tobias and I go on a walk later that day. Evelyn called about an hour ago and Tobias is still on the phone with her. They aren't fighting but it isn't a friendly conversation either. It's cold out and the wind nips at my skin. I walk over to him and lean against his chest. It's not long before he has me tucked inside his coat with him. His warmth fills me and I lean my head against his chest I can feel his voice vibrating on my cheek.

"I told you to wear a jacket" he says whispers.

I smack his chest lightly.

"Yes mom I know that" Tobias says to his mother.

I'm hoping his battery will die soon.

"No I didn't tell you off last night. And even if I did I can do that now, I'm not a little boy anymore. I was defending Tris the women I'm in love with, I thought you would be proud of that. Proud of me for not abusing her like Marcus did to you" Tobias says firmly but calmly but I can tell by the way his muscles are tightened that he'd rather yell the words.

He's right it would be too easy for him to be abusive like his father was with the woman he 'loved'. But he doesn't. Tobias isn't like that he's gentle and he's kind and he's caring, at least when he is with me anyway. I know he's terrified of becoming like Marcus. And weather Evelyn is or not I'm proud of him.

I reach up and take the phone from him "hi it's your daughter in law saying **_bug off_**" I say then hang up. I really need to expand my vocabulary of swear words.

"Tris!" Tobias laughs.

"Well you weren't going to do it so I did" I say as I put his phone in my back pocket "I don't mean to be selfish but for the rest of the day you are _mine_" I say.

"Ok" Tobias agrees.

We kiss then walk off through the park hand in hand.

* * *

Another's note: Please review tell me things you think I could improve on and things that you liked


	10. Chapter 10 (Will)

_this is a take off of the bestselling series "divergent" by veronica Roth, I don't own anything_

****The serum files Chapter 10****

(Will's perspective)

Christina's mother is getting remarried. Christina will be the maid of honor and she dragged me to the dress fitting to day.

"So are you going to force me to come to the fitting for your wedding dress" I whisper to her as we walk.

"No, it's bad luck for you to see me in my dress before the wedding" she whispers back with a smile.

If her mother hears us talking she'll ring my neck.

"What are you whispering about? Secrets are for people who have something to hide" Christina's mother says. Her tone implies that she's joking but we do have something to hide.

"I'm saying something endearing" I whisper.

Christina pushes me away giggling "Will stop it!"

"Watch what you're saying William, that is my daughter in her arm" Christina's mother says.

"Yes Ms. Isic" I nod.

"You know you can call me Stephanie" Christina's mother tells me.

_'Not until you stop calling me 'William'' _I think.

We walk in the doors of the restront.

Christina doesn't eat much and she's had her head resting on my shoulder for the past five minutes with her eyes closed, she looks ill. Stephanie is talking to her at a mile a minute and I don't even think Christina has heard a word she's said.

"Christina are you even listening to me?" Stephanie asks.

I gently nudge Christina "Chris, your mom"

"Sorry" Christina says "what is it?"

"Never mind" Stephanie dismisses.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

"I feel sick" Christina confesses to me in a whisper.

"I'll take you home if you want me to" I whisper.

"No" Christina replies then she leans forward with her elbows on the table and her chin rested on her hand.

I'm about to tell her she should let me take her home, but I know better.

"Christina you've hardly touched your dinner" Stephanie comments.

"I'm not hungry" Christina says simply.

I slip my arm around her waist and kiss her cheek.

"I'll be right back" Christina says quietly before getting up and walking quickly to the rest room.

I follow her. I press my ear against the washroom door. I hear the distinct sound of vomiting. It's signal person restroom so it has to be Christina. I try to open the door and it opens. Christina is kneeling on the floor vomiting violently. I close the door behind me and kneel beside her and stroke her back. After a few minutes she starts to dry heave. I wince every time her body jolts. When she finally stops she sits back. She's pale and looks about ready pass out.

"I'm taking you home" I say.

Christina doesn't fight with me as I help her up and lead her out. I tell Stephanie that Christina is sick and that I'm taking her home, she doesn't object.

I drive Christina back to her house and make her lie down, I get her a glass of water and lie with her until she falls asleep.

It's amazing how something so simple as sleep can change someone's appearance so much. She's tall almost as tall as me, but she's skinny in the extreme, her body bends and curves how it's supposed to. When she's awake these features make her look strong and powerful, yet somehow in her sleep it seems to be those same features that make her seem weak and frail. They are also the reasons I noticed her in the first place these features made me want to study her and from there I fell in love with her…

* * *

When I return home I'm met at the door by Cara.

"Where have you been?" she asks.

"With Christina, where's mom?" I ask.

"Out, getting groceries" Cara replies, she thinks I'm up to something, I can tell by the tone in her voice.

"What were you doing with Christina exactly?" Cara questions.

"She was sick I took her home helped her feel better" I explain.

"Not tonight, last night. Here when mom and I weren't home" Cara says.

What did she do? Bug my room? That actually wouldn't surprise me.

"Christina wasn't over last night, she had to help her mother with wedding preparations" I lie. I'm lucky Christina taught me how to hide a lie, yet her own methods don't work on her.

"Really and has Christina ever spent the night here" Cara asks.

"No, of course not" I reply.

"really? So this cute little fitted sweater is yours? " Cara says as she presents one of Christina's sweaters out from behind her back.

"where did you get this" I ask as I take it from her.

"Your room under the bed" Cara says almost smugly.

"Ok, congregations, you found a sweater. But that proves nothing, she could've taken it off and forgot it here one of the many times she been here. Or maybe I like to keep a bin of things for her here in case she needs them while she's her" I say.

"I'm going to find out what is your hiding, I can tell when you're up to something" Cara says.

"That's right you can smell trouble. Smell all you want you won't find anything" I say as I walk off up stairs.

Cara doesn't say another word…

* * *

Another's note: Please review tell me things you think I could improve on and things that you liked


	11. Chapter 11 (Tobias)

_this is a take off of the bestselling series "divergent" by veronica Roth, I don't own anything_

****The serum files Chapter 11****

(Tobias's perspective)

By the time we get home it's mid night and I'm carrying. She fell asleep on a park bench. I bring her in to our bedroom and lie her on the bed.

Tris's crystal blue eyes peek open slightly.

"We're home" I whisper.

Tris nods drowsily.

I remove her shoes as she falls back asleep, then mine and my coat. I lie next to her and hold her close. Soon sleep comes to me as well.

* * *

The next morning the first thing I see when I open my eyes is Tris propped up on one elbow, her blue eyes catch the light pouring in from the window making them appear to glow, and her pink lips are curl in to a small playful smile.

I gently caress her cheek with my hand "good morning" I say softly.

"Morning" Tris replies.

"Were you tired last night?" I smile as I stroke her back.

She smacks my chest lightly "yes, I was"

"I'm going to take a shower, I wanted to wait until you woke up so I could ask you if you wanted to join me" Tris says.

"I'd loved to" I reply.

She smiles.

* * *

Another's note: Please review tell me things you think I could improve on and things that you liked.

i'm sorry this chapter is sooo short. I promise there won't be a lot like this.


	12. Chapter 12 (Tris)

_this is a take off of the bestselling series "divergent" by veronica Roth, I don't own anything_

****The serum files Chapter 12****

(Tris's perspective)

I sigh happily as warm water pours over me**.** I lean against Tobias our wet slick skin pressed together. The idea of intimacy used to scare me and make me uncomfortable, now it feels warm and inviting. A unique love that we only share with each other. I kiss his chest and gently caress the pair of dauntless flames on his rib cage. He flinches slightly and I grin, you wouldn't think someone like Tobias would be ticklish, yet again you wouldn't expect him to be afraid of heights ether.

"Unless you want me to tickle your feet while you're trying to sleep tonight, I'd stop if I were you" Tobias whispers playfully.

I giggle quietly as he kisses the top of my head.

I hear the phone ringing.

"I should go get that" I sigh.

I'd much rather stay in the shower with him. I slide open the glass shower door and step out. Water drips from my body as I wrap a towel around my torso. Tobias steps out behind me shutting the water off in the process then he wraps a towel around his hips. As I open the door I feel something tugging on my towel, I grab the towel tightly and look over my shoulder. Tobias has the edge of my towel in his hand. I squeal and laugh as I run away he chases after me. He's still trying to remove the towel as I answer the phone.

"Hello?" I say still laughing then I swat at Tobias's hands "stop that!" I exclaim quietly.

_"Is this Beatrice Prior?" _a woman says over the phone.

"Yes, this is she" I reply.

"Tell them to call back" Tobias whispers as he warps his arms firmly but gently around my waist.

_"I work for the Chicago genetic biology research center"_ the woman says, her voice sounds oddly familiar but I can't figure out why. It's I nice voice but for some reason it aggravates me.

"Yes?" I say in a questioning tone.

_"We are just wondering about your response to the letter we sent you" _the woman tells me.

"I'll do it" I reply almost hesitantly. Do I really know what I'm getting myself in to?

_"Great, testing starts tomorrow at five Pm. If that works for you" _the woman says.

"Yeah, that's fine" I reply.

I hope I won't regret this.

I hang up the phone. Tobias starts to pull on my towel.

"Stop it!" I laugh.

"Why?" Tobias asks as he wraps his arms around my waist and rests his head on mine.

Droplets fall from his hair and land on my face.

"You're dripping on me" I say.

Tobias laughs slightly as he kisses the side of my forehead, then my cheek then my ear. Then he whispers "I love you Tris, no matter what"

"I love you too" I reply as I sink in to his embrace. I wish I could stay in his arms forever…

* * *

Another's note: Please review tell me things you think I could improve on and things that you liked.


	13. Chapter 13 (Tris)

_this is a take off of the bestselling series "divergent" by veronica Roth, I don't own anything_

****The serum files Chapter 13****

(Tris's perspective)

Latter in the day I walk to Christina's, it's a long walk but I could use the exercise. October has brought a bitter chill with it and I tuck my hands inside my sleeves to keep them warm. The quickest way is to walk through the park. Which is probably a mistake, everywhere I look there's children with their parents. I watch a man hold a little girl upside down while she laughs and screams. A woman pushing a boy on a swing. A young couple with a newborn baby. The life Tobias and I will never have. I sigh and walk a little faster, Blinking back tears.

_"it'll go away, it'll last a few days and then it'll go away" _I think to myself.

It happens this way, the depression. I start to think about my future with Tobias. I feel the heavy weight on my shoulders of my infertility. I feel depressed for a few days then it's over. This is just another rough patch. My doctor has suggested anti-depressants, but don't want them. I don't need to be on drugs for this it's not a problem yet, I'm not depressed all the time, it' just for short lengths of time and the out of depression states last longer than the depressed states.

When I get to Christina's house I just walk in, Christina says the door was always open to me. As I close the front door I hear a loud thud like a body hitting the floor. Then I hear Christina scream. I run up the stairs.

"Don't!" I hear her scream again "stop it!"

As I run down the hall all I hear is the sound of a pounding fist or foot and Christina screaming.

I fling her bedroom door open. I see Will pinning Christina down gently on the floor between his legs. She laughs and screams as Will pounds his fist in to the floor right beside Christina's head.

I sigh "your play fighting sounds like a murder"

They stop and look up at me and smile.

"HI Tris" Will smiles.

I wave and smile.

"can you let me up now Babe?" Christina asks.

"alright, I guess" Will replies then he gets up and helps Christina to her feet.

"Chris can I talk to you?" I ask.

"yeah, of course" Christina replies.

We both look at Will.

"Will, Sweetie do you mind?" Christina says.

"no I don't mind" Will replies humorously.

Christina smiles then punches him playfully in the shoulder "Get out"

"My mother probably wants me home anyway" Will says.

They say good bye sharing a kiss before he leaves.

"since when does Will have a curfew?" I ask.

"Since his mother found out how serious our relationship is getting. And she doesn't like that. I think it's a bit of empty nest syndrome, Cara is about to move out and Will is getting serious with me and will probably be moving out soon too" Christina replies "that's the least of her problems" she adds under her breath.

"What?" I question.

"Nothing" she says but I can tell there's something wrong.

"Christina" I say firmly "what's wrong?"

"What did you want to talk about?" Christina asks.

"Don't change the subject" I say.

"Fine" She sighs and lowers her head. A few seconds pass "Will and I are engaged"

"Really?! Since when? Why didn't you tell me?!" I exclaim.

Christina just shrugs and keeps her head down.

"That's not what's bothering you" I state.

Christina just shakes her head.

I walk over and put my hand on her shoulder "Chris just tell me, you know you can tell me anything. You're my best friend" I try to look at her face witch really isn't that difficult given our height difference.

Christina looks up with shame filled eyes "I think I'm pregnant"…

* * *

Another's note: Please review tell me things you think I could improve on and things that you liked.


	14. Chapter 14 (Tris)

_this is a take off of the bestselling series "divergent" by veronica Roth, I don't own anything_

****The serum files Chapter 14****

(Tris's perspective)

I blink "Huh?"

"I think I'm pregnant" Christina repeats.

"you think?" I ask "you don't know?"

"yeah, I have the test I just haven't taken it yet. I'm afraid of what it'll tell me" Christina replies wiping a tear from her eye before it could fall.

"if you are pregnant you need to know, so you can take care of the baby and yourself" I say.

"I know… if I do it now will you stay here with me" Christina asks. She's scared I can tell.

"yeah, of course" I reply "Does Will know that you…?"

"no, he doesn't know. I don't want to tell him until I'm sure" Christina replies.

"Why do you think you're pregnant?" I ask.

"it's not impossible, Will and I got a little carless. Just over the last few weeks I've been having all the typical symptoms. So I it just clicked" she explains.

"Like what sort of symptoms?" I ask.

"I've been throwing up, I've been fatigued, my chest hurts, I always have to pee- need I continue?" Christina says.

"No you've made your point" I state.

Christina walks over to the dresser and pulls out a small rectangular box out of the top drawer. She walks back over to the bed opening the box in the process; she pulls a small white stick like object out of it.

"How will that tell you if you're pregnant or not?" I question.

"have you not thought you were pregnant before?" Christina asks arching an eye brow at me.

"yeah" I say.

"Did you not take a test before you found out that you weren't?" Christina questions.

"Not like that no. I told Tobias as soon as suspected I was pregnant. He didn't want me to take one of those tests he wanted me to go to see a doctor" I reply.

"he doesn't trust anything or anyone, these are accurate 99 percent of the time" she says.

"how does it work though?" I ask.

She rolls her eyes at me "What are you Erudite? I pee on this it looks for some sort of hormone if it finds it I'm pregnant if it doesn't I'm not"

"Ok" I reply.

Christina's inhales shakily "if I am I don't know what I'll do"

"until we know that you are, let's just say that you're not, ok" I suggest.

"thanks, but I'm pretty sure I already know what it's going to say" with that she walks in to the bathroom that's adjoined with her room.

I wait in Christina's room for a few minutes while she takes the test. She comes back in with a small white stick and leans back against the door frame.

"So?" I question…

* * *

Another's note: Please review tell me things you think I could improve on and things that you liked.

Sorry another cliff hanger, i'm evil


	15. Chapter 15 (Tris)

_this is a take off of the bestselling series "divergent" by veronica Roth, I don't own anything_

****The serum files Chapter 15****

(Tris's perspective)

"It's positive" Christina says.

"so you're pregnant" I sate more than question.

Christina nods then walks over and sits next to me on the bed.

"are you okay?" I ask.

"What is Will going to say?" Christina says.

"Will? You're worried about Will? Will is probably the least of your problems" I tell her.

"My mother will kill me" Christina whispers shaking her head.

"Christina?! Rose?! I'm home!" Christina's mom calls from down stairs.

"Oh my god" Christina winces.

"here quickly" I say taking the test from her and hiding it in my sweater.

a few seconds after it's hidden Stephanie appears in the door way.

"Hay- What's wrong?" she asks.

Christina just shakes her head.

"she and Will got in to a fight, it didn't' end well" I lie and pray that it's believable; fooling an ex Candor isn't easy.

Stephanie walks over to Christina and pats her shoulder "You two will make up, you always do. Hay when I was seventeen you were already walking. You have it easy sweetheart. Any way I just wanted to tell you I'm back and I'll be in my room if you need me"

Christina nods.

"Nice to see you again Tris" Stephanie says then she leaves the room with no clue of what her daughter is going through.

I get up and close the door then return to the bed.

Christina has her head in her hands.

My heart feels heavy. My best friend is pregnant, my seventeen year old straight A always carful practically my sister is having a baby.

I see a tear drop fall through Christina's hands, she usually cries without making noise. And she does the same this time until I embrace her, and she starts crying harder than I've ever seen her cry before.

Christina and I aren't the type of people to cry together. But when one of us lets tears fall the other stays strong and picks them back up

* * *

Another's note: Please review tell me things you think I could improve on and things that you liked.


	16. Chapter 16 (Tris)

_this is a take off of the bestselling series "divergent" by veronica Roth, I don't own anything_

****The serum files Chapter 16****

(Tris's perspective)

I call Tobias and tell him I'll be sleeping over at Christina's tonight, but I don't tell him why.

We just talk for hours about nothing unparticular, but things keep switching back to the baby.

"I know this is probably a stupid question, but is it Will's?" I ask.

"Of course it's Will's baby. It's impossible for it not to be" Christina reply's.

"Are you worried about your mom finding out about your engagement?" I question.

Christina gives me a confused look "Tris, I'm pregnant. That's the least of my problems. I have I little person growing inside me… god the sound weird!"

I smile a little "so what are you going to do, about the little person?"

"I don't know" Christina replies.

"well you know I don't support… 'that' but it might the best for you" I say.

"I hate that thought, but I can't keep it. And no one wants to adopt a baby with Erudite and Candor in it's blood, you know the rumors they have. Yet again my mother is never going to let me have an abortion" Christina explains.

"Is your mother going to let you have a baby?" I question.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, I really don't" she replies as her brown eyes fill with tears. I haven't seen so scared since she hung over the chasm and I don't know what to say to make it better…

* * *

Another's note: Please review tell me things you think I could improve on and things that you liked.

THANKS!: Thank you so much therealfangoddess for following and making my story a favorite, it means the world to me! (:


	17. Chapter 17 (Tris)

_this is a take off of the bestselling series "divergent" by veronica Roth, I don't own anything_

****The serum files Chapter 17****

(Tris's perspective)

The next morning I wake up tired. Between worrying about my best friend, and said friend kicking me in her sleep, I didn't get much sleep

I sit up and the first thing I notice is that Christina isn't lying in the bed next to me anymore. I see her in the bathroom. She has her shirt pulled up exposing her stomach, it's still as flat as it's always been but she still stares at herself in the mirror as if there's something blatantly obvious to see. I smile as she runs her fingers tentatively over her lower abdomen the look on her face reminds me of an expression my mother used to wear, the look of a doting mother.

"you know you won't be showing for another few months right?" I say.

Christina looks up at me "I know"

"there's no way you're getting rid of that baby is there?" I question.

"no, never, I promise" she says but I a feeling the last part wasn't for me…

* * *

Latter that day I can tell Christina isn't feeling well by how little effort she put in to her painting in art class. She seems very distant even from Will. I sit with them at lunch, as we always do. Every day it's the same sitting arrangement, Christina on the far left, me across from her, Will beside her holding her hand and his arm around her shoulders, Lynn beside me Marlene beside Will, and depending on their current relationship status sometimes Uriah and Marlene sit next to each other being your average cute teenage couple, or Uriah sits across the room and the two give each other longing glances and the occasional glare when they happen to look back at the same time. Al usually sits next to Lynn but lately he's been very distant off with his new girlfriend Arabella, we don't like her she hates us and Al is too oblivious to realize she's just using him for the pride of having a boyfriend. And then there was an extra seat but no one sat there.

I look over my shoulder across the room. I see Arabella say something to Al. he nods then they get up and walk out.

I have a bad feeling about this "I'll be right back" I say before I get up and follow them.

I find Arabella and Al outside the back of the school. Arabella is lighting a cigarette, when it's finally lit she holds it in-between her lips and pulls out another.

"I don't know Bell, I always said I wouldn't" Al says, I can hear the hesitation in his voice.

"a lot of people say that, and then they smoke like chimneys. Just trust me Babe, it's really not as bad for you as they say it is" Arabella says. The next cigarette lights and she gives it to Al.

He looks down at it hesitantly.

I fight the urge to scream don't do it.

Al brings it up to his mouth and inhales once. A second later he bursts in to a coughing fit.

"That'll happen, but it gets better the more you do it" Arabella says.

"Hey Bell! Come here a minute!" someone shouts from off in the field.

"I'll be right back" Arabella says before walking off.

Now's my chance. I walk over to Al and grab the cigarette from him throw on the ground and step on it to put it out.

"Are you insane! Or just stupid! Al you used to hate the idea of smoking! What happened?!" I exclaim.

"She…" Al trails off.

"She what Al? she told you to. Arabella told you to that's why you did it. God Al I know love is supposed to blind you but this isn't love. I know what love is and you and Arabella don't have it" I tell him.

"You're wrong, I love her" Al replies.

"Maybe but she doesn't love you. Al why can't see that Arabella is just using you!?" suddenly I feel a horrible burning feeling in my shoulder. It's so sudden that the shock of it makes me scream. I jerk away and look at my shoulder, there is a small round burn mark in my skin. Arabella stands right by where I stood her cigarette pointed down.

"Go back to kindergarten little girl, this where the big kids play" Arabella says coldly. Then she takes another inhale of smoke and blows it in my face.

Cough and swat it away.

"Arabella please she's my friend" Al says.

"Not any more she's not" Arabella says with finality in her voice.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Al questions.

"That means you have to choose. That little _thing _or me"

I glare at how much emphasis she puts on the word _'thing'_.

"Uhh" Al says, he like conflicted and confused.

"I'm waiting" Arabella says.

"I'm sorry Tris" Al says.

Arabella kisses his cheek "that's what I thought" they walk off hand in hand.

I walk back in side quickly and go in to the nearest bathroom. I take paper towels and wash off the burn on my shoulder with cold water. I've only been burned once, when Tobias and I were fooling around in the kitchen and I accidentally put my hand down on the stove. That burn wasn't that bad, this one is terrible it's burnt right through the skin it's all pink and around it is an irritated red. It stings so badly like the cigarette is still on me. I wish I would have been wearing a jacket or at least something to cover me. If I had been it wouldn't have been so bad, but my arms were completely bare.

When I get back to the lunch table I quickly put my sweater on so no one can see the burn, although the fabric pressing against it makes it hurt worse.

Then I notice Christina and Will are gone.

"where'd Chris and Will go?" I ask.

"Christina wanted to talk to him so they left" Lynn replies with a shrug.

I know what she's doing; she's going to tell him…

* * *

Another's note: Please review tell me things you think I could improve on and things that you liked.

THANKS!: Thank you so much Hooda for your reviews it means the world to me! (:


	18. Chapter 18 (Will)

_this is a take off of the bestselling series "divergent" by veronica Roth, I don't own anything_

****The serum files Chapter 18****

(Will's perspective)

I'm getting nervous. Christina sounded serious when she told me that we needed to talk. She seems really anxious now and she hasn't been herself all day.

"Chris are you ok?" I ask.

"Sort of" Christina replies.

"Sort of what is that supposed to mean? Christina are you alright, what's going on?" I question.

"Just follow me ok, I don't anyone to hear this" Christina replies.

She leads me out to her car and gets in the driver's seat, I get in the passenger side.

"Alright nobody can hear, now what's going on Christina?, you're worrying me" I sate

"I- i'm" Christina stutters.

"You what?" I ask.

"I'm pregnant, Will" Christina says…

* * *

Another's note: Please review tell me things you think I could improve on and things that you liked.


	19. Chapter 19 (Will)

_this is a take off of the bestselling series "divergent" by veronica Roth, I don't own anything_

****The serum files Chapter 19****

(Will's perspective)

A breath catches in my throat and I feel like and can't breathe. My mind feels frozen I can't think or speak.

"wh- what do you mean?" I ask stupidly.

"What else does pregnant mean Will" Christina replies.

"Oh my god" I say "You're – you're joking"

"No Will I really am pregnant. We're having a baby" Christina says.

I feel light headed "oh god, Christina. I'm not ready for this"

"I know, neither am I. but we have to be, because it's happening and I love this baby" Christina says "and I love you so please work with me on this, not against me"

"Ok" I reply shakily "I just need a moment for this to really sink in"

"We don't have much time class starts in fifteen minutes" Christina replies "I'm sorry I sprigged this on you so suddenly. It's just you had to know"

I nod. I just don't know what to say, I'm in shock. Christina can't be pregnant she just can't.

"Will, we have to go" Christina says.

I nod again…

* * *

All through my afternoon classes I can't pay attention, I have more important things to think about much more important than my education. My soon to be wife and my child, I am going to have a child, I'm going to be a father. The more I think about the less terrifying it becomes, I still am scared but it's manageable now.

When the final bell rings I go to find Christina. When I do I pick her up and hug her.

Christina laughs and screams "Will!"

I put her down and kiss her "I love you"

"I love you too?" Christina replies confused.

I kiss her again.

She pulls away and presses a finger my lips "Will, what is this about?" she laughs.

"You know what" I whisper to her.

Christina smiles and reaches her eyes making them appear to sparkle. She understands and I know we're on the same page.

"I love both of you" I whisper and she sinks in to my embrace.

* * *

Another's note: Please review tell me things you think I could improve on and things that you liked.


	20. Chapter 20 (Tris)

_this is a take off of the bestselling series "divergent" by veronica Roth, I don't own anything_

****The serum files Chapter 20****

(Tris's perspective)

I wait out side the school for Tobias to come pick me up. I'm not waiting long but the fact that it's starting to rain and it's freezing out makes it feel longer.

When he pulls up I run to the car and get in the passenger seat quickly shutting the door.

"I'm sorry, I got here as fast as I could" Tobias says.

"it's alright" I reply.

I take my soggy sweater off and throw it in the back seat.

"Oh god Tris!" Tobias exclaims as he leans across the front set and examines my shoulder. I forgot about the burn.

"What happened?" Tobias demands.

"it was accident. I was walking outside with Al and he tripped, and you know I'm short" I lie, I don't tell him the truth because I don't want him to go to jail for murdering Arabella.

"Al smokes?" Tobias questions.

"Unfortunately" I sigh.

"Are you alright?" Tobias asks, the concern in his eyes deeper than the shade of blue they are.

"Yeah I'm fine" I say.

I feel like just going home with him tonight but I can't, I have to go the Chicago genetic biology research center to take part in the testing I volunteered for. I have a feeling this is just going to be one of those nights where it's painful to be away from him…

* * *

When we get to the Chicago genetic biology research center, I kiss Tobias on the cheek we share I love you's and then I walk inside, glancing longingly over my shoulder.

Christina is already here. I walk up to her.

"I told him, I told Will" is the first thing she says to me.

"And?.." I question.

"He says that he loves the baby" Christina replies "I just can't believe this, it doesn't seem real"

"that you're pregnant?" I ask.

"no, that he can be so accepting. I thought he might get angry, that me keeping the baby is illogical, but he didn't seem angry at all, just shocked" Christina explains.

"Excuse me but are you Beatrice Prior and Christina Brandon?" a woman asks from behind me.

A chill go's up my spine at the voice, it's the women from the phone. I turn around and standing there.. is Nita…

* * *

Another's note: Please review tell me things you think I could improve on and things that you liked.

THANKS: thank you so much morereading4me for following my story Beca Joy Eaton Flying-against-fire for making my story a favorite. it means the world to me THANK YOU! (:


	21. Chapter 21 (Tobias)

_this is a take off of the bestselling series "divergent" by veronica Roth, I don't own anything_

****The serum files Chapter 21****

(Tobias's perspective)

I hate saying good bye to her, every time she leaves me a piece of my soul go's with her.

I drive off. I regret not making Tris go home to properly disinfect and bandage her burn. Something about her story just didn't add up, first of all I've met Al he seems like a start kid I don't think he'd be stupid enough to start smoking. And if he had tripped with a cigarette in hand even considering Tris's height I still don't see how it could have hit her in the shoulder facing straight down. And even if it had happened that way with how bad the burn is it would have had to been held there for a few seconds, I don't think you can accidentally hold a lit cigarette on someone's skin for a few seconds. If someone hurt Tris she probably doesn't want to tell because she's afraid I'll kill them, she not wrong I would kill them. I don't know what really happened but no one hurts my Tris and gets away with it.

When I get home before I get out of the car I realize that Tris left her sweater in the back seat. I reach back and grab it as I do so a small white object falls out of the pocket. I pick it up and realize in shock what it is, it's a home pregnancy test and it's positive.

I drop the test and press my hand to forehead "Oh Tris" I mutter to myself.

I know that Tris can get pregnant it's carrying the pregnancy full term that makes her diagnosed as infertile. This is going to crush her. I could barely bring her back out of depression after she found out she could never have children. I don't know if I can ever bring her back from losing one…

* * *

Another's note: Please review tell me things you think I could improve on and things that you liked.

i'm sorry the last few chapters have been so short, but them being short just fit with the way the story is flowing.

i'd like to thank Hooda for giving me the idea of Four finding the test in Tris's sweater. I would have never thought of that on my own.


	22. Chapter 22 (Tris)

_this is a take off of the bestselling series "divergent" by veronica Roth, I don't own anything_

****The serum files Chapter 22****

(Tris's perspective)

Nita it just had to be Nita, out of all the people on this planet and it had to be Nita.

"would it be illegal if I stabbed her in the heart she doesn't have?" I whisper to Christina as we wait outside a door Nita just went into. The hall way is dimly lit and has a dungeon like feel to it.

"Easy Tris, she can't remember everything she did" Christina replies.

"no but I do, I remember everything she did perfectly, including when she tried to steal my boyfriend" I say.

"Aww is somebody jealous?" Christina teases.

"I hope you wake up with morning sickness tomorrow" I glare.

"hey that was uncalled for, you don't know how morning sickness feels" Christina replies.

"I've had the stomach flu before" I say.

"worse than the stomach flu" Christina replies.

"wow, now I'm glad I can't have children" I say.

The door opens again and Nita motions us to come in. Christina and I walk in to a room that resembles a science lab. There are long rectangular tables in the center of the room. Along one wall there is a small book self. Along the other wall there are filing cabinets labeled from A to Z. there is a desk at far end of the room with a computer on it. In a corner by the door there are two chairs that I recognize very clearly, they are the chairs that are used for simulations. Beside each chair there is a computer that corresponds with serums.

A young woman probably only eighteen or nineteen, walks over to us. She wears a lab coat and a blue dress underneath, the color matches her eyes, she as a friendly smile and bleach blond hair. She looks so familiar but I'm almost positive I don't know her.

"Hello, I'm Mackenzie- Just Mackenzie will do no need to make things uncomfortable with last names" the women greets.

She shakes both my and Christina's hands addressing us by first name. it's like she's known us for years but I'm positive I've never met her.

"Alright, let's not waste time" Mackenzie says as she walks to the desk "Nita"

"you two can sit over there" Nita says gesturing to the simulation chairs then she leaves the room.

Christina and I sit down.

Mackenzie walks over to us and gives each of us a small white pill "Just let these dissolve"

"What is it?" Christina and I ask in unison.

"I'm not allowed to tell you that yet, but I promise it won't harm you" Mackenzie says, and then she walks back to her desk.

Christina and I put the pills in our mouths. It tastes sweet like sugar.

"I don't get the point of this, I don't feel any different" it's true I really don't understand, then I realize "I just said that out loud" I press my hands to over my mouth.

"you say all your thoughts out loud Tris, I really don't know how you didn't get an aptitude for Candor" Christina gasps "Why did I just say that?!"

"Ounce Candor always Candor" I chime almost childishly "I usually don't say these types of thoughts, only think them, What's wrong with me?"

"it works" Mackenzie says fascinated.

"What works?" I ask "Finally I say something I actually mean"

"Ha ha" Christina mocks.

"what you both have in your mouths is a serum in lozenge form. What it is making you do is speak all thoughts, including your child voice and adult voice" Mackenzie explains.

"you haven't said much Chris, I always knew your mind is empty" I say.

"Hey!" Christina exclaims "at this rate by the end of this our friendship will need concealing"

"a good percentage of most people's thoughts are child voices, as Beatrice has clearly demonstrated" Mackenzie grins.

"Hey, shut up!" I reply "Oh my god I'm sorry!"

"it's alright, the affect will wear off soon" Mackenzie smiles.

"I hope this won't affect the baby" Christina says.

"Stop thinking about it Chris" I think out loud.

"Excuse me?" Mackenzie questions.

"oh god now she's going to find out that I'm preg-" Christina starts.

I quickly reach over and cover Christina's mouth with my hand "Wow I should've done that a long time ago, it would've improved a lot of people's lives" my eyes widen "I hate this thing!"

Christina glares at me.

I back away from her "it's the thing" I say pointing towards my mouth.

"Christina are you pregnant?" Mackenzie asks.

"yes" Christina answers hesitantly.

"oh…" Mackenzie trails off.

I know how she feels, mortified. I smile in satisfaction as I realize I just kept a thought to myself…

* * *

Another's note: Please review tell me things you think I could improve on and things that you liked.

THANKS: thank you so much Guestieee ouo for your review it means the world to me!


	23. Chapter 23 (Christina)

_this is a take off of the bestselling series "divergent" by veronica Roth, I don't own anything_

****The serum files Chapter 23****

(Christina's perspective)

I gulp down a growing in my throat. The reveal of my 'little secret' not only humiliated me but stopped the testing for the night. I'm grateful in a way because they are checking to make sure everything they'll be doing will be safe for my pregnancy. But everyone involved looks at me like I've just slapped them.

As Tris and I walk through the halls of the Chicago genetic biology research center we pass a man. He's tall probably in his early thirties with dark brown eyes that match the tone of his skin. He glares at me as we pass, he must know. I feel exposed like his judging eyes have striped me to the core and he can all my darkest secrets, even the old and stupid ones like lying to my mom about breaking a vase when I was little. I have bigger things to lie about now and I now know that lying isn't always wrong sometimes it's necessary.

Tris notices the man then gently grabs my arm and leads me away from him "Come on Chris, it doesn't matter. None of these people have the right to judge you, they don't know you"

I know she's right and I don't mind when people judge me, but the feeling of me judging myself is a different story. I'm at war with myself I feel like I'm brave for not taking the easy way out and having an abortion. but at the same time I feel guilty and irresponsible and dirty, how hard is it not to get pregnant? Harder than I thought apparently.

I feel sick and tired. I just want to be with Will. I know that he will listen to me and he understand what I'm going through because on an emotional level we're going through the same thing. I know I can talk freely with Will about my pregnancy without him looking at me like I'm an idiot, how know my mother would. I know Tris won't judge me and I know she'll listen to me. But I also know that she understands the difference between a friend's comfort and a boyfriend's comfort and that there is a time for both.

* * *

It's pouring rain outside when Will pulls up.

I look down at Tris "Do you want us to drive you home?"

"No, Tobias is on his way" she replies.

"Yeah about Four, I know you guys tell each other everything. But please-" she cuts me off.

"I won't tell him Chris" Tris assures me.

I hug her "Thank you"

We pull away from a sort of awkward but comforting friend hug just as Will walks in the front doors with an umbrella.

"I told you it was a good idea to keep an umbrella in the car and you laughed" he says to me as he puts the umbrella down.

Tris laughs a little.

"Because we live in Chicago and anyone who owns an umbrella in this city basically has a kite" I retort.

"she's not wrong" Tris says.

"Who's side are you on?" Will asks.

"I don't pick sides" Tris replies.

"Clearly, look what happened a year ago. First you don't have a problem with sending your brother to go to his death, then you suddenly run off to rescue him and break your ankle in the proses" Will teases.

"I'm going to get you, you won't know when, and you won't know how, but I am going to get you" Tris threatens.

"ohh, what are you going to do? Jump up and bite my knee caps?" Will jokes.

I can't help but laugh.

"don't tempt me" Tris replies.

"come on let's go" Will laughs.

He puts the umbrella back up and we walk out.

We're driving for a few minutes before I lie across the front seat and rest my head on Will's lap.

"I'm taking you home with me" Will says.

"is your mother home?" I ask.

"Yes, so we'll just have to make sure I lie down on the floor if she comes in" Will replies.

I smile, I don't know if it's the slight movement of the car or Will stroking my back with one hand but something clams the stress away long enough for me to fall asleep…

* * *

Another's note: Please review tell me things you think I could improve on and things that you liked.

I may become a little delayed with posting chapters, 9th grade is sucking the life out of me ):


	24. Chapter 24 (Tobias)

_this is a take off of the bestselling series "divergent" by veronica Roth, I don't own anything_

****The serum files Chapter 24****

(Tobias's perspective)

I dive up in front of the Chicago genetic biology research center as rain pours down. I smile almost sympathetically as Tris runs to the car and gets in quickly.

"Hi Baby" Tris smiles as she leans across the front seat and kisses my cheek.

Baby, that's all I've been able to think about since I found that test an hour and a half ago.

I hug her before she can pull away completely "I love you"

"I.. love you too?... okay who died?" Tris asks humorously.

"No one" I say as I pull away and kiss her cheek.

"are you okay?" Tris questions.

"are you?" I ask.

"Yes… should I not be?" Tris questions "Is everything alright?"

She's ether playing coy or trying to forget. We need to talk about this but not here.

"Everything is fine" I reply.

"you know I'm here if you need to talk right?" Tris says as she gently strokes my thigh.

"I know" I nod "and you know you can talk to me, about anything"

"I know" Tris smiles "let's go home, I've been dying to be alone with you all day"

I nod. Tris kisses my cheek as I put the car in gear and drive off.

* * *

When we get home I check the mail on the way in, it's mostly bills and flyers we use in in the fire place. When I look up from the envelopes Tris is sitting on the couch, she pats the space beside her. I walk over and sit down beside her. she leans against my chest and wraps her arms around my waist, I coil my arms around her.

"I missed you" Tris sighs contently.

"so did I" I reply.

"wow have we really become 'that couple'?" Tris questions.

"What couple?" I ask.

"that kind of couple who can't bear to be apart for a few hours" Tris states.

"We very much are that couple" I reply.

"We're clingy" Tris sighs.

"we're not necessarily clingy, we're just really close" I say.

Tris tries to get up and pull her back.

She laughs "See, that, that is clingy"

I kiss her lips "so what?"

Tris smiles and bites her lower lip. The emotion in her eyes is pure love and passion her crystal blue irises almost look warm.

I kiss her forehead "Beautiful"

"stop it, I know you love me but you don't have to call me something I'm not" Tris says.

"you stop, you are beautiful and anyone who can't see that or tells you differently must be blind" I tell her.

Tris's smile widens and she looks away sheepishly "you flatter me"

"am I not supposed to?" I question.

"I guess" Tris replies.

I stroke her hair down her neck and shoulder. Tris winces as my fingers run over her shoulder.

"right the burn I'm sorry" I apologize.

I get up and get the first aid kit.

"It's not a big deal it's fine" Tris dismisses.

"If it's not treated properly it's going to get infected. Get over here" I say as I run a cloth under cold water.

Tris sighs then walks over to the kitchen and hops up the counter. I start to clean the burn on her shoulder.

"Oh that's cold!" Tris exclaims.

"aww poor baby, I'm trying to help you, shame" I tease.

"shut up!" Tris laughs.

* * *

After I'm finished cleaning Tris's burn we lie down to together in our room. She gets me talking about a case I'm working on, and soon she passes out from exhaustion . I meant to talk to her about her pregnancy but I forgot.

I watch Tris sleep, the slight rise and fall of her chest, a part of her over grown bangs covers her left eye, her arms and legs are splayed out like how a child sleeps. She looks so innocent and fragile; she is innocent and come the end of this when she miss caries she will be fragile. This will break her, worse than the discovery of her "infertility". It's a cruel act of nature Tris can get pregnant obviously, but she can't carry full term. Her pregnancy can only end in one way, miscarriage.

Tris of all people doesn't deserve this. but there's no way to fix it…

* * *

Another's note: Please review tell me things you think I could improve on and things that you liked.

I apologize for I have started to fall behind on my thanks. and unless it's a review from a visitor who I can't contact through private messages if you review I will thank you though private messages instead of in the author note.

THANKS: thank you so much too FourEatonFourever and mileyismyhorse for making my story a favorite, Bookworm3616, Divergentfan6146, FourEatonFourever, emily-jean-x, lialuvs2read and mileyismyhorse for following my story, and Stuff for reviewing. thank you!


	25. Chapter 25 (Christina)

_this is a take off of the bestselling series "divergent" by veronica Roth, I don't own anything_

****The serum files Chapter 25****

(Christina's perspective)

I wake up to someone screaming, it's not until I'm fully aware that I realize it's a baby crying.

"Chris, your turn" Will mutters in to a pillow half awake.

I sit up and realize we're in my bedroom. Everything is in its place except for a baby crib at the foot of the bed. I get up and walk over to it, I pear down in to the crib and bright green eyes stare up at me. I reach down and lift a white bundle out of the crib. The baby in the blankets has light brown skin, my skin tone, celery green eyes, Will's eyes, and a thin lair of dark brown hair covers the baby's head, my hair. This is my and Will's baby…

* * *

It wasn't a night mare but I still jolt awake. My head is pressed up against Will's chest I can hear his heart beating calmly. We're coiled around each other his head rested on top of mine; arms warped around each other, our legs are intertwined. It shouldn't be a comfortable position but it is. This moment is perfect… but then I realize what woke me up.

"William!" I hear Will's mom say sternly.

I cringe slightly and pretend I'm still sleeping. Will's mother is fine with me spending the night with Will, as long as one of us sleeps on the floor and the other on the bed; no contact in case we, and I quote 'take things too far'. Don't get me wrong I like Will's mom but seriously, we're love struck teenagers we're going to 'take things too far' no matter what our parents say.

"William!" I feel her lean over me and nudge Will almost hastily.

Will wakes up and he straightens in shock. His chest vibrates against my cheek as he speaks "umm.. Chris, Christina wake up"

I cut the act stretch out and fake a yawn as if I'm just waking up.

"Chris" Will says urgently.

I pull away and see his mother standing over us, the crease between her eye brows has deepened with her glare.

"Hi Flora…" I trail off.

"you disobeyed me. I thought you knew better" Flora says angrily. She doesn't look at me her eyes are locked on Will.

"we didn't do anything Mom, we were just-" Will starts.

"breaking my rules in my house just in spite of me" Flora cuts him off.

"no Mom, it's not like that. I don't agree with your views on my intimate love life with Christina, but I won't disobey you just in spite of you. We were just cuddling; Christina is just going through a hard time right now and I want- I needed to comfort her" the way Will explains this so calmly he sounds like an adult , it must be the left over Erudite in him. If it were me and my mom I'd tell her to F off.

"alright… but non the less you've still disobeyed me and I'll have to think over weather I'll let Christina stay the night again" Flora replies "Get ready you'll be late" she says then she leaves the room.

Will lies flat on back and sighs.

"wow I wonder what she would do if she found out that I'm pregnant?" I ask.

"Shh! She has the ears of a bat" Will says "and eyes on the back of her head, which is why Cara and I never get away with anything"

"Does Cara even try to get away with anything?" I question.

"so that's why **_I _**never get away with anything" Will corrects himself.

I smile and kiss his cheek. Will turns on to his side and presses our lips together. When we pull away we stare in to each other's eyes. The light from the open window catches Will's eyes and they almost glow, like sunlight shining through a leaf.

"do we have to go to school?" Will asks.

"yes" I sigh, I don't want to go to school either.

I feel Will's hand on my stomach gently caressing.

I smile "we have to go" I say.

"fine" Will sighs "I love you"

"I love you too" I reply.

"I was talking to the baby" Will smiles humorously "but yeah you too"

I laugh a little "okay, as cute and sweet as it is, no baby talk at school; I'm not ready for everyone to know yet" I say.

"can we tell our friends?" Will asks.

"Not yet" I sigh.

"you told Tris, can I at least tell my closest friend?" Will questions.

"Babe, Tris is your closest friend" I remind him.

"right, and that's why I don't need enemies" Will replies.

I roll my eyes "come on"

Will kisses my stomach then gets up to get dressed.

I know we're in this whole baby thing way over our heads, but I don't care…

* * *

When we get to the school we walk through the halls hand in hand. We go to our lockers I know what's waiting for Will in his and I can't help but smirk.

"what are you smirking about?" Will asks.

"Nothing" I reply, it's not a good lie but it doesn't really matter.

"you're up to something, I know it you have that cute little evil grin" Will says as he looks over at me.

as Will opens his locker he's still looking at me so he doesn't notice Tris tucked in it.

"What class do we have first this morning?" Will asks, still completely oblivious.

"History" Tris replies handing a text book to him.

"than- Oh god!" Will jumps back a few feet.

Tris and I break out laughing.

"Tris-" Will starts, he's trying to play angry but he can't stop smirking.

"Hi" Tris smiles twiddling her fingers at him.

"How did you get in there!?" Will exclaims.

"I'm 4 foot 9 and under weight, it really wasn't that hard" Tris replies. She doesn't look very comfortable but she fits almost perfectly.

"I meant how did you unlock the lock" Will says.

"Guilty" I say.

"Chris!" Will exclaims "How dare you"

We all laugh.

"it's times like this I actually like being small" Tris states.

"Yeah, bye" Will replies then he quickly closes the locker door and locks it.

Tris bangs on the door from the inside "hey! Let me out!"

"Will" I say.

"Yes?" Will questions.

"Let her out" I say.

Will huffs "Do I have to?"

"Will" I say.

"fine" Will sighs then opens the locker again.

"I knew you wouldn't actually leave me in here" Tris states.

"Yeah yeah yeah, get out of my locker" Will replies.

Tris climbs out of his locker and stares up at him "I told you I'd get you"

"you know if you fit in my locker, you could also probably fit I'm the garbage bin" Will says as he locks his locker again "Let's test that theory"

Tris tries to run but Will grabs the back of her shirt and pulls her back. Tris screams as Will throws her over his shoulder holding around her knees.

I laugh.

"Tris skin scarf" Will jokes pointing at Tris.

"put me down! all the blood is rushing to my head!" Tris exclaims.

Will slaps her leg "Don't mind it, it likes to complain"

I laugh and join hands with Will

We walk off like that. The 'Tris skin scarf' complaining the whole way...

* * *

Another's note: Please review tell me things you think I could improve on and things that you liked.

I don't know if the whole "Tris skin scarf" joke is as good as I think is, but I just had to do it (:


	26. Aouthors note IMPORTANT INFO

**I know we all hate the chapters that are just authors notes, but the only reason I'm doing this is so that you know what might be happening with me up dating my story in next little while. first of all I might be temporarily un able to use Microsoft word on my computer ): but if this does happen it won't be for long. **

**second with balancing school my family and my friends posting new chapters that are good edited to best of my ability and that are long-ish, every other or two days is becoming nearly impossible. so i'm thinking about ether posting them every Friday or Saturday. if you are in high school or have been though high school surely you understand. **

**i'm sorry for the just authors note chapter, trust me I hate them too, but I felt this one was necessary, because I didn't want any of my followers to think I've given up on my story if I don't post as much as I have been.**


	27. Chapter 26 (Tris)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 26_**

(Tris's perspective)

I love my friends, I really do and don't get me wrong I would miss them but right now, I kind of want to kill them.

"Will I swear if you don't put down or I'll-" I start.

"you'll what? get a wittle revenge" Will teases.

My face feels hot and I can hear my heart pounding in my ears, I lift my head up as much as I can "i'll put my wittle foot up your-"

"Language Ms. Prior" one of the vise principals scolds as she walks past.

"sorry" I say. I slap Will's back "I hate you"

Will suddenly drops me hard on my feet and continues on with Christina.

I stick a certain finger up at Will as he looks back at me, the hugest grin on his face.

"I love you too best friend!" Will shouts.

"oh way don't you go-" I probably should've quit while I was ahead.

"Beatrice" I hear my French teacher say sternly.

I drop my hand and turn to face her as Christina and Will turn the corner smiling.

"Yes?" I question.

"retenue" she tells me.

She's the teacher, doesn't she know I'm failing her class?

"that means detention doesn't it" I sigh.

"je vais vous voir au déjeuner Mme Prior" Mrs. Stross nods.

I narrow my eyes "Come again?"

"I will see you at lunch" she snaps.

"all lunch?" I ask.

"Allez vous asseoir" Mrs. Stross replies.

I know she's telling me to go sit down, practically the only thing I know I French. I decide not to test my luck more than I already have and take my seat in the class room.

I sit next to Lynn at the back of the room.

"Good morning" I sigh, I don't know if I really mean the good part.

"hum, it's morning but it's not a good one" Lynn replies.

"why?" I ask.

"it's eight in the morning and we're being forced to learn French" Lynn says.

"you have a good point" I tell her "so did she do it? Marlene and Uriah are officially broken up?" I don't know when I became a gossip girl, but it's only with my friends.

"no, she completely wimped out" Lynn replies.

"do you think she'll actually do it?" I question.

"I don't know, she thinks love should be all kisses and cuddles all the time" Lynn states.

"It's not" I reply. Tobias and I have had a lot cuddles and a lot of kisses but we've also had a ton of fights. And it's hard to stay together though these fights and apologizing is even harder sometimes, but you have to do it to keep your relationship going. You can't let it fall apart with every little tiff. And then in-between that when you realize that you love each other enough to pull through these fights that's when the kisses and cuddles come in.

"I know that, but Marlene doesn't" Lynn replies.

All through French class my attention keeps switching back to my friends and me, since when did our lives become so messed up? Christina and Will are having a baby that their parents will never let them keep, I slip in and out of depression because I know I'll never have a baby, Al has completely turned on us, none of us can be friends with both Marlene and Uriah anymore because they hate each other and get offended if you take the other's side… good god Lynn is the most stable one out of all of us, she used to be the least stable, well maybe she has under lying problems but as far as I know she's fine. It's funny how things change.

These problems could tear us apart…

* * *

At lunch I try to not go to my detention, but of course knowing my luck I get caught.

I walk in the room the only other person in the room is Lynn.

"hello again" I greet as sit down beside her.

"what you in for?" Lynn asks, like we're in prison.

I laugh a little "I almost told Will off and gave him the finger, Mrs. Stross saw it. What'd you do this time?"

"What didn't I do? Threw paper planes at her when she wasn't looking, clapped the chock brushes in her face when I know she's allergic to chock, found out what the French swear words are and then asked what they meant in front of the entire class, gave her a fake doctors note that said I was allergic to her…" Lynn trails off as she realizes that Mrs. Stross is glaring at her.

"Ms. Kacey" the French teacher scolds.

"Mrs. Stross" Lynn mocks.

I hold back a laugh.

"would you like two detentions?" the teacher questions.

Lynn leans forward her elbows on the desk and chin rested on her hands. She purses her lips and looks up to the side as if trying to make a difficult decision "I think I'll pass, but it's generous of you to offer"

I laugh a little.

Mrs. Stross glares at me.

I look down sheepishly.

"shall we make that three?" Mrs. Stross asks.

"Oh! Oh! My parents play this game when they're grounding me!" Lynn exclaims.

I have to force myself not to laugh again.

Seeing that she won't win here, the French teacher backs off. Lynn sits back with a satisfied smile.

Lynn does seem emotionally stable but is there more than I can see? as her friend, I wish she were more open with me.

"No more talking" Mrs. Stross demands.

We sit in silence for a few minutes.

My phone makes a loud beeping noise. I look at it, Lynn texted me.

The teacher glares at us.

Lynn smacks her palm to her forehead "you're supposed to silence that before you come to detention so you can talk to your friends while the teacher isn't looking"

"sorry" I say sheepishly…

* * *

The rest of the day is pretty boring, it's not until school is over that my day starts to heat up.

I'm walking down the hall when someone runs up behind me and hugs me nearly knocking both of us over.

"wo, I guess you're more than just emotionally unstable huh?" Christina jokes.

"Says the teen mom to be" I whisper.

Christina punches me in the shoulder.

It doesn't hurt that bad but I still stop in the middle of the hall and bend over slightly holding my shoulder "Ow!" I exclaim.

"Oh what? I barely hit you!" Christina laughs.

"I'm telling Four you hurt me" I joke, sniffing like a child.

"aww poor baby, poor wittle-" Christina starts.

"don't you dare start that whole 'Trissy' thing up again , because I will hurt you. You saw what I did to Uriah when he wouldn't stop calling me that" I warn.

Long story short for some reason Uriah started calling me 'Trissy' it annoyed me so he continued, when I finally got fed up I kicked him… in a certain place.

"Yeah, the poor guy will probably never have children because of you" Christina snorts.

"well he can join the club, as long as he never calls me 'Trissy' **_again_**" I reply.

"yeah yeah, you want a ride home?" Christina asks.

"sure" I reply.

"Wow, not so Stiff anymore now are you?" Christina mocks.

"Shut up" I tell her.

"ok, ok, calm down Triss-" Christina starts.

"don't say it!" I cut her off.

Christina put her hands up "I wasn't!"

"of course you weren't" I say sarcastically.

We walk out of the school and to Christina's car.

"Would you let Four call you Trissy?" Christina asks as we reach her car.

"no, and even if I asked him to, he'd probably think I had a concussion because he knows me and he'd now that I hate that name" I reply.

From two cars over we hear the sound of car keys and books hitting the ground and a painful gasp.

Christina and look at each other then quickly walk over to where the noise came from.

I gasp at the sight in front of me.

There collapsed on the ground by her car amongst text books a pair of car keys and blood, is…

* * *

Dun Dun Dun... (dramatic music) sorry cliff hanger, if you really want to know who's on the ground before next Friday send me a really awesome review telling me what was your favorite part in my story has been so far, what you didn't like so much, and on a scale of 1 to 10 tell me how good you think it is (1 being low 10 being high), if you do that and I can private message you I will tell you who it is.

i'm sorry if you don't like the whole posting every Friday thing, but it works a lot better for me. as much as I'd like it to be Fan Fiction is not my main priority. and I really am sorry about the inconvenience of the whole only authors note chapter thing.

THANKS: thank you so much to FairyTailFreak101, funmi and TheIntelligentDauntless for making my story a favorite, and Danifangirl101, FairyTailFreak101, TheIntelligentDauntless and funmi for following my story, thank you (: ! it means so much to me.

one last thing I would like to say, any spiteful reviews will simply be ignored, it doesn't bothers me any and it doesn't help you, so don't waste a second in your life to be a hater.


	28. Chapter 27 (Tris)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 27_**

(Tris's perspective)

There collapsed on the ground by her car amongst text books a pair of car keys and blood, is Molly. She sits on the ground her body ridged and her breath comes in gasps. the most shocking thing is the blood running down her legs and all over the ground.

"Oh god" Christina and I whisper in unison.

Christina pulls me off to the side.

"what do we do?" I ask.

"Well we can't help her" Christina says.

"well we can't just leave her here" I retort.

"Tris think about everything she's done to us, the newspaper article about your father, the towel incident, and I won't even start about what she's done to me" Christina protests.

I do agree with her on some level. But Molly and Christina and I are rivals not arch enemies. We can't just leave her here to bleed and let the baby die "I know she's terrible but she could be dying-" I state.

"good" Christina cuts me off.

"Christina-" I sigh.

"I don't care" Christina replies.

"She could lose the baby" I say.

"not my problem, the city is over populated anyway" Christina says.

"Chris-" I start.

She stops me "Don't you 'Christina' me"

"this could be you" I say "what if you were in this situation. Your life on the line your baby"

Christina just stares at me "Oh I hate it when you guilt trip me"

"Would you two just come laugh at me than go away!" Molly calls.

"you heard the girl" Christina says.

"Christina" I glare.

"Fine" Christina sighs.

We walk up to her.

I start to pick up her things.

"What are you doing?" Molly asks shakily.

"do you want help or not" Christina snaps.

"Chris" I warn.

"Why do you care?" Molly questions. She gasps and more blood soaks the jeans she's wearing.

"we're not heartless Molly. there's something wrong, you need to go to the hospital. There's no way you can drive in this condition" I say.

There's a moment of silence.

"ok… alright help me" Molly agrees.

* * *

I don't know a lot about pregnancy but I do know that server bleeding isn't good. I don't want to think about it but the baby might already be gone.

The only hospital in the city is on the other side of the city from the school. Molly won't be conscious by the time we get there; she's already starting to pass out.

"Try to stay awake ok" I urge.

"he's dying" Molly says shakily.

"don't think about that, he'll be fine" I say, I know I'm lying but I can't tell her that her baby is going to die.

"so it's a boy?" I questions trying to do distract her.

"yes" she replies.

"do you know what you want to name him?" I ask.

"Preston" Molly replies weakly.

"that's cute" I say.

"Tris… I'm sorry. I had no right to treat you the way I did" Molly says.

I blink, I can't tell if it's the fact that she's half-conscious that made her say that or if she actually means it.

I don't know what to say and before I can think about something Molly starts to lose consciousness.

"Tell them to save him" is the last thing she says before she finally passes out.

* * *

After we get Molly to the hospital the ER staff rush her straight in to surgery to try and stop the bleeding and to try to save the baby. They call her mother and tell Christina and I to leave our phone numbers.

Before we leave I get a call from Tobias.

"hi Sweetie" I say as I answer the phone.

"Aww you guys are so cute" Christina whispers.

I roll my eyes.

"Where are you?" Tobias asks.

"I'm at the hospital-" I start.

"What? why what happened? Are you alright?" Tobias exclaims.

"no, Baby I'm not _in _the hospital, I'm _at _the hospital" I say.

"why?" Tobias asks.

"it's a long story, I'll tell you later" I reply.

"are you coming home?" Tobias asks.

"I think so, unless Christina takes me hostage again" I reply.

"no hostages to night, I want my girlfriend back. And besides, we need to talk" Tobias replies.

"About what?" I question.

"I can't have this conversation with you over the phone" Tobias replies.

"Ok, I'll be right there" I say "I love you"

"I love you too" Tobias says in kind.

He hangs up then.

"No you hang up" I say humorously as I put the phone away.

"he hung up? Is the honey moon over Tris?" Christina jokes.

"at least my honey moon didn't end with a baby" I remark.

"hey, you leave my baby alone" Christina says in a mockingly defensive tone.

"sorry baby" I reply.

"I don't think he has ears yet" Christina says.

"He?" I question.

"I don't know, it's just a feeling I have" Christina shrugs as she pulls her car keys out of her purse.

We both get in the car.

"how many weeks are you?" I ask.

"I don't know. I mean there's a lot of times Will could've gotten me pregnant" Christina replies.

"Yeah, I know that, let's not get to detailed" I say.

"hay don't judge me, you and Four as just as bad as Will and I" Christina accuses.

"whatever you say miss under the train bridge during initiation" I reply.

"that was a onetime thing, and it was Will's idea" Christina retorts.

"alright moving on" I say "you should see a doctor Chris"

"I know, I'll call and make an appointment tomorrow. I have to discuss this with Will first" Christina sighs.

"ok, just make sure you take care of that baby, and yourself" I say.

Christina nods "I will"

* * *

When I walk through the front door of our apartment, Tobias is just standing there staring out the window. He's been acting strange lately and I wish I knew why. It all started the night when I came home from the genetic testing thing. He just hasn't been himself and worse, he's babying me. I remember wishing ounce that he would coddle me. But now I've learned that coddling is only good in small doses.

I walk up to him and hug him. He embraces me back longer and more gently than needed, it's like he thinks he's going to break me or something.

I look up at him and gently cares his chest "Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yes" he replies simply as he rubs my back so gently I can barely feel it.

"I'm not made of porcelain you know" I say.

"I know" Tobias replies.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing" Tobias replies.

"I'll get it out of you eventually" I say smacking his chest lightly.

He kisses my cheek then pulls away.

"Hey!" I scold and pull him back by the front of his shirt and kiss him roughly on the lips.

I can feel him still trying to be gentle with me despite my eager roughness. And I can't think of a reason why.

I pull away cup his cheek in my hand "What Baby? What's wrong?"

"it's nothing" he insists.

I just stare at him and shake my head "it's obviously something"….

* * *

THANKS: thank you so much to ThatPansycake for making my story a favorite, and ThatPansycake and IliketopartyandbythatImeanread for following my story, and Stuff for Random fangirl the anonymous reviews. thank you (: ! it means so much to me.

I have made a poll that should be on my profile (please send me a review if it's not on my profile) it's for baby names, Although there will be a lot of chapters before Christina has her baby i'm am starting the poll now.** please vote**, there are boy and girl names. when it comes time for me to write the chapter when Christina gives birth what ever name has the most votes will determine the gender and name of Christina and Will's baby.

since I live in Canada thanks giving is this Monday, I will be posting again on Monday, as I will every Canadian holiday. if you aren't Canadian then just take it as a bonus post.


	29. Chapter 28 (Christina)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 28_**

(Christina's perspective)

I woke up at five in the morning throwing up, it's about seven now and I still can't leave the bathroom.

I'm bent over dry heaving when I hear footsteps approaching.

"Christina are you alright?" my mother asks.

I don't know how I'm going to explain this to her, but I can't tell her the truth, I can't tell her that I'm pregnant. It would crush her, it will crush her when she finds out. She's going to hate me.

The dry heaving finally stops and I sit back. My mother is leaning against the door frame. She kneels down in front of me and feels my forehead.

"Well you don't have a fever. Do you want to stay home?" my mother asks.

I shake my head "No" I don't want to go to school feeling like this, but it's something I'll have to get used to.

I get ready quickly, I'll be late but I don't really care. My mom drives me to school.

"so what made you get sick?" my mother asks me on the ride there.

"I don't know, something I ate maybe" I shrug.

"odd considering you hardly ate yesterday" my mother replies "you know, if I didn't know better I'd think you were pregnant"

Her saying that makes me feel like I'm going to vomit again, I swallow the feeling and fake a laugh "it's good thing you know better than"

"no it's a good thing _you_ know better, because you know if it ever did happen you'd be out on the street before you could say woops" my mother says, her tone implies that she's joking, but the thought still terrifies me.

My mother loves me I know she does, but if I made her mistake; I don't know if she will ever forgive me. And I have made her mistake.

My mother got pregnant when she was fifteen; she was six months pregnant when she transferred from Dauntless to Candor for her baby's safety. I was born three months later.

I never knew my father I only ever met him once, when I was barely a week old on visiting day. He was the only one who visited my mother; her family hated her for her mistake, for having me instead of having an abortion. My mom told me that my father barley held me for two minutes and he decided he didn't want me in his life. of course it was nearly impossible for me to be in his life, he was dauntless and my mother and I were candor, but he didn't have to reject me. I looked for him in dauntless when I transferred but I never found him.

A few years later my mom found my first step dad it lasted for about a year they got married, then he got my mom pregnant and ran away scared. Rose was born just like me never to know her father. A few years ago my mother met step dad number two, he's the closest thing to a father figure Rose and I have ever had. and I'm glad he is getting married to my mom.

When I walk in to my English class the teacher gives me a glare. I ignore him and walk to the back of the room and take a seat beside Will. Will gives me a concerned look and the teacher continues to glare at me. When he finally carries on with the lesson Will reaches over and laces his fingers with mine.

_"Okay?" _Will mouths.

I nod.

Will forms his lips in to the motion of a kiss. I return the motion.

* * *

After class as soon as we're out the door Will grabs me and kisses me, first on the lips then all over my face.

"Will" I smile.

He continues to kiss me.

"Will!" I laugh. I place a finger to his lips "And I thought I was supposed to be the one with raging hormones"

Will removes my finger from his lips "Very funny"

We join hands and walk down the hall.

"Where were you this morning?" Will asks.

"Morning sickness" I reply quietly.

"Are you alright? You could've stayed home" Will tells me.

"It's just a part of 'you know what'" I say not wanting anyone to overhear our conversation "I can't stay home every time it happens"

"Yeah, but if you're going to be bent over a toilet bowl for hours on end vomiting then what's the use?" Will states.

"you know it's sexy when talk like an Erudite" I say.

"Christina" Will scolds.

"I'm fine Will" I assure him.

"alright, I just worry ok." Will replies "how's 'you know who'?" he questions referring to our unborn baby.

"good, I think. I would imagine it's pretty cozy in there, I mean it's warm there's a few centimeters of uterine lining to lie on and with the bladder right there he basically has a water bed. So what's not to love about being a fetus" I reply.

Will laughs a little. He kisses my cheek and we continue walking.

* * *

Come lunch hour I feel too nauseated to eat. Will and Tris give me knowing looks the others don't really notice.

Will kisses my cheek "Are you alright?"

"yeah" I reply.

Suddenly Marlene comes running.

"Oh my god, Help me!" Marlene exclaims.

"What'd you do now?" Lynn asks.

"I tried to tell Uriah that our on again off again thingy is over but I kinda-" Marlene starts talking at a mile a minute.

Then Uriah walks up behind her and kisses her cheek "hey Babe"

"Hi" Marlene laughs awkwardly.

We all roll our eyes and Lynn glares and shakes her head.

"I know what you're thinking 'Again?' but we have agreed to try and make this work. For good this time. Right Mar?" Uriah says.

"Uh huh" Marlene agrees awkwardly as Uriah starts to kiss her neck _"Help me"_ she mouths.

Lynn and Tris shake their heads.

I lean against Will. He kisses my head.

A couple minutes pass before I have to run to the washroom. I didn't eat dinner yesterday and I haven't eaten at all to day, so I don't know what my body is trying to throw up. I can't even stomach water, I guess I'll have to suck it up and eat no matter how I feel. I can't just stop eating; I have to feed my baby. However eating of one thing keeping it down is another.

It doesn't take very long for Tris to come see if I'm okay.

"are you okay Chris?" Tris asks from behind me.

I swear she can read my mind because the last thing I want is to be touched, and she doesn't she just sits there.

It doesn't last that long this time only about fifteen minutes.

I sit back against the stall wall and sigh.

Tris offers me a bottle of water, I take it gladly.

The first sip of water I just spit out, that's a taste I just do not want to swallow.

"is there anything I can do?" Tris asks.

"can you tell my morning sickness it isn't morning anymore" I say humorously.

Tris laughs a little "not enjoying pregnancy so much?"

I would tell her to shush but I know no one else is in the washroom, everyone cleared it when I started throwing up.

"for the most part… no" I say as I take another sip of water.

"Will is waiting in the hall" Tris says "are you okay to go see him?"

I nod.

Tris helps me up and I go meet Will in the hall.

He embraces me "You smell like vomit"

"I wonder why" I joke.

"I don't mind" Will replies "you should go home"

"no, I'm fine" I say.

"alright but if you get sick again I'm making you go home" Will replies.

"ok" I nod.

We press our lips together. Will pulls away making a sour face. Then I realize I've been vomiting and it's obviously why that wouldn't be all that pleasant.

I laugh and lean my head against his chest.

* * *

My morning sickness leaves me alone for the remainder of the afternoon. After school I have a doctor's appointment with a local practitioner.

"Will" I say as we sit in the waiting room.

"Yeah?" Will replies.

"I'm nervous" I confess.

Will takes my hand and places a gentle kiss on it "it'll be alright. No matter what, I promise you"

I kiss him sweetly on the lips.

"Christina Brandon" a nurse with a clipboard calls.

Will stands and offers me his hand I take it and he pulls me up. We walk back together.

We're led to a brightly painted room with a desk and two chairs sitting in front of it.

A blond women sits behind the desk. when she looks up and sees Will and I she gives us an odd look.

"Christina Brandon?" she questions.

"uhh yeah" I reply.

"no body warned me I'd be working with a teenage case. Come sit" She says as she puts a box of tissues on her desk.

Will and I sit in the chairs in front of the desk. Will takes my hand.

"alright I'm Dr. Lacey, I know who you are, and this is daddy?" the woman questions referring to Will.

"Baby's daddy, yeah" I reply nervously.

"Will" Will induces himself.

"how old you both" she asks.

"we're almost eighteen, both our birthdays are in a few months away" I reply.

"what are your plans for this pregnancy?" Dr. Lacey asks.

"We want to keep the baby" I answer.

"do you have a plan. Where will the baby live, what will you do to provide for the baby, what will you two do about your education" she says.

"we hadn't really thought about that, we've only known for a few days" I reply.

"alright we'll discuss that later. Do you have any idea how far along you are?" Dr. Lacey asks.

"not really no" I say.

"alright, have you been having any symptoms?" the doctor questions.

"um, nausea vomiting, fatigue, frequent urination, normal things" I reply.

"I hope you don't mind me asking if your parents know" she asks.

"no our parents don't know" I reply.

"another thing I'll talk to you about later" Dr. Lacey says "I'm going to send you for blood tests and an ultrasound"

I nod.

This still doesn't feel real…

* * *

I always imagined the first ultrasound you have when you're pregnant would be a joyful experience. But it's turning out a lot differently than I thought. The room is dimly light witch gives it a aerie feeling, and the gel they put on my stomach is cold.

"is this really happening?" I say as I lie on the hospital bed.

Will is sitting in a chair beside the bed holding my hand "yes, this is really happening"

"Alright, that's your baby" the nurse says.

I look up at the screen. There's a black and white image. Right now it doesn't really look like a baby yet but I know it is, it just looks like a blob, with a heartbeat.

"by the looks of this you're eight weeks" The nurse says.

And suddenly it all seems unbearably real. I try to stop tears but I can't help it.

Will gives me a worried look as I start to cry. He sits on the edge of the bed and caresses my shoulder.

"What is it Chris?" Will asks.

I don't answer.

This is all too much….

* * *

i'm sorry I posted this so late in the day, things got busy.

to all of you in Canada Happy Thanksgiving!


	30. Chapter 29 (Lynn)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 29_**

(Lynn's perspective)

_(Marlene) I can't do it_

_(Lynn) Well then Mar looks like you're SOL_

_(Marlene) it's not funny. Please help me_

_(Lynn) you want to me to help you break up with your boyfriend? _

_(Marlene) No, well yes…_

I'm texting Marlene when Shauna knocks on my door.

_(Lynn) Sorry Mar I have to go _

"Can I come in?" Shauna asks.

"yeah" I nod.

Shauna walks in and sits on my bed, she doesn't look happy.

"What?" I question.

"Alright I'm just going to say and you can yell at me as you will" Shauna starts "Zeke and I are getting married… and I'm moving out with him"

"What, when?" I ask.

"I'm running away with him on Friday. We'll come back on Monday and by then we'll be legally married. We're moving in to this little apartment on the other end of town after" Shauna replies.

I stare at her speechless.

"I know it's crazy" Shauna states.

"Uh yeah it's crazy, it's insane" I say.

"Lynn you can't tell anyone, and I mean **_anyone._** like not even the cat" Shauna says.

"Oh come on Smoky wouldn't tell anybody" I joke.

"Lynn, please I've kept you're your secret" Shauna pleads.

"Alright fine" I agree.

"And you're the bestest little sister in the whole wide world" Shauna continues.

"What else do you want?" I ask.

"Could you be the witness slash maid of honor?" Shauna asks.

I roll my eyes "fine" I sigh.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" Shauna says as she hugs me.

I push her away "Ok, ok, ok"

"Mom and Dad are going to murder me when they find out I knew" I say.

"they're going to murder me when they find I knew that you don't like boys" Shauna retorts.

"shut up before Hec hears and gets ideas" I say.

"yeah yeah" Shauna dismisses as she walks out.

I'm happy for my sister but I don't know if she's really ready for this. She's just turned twenty less than a weeks ago. I just hope she doesn't get hurt. and Zeke better fix his wondering eyes. He and I already have problems from when he cheated on her a while ago...

* * *

_**DON'T WORRY THERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER RIGHT AFTER THIS ONE! **_

because this chapter is so sort i'm posting an other on right after it.

Thank you so much to Masonbaby2010, alaysiaboo and ADivergentRebel for following my story, and luckyirish29, alaysiaboo for making my story a favorite, and

Razeroo and stuff for your anonymous supportive reviews.

I've tried everything for some reason people still can't vote on the baby name poll. so i'm doing it through reviews instead. just send a review of witch name you like.

GIRLS

Sadie

Charlotte

Miranda

BOYS

Elliot

Noah

Eden


	31. Chapter 30 (Tris)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 29_**

(Tris's perspective)

I kneel over his lap kissing him passionately, which for all purposes could be miss conceived as rough. I press my body up against his, he plays along for a second then he pushes me away a little.

"Careful" he warns.

"of what?" I question "is your tongue going to bite me or something?"

Using humor usually lightens the mood it doesn't works this time.

Tobias holds me gently by the waist and slings me gently off his lap, on to the couch beside him.

"Stop it, I'm love starved" I whine playfully, I know if I keep it up eventually he'll break and tell me why he's treating me this way. I lie down on the couch with my head in his lap. He tentatively strokes my back.

We sit there like that for a few minutes. Then I get an idea.

"I think I'm going to go take a shower. Who wants to come?" I ask playfully.

Usually he'd scoop me up in his arms and carry me to the bathroom after an offer like this. but again the usual doesn't happen.

"not right now Sweetie" he replies.

I stand up then "ok that's it, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"what?-" Tobias starts, as if he were clueless.

"you know exactly what! why are you acting like this! like I'm a baby or made of fine china! I hate being belittled you know that! I hate it when you have I problem and hide from me! So what is it!?" I exclaim.

"then that could go both ways because I know you're hiding something from me!" he retorts as he stands.

Oh no, we're doing this again, I don't want to go back down this road. But I started it.

"What is that supposed to mean!?" I ask.

"why don't you tell me!" Tobias exclaims.

I stand there for a few seconds. Then I turn grab my coat and walk toward the door.

"Where are you going!?" Tobias calls after me.

"we need space, that's the only way this can be resolved. I'll come back tonight and if you can't tell me what's bothering you, because despite your beliefs I don't know what the hell that is!" I calm myself "if you can't tell me what's bothering you, I'm spending the night at Christina's" I say then I walk out. I don't quite slam the door but I don't shut it softly either.

I'm half way to the elevator when I hear a door open. I look back and see Tobias walking toward me.

"Don't try to stop me from leaving, you know this is what's best for our relationship right now" I say a bit more snarky than I mean.

"Tris wait-" Tobias starts.

"No" I reply simply.

"Tris please, how don't you know?" he asks as I turn away.

"I'll be back at nine" I say over my shoulder.

"I know you're pregnant Tris" Tobias says.

I stop dead almost falling over my own feet. I turn in shock.

"What?" I ask breathless. He thinks I'm pregnant, Tobias thinks that I'm pregnant. But why?

"I know that you're pregnant, it's okay" he says.

I walk over to him and take his hand "let's take this inside"

Ounce I close the door to our apartment I turn to face him.

"Tobias, why do you think I'm pregnant?" I ask.

"I know you are Tris" he says.

"Tobias Sweetie I'm not pregnant" I say.

"You're not?" Tobias questions.

"No" I shake my head.

"but I found a positive pregnancy test in your sweater" Tobias says.

Then I remember, the night Christina took the pregnancy test: I put it in my sweater to hide it from her mother, I never took it out. Poor Tobias I just started a fight with him for being worried about me. We were told if I ever got pregnant it would take almost nothing for me to miscarry, from too much stress to too much pressure on my stomach. He was trying to protect me.

"Uh oh" I mumble.

"What uh oh?" he questions.

"how do I put this… that wasn't mine" I say.

"what? then who's is it?" Tobias asks.

"Christina's" I mumble.

"What?" he questions.

"It was Christina's" I say.

"Christina is pregnant?" Tobias asks.

"Yes, but you can't tell anyone!" I say sternly "especially Zeke"

"Tris, why would I have interest in going around telling people that my girlfriend's best friend is pregnant?" he states.

I nod, then a thought crosses my mind. I step forward and punch him in the arm.

"What was that for?!" Tobias exclaims.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask.

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me you thought I was pregnant?" I restate.

"I wanted you to tell me. I thought that it was something you needed to tell me on your own accord" he says.

I step closer to him and he steps back.

"Hey!" I exclaim.

"Were you not going to hit me again?" Tobias questions.

"No" I laugh "I was going to kiss you"

"ok, I'm getting mixed emotions from you and it's sort of giving me a headache" he says almost humorously.

I step forward again and kiss him sweetly on the lips. Tobias pulls me back as I try to pull away. Before he lets me go he's touched me all over and his tongue has been down my throat and back.

"That's more like it" I say humorously.

I just stare at him then I caress his cheek "What are you thinking?"

He's silent for a second "thank god you aren't pregnant" Tobias replies.

"we're too careful to mess up like that" I say.

"so, is the offer about that shower still standing?" Tobias asks.

"of course" I smile. I decide to be bad and strip as I walk to the bathroom…

* * *

I've tried everything for some reason people still can't vote on the baby name poll. so i'm doing it through reviews instead. just send a review of witch name you like.

GIRLS

Sadie

Charlotte

Miranda

BOYS

Elliot

Noah

Eden


	32. Chapter 31 (Tobias)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 31_**

(Tobias's perspective)

I am not enjoying to day. usually when Tris has the day off school I work at home for the day, I don't do much work on those days, those days are usually alone time for us.

Not anymore…

I wait in the car taping my fingers on the steering wheel. The airport is busy to day and I don't know how Tris is going to find her way around in there given her height she won't be able to see any sighs over people's heads. I know any second now she'll come back with Caleb. I still can't forgive him for what he did to Tris and it'll be hard living with him without injuring him. But if it makes Tris happy…

"Tobias" I hear Tris's voice.

I look over and see her at the car window.

You're not going to like this" she states.

"I know I don't" I say.

"no I mean… do you think we have room at home for two people?" Tris continues.

"What?" I ask, I don't like the sound of this.

"I'm an aunt" Tris says, she looks as shocked as I feel.

I hear a small cry and Tris opens the car door. Sitting on the ground is an infant car seat with a bundle of pink cloth tucked inside, through the blankets I can just barely see a little pale face.

"Since when did Caleb?-" I start.

"three months ago apparently" Tris says.

"Where's Caleb?" I ask.

"Getting his stuff" Tris replies.

The baby starts to fuss and cry. A few seconds pass and the crying doesn't stop it only worsens. Tris bends over and carefully takes the baby out of her car seat.

Suddenly Tris isn't.. well Tris anymore. I've never seen her like this. she cradles the baby in her arms rocking her from side to side making a shushing noise. The baby's cries turn in to small fussing sounds.

"What? What's wrong huh?" Tris asks in a soft and unusually high pitched voice.

I just stare at her I awe.

Tris looks up at me "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"because you just went from my girlfriend to instant mom" I state.

Tris smiles and looks down at the infant in her arms. She runs her fingers over something stitched in the hem of the blanket "Madeline" she remarks and then her voice returns to a high pithed tone "is that your name?"

The baby smiles.

"Aww look I made her smile" Tris says.

I raise my eyebrows at her, Tris gushing over something? That just does not happen. What did this kid do to my girlfriend?

Then Caleb walks up with a few suit cases in hand.

I know I shouldn't but I can't help myself "so you were Erudite but you weren't smart enough to use

a-"

"Tobias!" Tris cuts me off.

"sorry" I say, of course I don't mean it.

* * *

I wish the walls in our apartment were sound proof. Caleb's daughter cry- no she **screams **all night long. I'm starting to wonder if he's even trying to calm her down.

"remind me why I ever thought it'd be nice to have kids?" I question.

Tris and I have been lying awake for at least an hour now.

"natural instinct to keep the human race going" Tris replies.

We lie there a few more minutes. Then Tris gets up and walks out. She comes back with a baby a minute later.

"He's sleeping" Tris exclaims quietly.

"lucky him" I say "How the hell does someone sleep through that?"

"I don't know but she's soaked" Tris replies as she kneels down on the floor and takes a mat out of a brightly colored bag on her shoulder. As soon as she's done changing the baby she's stops crying.

"How do you know how to change diapers?" I ask.

"my family's next door neighbor in Abnegation was a widow, she had four kids under the age of five. We helped her with them a lot" Tris explains as she dresses the baby.

Tris picks up the baby and walks over to the bed. Before can protest Tris tries to settle the infant in my arms.

"hey no no-" I start.

"just for a minute while I wash my hands and throw this diaper away. That won't even take a minute" she says before leaving me with her niece.

The infant just states up at me, she has Caleb's eyes and his hair. I don't know how Tris does it, this isn't a comfortable thing for me.

When Tris walks in the room she just looks at me "this is a cute picture"

"yeah, can you take it back now?" I say.

"Oh Tobias, what's your problem it's not like she's going to bite you. She doesn't have any teeth" Tris replies.

"And if she did?" I say humorously.

Tris rolls her eyes as she takes the baby from me "I don't know why he doesn't like you" Tris coos to the infant.

"I didn't say I don't like her, I said I don't want to hold her" I retort.

"fine no baby cuddles for you" Tris jokes.

* * *

Tris and I are up all night with the baby. I help her with what I can witch isn't much, I've never held a baby before last night. We're both exhausted.

I wake to fussy grunting. I look at the alarm clock, 8:03. Tris and I have only been asleep for a little under an hour since the last time she woke us up.

I get out of bed and take Madeline out in to the living room before she can wake Tris.

Caleb is still sleeping.

"Hey" I say trying to wake him.

"Hey, dead beat" I try again.

Madeline starts to cry a little.

I settle the baby in one arm and slap Caleb's arm…. Nothing. I swear the idiot could sleep through anything.

I walk in to the kitchen and return to the couch with a glass of cold water. I pour the water on Caleb's face and he wakes up with a gasp.

Madeline stops crying immediately and smiles.

I smile a little "I could get used to you"

"what was that for?" Caleb asks.

"I believe this is **_yours" _**I say as I put Madeline in Caleb's lap then I walk back in to Tris and my bedroom.

Tris is still sleeping. She shifts and mumbles something undoable in her sleep. I can't help but smile. I lie down beside her and kiss her forehead. She stirs but doesn't wake.

She would make a wonderful mother, but she never will be…

* * *

i'm really ahead on my writing, so I decided to post on Wednesday.

I hope i'm not over doing the whole baby thing, I just had to make Caleb hilariously slip up and get his Ex girlfriend knocked up, anyone want to guess who Madeline's mommy is? hint she was in the_ books, if anyone gets it right i'll post an extra chapter but the rest of you won't know until Caleb talks about it in a chapter. _

there wont be anymore babies for a while, Christina's, Caleb's and Molly's babies that's it for now, I put emphasis on _**for**_** now**.

I've tried everything for some reason people still can't vote on the baby name poll. so i'm doing it through reviews instead. just send a review of witch name you like. **please vote soon because I just organized all my ideas and there won't be as many chapters till Christina has her baby as I once thought, there will still be a lot but just not as many. **

**GIRLS**

Sadie

Charlotte

Miranda

**BOYS**

Elliot

Noah

Eden

_**I WILL DO THANK YOU'S ON FRIDAY **_


	33. Chapter 32 (Lynn)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 32_**

(Lynn's perspective)

It's Saturday morning, it doesn't seem different from any other day but I know in less than an hour my sister will be married.

"stop blinking!" Shauna exclaims. As she continues to stroke at my upper eyelashes with a small black brush.

A minute later Shauna finishes dolling me up. I look in the mirror my hair is tied back with little white flowers placed in a line across my hair line to the back of my head. My eyes are out lined in black and my eyelashes are elongated. My lips are painted bright red and light pink dusts my cheeks. I'm wearing a knee high shorts sleeved dress that's a white lacey floral pattern. I almost look… pretty, but my hair and eyes are too light.

"you look amazing" Shauna says.

I think I look like a porcelain doll. Like the ones our father used to get us for our birthdays.

"Come on help me with this dress" Shauna says.

Our mother gave Shauna her wedding dress when she turned twenty. For _when _she got married in the _future. _Although this is technically the future I don't think is what our mother meant.

Shauna takes off her robe, she isn't wearing much underneath. I feel heat come to my cheeks adding color to the makeup on them.

"Oh relax I'm family" she says as she steps in to the dress.

She is family and somehow that fact makes this scenario more uncomfortable.

The back of the dress has intricate laces that have to be pulled together, a task that would be difficult to do without being able to see what you're doing. I guess that's where I come in. as I pull the laces together I catch sight of a small tattoo of a heart I never knew she had. but I've seen a similar tattoo in same place on Zeke's back, the Pedrad brothers are prone to walking around without shirts on.

Right as I finish tying the laces there is a knock on the door.

"Ready ladies?!" Uriah calls through the door.

"come in" Shauna calls.

Uriah swings the door open. He's leaning against the door frame dressed in a suit. He's holding a long stemmed red rose in his teeth.

He walks in and takes the rose out of his mouth and presents it to Shauna "from the groom"

"Aww" Shauna says.

As Shauna plucks the rose from Uriah's hand a thorn pricks him.

I break out laughing and Uriah gives me the finger.

"Wow Lynn I didn't realize you were you, you actually look…" he pauses for affect then gasps slightly "**_pretty" _**

I kick him just above the belt, it was intended for slightly lower places.

"nice panties" Uriah comments.

I blush hopefully the makeup hides it. I'm not a costume to wearing dresses.

"come on you two" Shauna says rolling her eyes.

Shauna walks out. Uriah and I follow her. I bump Uriah as we walk he returns the favor, I nudge him harder and he stumbles a few steps Uriah hits me harder. I'm not a costume to wearing high heels either so I end up falling. Uriah laughs a bit too hard.

* * *

"what do you think they're doing in there?" I ask.

"It's their wedding night, what do you think they're doing?" Uriah replies then he takes another sip of alcohol.

I don't like the taste of alcohol or coffee yet I drink both of them on occasion. I know Uriah will wind up drunk by the end of the night. I've only drank myself to the point where I was so drunk I couldn't remember what happened the night before ounce. Marlene made the same mistake. we both woke up in Uriah's living room with massive headaches, and although I couldn't remember straight the taste in my mouth and vomit on the floor told me I had been sick. we both looked at each other and said the only thing there was to say "_never _again". I guess Uriah enjoys the hangover part of drinking, he's already getting tipsy.

By eleven o'clock Uriah has passed out drunk, I just I assume Shauna and Zeke are sleeping. I busy myself by drawing furry eyebrows and a mustache on Uriah and I paint his nails hot pink. After taking a picture of him and sending it to all our friends I too pass out.

* * *

The next morning I'm the first one awake. I'm picking at a piece of toast when Shauna and Zeke walk out of the bedroom. I tear off the side of the toast then put it back down, I don't feel like eating I almost never feel like eating and I don't know why. My family complains that I don't eat enough, they're probably right. But it's not like I'm anorexic or something so I don't get why they're worried.

"please tell me you're going to eat more than that" Shauna says.

"I already had something else" I lie.

"The cereal isn't open" Zeke states.

We brought a few things to the hotel we're staying in. we only brought enough food for the weekend, so think I'm caught in my lie.

Shauna doesn't say anything but I can see the concern in her eyes. She doesn't know what to be concerned about.

Uriah wakes slowly and brings his hand to his head with a moan.

Shauna breaks out laughing when she sees his face.

"What?" Uriah asks.

"thought I told you not to get drunk last night Uri" Zeke states.

"Yeah, yeah" Uriah shrugs his brother off as he walks in to the bathroom.

Shauna places a bowl of cereal in front of me "eat" she says like it's not an option.

I spin the spoon around in the bowl. I only eat some of it because I don't want her to worry and because I know she won't let me do anything until I do.

"LYNN!" Uriah shouts from the washroom. I'm guessing he just discovered his new makeover.

I laugh because I know I should and because laughing and joking feels better than the other ways I use for releasing emotion…

* * *

_.you will all find out who guessed who Madeline's mom is, and got the right answer when that chapter is posted. _

I've tried everything for some reason people still can't vote on the baby name poll. so i'm doing it through reviews instead. just send a review of witch name you like. **please vote soon because I just organized all my ideas and there won't be as many chapters till Christina has her baby as I once thought, there will still be a lot but just not as many. **

**GIRLS**

Sadie

Charlotte

Miranda

**BOYS**

Elliot

Noah

Eden

_**I WILL DO THANK YOU'S ON FRIDAY **_


	34. Chapter 33 (Tris)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 33_**

(Tris's perspective)

"it's okay baby" I coo to Madeline.

Caleb doesn't know how to take care of a baby properly. He put way too much formula powder in her bottle this morning. She has a stomachache now. I've tried pretty much everything I can think of but she won't stop crying. Tobias suggested ipecac but I don't think it needs to go that far.

Christina walks in and gives me a strange look "wow Tris that was fast"

"oh shut up, she's not mine, obviously. She's Caleb's" I say.

Caleb walks in to the room then.

"Nice one" Christina says.

I glare at her.

"What?" she questions.

"You're Candor is showing" I say.

Madeline whimpers then suddenly throws up on my chest. This only makes her crying worse. I hold her away from my body so none of it gets on her.

Caleb takes her and holds her awkwardly. Christina hands me a hand towel from the kitchen. I hold it to my chest to prevent vomit from running down my body.

I give Christina a look "Good luck in nine months"

I walk to the bathroom and clean off my shirt the best I can, but apparently baby puke stains. I go in to my and Tobias's room to change. He's still sleeping, he's peaceful in sleep, soft features, he breaths so quietly that the only reason I can tell he's still breathing at all is the movement of his chest, he sleeps on his side one arm out stretched across my half of the bed, as if searching for me when I'm not there.

His eyes open slowly sun light catches his eyes making them glow blue "What are you looking at?" he questions.

"You" I state. I walk over and lie down beside him.

"were you sick?" he asks. Probably smelling vomit on me.

"No it was the baby" I say "I think I'll have to take a shower to get the smell to go away"

"Probably" Tobias replies.

I kiss him lightly on the lips.

"am I interrupting something?" Christina asks as she walks in the room.

"Oh take your dirty mind and go away" I say.

"I don't have I dirty mind!" Christina protest.

"of course you don't" I say sarcastically "what are you doing here anyway?"

"fine then I'll go away" Christina jokes "We have another testing session remember?"

"Oh, yeah" I say.

I now regret lying down for a cuddle, I don't want to get up and leave him…

* * *

I watch as Christina under the simulation, I can see her fears on the screen. I'm not surprised she has a lot of fears like most people who aren't divergent. There are a few that stand out to me, she's still afraid of moths, but that was one of the first fears she experienced so it must be a minor one. Coming home to find her mother and sister dead. She told her mother that she was pregnant and her mother slapped her and told her to get out. she just went through one of the worst, she had to watch as Will was brutally murdered, I could barely watch. The worst part is unlike me Christina doesn't know that this isn't real.

I expected Will dying would be her worst fear but it isn't. there's a dark room with a single beam of light creating a circle on the floor. Christina stands in the middle of the light circle heavily pregnant. I know what's coming next and I don't want to watch. Of course, of course her worst fear is losing her baby.

Before I can bring myself to look away a dark hooded figure appears behind her. I want to tell her to look out, but I know it wouldn't do any good. The hooded figure produces a long bladed chef's knife and grabs Christina from behind. In the simulation she thrashes and tries to fight him. In real life she flinches and moans. I go to grab her hand but Nita stops me, whether she remembers what she did or not she's still the same person, the kind of person who doesn't care if other people are in pain. The hooded figure plunges the knife in to Christina's stomach and she screams, it's a blood curtailing scream, I've never heard Christina scream like that and I never want to hear it again.

Christina jolts up right in the chair. I reach for her and when my hand touches her arms she screams it's not like the last scream but it's still a horrible sound.

"It's ok, it's done. It wasn't real it's wasn't real" I tell her as he stroke her back.

Christina brings her knees to her chest and cries.

I look back Nita is just taking notes, she is completely un effected by what just happened. Even though it wasn't real and Christina and the baby are alright, Christina's reaction was real and so was her fear, that alone should provoke sympathy. It's human nature to feel sympathetic to other humans when they are in distress. I then think Nita should be undergoing tests not us.

"it felt so real" Christina sniffs "I left the knife go in, i- I felt him die"

I don't know what to do but reassure her "he's ok Chris, everything is alright"

"alright, Next" Nita says like Christina isn't having an emotional breakdown.

"she needs to calm down first" I say sternly.

"no, I'm ok" Christina says, she's getting good at lying. She gets up holding a hand over her stomach like it still hurts.

It's stupid to want to put yourself through terror and awful things like seeing your loved ones die. But to be honest I wouldn't mind going through my fear landscape again.

I lie in the chair and Nita approaches me with a serum needle. It seems bigger than I remember, I've had a few needles in the past year, vaccinations and other medical requirements but those needles pale in compartment to this one.

I extend my hand "let me do it"

"right" Nita says under her breath as she hands me the needle.

"What?" I question.

She remembers Nita remembers that I rather inject myself than let someone else do it. There's something she's hiding.

"I read it in your life record, you prefer to inject yourself" Nita replies and it seems believable.

I look at Christina hoping that if Nita is lying her old candor instincts would pick up on it. But she's still too dazed from her simulation.

I know Christina's simulation changed drastically, but what about mine? Has mine changed?

I inject myself, although the serum needle is bigger the fear serum doesn't sting and burn as it spreads like some of the vaccinations I've had.

Nita takes the needle from me and I start to go under.

The crows the glass tank the pounding fists are all still in my fear landscape, but the rest is different.

I'm standing in the bathroom in our apartment. I don't know what this fear is… but then a sharp pain rips through my lower abdomen I gasp and I'm shocked when my hand meets my stomach. My stomach is protruding slightly, I'm… pregnant. This isn't a fear it's a dream come true. But then the pain returns and blood runs down my legs. I moan and drop to the floor, blood smears on the tiles. The pain is crippling. It feels real but I know it isn't. Tobias or a simulation version of Tobias comes in and his eyes widen.

"Tris" he drops to his knees and strokes my back.

It feels like someone is stabbing me in the stomach and the knife goes straight through to my back.

I can't help it as tears fall "It hurts" I cry. I try to control my breathing but I can't.

"I know" Tobias says "I'm sorry Tris"

I know what I'm afraid of, I'm afraid of getting pregnant then losing the baby.

_It's not real, it's not real. _

Tell myself.

_I can manipulate the simulation. _

More blood runs down my legs. Blood covers the floor beneath me and spreads out following the lines in-between the tiles.

"you need to go to the hospital" simulation Tobias says then he tries to lift me.

"no" I say.

I can manipulate the simulation, I can manipulate the simulation and make this in to a better situation, _I can and I will_.

I know when women give birth at the end they push. I try to push, the pain is unlike any other it gets so bad that I can't help but scream . After a minute I've given birth to a baby a live baby, she's small but she's alive. The small baby cries as I hold her. this makes no sense, judging by the size of my stomach I wasn't far enough along to give birth to a live baby. But this just shows my divergence I know it's not real so I can make it in to something that couldn't possibly happen.

The scene around me changes.

I'm lying down on the floor something props my head and shoulders up, this something is moving. I look over and realize this something is Tobias. He looks like he's about to fall asleep. I smile and turn on my stomach and run my fingers through his hair.

"I love you" I say.

Again I Can't figure out how this is a fear. I love cuddling with Tobias and love watching him fall asleep, so where's the catch?

Then I feel something wet and sticky seeping through my shirt. I sit up and gasp, Blood deep dark red blood. There is a knife in Tobias's stomach. I choke back tears as my heart races uncontrollably. He isn't falling asleep he's dying. I know it's not real but I don't want to see Tobias die in a simulation or otherwise. I clutch the knife my eyes blur with tear and i pull it out.

Tobias gaps and holds a hand over the wound in his stomach.

I prop his head up in my lap "It's ok Babe" I whisper. Panic is coursing through my veins like blood even though I know it's not real.

I can change this too.

I lean over his dying body and kiss the wound in his stomach tasting the metallic taste of bitter blood. When I pull away the wound is healed and he's sleeping.

Then it's over I sit up in the chair.

Christina stares at me with wide eyes. She rushes over to me.

"Oh my god are you ok? That looked awful!" Christina exclaims.

"yeah" I nod "it wasn't real" I'm a little shaken but I'm fine.

Nita is still taking notes. She bugs me.

* * *

When I get home I walk in on a sweet scene Caleb is sleeping on the couch and Tobias is giving Madeline her bottle.

I close the door silently and just watch.

Madeline spits up a little and starts to fuss. Tobias puts the bottle down and wipes the spittle away. Madeline continues to fuss.

"alright, what do you want?" Tobias asks.

I smile widely as I watch Tobias try to figure out why Madeline is upset.

"ok, go easy on me, I'm new at this" Tobias says.

I clear my throat and walk over to him.

"Here" I say as I take Madeline from him and place her stomach down against his shoulder her little head over his shoulder. I place one of his hands over Madeline's back and let go of her "now gently pat her back"

He does as I tell him, but he's ridged as he does so.

"see this isn't that bad" I say "I think someone likes you"

Suddenly Madeline's little body heaves and all I hear is a vomit hitting his back.

Tobias winces "Yeah, she loves me" he says sarcastically.

I take Madeline from him. He walks off to the washroom. There's creamy white baby vomit down his back from his shoulder to the hem of his jeans.

I suppress a laugh "Oh Maddie, you're bad"

She smiles an adorable toothless smile.

I laugh "weather he wants to admit it or not, you hit his soft spot"

* * *

I've tried everything for some reason people still can't vote on the baby name poll. so i'm doing it through reviews instead. just send a review of witch name you like. **please vote soon because I just organized all my ideas and there won't be as many chapters till Christina has her baby as I once thought, there will still be a lot but just not as many. **

**GIRLS**

Sadie

Charlotte

Miranda

**BOYS**

Elliot

Noah

Eden

thank you so much to, Eliza-Belikov forever, VampirePandassss, starkey13 and luckyirish29 for making my story a favorite, and to Duncan17 and Eliza-Belikov forever for following my story, and thank you Lia M and guest for your anonymous reviews.


	35. Chapter 34 (Will)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 34_**

(Will's perspective)

"Alight be honest, can you tell?" Christina asks as she walks out of the bathroom adjoined with her room.

Her stomach is starting to protrude two weeks ago she just looked like she was gaining a little weight, now she does look pregnant. She won't be able to hide it much longer.

"umm ,no" I say.

"that is such a lie you're pinching your lips together. Besides look at me, I'm huge. I should just suck it up and tell her, I'll be twenty weeks in four weeks" Christina sighs.

I take off my sweat shirt "Here this should hide it" I say as I hand it to her. it's a little baggy on me so it should be baggy on her.

It dose hide it, you can't tell at all. But we won't be able to hide her pregnancy under my sweaters for long.

Lately when we say we're going out on a date we're really going to the doctors. But tonight we actually are going on a date. Well I guess it's more of an outing than a date, considering Tris, Lynn, Uriah and Marlene are coming with us, and it's not even for us, so I guess to call it a date would be wrong.

"Tris is going to kill you" I state.

"I don't care, this is the first birthday she'll have not as a stiff or in the middle of a war. We're celebrating, weather she likes it or not" Christina states.

Despite looking so much younger than her and her height difference Tris is a week older than Christina. Christina will be the last of our group of friends to turn eighteen.

"let's go torture our best friend" I say…

* * *

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you" Tris repeats as we walk.

"come on Tris it won't be that bad, we're going to have dinner together that's it. I promise" Christina assures her.

"fine" Tris sighs.

When we walk in the resront the others are already there. We sit down at a table with them.

Uriah gets up and walks over to Tris as soon as she sits down and punches her as hard as he can in the shoulder

"Eighteen!" Uriah shouts as he does.

Tris grabs her shoulder "OW! Would you stop doing that!"

For some reason the dauntless teens thought they had to beat their friends senseless on their birthdays, punching once for each year of their age. Uriah obviously still believes this. poor Tris is going to have bruises, she's been running from him all day.

"Uriah leave her alone! She bond to have bruises and when Four sees them he's going to come after you" Marlene scolds.

Uriah walks back over to his seat and sits down.

I slide my arms around Christina's shoulders "How are you feeling?" I whisper

"fine, my back is sore but that's it" she whispers back.

I kiss her forehead.

"so Four didn't want to come?" Marlene asks Tris.

Tris shrugs "I didn't ask, but I don't think he'd want to. He doesn't really enjoy these types of things"

"yeah, but it's your birthday. We're celebrating the fact that you're alive. He should be here" Marlene continues.

Tris sighs "Yeah, it doesn't matter. We don't like to make a big deal out of our birthdays and he knows that"

She more transparent then she thinks. she looks sad and neglected, I don't know what leads me to think this but I get the feeling that Four hasn't acknowledged her birthday at all.

Christina and I share a look.

"knowing him he's probably hiding something at home, some sort of crazy romantic thing, like candles and flowers and stuff" Christina says trying to reassure her.

The rest of the evening go's as expected. We all laugh as we eat dinner, Tris complains and scolds Christina about how she didn't want anything for her birthday, of corse we all got her something.

We're of legal drinking age now, not that most of us didn't drink before. And it doesn't matter that Christina is still technically under age, she can't drink anyway. I just hope it doesn't cause attention. Although she' not the only one not drink, I have to drive Christina and Tris home after this and I don't really enjoy drinking alcohol, I don't think anyone is going to accuse me of being pregnant, well at least I hope they don't get that drunk. Tris isn't drinking she tried- to my knowledge- her first sip of alcohol a few minutes ago and she choked on it, she doesn't want to try again.

By the end of the night Uriah is drunk as expected, Lynn and Marlene have to help him walk out which is a funny sight, Uriah is much taller than Marlene and Lynn and with how buff he is and how lean both Lynn and Marlene are he probably weighs more than both of them combined.

Christina Tris and I laugh watching them trying to make it out the door. Lynn is almost squished as Uriah falls and he takes Marlene down with him.

"that's great laugh, it's not like you could help us or anything" Lynn says.

The girls try to get Uriah back on his feet, it's a good thing they are sober or else this would be impossible.

"Happy birthday Tris" Marlene says in a strangled voice as they finally get Uriah back on his feet and they walk out the door.

It takes us a few seconds to stop laughing.

"Should we go?" I ask.

Christina and Tris nod.

We walk out to the car.

"so the past week you've been wearing things that flare at the stomach, or Will's sweaters. What are you hiding?" Tris asks.

Christina looks around the parking lot, probably making sure Uriah Marlene and Lynn are gone. She pulls up my sweater she's wearing reveling her stomach.

Tris's eyes widen "Wow, you grew fast"

"for how big I'm going to get, this is nothing" Christina replies as she puts the sweater down. she reaches for the car door but then she sways dizzily and her knees give way. She falls forward I grab her from behind by the shoulders Tris braces her from the front. I take all her weight and Tris opens the car door, I sit her down in the back seat.

"Chris are you alright?" I ask.

She's still conscious but she seems disoriented like she's been spinning around circles.

"Yeah, I'm okay. It's just a dizzy spell" she replies.

Tris pulls a bottle of water out of her purse and hands it to Christina. I take it and open it than help Christina take a drink.

A minute later the dizziness wears off. I drive Tris home first then I take Christina back to my place, I have a bad feeling but I don't know what I have a bad feeling about….

* * *

I've tried everything for some reason people still can't vote on the baby name poll. so i'm doing it through reviews instead. just send a review of witch name you like. **please vote soon because I just organized all my ideas and there won't be as many chapters till Christina has her baby as I once thought, there will still be a lot but just not as many. **

**GIRLS**

Sadie

Charlotte

Miranda

**BOYS**

Elliot

Noah

Eden

thank you so much to, steelers99777 for making my story a favorite, , and thank you Lia M and stuff for your anonymous reviews.

Happy Halloween everyone! I went as and an Erudite, anyone else have a Divergent costume?


	36. Chapter 35 (Tris)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 35_**

(Tris's perspective)

Although I don't want to make a big deal out of my birthday, Marlene was right it's a celebration of the fact I'm alive that I was ever alive. Tobias should care and he should know, I don't want him to do anything or give me anything, I just want him to acknowledge it.

_It's not important _

I tell myself

When I push open the front door everything is as it should be expect for the fact that my boyfriend brother and five month old niece aren't here.

"Tobias?!" I call through the apartment.

There aren't many places in our apartment to look and they aren't in the living room, the bathroom door is open so no one is in there. I walk down the hall and check the spare bedroom we used to use for storage but has now become Caleb and Maddie's room. They aren't there. I check my and Tobias's room. He isn't there but the lights are on and there is a note left on the bed.

I pick up the note and read it.

**_Take the bus to my office _**

_Why?_

I think to myself.

I turn around and notice a note on the back of the bedroom door I didn't notice on the way in. I take it off the door and read it as well

**_I know you're asking yourself why, but just do it trust me. _**

"Am I really that predictable?" I think a loud.

When I get to Tobias's office the only person there is the secretary Becky.

"Tris" she calls me over.

I go to her.

"you have no idea how lucky you are" Becky says as she hands me the keys to Tobias's office "oh and he told me to tell you to trust him and just do what the notes tell you to"

"Ok" I reply.

_What are you up to?_

I think as I unlock his office door. I turn on the lights and they are on a dim setting. There is another note on his desk but this one has a rose attached to it. I smile as I pick it up. Then I realize it's not a note, it's a map. The place where the dauntless compound used to be is circled in red and at the bottom it says to take the train.

I get off the train where I jumped on the roof the first day of initiation, but the train actually stops to let me off. It's under construction now and the hole that lead to the net is bored up and has six foot fencing around it, so I won't be jumping. There's a note and a small box attached to the fence. As I walk to get the not I'm thinking about all my memories here the good and the bad and how much everything has changed since the first time I stood on the roof.

This note is anther map and at the bottom it says to take the fire escape off the roof. I take the box off the fence next. When I look in the box I laugh there is a small stuffed crow that squeaks when I pick it up.

"You think you're so funny don't you" I say as if Tobias can hear me.

The notes send me around the city to all the places where we have memories. The final note sends me home and as I get in the elevator I realize that the point of this was to send me to almost relive our time together because he knows me and he knows how my brain works, he knew that I would think about everything that has happened in the past.

When I open the door to our apartment I'm shocked. Christina must have known she said some sort of crazy romantic thing with candles and flowers.

The lights are dim and candles are lit on the every flat surface and rose peddles crate a path to our room. I can't suppress a smile as I walk the red path down the hall. The bedroom is lit only by candles and rose peddles scatter the bed.

"Happy birthday"

I jump and turn around; I didn't hear him walk up behind me.

"you're are amazing, you know that" I say as I hug him.

"so you like it?" Tobias questions.

"of course, this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me" I reply "do you have anything else planed?"

"The rose peddles and mood set of the bedroom didn't give you a hint?" Tobias replies as he pulls me against him.

I laugh or at least I mean for it to be a laugh, but it comes out as a giddy giggle.

Tobias lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. He closes the door as he carries me in and lies me on the bed. He kisses me and runs his hand through my hair, which is an odd length now falling just half way at my ears. Our kisses become more heated and the temperature of the room seems to rise.

I push him back panting "Caleb and the baby"

"Are staying with a friend tonight" Tobias says then he starts to kiss my neck.

"I love you" I say as his lips brush my collar bone right above my tattoo.

"I love you too" he whispers against my skin.

It's moments like this when I can't imagine why I was ever afraid of this…

* * *

I know I know i'm straying from a teen rating a little but if you're a teenager you should already know all these things, (and why Four put rose peddles on the bed) and besides I just had to!

As promised I post I chapter on holidays, and I know Halloween isn't really a holiday but, but I consider it one. so happy Halloween!

I've tried everything for some reason people still can't vote on the baby name poll. so i'm doing it through reviews instead. just send a review of witch name you like. **please vote soon because I just organized all my ideas and there won't be as many chapters till Christina has her baby as I once thought, there will still be a lot but just not as many. **

**GIRLS**

Sadie

Charlotte

Miranda

**BOYS**

Elliot

Noah

Eden


	37. Chapter 36 (Christina)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 36_**

(Christina's perspective)

It seems that ever since I found out I was pregnant, saying good bye is almost impossible. Maybe it's because he knows how I feel how stressful and scary it is to know you're about to become a parent and I just need his support. Or maybe the baby wants him around.

"I don't want you to go" I say as I pull out of a good bye kiss.

"I don't want me to go either" Will says humorously.

"do you want your sweater back?" I ask.

"no you can keep it, it's not like I have anything to hide" Will replies. He leans over and kisses my stomach then kisses my cheek "I love you both"

"We love you more" I say.

"I don't know about that" Will replies.

"well the baby and I do, that's two against one so ha" I joke.

"yeah yeah go home" Will says.

"fine" I say pretending to be angry.

"Fine" Will returns.

"I hate you" I say as I get out of the car, but saying it is so ridiculous that I can't help but smile.

"I hate you more" Will smiles back.

He blows me a kiss and I return the favor.

When I walk inside my mother and my sister are in the living room. For some reason when Rose sees me she takes off upstairs.

"ok wow I'm not that ugly!" I joke.

I'm about to go upstairs when my mother calls me.

"Christina you left your cell phone on the table" my mother says holding my phone up.

I go to her and take it from her "Thanks" I say then turn to walk back up stairs.

"your practitioner called while you were out" she says.

I freeze and if I were any further in to my pregnancy the shock of what she just said would probably induce labor. I turn my hands shaking my knees feel weak.

"Wha- what" I say.

"she said she wants you to come in tomorrow" my mom says she looks furious.

"i- I don't know what you're talking about" I say, it's senseless to lie but I have to try.

"don't play stupid! How far are you?!" she asks angrily.

Now I know why Rose ran upstairs, she knew things would get ugly down here.

I can't form my lips around the words sixteen weeks, so I just pull the baggy sweatshirt up. The shirt I'm wearing underneath fits very tightly.

If her skin wasn't such a dark color she'd probably turn bright red. I tone out the next few words she says, I don't feel like hearing her cuss at me.

"how the hell could you let this happen?!" she yells.

"I don't know it was a mistake it's not like we planned it!" I say.

"We? We? That's cute Christina, you think that Will is going to stand by you all the way through this? you think that he is going to love you and the baby?!" She continues to yell.

"yes I do, I know what my father did, but Will isn't like that. I know he'll stay with me and the baby" I reply.

"you're just as naive as I was! Grow up Christina! Look at this in a real world perspective! You are seventeen he is barley eighteen, he isn't going to stay home and play house with you and baby when he could be out with his friends! Trust me this will ruin your life and you do not want to go through with this! Will is going to leave when he realizes what he is getting himself in to and you will regret this for the rest of your life! this little baby you think you love so much will hold you down and she will break your heart" my mother says.

Tears spark in my eyes, I don't know what gender my baby is she said 'she', she's talking about me.

"so that's it, that's why you're so angry. You blame me! You hate me for ruining your life don't you?!" I yell.

"no I don't!" my mother retorts.

"yes you do!" I yell.

"Christina" she sound calmer now "I do not hate you, yes I wish I had waited to have a baby, but could never hate you. I love you, and that's why I have to do this"

"do what?" I ask.

"I called the clinic, they have a spot open for tomorrow morning at eight" my mother says.

"what is that supposed to mean?" I ask in a low voice.

"you're having an abortion, it's the only option" my mother says.

There isn't a word to yell at her that would express my anger towards her right now. Before I can think about what I'm doing my hand hits hard across her face.

"you listen and you listen good, I will not kill my baby" I say in such a low tone it almost sounds like a growl.

My mother walks off upstairs without saying another word.

My legs give out and I sink to the ground. I breathe shakily I feel hot from anger and a million different other emotions so I pull the sweatshirt off.

"it's okay, it's okay" I say breathlessly as I stroke my stomach. I don't know who I'm reassuring, the baby or myself.

I think I've won but then a suit case topples down the stairs nearly hitting me at the bottom.

I look at my mother who stands at the top of the stairs.

"get out" she says.

My heart starts to race, she can't be serious.

"get out my house" she repeats.

"Are you drunk?" I ask.

"get out before I throw you out, there will be no babies in this house. So take it and have it somewhere else!" my… I don't know what she is now but she isn't my mom anymore, but whatever she is she yells the words so loud the neighbors can probably hear.

I take the suit case and do as she tells me to. I know I have friends who love me and I will be able to find somewhere to stay, but she doesn't know that, it's the dead of winter I don't have a coat and she just kicked her very pregnant daughter out on the streets. She can't possible love me that much if she's really going to do this to me. I think about sleeping on the porch so she'll find here in the morning freezing and feel guilty. But then the wind blows and I know I won't be able to handle a whole night of this.

I walk around to the side of the house to where exhaust from the dryer is released the air is warm. I put the sweater back on and sit on the suitcase.

I don't really think about what I'm doing as I dial the number.

"can you not wait until I get home to call me with the I miss you talk" Will asks as he picks up.

"she threw me out" I don't realize that I'm crying until my words come out strangled.

"What?" Will questions.

"my mother, she knows about the baby. She told to have an abortion or get out" I explain.

"so where are you now?" Will asks.

"sitting at the side of her house" I reply, I can't call it my house anymore.

"hold on I'm coming to get you" Will says.

He hangs up then and I'm left waiting alone in the cold. But I'm not alone for very long.

"Christina!" I hear my sister shout. She sees me and runs to me.

I stand up and embrace her. she is only twelve she's too young to be put through this.

"Christina don't go, she can't make you" Rose says.

"Yes Rosy she can" I tell her.

"why? Why is she doing this?" she asks.

"because I'm having a baby" I reply.

"why can't you have your baby here?" Rose asks.

"I don't know, mom won't let me" I say.

"Rose get back inside!" my mother calls.

"Be a good girl and don't fight with her about this" I say.

She squeezes me "bring the baby to see me when it's born"

"I will" I promise her.

My sister walks back to my mother and again I'm alone. But only for a few minutes.

Will doesn't bother to turn off the car and close the door behind him, he runs over to me. He kneels down completely uncaring of the snow and embraces me.

"Are you okay?" Will asks.

"sort of" I reply as another tear slides down my cheek. the wind blows and I shiver.

Will cups his hands over my cheeks and kisses my forehead "come on, it's about time my mother knew anyway"

"what if she has the same reaction" I say.

"She won't" Will replies.

I didn't think my mother would react this harshly either but she did…

* * *

"oh my, you poor thing. I don't understand your mother seemed like such a descant person, why would she do that?" Will's mother questions.

Will lowers his head "I messed up"

"we both did this isn't just on you" I tell him.

"what happened?, whatever it is I'm sure it's no reason to put you on the streets" Flora asks.

"she- uh I" Will stutters. I know how hard this is, I couldn't tell my mother I had to wait for her to find out from someone else.

I pull the sweatshirt off.

Flora's eyes widen as she looks at me. I can't tell what she's thinking but then she steps forward and hugs me.

She pulls away with a sympathetic look "are you alright?"

"I guess so" I reply.

"don't worry I'm going to help you two with this, it'll be alright" she assures us.

I don't know what's wrong with my hormones right now but I hope that's what makes start to cry "thank you"

She embraces me again "it's alright Honey, this isn't a bad thing it's not an easy thing but it isn't bad"

She turns to Will next and hugs him for a few seconds.

"what was that for? I knock up my teenage girlfriend and you hug me?" Will questions.

"that was for not running away with your tail between your legs like most boys would have done" Flora explains "we can talk about this more in the morning, Christina you look exhausted"

She isn't wrong.

Will takes me up to his room. We lie down together and he holds me with one hand on my stomach, I put a hand over top of his.

Everything seems to be falling apart, except for us. I start to get the feeling that we will be the only thing that doesn't fall apart in this…

* * *

I have a long weekend so it's basically like a Friday, so I posted on Thursday. I will post again tomorrow.

I've tried everything for some reason people still can't vote on the baby name poll. so i'm doing it through reviews instead. just send a review of witch name you like. **please vote soon because I just organized all my ideas and there won't be as many chapters till Christina has her baby as I once thought, there will still be a lot but just not as many. **

**GIRLS**

Sadie

Charlotte

Miranda

**BOYS**

Elliot

Noah

Eden

_**I will do thank you's tomorrow**_


	38. Chapter 37 (Tris)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 37_**

(Tris's perspective)

"carful I won't love you anymore if your face get stuck like that" Tobias says humorously.

I uncross my eyes and glare at him "at least my silly faces make the baby laugh, your normal face makes her cry"

"I do not have a comeback for that one" Tobias replies.

I pick Madeline up and sit on the couch with her in my lap.

Tobias leans over and kisses my cheek.

"I don't want to go to school today" I say.

"you say that every morning and every morning I tell you?…" Tobias questions.

"deal with it" I glare.

"well your grades wouldn't give it away but look at that, you're actually smart" Tobias jokes.

I cover Maddie's eyes and make a not so child friendly hand jester toward him.

"you're trying to sensor things? You let Uriah around her the other day, at this rate she'll be giving people the finger before she can walk" Tobias states "are you ready to go?" he asks.

"not quite" I say.

"why?" Tobias questions.

"She just peed all over me" I say wincing.

Tobias laughs a little.

"if you think it's so funny, here you change her" I say as put Madeline in his lap.

* * *

We take Madeline with us to drop me off at school. Tobias is working from home today so he can watch her while Caleb looks for a weekend job.

I have to give her good bye cuddles before I leave. She's beginning to have separation anxiety and it's usually more with me than Caleb.

I put her back in her car seat and when I pull away she starts to cry.

I kiss Tobias quickly and we exchange good byes then I rush off.

I can't find any of my friends before class or in class. Our classes change from day to day. Today I have French first then art, Lynn is in my French class or at least she's supposed to be. Christina is in my art class she's there but she doesn't seem to know anything.

At lunch we walk in to an odd seen. Marlene even on a bad day is usually smiling, but everything seems to be off today. Marlene sits in her usual spot crying in to Uriah's shoulder.

"Marlene what's wrong?" I ask.

She takes a minute to calm down. when she turns to face me I'm shocked, her eyes are blood shot and remnants of long smudged mascara is dried on her cheeks. New tears mix with old tears and hair sticks to her face.

"Lynn is in the hospital" She says.

"why, what happened?" I ask.

"Malnutrition and- she" Marlene starts to tear up again.

Uriah rubs her shoulder "it's ok Mar go slow"

"I went over to her place this morning, her mom said she wasn't awake yet. I went to go wake her up… when I opened her bedroom door she was lying on the floor covered in blood- she- she tried to kill herself" Marlene explains shakily.

My eyes go wide, everyone at our table is silent. Lynn tried to commit suicide, she didn't seem that upset with her life, she was moody sure but not suicidal and depressed. Maybe she was just really good at hiding it…

* * *

thank you so much to,Castro05 and SlowlyxFading for making my story a favorite, and to YARocker25 and Castro05 for following my story, and thank you Guest and stuff for your anonymous reviews.

I've tried everything for some reason people still can't vote on the baby name poll. so i'm doing it through reviews instead. just send a review of witch name you like. **please vote soon because I just organized all my ideas and there won't be as many chapters till Christina has her baby as I once thought, there will still be a lot but just not as many. **

**GIRLS**

Sadie

Charlotte

Miranda

**BOYS**

Elliot

Noah

Eden


	39. Chapter 38 (Molly)

_PLEASE DON'Y HATE ME! I WANTED TO FEATURE CONSPET OF SOMEONE RIGHTING THEIR WRONGS AND REALIZING WHERE THEY'EV WRONG. SO I PICKED MOLLY FOR THIS. YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THE CHAPTERS IN HER PRESPECTIVE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO. SORRY IF THIS IDEA DOSE NOT PLEASE YOU. _

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 37_**

(Molly's perspective)

I've just put dinner on the table when my mother slams open the door, drunk again by the sounds of it. She stumbles and bumps the basinet waking up the baby.

I sigh and hurry to pick him up before she can try, I don't want her holding him while she's drunk.

She stumbles in to the kitchen and I calm Preston.

"you're late" I say.

"what does it matter to you, you have company" she replies.

"it matters to me because you're stealing alcohol from the bar at work and when your boss finds out you will get fired and I'll lose the only way I have to support my son" I state.

"why don't you get a job then, I paid to feed you all your life I shouldn't' have to feed your son too" my mother replies.

"I worked my entire pregnancy, and I will start work again when I go back to school in a few weeks" I say.

If you live around an alcoholic you learn that sometimes they have different types of drunk, I can tell tonight my mother is aggressive drunk. I don't to do something wrong and be slapped for it or turn my back on Preston for a few minutes and have her hurt him. I take my dinner in to my room and feed Preston at the same time as myself.

I wonder since when did I become the more responsible one? Not that my mother was ever responsible but I used to stay out all night get drunk and do pretty stupid things. I used to treat people who didn't do anything like crap. Why? Why did I do all these things? I was trying to distract myself from my life, my mother was and still is a drug addict and alcoholic my father died when I was ten. I did what I did to empress a boy who would lead me on knock me up and leave me. But I know I can't blame my mother and Peter for who I was but I can make up for with who I am now. Having Preston changed so much, when I got pregnant I grew up, I became a better person because of him and I almost didn't have him…

* * *

_I walked out of the clinic shamefully. _

_"you're walking pretty good for a girl who just had surgery" Peter remarked. _

_I looked at him with watery eyes. _

_"hey, don't feel bad. You had to do it" Peter reassured me. _

_I shook my head. _

_"no, I- I couldn't do it" I stuttered. _

_"what do you mean?" Peter questioned. _

_"I didn't have an abortion, I couldn't" I replies. _

_"why not?" Peter asked. _

_"i-I… it felt wrong-" I started. _

_Peter back handed me across the face got in his car and drove away. _

* * *

The biggest mistake in my life was not getting pregnant young; it was trusting and loving him… 

* * *

I've tried everything for some reason people still can't vote on the baby name poll. so i'm doing it through reviews instead. just send a review of witch name you like. **please vote soon because I just organized all my ideas and there won't be as many chapters till Christina has her baby as I once thought, there will still be a lot but just not as many. **

**GIRLS**

Sadie

Charlotte

Miranda

**BOYS**

Elliot

Noah

Eden


	40. Chapter 39 (Tris)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 38_**

(Tris's perspective)

it's Saturday morning, almost always a peaceful time. Especially now that Madeline has discovered that sleeping in can be fun.

I'm falling asleep on the couch as I lean against Tobias's chest. I'm just nearly asleep when I feel his fingers run lightly across my side, intentionally tickling me I'm sure.

I flinch and swat his fingers away "Mhhh" I moan as I cuddle in to him.

A few seconds pass and I feel the fingers again.

I moan unhappily and shift without opening my eyes.

He doesn't stop.

"Tobias" I moan "cut it out"

"you woke me up at five this morning and wouldn't let me go back to sleep because you were 'lonely'. Deal with it" Tobias says humorously then he tickles my side again.

I seize his hand and hold it away from my side "well you can go to sleep now" I say finally looking at him.

"but I'm lonely" Tobias mocks.

"I'm sleepy" I retort.

"that's your problem" Tobias replies.

I sit up and punch his shoulder playfully "Shut up!"

He pulls me to him and kisses me full on the lips, I kiss back harder.

When we pull away I don't feel tiered anymore, I actually feel charged like a live wire.

"still tiered?" Tobias asks as he touches his hand to my cheek.

"Nope" I smile.

We start to kiss again. Things start to get heated when someone clears their throat. We pull away in alarm and look up.

Christina stands behind the couch smirking "oh my god Tris you're turning red!" she laughs.

I glare and sink down in Tobias's lap my cheeks burning.

Christina just laughs again "It's ok, just be careful. Being pregnant sucks"

"being a teenage parent sucks" Caleb adds as he walks in the living room carrying Madeline.

"And whose fault is that?" Tobias asks.

"We tried to be careful, obviously, it didn't work" Caleb replies, not coldly but not in a friendly way either.

"Stop, both of you" I say giving both of them glares "You two bicker like a married couple"

Christina giggles.

"who asked you Candor?" Tobias asks, his voice is threatening but I know he's joking.

"oh please you don't scare me, you aren't my instructor anymore" Christina scoffs.

Tobias starts to stand up and I laugh as Christina instinctively takes two steps back.

"Who asked you Tris?" Christina says.

"you don't scare me either" I say repeating what happened between her and Tobias a few seconds ago.

"ok, **Trissy**" Christina retorts.

"Trissy?" Tobias chuckles.

"Yes" I say irritability "And if you dare start calling me that you _will_ be sleeping on the couch"

Tobias puts his hands up "alright, I wasn't going to"

We just look at each other.

"You want to say it don't you?" I say.

"just because it annoys the hell out of you, yes" he replies.

"Come on" Christina rolls her eyes "let's go, visiting hours will be over by the time we get there"

"oh right, we're supposed to go visit Lynn today" I say.

"Yeah" Christina replies "wow I'm pregnant and I can remember things better than you"

I kiss Tobias on the lips "I have to go, she's my friend and she's hurt. I love you"

He kisses me back "go"

I smile get up grab my coat and put it on. As we walk out the door I hear him reply.

"I love you too" and then he adds quietly but not too quiet for me to hear "Trissy"

"I heard that!" I glare at him before I shut the door.

* * *

It's hard to see a close friend while they're hurt, and Lynn is hurt- bad.

"I've never seen her like this" Christina whispers to me.

We sit beside the hospital bed, Christina, Marlene and I. just staring at Lynn, her eyes are closed and dark circles surround them. Her light brown hair that was down to her hips the last time a saw her, is now carelessly cut to her ears where it frays upward at the edges. She has always been thin but now she's just… emaciated. Her limbs look like the thin branches of a sapling; all the bones in her hands are exposed. Through her hospital gown I can a clear outline of her ribs there is a sudden drop from her ribcage to her stomach, creating a wide V shape on her abdomen. Her waist is so insanely thin it seems like if she were to just simply bend over she would snap in half. It looks as if her breaths hurt as if there isn't enough room for her lungs to expand.

Marlene holds her hand staring at her with dull eyes. This has impacted her more than any of us, she and Lynn are best friends and have been since they were babies. They tell each other everything and even Marlene didn't know. She didn't know that Lynn was starving herself she didn't know that in a few short months Lynn had become suicidal.

Lynn's golden brown eyes flutter open, she looks around drowsily.

"Wow they let people in here? I must be dying" Lynn says, her voice is scratchy.

"you're not going to die" Marlene states, I don't know if she's assuring Lynn or herself.

"I might" Lynn replies, she runs her boney hand riddled with IV's through her hair. As she does I can see gos taped to her wrist, blood shows through the bandage in a horizontal line across her wrist.

"Well you will if you don't eat" Marlene says sternly, then she reaches for a small bowl of grapes on a metal table behind her.

Lynn looks away.

"Come on, four grapes… three grapes… two?... fine one grape" Marlene says trying negotiate.

I don't know why Lynn doesn't want to eat, how does she not feel like she's starving when she obviously is, the hunger pains must be terrible.

"ok fine, make a deal. If Tris can catch on in her mouth when I throw it you have to eat the whole bowl if it pings off her face you eat five" Marlene suggests.

"When did I become a part of this?" I ask.

Before I can realize what's happening a grape smacks me in the forehead.

"Just now" Marlene replies to my earlier question.

I glare at her.

Lynn holds up her end of the deal, but she does so reluctantly. It seems like every swallow hurts her and maybe it dose.

I look back thinking to myself that it's weird there were no warning sighs. But then I recall a memory from last week, I saw Lynn with her arms wrapped around her stomach like she was in pain, I now know that she was in pain. She started to wear overly baggy clothes, to hide what she was doing to herself both the cutting and her emaciation. She seemed a little more moody than usual and she seemed to have a shorter temper. How long had she been hiding her depression? Why did she try to kill herself slow and painfully by starving herself, just to give up and try to slit her wrists? I want to ask her these questions and so many more, but I can't.

The warning signs were there, but we didn't take notice of them, and Lynn almost died because of our negotiability…

* * *

When I get home I want nothing more than to curl up in Tobias's arms, and pretend the world doesn't exist outside of the protective bubble I feel like I'm in when he holds me. But he's at work, he usually doesn't work Saturdays but one of his patients needed to see him right away, and I don't know how long he'll be gone. But Madeline seems to have cuddling plans of her own.

I sit on the couch holding Maddie to my chest. She looks up at me with wide curious eyes, she has Caleb's eyes, and Caleb's hair and skin tone. I don't mean to invade his personal life and I get the feeling that if he wanted me to know he would've told me but I can't help it as I ask.

"who's her mom?"

Caleb looks at stunned by the question. He looks away and sighs "it- uh it- it"

"Caleb it's okay you can tell me I'm not going to judge you" I say.

"her mother was Susan" Caleb replies almost sadly.

"Susan? As in Susan Black?" I question.

"yes" Caleb sighs.

"how'd you pull that one off she was Abnegation to the core?" I ask.

Caleb sends me a scolding look like he did when we were younger.

"Sorry" I reply.

"we loved each other" Caleb says quietly.

"then what happened?" I asked.

"we got careless. One day she stopped talking to me, avoided me at all coasts. Both our grades started to slip. I didn't find out she was pregnant until it started to become blatantly obvious. I tried to talk to her but she wouldn't let me. months later she gave birth to Madeline and I didn't even know I Had a daughter until she was two weeks old, she wouldn't talk to me she wouldn't let me see my daughter… so I took her to court" Caleb takes a breath and exhales shakily "the day before our court date Madeline showed up at my door, Susan left a note apologizing for everything, she said that she was sorry for what she had to do that she just couldn't live with the guilt anymore. Only minutes before I read the note she jumped… the police said it was painless her neck broke on impact and she wouldn't have suffered. I could've stopped her, I could've gotten help for her…"

"Caleb, it's not your fault. Susan was suicidal and how could you have known she was avoiding you. It's not your fault" I say.

"thank you, but really it is my fault" Caleb replies with teary eyes "now I'm an unemployed stay at home dead beat father invading my little sister's life"

"hey you know that's not true, I don't mind you being here and sure you aren't the best at changing diapers or making bottles or anything baby related really…" I start.

"thanks" Caleb says.

**_"but _**you're great at loving her and she's lucky to have you as a dad" I tell him.

Just then Madeline leans away from me and stretches her arms out at Caleb.

Caleb takes her and holds her to his chest "I'll do better baby, I promise" he whispers it so quietly that I barley hear but I did hear it and I can't help but smile…

* * *

congratulations to ADivergentRebel for guessing Maddie's mother right :)

I've tried everything for some reason people still can't vote on the baby name poll. so i'm doing it through reviews instead. just send a review of witch name you like. **please vote soon because I just organized all my ideas and there won't be as many chapters till Christina has her baby as I once thought, there will still be a lot but just not as many. **

**GIRLS**

Sadie

Charlotte

Miranda

**BOYS**

Elliot

Noah

Eden

Thank you to Kate and Guest for the anonymous reviews.

so the insurgent teaser trailer came out this week and I just have to say... YYYYAYYY! i'm so excited!... (sorry just had to get that out)


	41. Chapter 40 (Tris)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 40_**

(Tris's perspective)

Madeline cries as I pour a small cup of water over her hair to get the suds out. A few drops of water slip past my hand on her forehead and go in her eyes, she screams and rubs her eyes. I quickly take a dry cloth and wipe the water away, she still cries.

"Look rubber ducky" I say as I offer her favorite toy.

She calms slightly and looks up at the plastic duck.

I squeeze it twice creating a squeaking sound.

Maddie giggles and takes the duck.

I hear the front door open.

"Tris I'm home!" Tobias calls.

"in here!" I call.

Tobias opens the door a few seconds later.

"I was sort of hoping you'd be in the bath alone" Tobias says as kneels down beside me.

Maddie smiles at him.

Tobias ruffles her wet hair with his hand.

I smile and kiss his cheek. I wish so desperately that I could give him children to love, but I can't and I hate that.

"can you get a towel?" I ask him.

Tobias stands and gets a towel from the small closet by the door.

"hold it up" I say.

He does as I tell him to.

I pull the plug and take Maddie out of the quickly draining water.

She gives me an unimpressed look, she loves to play in the water, but I could leave her in there all night and she'd still give me the evil eye.

"Sorry Maddie" I say as I hold her against the raised towel.

Tobias wraps the towel around her and I take her from him.

Madeline whines and stretches out back toward Tobias.

Tobias laughs smugly and takes Madeline. She curls in to his chest.

"oh don't give me that smug look" I tell Tobias "she's only doing that because she's mad at me for taking her out of the bath. You love your auntie Tris don't you Maddie?"

Maddie shakes her head and hides her face in Tobias's shoulder.

My face falls "Hey!"

Tobias smirks "yeah, she adores you"

"oh shut up" I say as I walk out of the bathroom "and you two can snuggle with each other to night, because you aren't getting any from me"

"it's not snuggles I'm after Sweetheart" Tobias says humorously.

"Keep it PG rated Babe" I call back over my shoulder as I walk in to our room.

* * *

"so I let get this straight, you stick me with a needle to put me in pain then you're going to stick me with a bigger needle to make it stop?" I repeat with wide eyes.

"we're working on a better way to relieve pain-" Nita starts.

"I see and simultaneously created a way to stimulate pain" I say.

Nita sends me a glare.

Mackenzie calmly touches Nita's shoulder and looks at me "Beatrice, that is beside the point. We're working on a better way to relive pain opposed to drugs. We're hoping we can use this serum to temporarily alter the part of your brain that communicates with your nerves and registers pain"

"okay… how bad and long is this pain going to be?" I ask unstably.

"it won't last long, just let us know when you can't take it anymore" Nita replies as she flicks an unusually long needle.

"okay…" I reply.

Christina snickers.

"oh what?" I snap.

"You a little scared Tris?" Christina asks.

"no" I reply, _I'm nervous. _

"really, because you look like you're about to wet your pants" Christina says.

"you try being in this situation" I glare.

I feel Nita pull the back of my shirt up.

I jump "Hey!"

"relax, the needle go's in your lower back. Now relax your shoulders and spine" Nita demands.

I relax and I feel the needle plunge forcefully in to back.

"okay ow, take it easy" I say as my eyes automatically water at the pain.

"I wouldn't complain about that pain if I were you. This is a very concentrated solution" Nita says almost smugly as she pulls the needle out of my spine, it's almost like she wants me to suffer "the more concentrated it is the faster it'll take affect"

I still can't decide if she remembers or if she's just a naturally nasty person like Peter. But before I can pounder it too long a burning feeling starts in my lower back…

The serum they used to stop the pain worked but not before I suffered unbearable pain.

As we're walking down the halls to leave the CBGRC Nita stands in the door to the testing room watching us leave. Even when I was deep breathing to prevent from screaming she didn't seem fazed, and that wasn't a simulation that pain was real. It almost seems like she gets some sort of sick pleasure out of my suffering. And maybe she does.

I rub my back as we walk, it doesn't hurt anymore but it's sore. Bending over is going to be a problem for me for the next few days.

"Sore?" Christina teases.

"in a few weeks when you can't get up by yourself, I am going to stand there and laugh" I say.

"oh shut up" Christina replies.

"Make me" I retort.

"I may be twenty weeks pregnant, but I could still beat you up" Christina glares.

I stand on my tip toes trying to size her up, it doesn't work. We both laugh.

Christina shared a car with her mother, so ever since her mother kicked her out she's had to either take the bus or get Will to drive her around. So we stand by the front doors waiting for him.

"so do you want to know what gender the baby will be?" I ask.

"no, we want to wait. Well I want to wait and I talked Will in to it" Christina replies.

I lagh "Waek minded is he?"

"well not a lot of the time, I guess it helped that I was naked when I brought it up" she says.

I raise my eye brows at her.

"we were in the shower!" Christina exclaims.

"just checking, because I know you" I say.

"shut up" Christina replies.

"have you thought of any names yet?" I ask.

"yes, Will and I both have lists a mile long and we can't agree on any of them" Christina replies.

I smile "of course. That is pretty much the only reason I'm glad I can't have kids, Tobias and I would never be able to agree on a name"

"do you ever find it odd how you always call him Tobias but everyone else calls him Four?" Christina says.

"not really. It's sort of our thing, before the war was over almost no one called by his real name so I guess we thought of it as an intimate thing. Now I guess it just stuck, I call him Tobias and all his friends call him Four" I reply.

Will walks in the doors and embraces Christina like they haven't seen each other in years. They kiss, Christina is only shorter then Will by a few inches, I can't help but wonder what it's like to be able to kiss your boyfriend without almost needing a step ladder.

I clear my throat as things start to get a little too heated for a public place.

"oh come on I've seen you and Four do worse than this" Christina says as she pulls away.

"yeah, because you walked in on us" I state. Witch actually has happened.

"there is a lock on the door you know" Christina reports.

"there is a door on our room, that's where you knock" I say, talking like I'm explaining something to a toddler.

"I should start taking tallies of how many times I have to tell you to **shut up" **Christina replies.

"I don't feel comfortable being stuck in the middle of this" Will states.

Christina and I laugh.

* * *

"you know I remember the days when the alarm clock woke us up" I say, as I watch Caleb try to calm Madeline.

"Sorry" Caleb says.

"it's alright the extra thirty minutes in the morning won't hurt us" I say "unfortunately she's too cute to hold a grudge against"

Tobias wraps his arms around me from behind and kisses my cheek then slowly moves down to my neck.

"hey, careful that's my sister" Caleb warns.

Tobias looks at him "she's my girlfriend"

I smile as he continues to kiss me "Sorry, your baby wakes us up early we have spare time in the morning. You have to put up with us"

"I know, but doesn't mean I have to stop being protective of you" Caleb replies.

Tobias looks up from my neck and furrows his brow.

"hey, keep kissing" I say to prevent him from saying something to Caleb like 'so protective means trying to kill her?'

He kisses my cheek once then just holds me "I won't say it but I'm thinking it"

I smack him lightly on the cheek.

"I love you too" He says humorously.

"I know you do" I smile as I kiss his cheek.

I look at the clock "we should get going" I sigh.

"no, I'm keeping you" Tobias says humorously.

"ok, but if anyone finds out you could lose custody" I say.

"nice try, you're eighteen, and I had guardian ship over you not custody" Tobias replies.

"well then you can't make me go to school anymore, I'm legally responsible for myself" I say.

"Sweetheart, you just went to war with yourself. A minute ago you said you wanted to go to school now you're saying that you don't. Might be multiple personality disorder" Tobias states.

"I have a lot of names for you right now, but unfortunately there's a child in the room" I say with a glare.

"I'm sure I've heard all of them" Tobias smirks, his lips peck my lips, I don't kiss back. Tobias laughs "come on, you'll forgive me"

We walk toward the door.

"bye" Caleb calls.

Maddie waves. I wave back.

"could be bipolar too" Tobias says as the door closes, carrying on the joke from a minutes earlier.

"well then it's a good thing my boyfriend is a shrink" I glare.

"yes, but I'm not that kind of shrink, I specialize in abuse victims. And you know how I feel about the word 'shrink'" Tobias replies as we walk down the hall to the elevator.

"yes I do that's why I used it. And my boyfriend is being mean to me is that not abuse?" I joke as press the elevator button.

"not really no" Tobias replies "if I start calling you stupid, harassing or hitting, you. Then you come to me for treatment"

We walk in the elevator and I press the button for the first floor.

"so if you start abusing me I should go to you for abuse treatment?" I ask humorously.

"well I don't know but we'll never have to know, because I'll never do that to you" Tobias says his stare burning into me affectionately.

"I know you won't" I reply as I reach up and caress his cheek.

We start to kiss the elevator dings and someone clears their throat. We pull away and see an angry woman with a young girl no older than six.

"Get a room" the woman sneers as she walks in the elevator.

"we have a room, it's on the sixteenth floor" I glare.

"they was only kissing Mama" the little girl says innocently.

I hide a laugh. The elevator dings again and we're on the first floor.

We all walk out of elevator. I'm really not in the mood to be messed with this morning so put on my best evil grin and wave at the woman "Have a nice day!"

The woman's glare deepens.

"you too" the little girl chimes and I give her a real smile.

"Ashley let's go!" the woman snaps at her daughter as she drags her along. The girl trips over her own feet and falls because her mother is walking to fast. The little girl cries but the mother yanks her back up by her arm and drags her along without checking if she's okay.

Tobias just stares as they walk out of the door.

"what are you thinking?" I ask.

"I'm thinking that you may have just antagonized an abusive mother in to relieving her secret" Tobias says.

"are you sure?" I ask.

"not curtain but pretty sure" Tobias replies.

He takes my hand and gives it gentle tug forward; we walk together in perfect sink legs moving in unison. Like that woman should've done with her daughter.

"if she is abusing her daughter, how will you find out?" I ask.

"I don't know I guess I'll just have to hope I see another sign. Get enough to make a case out of it" Tobias replies. I know that he takes all his cases seriously and does his best to take care of all of them, but I know that he works a little harder and gets more attached to the child cases, especially when it may be physical abuse.

* * *

When I get to school the first thing I do is go to find Christina. When I find her she's siting against a wall with Will. She's wearing one of Will's sweaters if you look closely you can see a very faint outline of her protruding stomach. No one really knows yet but there are rumors going around and I'm pretty sure I know who started them, Peter and Arabella, who I am fairly curtain are secretly dating. I've tried to tell Al but every time I go near him Arabella pulls him away like her little puppy on a leash, because that's all Al is to her an accessory and it makes me sick.

I sit down next to Christina; she doesn't look happy "what's wrong?" I ask.

**"_it's _**back" Christina replies.

"What _it?_" I ask.

Christina points down the hall.

Molly sits there with a blue and green baby car seat.

"she came back?" I question.

A lot of girls have had babies at our school most never came back. But Molly of all people, did.

I watch as Molly lifts a small baby out of the car seat. He's cute he has Molly's eyes but every other feature belongs to Peter, that must frustrate her.

"Cute isn't it?" Christina sneers.

"hey you can hate her but the baby hasn't done anything to you" I say.

"yeah" Christina sighs then she rests her head on Will's shoulder.

I watch Molly as she tucks her baby under a blanket over her shoulder and chest. Boys make cat calls as they pass and other people give her dirty looks.

"Take it somewhere else" I girl say as she walks by.

"it's legal!" Molly calls after her.

I watch her until she takes the baby in to the day care beside the school. I'm surprised; she seems like a loving mother.

The bell rings.

Will helps Christina to her feet, whether it's because she can't get up on her own or because he's trying to be sweet, I'm not sure. But I don't mention it. Christina has made it very clear we are not to talk about anything baby related at school.

I go off to French class. I have to have at least one langue credit to graduate next year, and I thought French would be the easiest… it's not.

It's boring without Lynn there to make fun of the stuck up teacher. But I try to fill her shoes by asking the teacher 'la what the hell did you just say?'…Yeah it was funny until she gave me a detention. That won't be any fun without Lynn either.

At lunch I go from my art class to the nearest exit and walk around the school and enter the cafeteria from the back entrance. To avoid my French teacher and sitting in that room for half of lunch. It's the dead of winter and I freeze but it's worth it.

I pass the table where Peter, Arabella and their little followers sit. Al is among them, he looks tired and he picks at his lunch with a fork but doesn't eat. He looks at me as I pass.

Arabella sees this and accuses him for staring at other girls. I want to punch her, he wasn't looking at me in that way. He hasn't looked at me in that way for a very long time.

Al is quick to defend himself but Arabella shoots him down. he looks miserable why does he stay with her?

Our group is quickly shrinking, today it's just Marlene and Uriah sitting at our table. I'm worried I excepted Christina and Will to be here. She left in last few minutes of art class asking the teacher if she go to the wash room. She didn't come back.

"Where's Christina?" I ask.

Uriah and Marlene look at each other then back at me.

"we don't know, we thought you would" Marlene replies.

"she left in the middle of art class and never came back" I say.

I try calling her but get no answer. But I manage to get a hold of Will.

"do you know where Christina is?" I ask before he can even say hello.

"yes she's with me" Will replies.

"where are you?" I ask.

"home" he says.

"Why? What happened?" I ask.

"she's having bad pains in her stomach. We're going to try and get a hold of her doctor. But until then she'll be at home" Will explains.

"is she okay?" I ask.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, she has it in her head that she's going to have a miscarriage" Will says.

"that's not going to happen is it?" I ask nervously. That baby means way too much to Christina for her to have a miscarriage now.

"I highly doubt it" Will replies.

"that wasn't a no" I say.

"I have to go Tris" Will says "if anything happens I'll let you know" he hangs up then.

"what's going on?" Marlene asks.

"I don't know" I say. I don't like this…

* * *

I've tried everything for some reason people still can't vote on the baby name poll. so i'm doing it through reviews instead. just send a review of witch name you like. **please vote soon because I just organized all my ideas and there won't be as many chapters till Christina has her baby as I once thought, there will still be a lot but just not as many. **

**GIRLS**

Sadie

Charlotte

Miranda

**BOYS**

Elliot

Noah

Eden

**Now is the time to get your votes in. D day is coming soon **

I would really to continue the whole personal thanking thing. but it's becoming to complicated. so i'll only be thanking people who give reviews from now on, sorry.

Thank you to all the people who have followed and made my story a favorite. and thank you to stuff for the anonymous review.


	42. Chapter 41 (Will)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 41_**

(Will's perspective)

"it's alright Honey, cramps are a natural part of pregnancy. You don't have to worry about them" My mother says soothingly to Christina.

"I know, but I still want to see the doctor" she replies.

"she said she'll be able to see you tonight" I say.

"see why I didn't want you two in bed together" my mother says.

"besides the point right now mother" I say.

"she's not wrong" Christina states.

"Who's side are you on?!" I exclaim.

Christina shrugs. Then lies her head on my lap. I stroke my fingers through her hair.

"I never want to do this again" Christina says.

"What, get pregnant?" I ask.

"Yeah. You're getting fixed after this" Christina replies.

My eyes widen "what?"

"yeah, and I mean it. Snip snip" she replies. Then she giggles "oh the look on your face"

"you were joking right?" I ask.

"yes" Christina replies.

"ok good" i say.

Then the front door opens and closes. Cara tries to walk past.

"Cara are you alright" my mother asks.

Cara walks over "you were wrong" she states looking at our mother "he didn't want to propose, yeah he took me out to a fancy dinner. So I could meet his other girlfriend!"

"I told you I thought he was hiding something!" I exclaim.

My sister has been dating this attractive overly cocky playboy she met through a friend. I never liked him and it looks like I had a right to.

She glares at me than rushes off upstairs. Cara isn't the type to get upset and cry, she's more likely to get angry and lash out at people.

My mother go's after her.

"that one percent of the male population that is good, and one of them is mine. Thank god" Christina says humorously.

I smile at her.

* * *

Later that night, Christina is still having sharp pains when I take her to see her practitioner. She does several tests and tells us nothing, witch bothers me.

"so no bleeding, fever or chills?" Dr. Lacey asks.

"No" Christina replies.

"well, I think I have a diagnosis" Dr. Lacey states.

My heart rate spikes. I was hoping she would say it was nothing, I thought it was nothing.

"what is it" Christina asks her voice wavering.

"I call it worried mother syndrome, Christina there is nothing wrong with you or the baby. You need to stop worrying about every little thing, because stress is bad for both of you" the doctor explains.

"alright" Christina nods.

"if the pain is constant or unbearable, or if you have heavy bleeding accompanied by chills or fever. That's when you should worry okay?" Dr. Lacey says.

Christina nods.

* * *

When we get home i go tell my mother that everything is alright. I find Christina in our room struggling to get her shoes off. in a few weeks bending over will be an impossible feat for her.

I laugh a little "do you need help?"

She glares at me "no"

She takes her shoes off then the sweatshirt of mine that she's been wearing. It's odd seeing her like this the round curve of her stomach looks out of place and she hasn't only changed physically, I've seen her in emotional states I didn't know she was capable of, both weak and strong.

Christina lies down on the bed and pats the space next to her. I lie next to her and hold her close.

I used to imagine our future together, that we would be married and have children. I just didn't think it would happen so soon.

After a minuet of us laying there Christina stiffens.

"Will" she gasps quietly.

"are you okay?" I ask.

"yeah" she smiles then she takes my hand and places it over her stomach.

I wait a second then I feel a slight nudge under my hand and I can't help but smile.

"did you feel that?" she asks.

I nod.

"he's kicking" Christina states with a warm grin.

"she" I say.

"you don't know that" Christina replies.

"neither do you" I say.

"don't you fight with me, I am hormonal and emotional and I will get angry very quickly" Christina jokes.

I laugh "as long as you don't get your hands on a knife I'm good"

We both laugh.

It doesn't take long for Christina to fall asleep. She's perfect and I love her more than anyone, and it's for these reasons I don't tell her that I seriously doubt that I can be a father to our child, and that I desperately want to run away from this…

* * *

I've tried everything for some reason people still can't vote on the baby name poll. so i'm doing it through reviews instead. just send a review of witch name you like. **please vote soon because I just organized all my ideas and there won't be as many chapters till Christina has her baby as I once thought, there will still be a lot but just not as many. **

**GIRLS**

Sadie

Charlotte

Miranda

**BOYS**

Elliot

Noah

Eden

**Now is the time to get your votes in. D day is coming soon **

Thank you to all the people who have followed and made my story a favorite. and thank you to stuff for the anonymous review (PS it made my day I love the supportiveness :)


	43. Chapter 42 (Marlene)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 42_**

(Marlene's perspective)

I stare at the stars as Uriah kisses my neck. We sit on a bench in the park, I see other couples they share kisses but they also do other things. this was supposed to be romantic but it's obvious romance isn't what he wants, it's never what he wants.

The cold winter air nips at my neck long with his lips and it starts to hurt.

"okay, okay Babe I have love bruises on top love bruises so let's give it a rest for tonight" I say as I pull away. I pull my coat back over my shoulder.

"you want to take this inside?" Uriah asks.

"no, I mean yes, I mean-" I sigh "I want to go inside but I don't want that, I just want to sit down cuddle a little while we do homework"

Uriah looks at me then laughs "good one Mar"

I glare then get up and walk away.

"Mar?" Uriah calls "Marlene where are you going?!"

I keep walking but he catches up with me.

"Mar come on talk to me" Uriah begs.

"leave me alone!" I say harshly.

* * *

"I'm here to see Lynn Kacey" I say to the hospital secretary.

She types something in to the computer "yes she isn't in this ward anymore"

"what?" I question.

"she was transferred to the psychiatric ward this morning" the secretary replies.

"well can I visit her there?" I ask.

"are you family?" she asks.

"not officially, but we're really close" I say.

"I'm sorry but unless you are family by blood marriage or intimate long term relationship I can't allow you in the ward" the secretary explains.

Then I get an idea "you don't understand" I say then I lean closer over the counter "I'm her girlfriend"

"oh, alright I guess your visit would benefit her then" the secretary replies. She takes a tag out on a desk drawer "Name?"

"Marlene Talvet" I reply.

The secretary writes my name down on the tag then hands it to me "the psychiatric ward is on the fifth floor, show this to the woman at the desk this and tell her who you're there to see and who you are to her"

"thank you" I smile "that was such a lie" I say to myself as walk away.

* * *

A nurse leads me to the room where Lynn is staying. I am asked to take off my shoes and any jewelry before I go in, anything she cold potentially use harm herself has be removed.

The room is barren with white walls and no furniture except for a cot in the corner of the room and a small table. I notice how over protective they are. The table and bed are bolted in to the wall, the little window is bolted shut, the sheet is bolted to the mattress there are corner bumpers on the table and bed.

Lynn sits on the bed wearing this ugly white gown; she's reading a book that I can't see the title of because she has facing down in her lap.

"there she is" the nurse says pointing at Lynn like she expects something to happen.

If I'm going to lie I better make it convincing, but this will be extremely awkward.

I walk over and hug her "hi Baby"

Lynn is stiff as a board and skinny as one too "hi" she replies uneasily.

"Just go with it" I whisper.

She relaxes and settles in to the embrace "I missed you" she's good at this, yet again I guess for her pretending to be in love with a girl isn't that hard.

"I'll leave you two" the nurse says.

I pull away as soon as the door shuts "god that was awkward"

"yeah, it was" she looks sad almost hurt, but who wouldn't be in this place "what the hell was that about any way?"

"only family and close intimate partners are allowed in here, no friends. I knew that the doctors know about your whole locked in the closet thing, so I figured telling them I was your girlfriend would work" I explain.

"yeah and we tell my parents what?" Lynn questions.

"you'll have to tell them eventually" I say.

"what that we're fake dating?" Lynn asks humorously.

"you know what I mean, don't be afraid they love you I'm sure they'll except it" I say.

"my mother might, but my father never will. I think I've stopped being daddy's little girl now" Lynn replies.

"I'm sure that's not true, just tell them. Come on they're family how hard can it be?" I say without really thinking what I'm saying.

"why don't you go home and tell your parents I'm your new girlfriend?" Lynn replies, and she's right I can't imagine how had that would be.

I can't possibly understand how she feels, the worse thing I've ever had to tell my parents is that I let my ranking in initiation drop below sixth place, but that soon wore off. this will never wear off this is a part of who Lynn is, and if it changes how her parents feel about her, there's no going back.

"where is your lover anyway?" Lynn asks.

"off being a total ass" I reply.

"Mar if you aren't happy with your relationship, then suck it up and kick him to curb. I'm in the loony bin and even I know that much" Lynn tells me.

I laugh a little "you're not in the loony bin, it's just the psychiatric ward in the hospital"

"yeah, but if I don't get better soon they'll send me to the loony bin" Lynn replies.

"well get better than" I say.

"it's not that easy. I'm depressed I'm suicidal, and my doctor tells me non of this will fix until I tell everyone I love that I'm gay"

"fine we'll make a deal" I say "I will break up with Uriah tonight and you will come out to your parents in the next couple of days"

She looks scared "okay"

"hey I'll even be here if you want, we just have to make sure they know that I'm not really your girlfriend" I tell her.

She looks at the floor.

"don't be afraid" I say then I hug tighter than I did before, she needs to know that someone is here for her.

* * *

I knock on Uriah's front door.

When he opens the door he looks surprised "Mar, what are you doing here it's ten o clock at night"

"I need to talk to you" I say.

He moves to step out of the way so I can come in.

"no it won't take that long" I say.

"okay" Uriah replies then he leans against the door frame.

"I don't know how to say this…" I start "um I'm really sorry but I can't see you anymore, not in this way. I really don't want this to come in between us and our friends-"

"wait wait wait" Uriah cuts me off "Are you breaking up with me?"

I sigh "Yes"

"I don't understand, the last time we got back together you said you wanted to make a permanent change" Uriah says.

"Uriah you didn't take that the right way, I was trying to say I didn't want us to get back together, ever" I say.

Uriah just looks at me "What the hell did I do?"

"a lot of things the whole 'date, dinner, bed relationship' might be fine for some girls but not me!" I tell him sternly "we aren't right for each other and you know that, there are no real feelings here and we would be better off with other people"

"Bull Marlene!" Uriah exclaims.

"What's bull about it Uriah! Is it the fact that I'm breaking up with you for the first time, is it because I'm the only girl who you can get to sleep with you?! What is it huh? Tell me one thing I've said that isn't true!" i'm yelling now.

"you said that I don't have real feelings for you!" Uriah replies.

"You don't!" I say.

"I do love you I've always loved you!" Uriah yells.

"you never told me that!" I say.

"I have too-" Uriah starts.

"when?! When have you ever told me that you loved me?! Ounce Uriah you said it ounce so I wouldn't get mad at you for cheating on me!" I yell.

"I said I was sorry, I was drunk and didn't know what I was doing, and that has haunted me ever since! You have no idea how guilty I feel!" Uriah replies.

"You never said you were sorry, you bought me fowlers, you have never ounce apologize to me, you buy jewelry you buy me flowers! That doesn't mean anything!" I shout "I hate the fact that you can and do get so drunk that you can do something like sleep with another girl and nor realize what you're doing!"

"Shut up or I'm calling the cops!" one of the next door neighbors yells.

"You shut up!" Uriah and I shout at the same time.

I just look at him "Good bye, Uriah"

"go to hell" he replies.

I walk away, hurt. The door slams behind me. It's stings, the realization that he told me to go to hell and meant it, before he told her loved me and really meant. I rip the gold M necklace he bought me the last time we got back together from my neck and throw it I the snow on his drive way. Hana must not be home.

I don't realize that I've been crying until the cold hits my wet cheeks.

Things will either get better, or worse…

* * *

I've tried everything for some reason people still can't vote on the baby name poll. so i'm doing it through reviews instead. just send a review of witch name you like. **please vote soon because I just organized all my ideas and there won't be as many chapters till Christina has her baby as I once thought, there will still be a lot but just not as many. **

**GIRLS**

Sadie

Charlotte

Miranda

**BOYS**

Elliot

Noah

Eden

**Now is the time to get your votes in. D day is coming soon **


	44. Chapter 43 (Tris)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 43_**

(Tris's perspective)

there" I sigh as I finish putting what little hair Maddie has in to a little pink bow.

"Maddie what is your aunt Tris doing to you?" Caleb says "poor thing"

"Christina bought this outfit for her pacifically so she could wear it to the shower. Don't look at me I just put her I it I didn't pick it out" I say.

She's dressed in a pink dress with puffy short sleeves and the skirt is a fluffy pink tutu type thingy, I'm sure there are official fashion terms for these but you think I know them?

Maddie pats at the layers of puff around her and gives an odd look.

"see that look? She's going 'why? Why did you do this to me?'" Caleb jokes. He picks her up and walks out of the room.

Tobias walks in as Caleb walks out.

I hug him when he gets close enough, he kisses my head.

"it's not fair why does she get to steal you from me all day?" he asks humorously.

"Because she's my best friend and she's having a baby" I say.

"she's not having a baby right now, so what's the big deal?" he asks.

"a baby shower is a big deal to the mother, and you're lucky you're working to day or else you'd be going to" I say.

"Tris Maddie's coat won't fit over all this fluff" Caleb says glaring at me.

"hey you asked me to dress her" I say.

"yes, but I didn't think you'd turn her in to baby ballerina" Caleb retorts.

* * *

The shower is really just a time for us to all get to together, before we lose Christina and Will to parenthood. All we really do is talk and laugh like we always used to, like nothing has changed like Christina isn't heavily pregnant and Lynn isn't in the hospital.

Caleb didn't really want to come but he was invited and I talked him in to it. I had to tell him he was the bestest big brother in the whole wide world first though, and then hear him tell me about how 'bestest' isn't a word. He's been talking to Cara the whole time and I'm not sure but I think I may be seeing the beginning of something.

"I haven't seen you without a huge baggy sweat shirt on. No offense, but you're huge" Marlene says to Christina.

"you think that's bad, you should see her ankles" Will say cupping his hand over his mouth as if that'll stop Christina –who is sitting in his lap- from hearing him.

"hey! Shut up! Swelling is a normal part of pregnancy it'll go away eventually" Christina says smacking Will in the chest.

"Tris everyone else has pointed out something wrong me go ahead" Christina says humorously.

I know it was meant to be a joke but I find something any ways "what's wrong with your belly button, it looks like you have a marble stuck under your shirt"

"it's supposed to stick out!" Christina exclaims.

"and the stretch marks" Will teases.

"you guys are so mean! I'm twenty two weeks pregnant be nice to me!" Christina exclaims with a laugh "and I really wish I could get up on my own because I would walk away"

We all laugh.

"hey don't make her laugh too hard she might wet herself" Will jokes.

"that's it you're sleeping on the couch tonight" Christina tells him.

"aww Honey not the couch" Will whines humorously.

"keep it up and you'll be sleeping on the front porch. And you know they're calling for a bad snow storm tonight" Christina warns.

"I love you Chris" Will says trying to suck up.

Christina smiles at him and caresses his cheek "hmm bundle up"

"have you guys thought of any names yet?" Marlene asks.

"he likes the names Charlotte and Sadie, because he's positive the baby is a girl" Christina says.

"She likes Eden and Noah, because she's positive it's a boy" Will says.

"you two are so backwards!" I laugh.

"you and Four are the odd ones. You do realize you and Four were the only couple we know who waited more than two months to sleep together" Christina points out.

"oh shut up" I glare.

"so Will what do you think Chris's reaction to labor will be?" Marlene asks.

"she's going to cry and beg me to hold her hand and break my hand squeezing it. She says she is going to do it without the epidural but she'll be begging for it after the first few contractions" Wills says.

"I will not!" Christina exclaims.

"Chris Sweetheart if you haven't noticed, you don't cope with pain all that well" Will tells her.

"I'm not that bad" Christina says.

"When you were shot in the leg at Erudite headquarters you took pain pills like they were candy, every night you wake me up because your back hurts" Will replies.

"hey getting shot hurts like hell, and I'm pregnant I have backaches" Christina retorts.

For the rest of the night we talk and laugh, and make fun of each other's flaws, of course they all targeted me for my littleness and Will just had to pick me up with one arm to prove their point… Christina threatens to make Will sleep in several different places, one being a tree. I miss spending time with them like this, when there's nothing to worry about… but it can't last.

"bye, I'll see you guys at school tomorrow" I say as I hug Christina "Bye baby" I say with a hand on her stomach, I can feel a small nudge under my hand.

I walk across the room to where Caleb stands talking to Cara. I take his hand and pull him away "Come on lover boy"

* * *

"so Caleb, older women huh?" I tease as I wash the kitchen counter.

"what older women?" Tobias asks.

"someone was flirting with Cara" I say in a sing song voice.

"I was not 'flirting'" Caleb retorts "I only want one woman in my life and she is sleeping in the play pen… well there's you too but I never said I wanted you"

I make a face at him.

"really mature" Caleb replies.

We have become a custom to common sibling teasing.

"hey as you always say, I'm the little sister" I accuse.

"by nine months" Caleb says.

"now you agree with me!" I exclaim.

"when it annoys you, yes" Caleb smiles.

"and you say that I bicker with him like we're married" Tobias mutters.

I stick my hand in the dish water and flick the droplets at him.

He flinches as the water hits his face "I love you too"

I busy myself sweeping the floor, while Caleb tries to vacuum the living room carpet without Madeline freaking out, and Tobias finishes cleaning the dishes.

When I'm done sweeping right as I'm about to turn around water pours on my head. I gasp and then to see Tobias with an empty bowl. I glare at him.

"there you go, now you can mop" he says with a smug smile.

"We don't have a mop" I glare as water drips down my hair.

"I can hold you upside down and use your hair" Tobias says humorously.

"ha ha" I say in a monotone voice.

"now go take a shower, there's all sorts of crap in the water" Tobias says.

"only if you hug me first" I smile.

"no thank you" Tobias replies "but I'll join you"

I smile.

"an older man Tris?" Caleb says.

"oh shut up!" I exclaim.

* * *

I stare at Tobias as he gets dressed, water drips from his still wet hair and rolls slowly down his back passing the faction symbols drawn there.

"what is this your own personal strip show?" he asks.

I blush and look away.

He chuckles as he puts a black t-shirt on. I almost tell him to take it back off.

"so how's the in law?" I ask.

Tobias went to go visit Evelynn for the first time in a while last night. He got home late and I forgot to ask him about it.

"she's good, I guess" Tobias shrugs.

"what did she say about me?" I ask in annoyance.

"that she doesn't think you're right for me, and I shouldn't settle down with the first girl I slept with" Tobias replies.

"and your thoughts on this are?" I ask.

"I think she's completely right, you have two days to pack your bags and get out" Tobias says humorously.

I glare.

"I think she's old and delusional and maybe even jealous, that's what I think. And yes I said old to make you happy" Tobias replies.

"Well it's true she's like eighty something" I say.

"she's forty two!" Tobias laughs "where the hell did you get eighty something from?"

"I know an old hag when I see one" I shrug "and you say I can't be mean"

Tobias rolls his eyes.

"come here" I request "and take off that shirt you won't be needing it" I get butterflies as I say this but I've gotten used to them now.

He walks over and playful pins me down on the bed. I laugh in to a long passionate kiss.

"you have school in the morning" Tobias say as he pulls away.

"Does it look like I care?" I ask with a smile.

We kiss again and it feels like everything bad just doesn't exist, but I know it'll soon come back…

* * *

I would like to know what you guys think Caleb and Cara together?

I've tried everything for some reason people still can't vote on the baby name poll. so i'm doing it through reviews instead. just send a review of witch name you like. **please vote soon because I just organized all my ideas and there won't be as many chapters till Christina has her baby as I once thought, there will still be a lot but just not as many. **

**GIRLS**

Sadie

Charlotte

Miranda

**BOYS**

Elliot

Noah

Eden

**Now is the time to get your votes in. D day is coming soon. and if our have already voted you _can_ vote again. **

**thank you to Stuff for the anonymous review.**


	45. Chapter 44 (Al)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 44_**

(Al's perspective)

I watch my old friends laughing and smiling. We got reports on how we're doing in our classes so far to day. They throw someone's report around the table laughing. I wonder whose it is until Will gets a hold of it and Tris tries to grab it. Will stands up and Tris walks up to him as he holds the stack of papers high in the air. I can't help but laugh a little as Tris senselessly tries to jump for them. I miss them.

"Al! why do always stare at her? as if she's pretty or something. You're supposed to look at me that way! If you're going to cheat on me just tell me!" Arabella complains.

"I wasn't staring at her!" I reply a bit louder then I mean to, this is the second time to day she has accused me for seeing Tris behind her back and I'm sick of it.

"Don't yell at me. I'm going to go find Peter he's the only one who really understands me!" Arabella says angrily then she stomps off.

I sigh, there's no point in going after her. this relationship isn't what I want it to be.

"yeah he's real understanding, and if you're lucky you might even get pregnant" Molly mutters sarcastically.

I laugh.

She looks up at me "You weren't supposed to laugh at that she's your girlfriend"

"Unfortunately" I mutter.

Molly laughs a little . I can't help but notice that her laugh is different now. Before every time I heard her laugh it was loud not a pleasant sound it seemed forced. This though sounds soft almost like wind chimes.

"you weren't supposed to laugh at that" I say "she's your friend"

"yeah, I guess she used to be but something changed. She's just not-" she starts.

And I finish the sentence with her, because I know exactly how she feels "-the person I thought she was"

"If you know what's good for you, you'd break up with her now. Before she does something insane like asks you to purpose or get her pregnant" Molly tells me, and she's right.

"yeah, but how do I do that" I reply.

"you do have a mind of your own don't you?" Molly questions.

"yes" I say.

"then go back to your friends and when she tries to pull you back here just tell her no. she'll be so shocked and ashamed that you stood up to her that she'll have no other choice then to come back here" she replies.

"yeah but then you'll get the brunt of it" I state.

She shrugs "I deserve it"

I give her an odd look then get up and walk over to the table where my old friends sit.

They all stare at me. Will they even except me back after all I've done? After I abandoned them after I let Arabella physically hurt Tris.

"what are you doing here?" Tris asks. My guilt is staring me right in the face, not only her innocent blue eyes, but the shirt she wears falls off her shoulder and I can the scar from where Arabella burned her with a cigarette.

"I want to come back. I'm not happy with Arabella" I say, and it sounds pathetic "I'm sorry"

They all look at each other then back at me.

"what brought on this sudden change?" Tris asks.

"an unexpected friend talked some sense in to me" I reply uneasily, if I tell them I took advice from Molly they'd probably send me to the mental hospital.

"if Arabella comes to retrieve you will you go with her?" Tris asks.

"No" I say.

They all look at each other than lean in whispering to each other. They all say something Christina slaps Will on the back of the head, and then they look back at me.

"okay, you can stay" Tris says.

I sit down beside Tris.

I remember why I used to prefer to sit next to Tris, it was the urge to have her close to hold her, I wanted her to be mine and mine alone. I guess that feeling still exists a little but only because she is so small and I feel that I have to protect her even though I know she doesn't need me to. But now I sit next to Tris because I know she's the most understanding her eyes didn't judge me like the rest did.

Arabella walks back in to the lunch room and I wait for her to notice where I am and who I'm with…

* * *

The scene Arabella made in the cafeteria wasn't pretty. She accused me of sleeping with Tris, I built myself a sine and said that even if I wanted to sleep with Tris I wouldn't have had the time to do so because she always demanded I be in her bed. She then accused Christina of being pregnant and that it was my baby and not Will's. Christina got up and while Arabella and verbally fought out our long dead relationship, Christina snuck up and punched Arabella in the face. Arabella turned and kicked Christina in the stomach, she lost her balance and the large sweater she was wearing stuck to her, it turns out that she is pregnant. Will took her to the doctors to make sure her baby is alright. I feel awful this wasn't her fight…

Later as I walk out of the school I see Molly waiting at the bus stop with her baby, Preston I think his name is.

I walk up to her "hey"

She looks up at me "hi"

"i just want to thank you. You give good advice" I say.

She smiles at me.

I look down at the baby car seat that sits beside her on the bench, he swats at a series of knitted toys that are tied to the handle.

"He's cute" I comment.

"thanks" Molly says as she tucks a blue blanket tighter around her baby.

I look around "I thought you had a car"

"my family is low income so it was kind of the car or the baby. I choose the baby" she replies almost humorously.

"do you want me to drive you home?" I ask.

"really?" Molly questions.

"yeah, I owe you any way and it's too cold for the little guy to be out here for long" I say.

* * *

"you live here?" I ask incredulously.

"Well it's better than cardboard box, and you know the people are… colorful" Molly replies.

I don't think colorful is qite the word for the bullet holes in the side of car across the street.

Molly by far lives in the worst neighborhood in Chicago. Her apartment building looks run down from the outside and I have a feeling that the inside is worse . it feels almost wrong to send her in there with a four month old baby.

"do- do you want to go out for a while" I ask hesitantly.

She gives me a shy look "if you're trying to ask me on a date I-" she starts.

"no, as friends. Just get you and him away from this place for a while" I reply.

"ok" Molly says quietly.

* * *

"my mother is a housing agent, and my dad works in a factory doing… things" I explain. I don't really know what my father does in the factory.

"My dad died" Molly states as if it's something simple, like telling the time.

I look at her expecting some sort of emotional reaction "I'm so sorry, I didn't know"

"don't be. I'm over it" Molly replies.

"how did he die" I ask.

"he was a drunk and a drug addict, which was really the only thing he and mother had in common. He got drunk got in to a fight with my mother and walked out in to the street got by a bus. Was ten I don't remember much" Molly explains.

"i would've been scarred for life if that had happened to me" I state.

"he was never really a dad to me, he was my father but he would never be my dad" Molly states there's something in her eyes it's hidden deep but can still see it, it's pain "I'm going to go change Preston" she says then walks off with the baby.

What did her father do to her? what could be so horrible as to cause her not to care about his death?

The rest of the night is uneventful, aside from me holding a baby for the first time, and then being spit up on by baby for the first time. I've seen a different colder side of Molly but I've now seen this side of her and it may sound stupid and Christina will hate me now but I want to see this side of her more often…

* * *

Please don't hate me! i'm sorry if you're hating this chapter but this is just the direction my story is taking, but it won't be a large focus and if you don't want to read the chapter revolving Al and Molly you won't miss too much.

OH MY GOD! who else thinks the insurgent trailer is the best thing made since Amity bread? I DO! they've obviously changed a few things but non the less awesome! I can not wait for the movie to come out.

I've tried everything for some reason people still can't vote on the baby name poll. so i'm doing it through reviews instead. just send a review of witch name you like. **please vote soon because I just organized all my ideas and there won't be as many chapters till Christina has her baby as I once thought, there will still be a lot but just not as many. **

**GIRLS**

Sadie

Charlotte

Miranda

**BOYS**

Elliot

Noah

Eden

**thank you to Stuff and Guest for the anonymous reviews.**


	46. Chapter 45 (Lynn)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 45_**

(Lynn's perspective)

"you did it!" Marlene exclaims happily as she hugs me. We've gotten way too used to hugging each other since she started pretending to be my girlfriend two weeks ago. I can't say I'm complaining though.

I was a little late going through with what I promised her, but I did it I told my parents. Neither of them said anything they were in shock. Shawna is in the hall way talking to them now, pretending that she just found out as well.

"I'll go get some water" Marlene says then she leaves the room.

The only people who can open and close the door are people who have a card. I'm the mentally sick person that they want to keep in so obviously I don't have one. But Marlene didn't close the door all the way that means I'll be able to hear what my family is saying. I go over to the door and listen carefully.

"I don't understand, what caused this? why did this happen to her?" my mother asks.

"there isn't anything that causes someone to be gay mom, this is just who she is" Shawna says.

"but the doctors are trying to fix her right?" my dad asks.

The word 'fix' hits me like a punch in the stomach.

"dad, there isn't anything to fix. She's here because she's depressed and she doesn't' think you'll understand; but you have to understand or she'll never get better" Shawna says sternly.

"no. no. there has to be something they can do for her. my _daughter _was born a girl she is meant to be a woman. I have two daughters and a son and it is supposed to stay that way" my father exclaims.

Tears spark behind my eyes.

"Dad you can't think that way. She still is a woman she doesn't want to be a man she's just attracted to the same sex. Is that really so awful? She's still Lynn she is now and always will be your daughter… my baby sister. I can except this and you should too. This isn't easy for her"

I open the door and stare in to my father's eyes my mother won't look at me "No it isn't" I say then I close the door and throw myself against the bed.

The door clicks open and I don't look back to see who it is. I feel someone embrace me.

"it's okay, if they're going to be like that we don't need them" it's Shawna "when you get out this place you can live with Zeke and I"

I cry and cry hard. I hate it I hate showing how weak I really am, but I can't help it.

The door opens again. I hear two sets of feet.

"oh my. What happened, she was doing so good this morning" I hear my doctor's voice.

I feel another set of hands stroking my back.

"I'm so sorry" Marlene whispers as she lays her head next to mine.

I don't know if she gets so close to me because a nurse is watching and she's supposed to be my girlfriend, or if she is trying to hold me to comfort me in a friendly. but the gestor feels intimate to me.

I'm living my nightmare and I'm living my dream at the same time. The only difference is my nightmare is a reality and my dream is only pretend…

* * *

I know this is a sad chapter, but terrible as it is, it is reality. don't worry things will get better!

I've tried everything for some reason people still can't vote on the baby name poll. so i'm doing it through reviews instead. just send a review of witch name you like. **please vote soon because I just organized all my ideas and there won't be as many chapters till Christina has her baby as I once thought, there will still be a lot but just not as many. **

**GIRLS**

Sadie

Charlotte

Miranda

**BOYS**

Elliot

Noah

Eden

**thank you to Stuff and Guest for the anonymous reviews.**


	47. Chapter 46 (Tobias)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 46_**

(Tobias's perspective)

I look over as Tris rubs her arm irritably.

"does it hurt?" I ask.

"what do you think?" she asks.

"hey, at least you can't get pregnant now" I say.

We just left the doctor's office, the doctor suggested we try a different method of birth control considering that Tris constantly forgets to take the pills, she blames me for not reminding her. Anyway, the doctor said she could have a shot every ten to twelve weeks, or a small implant in her arm that will last a few years. There was another option some sort of ring, but Tris eagerly reclined after the doctor said where the ring went up, her face was priceless. But I'm sure my face was about the same when the doctor said that if seriously didn't want to risk Tris getting pregnant… the only word I heard after that was vasectomy. Tris wound up getting this implant in her arm about the size of a match stick, it was more painful than she thought it would be.

"the doctor said to wait a while" Tris states.

"so we will" I say.

Tris blushes.

"What?" I question.

"I don't want to wait" she replies sheepishly.

I smile "birth **_control _**Tris. You can't just count on the implant you have to control yourself too"

She punches me in the shoulder.

"Hey, I'm driving" I exclaim with a laugh.

* * *

"I could punch you in the arm" I say humorously as I park the car.

"and how would that stop it from hurting?" Tris asks.

"you'd be focused on the bruise instead" I say.

Tris rolls her eyes.

As we get out of the car Tris drops her purse and things scatter all over the ground, I rush over and help her pick everything up. As we do so a car speeds in to the parking lot and parks across from us. The woman from the elevator who I suspect is abusing her daughter gets out. She hastily throws open the door to the back seat.

"Tris back up to the wall slowly and don't stand up" I whisper.

She does as I tell her to and I follow her. we watch the woman hastily tear her daughter out of the car. The girl lands on her hands and knees and starts to sob. The woman grabs her by the arm and yanks her up. The girl sobs, the knees of her pants are torn open and she is bleeding.

"smarten up!" the woman yells as she slaps her daughter across the face.

Anger bubbles up inside me, I remember being slapped like that when I was young, left with nothing to do but cry and wonder why my father hated me so much. No child should have to go through that.

The woman walks off dragging the girl behind her.

"I have to stop this" I say.

"and you will" Tris says.

"I have no evidence Tris" I say.

"yes you do" Tris replies.

I look back at her, she is holding her cell phone up, she videotaped all of it.

I kiss her forehead "smart and beautiful"

"well smart at least" Tris retorts.

"well at least you're beautiful, because if you don't think you're beautiful then you're not smart" I say.

Tris rolls her eyes at me. She gets up and walks off I follow her taking her petite hand when I get close enough. She tries to break her hand free. She's having mood swings I can tell, she always tries not show it.

When we walk in Madeline is sitting in the play pen. She squeals happily when Tris and I walk through the door.

Tris rushes over to her and picks her up.

"you know if you keep picking her up every time she wants a attention she'll get cocky" Caleb says.

"because she isn't cocky already. We spoil her" Tris states.

"yes we do, but seriously put her down I want her to learn how to crawl and that won't happen if we continue to pick her up every time she wants something" Caleb states.

"Daddy thinks you're puppy, he's trying to teach you new tricks" Tris coos.

"Necessary motor skills, not tricks" Caleb replies.

Tris puts Madeline back down and she glares up at her.

"Sorry baby I have to listen to your daddy. Looks like you're grounded" Tris says.

Madeline reaches up and whimpers.

"aw, don't give me those sad eyes" Tris says. She walks over to me and hides her face in my chest "I can't look, she'll guilt trip me"

I laugh and kiss her head "can I barrow that video?"

"of course, it'll be against the law not to report it right" Tris says.

I smile and kiss her lips softly. she pulls me to her roughly and kisses back harder. It's still not enough it'll never be enough. I could have a life time of her and it still wouldn't be enough I'll always crave more.

I pull away and hold her close I put my mouth right next to her ear and purposely exhale so my breath will tickle the side of her face "you know what? I don't want to wait either"

She giggles and her small body presses in to me.

Never enough…

* * *

I'm posting on Thursday because I have a REALLY busy day tomorrow. oh and I don't really know if everyone reading this gets Christmas break, but if you do HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :) two whole weeks of freedom, ahh too good to be true.

I've tried everything for some reason people still can't vote on the baby name poll. so i'm doing it through reviews instead. just send a review of witch name you like. **please vote soon because I just organized all my ideas and there won't be as many chapters till Christina has her baby as I once thought, there will still be a lot but just not as many. **

**GIRLS**

Sadie

Charlotte

Miranda

**BOYS**

Elliot

Noah

Eden

**thank you to Guest, Guest/intelligentdauntless, and stuff ****for the anonymous reviews. Ps extra thanks to stuff for pointing out that I have been spelling Shauna wrong, sorry about that. **

just I little question about something Shailene Woodley fans might know, I have a project for school and i'm doing it on her. does any one know if it's true that she had scoliosis?! please I need help so if you know for sure please tell me so.


	48. Chapter 47 (Christina)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 47_**

(Christina's perspective)

"it's okay Chris, it'll be over soon" Will hushes.

"you said that- an hour ago" I say though labored breaths.

"alright I see a head with dark hair" the doctor says.

"oh my god" I whimper.

"shh, you can do this" Will says softly as he holds my hand.

"you need to push" the doctor says.

I try to push unsure of what I'm doing. It hurts so badly. I let out a yelp.

"Christina" Will says urgently.

I look at him.

"Christina" he says louder.

* * *

I jolt up in bed with a scream.

"Christina it's okay! It was a dream, it was a dream" Will says as he rubs my shoulders.

I look around; I'm in Will's room at his house. I place my hands to my protruding stomach.

"Oh… oh, thank god I'm still pregnant" I say as I calm myself.

Will gives me an odd look "what the hell were you dreaming about!?"

"I- I was about to give birth" I say.

"what was that like?" Will asks.

"it felt real, like simulation real… and I had a little person coming out of you know where. How do you think it felt?" I question.

Will winces "that would explain why you were thrashing around in pain in your sleep"

"yeah, too bad dreams don't have epidurals" I say humorously.

Will laughs a little.

"Will!" Flora calls.

Will kisses my forehead "I'll be right back" he gets up and walks out quickly.

I sigh, I remember when I could do that, stand up on my own and walk quickly without tripping over my own feet… I miss those days. I also remember when I could wake up every morning without something being wrong with me, the morning sickness stopped a while ago but something else quickly replaced it, and when that went away… something else replaced that. I've woke up with a bad headache every morning for the past week, this morning is no different. my doctor said to try natural methods to sooth it like drinking herbal tea or placing a cold wash cloth on my forehead… yeah natural sucks.

I try to get up, it isn't easy but I manage. I feel horrible my head hurts, my stomach hurts, I can't remember anything, I can hardly do anything on my own… but I guess it could be worse...

When I try to walk downstairs I miss place my footing and fall, but it's backwards and I only slide a few steps down. the baby kicks unhappily.

"Hey, don't complain, I could've fallen forward and landed on you" I say.

Will runs up the stairs pale as a ghost "are you alright?!"

"relax I'm fine I just fell" I say as I try to get up.

Will sits me back down, I glare at him.

"You're sure you're okay? You didn't hit your head?" Will asks.

"I'm fine " I say "I didn't even really fall, I like sat and slid a few steps"

"but is the baby okay?" Will asks as he gently places his hand on my stomach.

"yeah, and if you feel him kicking right now it's because he's irritated with you" I glare.

"alright I get it. I worry, I'm the fiancé slash father, I'm supposed to worry" Will says.

He helps me up and offers his hand to guide me down the rest of the stairs. I'm about to push his hand away but I take it anyway, if I fall again it probably will be forwards. I don't want to risk that happening.

"I really hope nothing big happens today, I am too exhausted to do anything right now" I say I walk with him.

"yeah about that…" Will trails off.

"William not right now, she needs to rest" Flora says sternly.

"She should know" Will says.

"Ok, **_she _**is right here. And**_ she_** is not stupid. What's going on" I say.

Will just looks at me.

"Will, **_she_** is also very pregnant and irritable so I suggest you tell **_her_** now" I warn.

"your father called" Will sighs.

I smile, I thought that when my mother disowned me he did too "he did?"

"no, no Chris. Not your step dad, your birth father" Will replies.

My eyes widen, I can't believe I'm hearing this "what?"

"he wants to see you" Will says.

"oh my god… I – I don't believe this" I say.

"is this a good thing or a bad thing?" Will questions.

"i- I don't know" I reply.

"He told me to tell you to meet him at that dingy old coffee shop on Michigan Ave" Will says.

I nod "What time?"

* * *

I pull my coat around my shoulders. I waited in the old coffee shop for an hour and my father didn't show up. It's not good to drink caffeine while you're pregnant and the waiter told me to order something or get out. I've made a complete idiot of myself twice asking two men that looked like they could be my father if their name was 'Rick Matlin', they looked at me like I was on drugs.

The wind blows again and I shiver. It's a cold day for February. The baby kicks hard.

"I know, we're freezing here for nothing. I'll call your daddy maybe he will actually show up" I mutter.

I pull my phone out of my pocket then someone touches me on the shoulder. I turn and my eyes widen.

Standing about a foot over me is man in his early thirties with light brown skin and eyes like mine.

"Christina?" he asks.

I nod.

"I'm Rick, I'm your father" the man says.

I nod.

He looks at me "wow, look at you, you're all grown up and beautiful"

I just stare at him. This can't really be happening, it's just another one of those weird pregnancy dreams.

"do you want to go in side?" he asks.

I nod.

We sit at a table by the window.

"the last time I saw you, you fit in the palm of my hands. Now look at you" my birth father says, he seems so proud.

"I'm pregnant" I say before he can think I'm everything and more.

He just stares at me with a sympathetic smile "I know"

"then why did you want to meet me? I screwed up just like you and my mother did" I say.

"No Christina, you didn't screw up like your mother and I. your mother and didn't screw up because we had a baby at sixteen, we screwed up because we were stubborn and didn't do what was best for you" my father replies.

"If you feel that way… then why didn't you want me?" I ask.

Hi eyes widen "That's what your mother told you? That I didn't want you? Christina that isn't true. Your mother lied she lied and she tricked me. She said that we would both stay in Dauntless and we would raise you together. I chose first and went right back in to dauntless, but when it was your mother's turn to choose she transferred in to Candor and there was nothing I could do about it. I came to see you on visiting day, when I held you it was like everything changed all that mattered was you. But your mother didn't want me in her life or yours and there was nothing I could do about that either. I've thought about you every day for the past eighteen years. I do want you, I always have" my father explains.

My eyes water, because of hormones or just normal emotions I'm not sure "why would she lie to me like that?"

"I don't know, but I'm here now. I'm sorry it took so long for me to find you but I'm never going to go away" he promises me.

I can't believe this… I've been lied to so many times and I don't know what to believe any more….

* * *

I've tried everything for some reason people still can't vote on the baby name poll. so i'm doing it through reviews instead. just send a review of witch name you like. **please vote soon because I just organized all my ideas and there won't be as many chapters till Christina has her baby as I once thought, there will still be a lot but just not as many. **

**GIRLS**

Sadie

Charlotte

Miranda

**BOYS**

Elliot

Noah

Eden

**thank you to Guest, Guest/intelligentdauntless, and stuff ****for the anonymous reviews. Ps extra thanks to stuff for pointing out that I have been spelling Shauna wrong, sorry about that. **

just I little question about something Shailene Woodley fans might know, I have a project for school and i'm doing it on her. does any one know if it's true that she had scoliosis?! please I need help so if you know for sure please tell me so.


	49. Chapter 48 (Tobias)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 48_**

(Tobias's prospective)

Tris and I were up late last night, not for reasons you may think. But she seemed exhausted by the time we got in to bed, so I'm hesitant to wake her. But know she would be mad if I left for work without saying good bye first.

I gently stroke her back as I sit on the edge of the bed "Tris… Tris wake up" I know she's a light sleeper and it won't take much to wake her.

Tris stirs but she doesn't wake.

I smile "Tris, I have to leave now"

Her sapphire eyes blink open, and She has to fight to keep them open.

"I have to go to work today" I say softly.

She sits up and hugs me leaning against me, she's exhausted I feel guilty for waking her. Tris almost falls back to sleep on my shoulder. I lay her down still only half a wake and pull the covers over her. I kiss her head and leave without disturbing her again.

* * *

"off to the court house?" one of my coworkers, Rachelle, asks.

"Yeah" I reply.

Rachelle like a lot of the girls who worked in the office, know that I'm happily in a committed relationship, that doesn't stop them from flirting with me though.

I walk toward the elevator and sigh when Rachelle follows me. We are the only ones in the elevator but she stands close to me. I take a few steps away from her; she takes a few steps towards me. I feel awkward and squeezed like the elevator is too small for both of us to fit in to it, it doesn't help that she keeps sneaking closer.

"Are you wearing perfume?" I ask, there's no real reason to ask, she's wearing too much perfume and the smell almost chokes me, even someone who's lost their sense of smell could tell. But have I plan.

"yeah, you like it?" she replies.

I shrug "I'm not really one for perfume, I guess that' because I'm used to not smelling it, my girlfriend never wears perfume"

"oh yeah, her" Rachelle replies, making a face like she's just tasted something sower.

"I'm thinking about proposing" I say, it's a lie but I'll do anything to get her to back off "she's the light of my life, I can't live with her" I continue, that part was not a lie "do you have a boyfriend?"

The elevator doors open.

"no" Rachelle says coldly as she rushes out.

I sigh in relief and walk out as well…

When I get to the court house the girl and her abusive mother are waiting there. Who I've found out names are Candice and Ashley Lane. They are both in a locked room right now Candice glares at me when I walk in with a lawyer and two police men. The police take the mother, she doesn't go quietly.

"See ya in the court room" the lawyer I work with, Dean, says as he flows them.

It's just the little girl and I now. She looks up at me with wide hazel eyes.

I walk over slowly and sit down so I'm more at her level. I know I can be intimidating especially considering the fact that she's two foot five and I'm six foot one.

"it's okay, I'm friendly" I say "I won't eat you I promise"

The girl laughs. She's comfortable with me, now all I have to do is gain her trust.

"my name is Four" I say, I always use my nick name when working with children because it's easier to say and remember than Tobias, and they usually find it funny that my name is a number.

She smiles "my name is Ashley"

She's smiling and she gave me her name, she trusts me now.

"Can I ask you a few questions" I ask.

She nods.

I look back to make sure the video camera is on "I know this is hard, and I know you probably aren't supposed to tell anyone but I'm special okay, you can tell me anything"

Ashley nods.

"is there anybody who scares you?" I ask.

"mommy says there's a monster under my bed" she replies.

A typical child hood fear, but parents don't usually support them

"why are you afraid of the monster?" I ask.

"because if I get out of bed when it's dark he's going to grab my feet and trap me under my bed forever" Ashley replies.

This shocks me, most children think there's some sort of imaginary creature that lives in their room, this usually represents a fear of the dark or being alone, but this fear seems to be not a fear as much as it is a threat.

"Who told you that?" I ask.

"Mommy" Ashley replies.

"Does your mommy say anything else that scares you?" I ask.

Ashley shakes her head.

"Does she yell at you?" I question.

"all the time, I'm a bad little girl" she replies and looks away.

I used to think that when I was her age, I thought the reason my father abused me was because I was constantly doing something wrong.

"why do you think you're bad?" I ask.

"because, I'm annoying and stupid" she says, and I can tell that she honestly believes that.

"did your mom tell you that?" I ask.

Ashley nods.

I see a bruise on her arm. I point at it "where'd you get that bruise from?"

"I fell down" she replies.

"hey, everything you tell me is a secret okay. Did your mommy tell you to say that you fell down?" I say softly, trying to get her to say that her mother hits her.

Ashley looks around then nods.

"where did you get that bruise?" I ask,

"mommy hits me sometimes" Ashley says.

I've heard enough, and I'm sure the judge has too. Our entire conversation was playing live in the court room. There's no doubt we'll win this case.

* * *

By the time Candice gets out of prison Ashley will probably have children of her own Ashley will be staying with her aunt and if all goes well she will be adopted by her. I will be seeing her every two weeks for therapy in till she stops needing it.

When I get home it appears that no one is home. Although I can tell that Madeline was here not too long ago, the smell of vomit lingers.

"Tris?!" I call… no answer.

I walk through the apartment, both bed room doors are open but no one is in them. I'm about to go call Tris when I hear a quiet sniff from the bathroom. I walk down the hall and see Tris curled up in the corner by the bath tub. I kneel down next to her and stroke her arm. She doesn't look at me.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

She sniffs and breathes shakily.

"Tris what's wrong?" I repeat. This isn't normal, and to be honest it's scaring me "Sweetie it's okay, just tell me"

Tris shakes her head.

I kiss her head and pull her close to comfort her "hey, can you look at me?"

Tris just cries in to my chest. I'm beginning to think that she's in shock.

"Tris, please at least show me you can hear me" I say softly.

Tris finally looks up, she's been crying for a long time. I feel guilty, how long has she been curled up on the cold floor alone before I found her?

"What is it Tris?" I ask desperate for her to answer now.

"I – I – I" She stutters.

"it's okay, go slow" I hush.

Tris takes a deep breath and lets it out shakily "on the counter" are the only words she can manage in a weak and strangled voice, not my Tris's voice…

I stand up and look at the counter searching for something horrible. But all there is, is a small white stick with two little pink lines in a small window.

I feel light headed and the only thing that stops me from fainting are the two simple but incredibly complex words that Tris squeaks.

"I'm pregnant" ….

* * *

the holidays get really busy in my family, and where I spend most my holidays I don't have internet, so i'm posting for Christmas and Christmas eve (because Christmas eve is just as important as the day if you ask me:) Merry Christmas! (Ps if you don't celebrate Christmas just take this as an extra post)

Okay so that whole no more baby for a while thing... it's been a while, I couldn't help my self! besides how many of us can really complain about Tris and Four having a baby?

I've tried everything for some reason people still can't vote on the baby name poll. so i'm doing it through reviews instead. just send a review of witch name you like. **please vote soon because I just organized all my ideas and there won't be as many chapters till Christina has her baby as I once thought, there will still be a lot but just not as many. **

_**REMEMBER THIS IS FOR CHRISTINA AND WILL'S BABY.**_

**GIRLS**

Sadie

Charlotte

Miranda

**BOYS**

Elliot

Noah

Eden

**thank you to ... Anon4, intelligent dauntless ( I totally get you, sometimes lodging is just too much work) , (thank you for the information about the whole scoliosis thing)Soccerdog17 **

just I little question about something Shailene Woodley fans might know, I have a project for school and i'm doing it on her. does any one know if it's true that she had scoliosis?! please I need help so if you know for sure please tell me so.


	50. Chapter 49 (Tobias)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 49_**

(Tobias's prospective)

Tris starts to violently vomit before we can talk about anything. This explains a few things, she's been fatigued, and the last few nights she refused to eat dinner she didn't tell me why but now I know it was because she was nauseated.

I've been frozen for the past thirty minutes. I can't move can't think can't even breath. It's too much just too much, Tris can't be pregnant. The test has to be wrong. I slump against the wall and stare in to mid space. I'm so lost that I don't notice when Tris stops getting sick or the tears start again.

"Tobias?" I just barley hear Tris squeak "are you angry with me?"

This brings reality back to me. It's a ridiculous thought but with the way I reacted I don't blame her for being uncertain about my emotions towards this. even I'm not sure about my emotions toward this but I know I'm not angry at her. I get to my knees and shakily pull her to me the shock I'm in at the moment is too great for me to be as gentle as I usually am with her.

"I'm sorry" Tris sobs.

I hold her and stroke her back "don't say that, you have nothing to be sorry about"

She cries into my shoulder and I hold her telling her 'it's okay, it's okay' over and over again. This is the first time I've ever done this, told her 'it's okay' without really knowing if it'll be okay or not, but I don't know what else to say.

It takes her a long time to calm; I am still not over the shock.

Tris wipes her eyes with her sleeves and sniffs. She pulls away slightly then, to whisper a fact that I have yet to realize, something better, lighter than the facts we've both faced in past few minutes, like the fact that she's only eighteen and not done school yet, or that she'll probably miscarry.

"I'm pregnant" Tris says quietly "I have our baby inside me"

The word 'baby' compared to the word 'pregnant' are closely related yet in emotional weight they are much different. The word pregnant when used on an eighteen year old girl is guilty and heavy, but the word baby when used in almost any setting is light and innocent. It's easier to handle.

I shakily place a hand over Tris's flat stomach. I just can't come to terms with it, beneath my hand behind layers of flesh and muscle is a life, a life that I created with her.

Tris places her hand over mine and I see the edges of her mouth curl up.

But then reality comes back once again, the full reality. Tris and I created a life, in a body that is only eighteen years old, in a body that will most likely destroy it.

I don't have the heart to tell her this to Tris. I can't take away that beautiful smile she wears.

This can't end well…

* * *

the holidays get really busy in my family, and where I spend most my holidays I don't have internet, so i'm posting for Christmas and Christmas eve (because Christmas eve is just as important as the day if you ask me:) Merry Christmas! (Ps if you don't celebrate Christmas just take this as an extra post)

Okay so that whole no more baby for a while thing... it's been a while, I couldn't help my self! besides how many of us can really complain about Tris and Four having a baby?

I've tried everything for some reason people still can't vote on the baby name poll. so i'm doing it through reviews instead. just send a review of witch name you like. **please vote soon because I just organized all my ideas and there won't be as many chapters till Christina has her baby as I once thought, there will still be a lot but just not as many. **

_**REMEMBER THIS IS FOR CHRISTINA AND WILL'S BABY.**_

**GIRLS**

Sadie

Charlotte

Miranda

**BOYS**

Elliot

Noah

Eden


	51. Chapter 50 (Al)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 50_**

(Al's prospective)

I walk down a long hallway with mold growing on top of mold. Cob webs hang from the ceiling, there are holes in the walls reviling pipes and nests build by rats. This is the first time I've seen inside Molly's apartment building and it is worse on the inside. I pass a red stain on the carpet and wince, it looks like blood.

Apartment 13A the door in front of me reads and I knock on it. the door swings open just by the force of my knocking fist. Even more embarrassing than that is the fact that Molly is sitting in a rocking chair breast feeding Preston on the other side of the door. I would look away but I'm frozen in shock and embarrassment.

"Hi" Molly says blankly.

I finally cover my eyes, she must think I'm a pervert now "Sorry, I didn't mean to stare- I" I start.

"it's fine, the lock is broken. We're getting it fixed soon" she replies.

I hesitantly look up, she's covered with a blanket now.

Molly laughs a little "you're turning red"

"yeah, it's not every day I see breasts" I reply.

"Really? I would think you'd be used to it, after dating Arabella and all" Molly replies.

"oh come on you know she stuffs her bra" I say.

Molly laughs her real laugh the one that resembles wind chimes.

I smile and close the door behind me. Her apartment doesn't look much better than the hall way. The walls are stained yellow and cigarette butts and ashes litter the floor along with a few bear cans.

"sorry about the mess. I try to clean it and then my mother brings her friends over" Molly says.

"it's fine" I say as I step over the mess "how's the little guy?" I ask. I've gotten used to Preston he's cute when he's not spitting up on me.

"he's alright" Molly replies. She removes the blanket but she's coved by her shirt now. She places Preston down in a play pen.

Preston smiles up at me.

I wave.

Molly gazes down at Preston, it's a look I've seen before but I'm not really familiar with. It's a look of love and protectiveness and adoration. I remember my mother giving me this look, but that was a long time ago.

Preston picks up a toy turns it in his hands then gums on it. it's odd how little it takes to entertain him.

"so where's your mom?" I ask.

"she said she was going to work, but with how high she was when she left I doubt that's where she really is" Molly replies.

I nod.

A phone rings and Molly gets up to answer it. I'm left alone in the room with Preston. And of course with my luck he starts fussing. I hesitate but then he starts crying and I pick him up. He stops fussing and just looks at me. I don't know what to do now. When Molly walks back into the room she gives me a puzzled look. I don't blame her, I'm sitting there stiff as a board holding her son by his underarms.

"because that's how you hold a baby" Molly laughs.

"I don't hear him complaining" I state.

"no but does he look comfortable" Molly states. She's right… she's right a lot.

Molly takes Preston from me and he gladly go's to her.

"you want to learn how to change a diaper?" Molly asks.

"no" I reply immediately.

"you can't blame me for trying" she states.

"not really" I reply.

* * *

It's a warm day so we decide to get out of her apartment for a while. We take Preston for a walk in the park. Molly put him in the baby swing for a few minutes and he fell asleep. He hasn't woken up yet.

The sun is starting to set. The air is starting to get colder.

"so how did you end up with Peter?" I ask.

"well, it sort of started in grade school. Everyone hated me, except for Drew, but that he was my cousin in law so he had to put up with me. Peter accepted me and I stuck close to him, did what he told me to because I was afraid to lose the only slightly positive relationship I had. He just kissed me one day and took me as his girlfriend without really telling me. Peter does things like that; he does what he wants to do and expects you to read his mind. I couldn't read his mind that made him angry. He- um… he hit me, when he was angry. He refused to take no for an answer when it came to sexual favors, and I got pregnant. I almost had an abortion, but I changed my mind and he didn't. now we're broken up. He's never meet Preston, I've offered. But he doesn't want to be a part of his son's life" Molly explains basically every question I could've asked.

The words 'he hit me' dawn on me "good" I say, then I realize that could be taken out of context and quickly fix my mistake "good that he can't hurt you anymore"

She doesn't ask me about my past relationships, because she knows I've only had one. With Arabella and she knows everything about that, Arabella told her everything.

Preston starts to wake up whimpering. Molly tucks the blanket tighter around him.

"I think he's getting cold, we should probably go" Molly says.

I nod.

I drive her home Preston is sleeping by the time we get to her apartment. It's dark out now and our breaths come in white clouds.

I help her set up the stroller.

"I can take it from here" Molly says.

I don't want her to leave and can't figure out why, but if I tell her not to go I'll have to give a reason why and I don't think I have one. But as she walks away I do anyway.

"Wait" I say.

She looks at me with questioning eyes.

I don't know what to say all I know is what I want, I don't know if it's how I'm grateful for her understanding me, or the way the unique blend of green and blue in her eyes almost makes them look purple in this light, or what it is. But for some reason I want to kiss her…

And I do.

Our lips collide softly and I can't believe it but she kisses back. I hold her to me afraid to lose this moment. She pulls away and stares at me with wide eyes.

"we- we… Al we can't-" she stutters.

"why not" I state.

A moment of silence…

and this time…

she kisses me…

* * *

50 chapters half way to 100, I think that's a good way to celebrate Christmas :) MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!

yes I know Molly is supposed to be a "bad guy" but I don't know there was just something about her character I just stuck to. and I know that i'm probably the only one to ever put Molly and Al together but I am famous for creating odd couples. please try to be open to this pairing. and thank you so much to anyone who likes my own little creation witch is "Mally" (see their names merge perfectly in to a cute couple name)

the holidays get really busy in my family, and where I spend most my holidays I don't have internet, so i'm posting for Christmas and Christmas eve (because Christmas eve is just as important as the day if you ask me:) Merry Christmas! (Ps if you don't celebrate Christmas just take this as an extra post)

I've tried everything for some reason people still can't vote on the baby name poll. so i'm doing it through reviews instead. just send a review of witch name you like. **please vote soon because I just organized all my ideas and there won't be as many chapters till Christina has her baby as I once thought, there will still be a lot but just not as many. **

_**REMEMBER THIS IS FOR CHRISTINA AND WILL'S BABY.**_

**GIRLS**

Sadie

Charlotte

Miranda

**BOYS**

Elliot

Noah

Eden


	52. Chapter 51 (Tobias)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 51_**

(Tobias's prospective)

"Tris" I say as her body droops to the side, falling asleep, again.

She perks up and looks at me with heavy eyes.

I kiss her forehead "I'm sorry, but I have to wake you up, you have to go see the doctor" I say "hey be happy I'm not waking you up to go to school"

"no, but you will after we go to the doctor today and she says everything is fine. God I hate her everything is always 'fine'" Tris replies, she's been very moody lately, but I guess that is supposed to happen.

I smile "I know she's a little annoying"

Tris leans against me and sighs.

"here start drinking this" I tell her as I hand her a bottle of water she has to drink before we leave, for the ultrasound.

"I don't understand why I have to drink so much, I have to pee every five minutes when I drink nothing" she replies.

I smile and kiss her head "don't think about it you won't notice it"

She gives me a look "Right, because that's going to work"

I roll my eyes at her and hold her gently, careful not to put any pressure on her stomach.

Tris lies on my lap I stare down in to her eyes. The feeling to protect and coddle her is back like weeks ago when I thought she was pregnant. now she really is pregnant, I know she doesn't need the protection but the baby does and that means I have to belittle her, I don't like it any more than she does but it's what has to be done.

* * *

Tris's knee bounces nervously. I reach over and gently steady it then replace the obsessive bouncing with a soothing rubbing motion.

"you look scared" I say.

"and you don't aren't?" Tris questions.

"I'm terrified" I say, maybe 'terrified' is too big of a word, but it'll serve for now. As long as she knows she's not alone.

"you don't show it" she states.

"Do I ever?" I reply, I'm used to hiding my fear from others. That's a good habit for a Dauntless man, but it isn't a good habit for a caring husband, or a father.

A nurse walks out with a clip board "Tris" she says without even looking at the paper. It's a very large clinic that has a doctor for just about every medical subject. The fact that they know Tris just by looking at her and they call her Tris instead of Beatrice, speaks volumes about how many times she's been here. I don't like how many times she's been here in the past year.

Tris gets up and I follow her lacing her fingers with mine. I can feel her heart beat in between her fingers, it's fast and her palms are sweaty.

We follow the nurse down a hall to the elevator and up to the sixth floor. The walls are brightly colored and on the back wall there is a sign that reads "Prenatal care clinic". The nurse leads us to a door with the name "C. Kennly" written on it. we walk in and the nurse leaves.

A man probably in his late twenties sits at a desk.

"Come in, take a seat" the man says as he smiles at Tris.

we sit in the chairs in front of his desk.

"You must be Beatrice, our mother to be" the man greets,

Tris smiles back at him "Yeah"

he looks at me than "And you are?"

"Four" I say "**The boyfriend" **

"And the father?" the doctor questions.

I feel something rising in my throat, like a growl but I push it down.

"of course" Tris replies as she takes my hand.

"alright, I'll send you for the ultrasound, and then I'll ask you some questions while we do the blood work and then we'll work from there" the doctor explains "Oh and I'm doctor Kennly"

"We can read" I say.

Tris smacks my arm.

* * *

"Six weeks, I don't believe it. I've been pregnant for a little over a month" Tris says as we walk. She holds a picture from the ultrasound in her hands "It's so cute"

I raise my eyebrows at her "It's a blob"

"It's a baby" Tris says.

"Looks like a blob to me" I reply humorously.

Tris wraps her arms loosely around her stomach "well it's my blob and I think it's cute"

I laugh a little and kiss her cheek. The uneasiness of this morning is gone. The doctor said everything looks fine for now; the only thing he said was to make sure she is taking the prenatal vitamins and we have to try and get her weight a little higher, but they've been saying that for a year now and she still weighs just barely 90 pounds.

"please tell me I won't have to do this again" Tris says.

"we have to keep watch over the baby I think we'll have to do this again" I reply.

"well does the doctor have to put his fingers-" Tris starts.

"Hey, don't think I enjoyed that any more than you did" I reply, I would have left because well what sane person wants to see an attractive young man feel around intimate places of your girlfriends body while you're just sitting there holding her hand, but she told me to stay so I did… next time if he gives that cocky smile he's losing those fingers…. I'm not joking.

* * *

When we get home Tris go's straight in to the washroom, I find her vomiting. I don't know what to do beside rub her back and shush to her but that doesn't seem to help much.

It's not long before I hear the familiar patting of Madeline crawling. She looks sadly at Tris, she seems to be able to feel empathy even though she's only seven months old, I suspect she picked it up form spending time with Tris.

Tris sits back "it's okay Baby I'm alright" she says weakly. She covers her mouth and her body heaves a little.

"Don't fight it, it'll make it worse" I whisper as I press a gentle kiss to her temple.

She leans forward and her body heaves forward a few inches as she gets sick again. She leans in to me and moans.

"Come on, you go to rest I'll get a bucket" I say.

I help her up and as she walks to the bedroom.

I pick Madeline up and carry her in to the kitchen where Caleb is washing dishes.

"Missing something?" I question.

He turns around then looks at the play pen "How did she get out?!"

"I don't know, but here, I already have a girl to take care of" I say holding Madeline out to him.

Caleb dries his hands and takes her "is Tris alright? What did the doctor say? Stomach bug?"

"uh yeah, stomach bug" I lie, he doesn't know yet, but I don't think he'll be happy when does know.

I take the bucket that we usually use for mop water out of the cabinet and bring it in to the bedroom.

Tris is lying on her back one hand on her stomach the other laying at her side, she's paler than usual.

"you look awful" I sigh as I set the bucket down next to the bed.

"thanks" Tris whispers.

I smile a little and sit on the edge of the bed "that's not what I meant"

"I know" Tris sighs.

I run my fingers through her hair then kiss her forehead "go to sleep"

I watch her as her eyes flutter shut and her breathing slows.

I gently touch a hand to her stomach "take it easy on her, huh? Can you do that" I don't know who I'm talking to because I know at this point the 'baby' isn't really a baby at all. It's just a bundle of cells that may or may not one day be our child, and I know it can't hear me. But non the less I love it and most times things that bring you joy, like talking to something that doesn't even have ears yet, don't make sense. And they don't have to…

* * *

Ohhh the ugly, gross, and embarrassing realities of being pregnant, poor Tris. but it makes for a good story. hope you all had a good Christmas!

I've tried everything for some reason people still can't vote on the baby name poll. so i'm doing it through reviews instead. just send a review of witch name you like. **please vote soon because I just organized all my ideas and there won't be as many chapters till Christina has her baby as I once thought, there will still be a lot but just not as many. **

_**REMEMBER THIS IS FOR CHRISTINA AND WILL'S BABY.**_

**GIRLS**

Sadie

Charlotte

Miranda

**BOYS**

Elliot

Noah

Eden

thank you Soccerdog17 for the anonymous review.


	53. Chapter 52 (Tris)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 52_**

(Tris's prospective)

"bye" I sigh.

"bye" Tobias replies as he kisses me.

"okay, just go before I try to stop you" I say.

I still can't believe it I have to constantly remind myself and really think about what it means, I have a little baby growing inside me. I'm pregnant, and I don't want to leave Tobias- my baby's father- for even a second. But I have to…

"you aren't going to school?" Caleb questions.

"she's sick" Tobias replies, before I can feel guilty for keeping this from him.

"a stomach bug isn't supposed to last this long, you should go back to the doctor because the antibiotics obviously aren't working" Caleb says as he uncoils Maddie's hand from his hair.

"I'll be okay, don't worry. Worry about Maddie, that rash on her chin is getting worse" I say.

"it's because of her teething, I'm taking care of it. And I was worried about it and I took her to the doctor, she said it's normal. A 'little stomach bug' as you called it, that lasts a whole week however is not norm- so yeah I'm a little worried" Caleb retorts.

I sigh, he has to know, I can't just wait until my stomach starts to protrude "it is normal, Caleb"

He gives me a look and he would probably say something condescending but Madeline stars to fuss and he stops to put her down. she crawls away.

"it's normal because it's not a stomach bug" I say.

"then what is it?" Caleb asks.

I look at Tobias.

"I think I'll go to work now" he says then kisses me on the cheek one last time "hide the knives from him" he whispers before he walks out.

I smirk "bye"

The door closes.

"What is it?" Caleb asks.

"umm…" I start, I'm stalling and I know it, but I have to give Tobias time to get away… or maybe I'm just scared.

"that look you have isn't good. You're really worrying me right now I'm half expecting you to tell me you have cancer or something" Caleb says, his eyes are wide.

"no it's not that bad I'm not going to die. It's better than cancer" I say.

"then tell me!" Caleb exclaims.

I take a deep breath "I'm just going to say it, I'm pregnant"

Caleb just looks at me with bulging eyes "that's not better"

"Caleb!" I exclaim. I'd much rather be pregnant than have a terminal illness, and I hope he feels the same way.

We just stand there for a few seconds not saying anything. I don't think it's fully sunk in yet, I expected him to react a lot worse than this.

"oh my god!" he starts "You're pregnant!?"

Now it's sunk in.

"I find that pregnant is a heavy word, just think of it as I'm having a baby, that's a good thing" I say with a slight smile.

But he is not smiling, he just looks hysterical "Beatrice-" he starts.

"oh boy here we go, every time you call me Beatrice you're about to lecture me" I sigh.

"yes I'm about to lecture you! You're **_eighteen!_** That's not a good thing! Being a teenage parent isn't a good thing, I should know!" Caleb exclaims pointing across the room to where Maddie plays with blocks.

"I know it's not ideal, but it's not a bad thing! And don't bad mouth about being a teenage parent, you love Maddie and you're happy! So don't give that being a teen mom will ruin my life bull crap!" I retort.

"Yes I'm happy now! But look what hell I had to go through to get here! My girlfriend committed suicide! I was incapable of taking care of my daughter for the first three months of her life! this isn't the life I wanted okay! I screwed up and so did you!" he crossed a line on that one.

I just glare at him, I know if I let this anger out I'll wind up hitting him, and don't want to hit him.

"go to hell" I say then walk off towards my bedroom.

it was a childish thing to say, but it was better than turning the fight physical, not that Caleb would hit back, but still. I struggle to unlatch the baby gate so I can get to my room and with that my aggravation just grows.

"Beatrice wait, listen to me-" Caleb starts.

I turn and glare at him "No you listen! I don't want to hear you scold me! You are not my parental figure so stop treating those damn nine months between us like an accuse to yell at me like I'm a child! I can yell at you too so the shut the hell up! I did not screw up! I love my baby! And I will be a hell of a lot better parent then you! Why not have a baby of my own! I've already proved I'm ready because every time you get tired of Maddie you ditch her on me! Tobias and I will be great parents and if you don't want to support me, then I don't need you" I yell. I know I've crossed a few lines and Caleb is speechless.

I rush in to my room and lock the door. Tears come to my eyes, I am so emotional right now and I really wish I wasn't. I don't want to cry over this, I don't have to cry over this, but I do.

* * *

I wake up some time later to a light knocking on the door.

"Tris Sweetie, are you okay" I hear Tobias though the closed door.

I slept all day, I don't like doing that "I'm fine"

"could you open the door? It's locked" he says.

I forgot I did that , and now I have to explain why. I get up and open the door.

He walks in and kisses my cheek "why was the door locked"

"I told Caleb, we got in to. It didn't end well" I say.

I feel a twinge in my stomach and sigh "every time I wake up I feel sick"

Tobias caresses my cheek "just think about the baby"

I smile, but it doesn't last long because soon I'm in the bathroom throwing up again. Tobias strokes my forehead with a cold washcloth and gives me cuddles between heaving fits. It lasts about an hour and I still feel nauseated for a while after. Tobias doesn't even try to feed me dinner witch I'm relieved, but he doesn't stop tending to me long enough to feed himself and that does bother me.

When I was little I remember seeing pregnant woman and feeling happy thinking about how happy they must be, I always knew I wanted to have children of my own, thought it would be fun to have a little baby inside me… I was young and naive, being pregnant sucks.

"I'm sleepy" I yawn as Tobias snuggles me in our bed. I'm always so tired, I hate it.

"it's only five thirty" Tobias says, he looks concerned.

"I'm fine, fatigue is normal at this stage" I say "Christina vents to me on her pregnancy a lot, and a lot of things she says she's gone through are the same as what I'm going through. And Christina and her baby are completely healthy so I think I'll be fine" I'll have to tell her soon, and the rest of my friends, her first though because she'll kill me if I don't.

Tobias runs his fingers through my hair and kisses my forehead, the bridge of my nose, both of my cheeks, then lightly on the lips "I know you will be , I love you"

"I love – you too" I say yawning in the middle of my sentence.

Tobias smiles at me "go to sleep"

I curl in to him and kiss his chest. It's not long before everything fades and sleep comes peacefully…

* * *

I've tried everything for some reason people still can't vote on the baby name poll. so i'm doing it through reviews instead. just send a review of witch name you like. **please vote soon because I just organized all my ideas and there won't be as many chapters till Christina has her baby as I once thought, there will still be a lot but just not as many. **

_**REMEMBER THIS IS FOR CHRISTINA AND WILL'S BABY.**_

**GIRLS**

Sadie

Charlotte

Miranda

**BOYS**

Elliot

Noah

Eden


	54. Chapter 53 (Christina)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 53_**

(Christina's prospective)

"so you uh, have a boyfriend" my dad say causally.

"yeah, his- his name is Will and he's good to me, I love him" I say.

"is he responsible for what's happened to you?" my father asks.

"yeah, but we don't see it that way. We screwed up got carless and well there's nothing we can do about it now, besides take reasonability for our child, and we're happy"

This is only the third time in my life that I've met my father in person, and I don't even remember the first time. It's still so awkward and you can sense the tension in the air. I feel that I can trust him, but it'd be stupid of me to put full trust in a man I met in a coffee shop. I'll have to get to know him first. I'm twenty- four weeks pregnant I don't think I should risk anything.

"so do you know what you're having?" he asks.

"no, we want to wait" I reply sighing. I don't mean to seem so uninterested and annoyed but I feel awful.

"and the baby is healthy?" my father questions.

"yeah, the doctor says so at least" I reply.

There is so much awkward tension and it's just adding to the pounding headache I've had for the last two hours. I'm about to excuse myself to the washroom just to get a break from condensed feeling when A woman with olive tone skin and dark hair walks up to us and hugs my father.

"hey Honey how you doing" the woman asks my dad.

I just stare at them.

The woman looks up and her eyes widen "oh my god, you must be Christina!" she hurries over and hugs me "your father has told me all about you"

"that's strange because I've heard nothing about you" I say awkwardly.

She pulls away and I have to fight a sigh of relief.

"I'm Samoan, your new step mother" she says with an annoyingly perky smile.

I put on my best fake smile.

The baby kicks, not the soft cute little nudges like usual, this time it's hard jab, as if saying 'what the hell?'. I know how he feels…

* * *

The rest of time I spend with them is fairly boring. They started talking about their wedding, I just sat there and tried to keep the baby's feet out of my ribs, he likes to do that.

"Step mother huh?" Will laughs.

I slap his chest playfully "it's not funny"

"what's so bad about her?" Will asks.

"she infuriatingly perky, she treats me like I'm her daughter, and she says she's a mid-wife and wants to deliver our baby. I don't know about you but I find that a little creepy" I say.

"yeah that's a little creep" Will agrees.

I snuggle up to him and sigh.

He kisses my head "let's just stay here and not do anything"

"that sounds nice" I sigh "but I can't, I have to go to one of those testing things with Tris in an hour"

"Tris is sick, she hasn't been at school all week" Will states.

"I think she'll be better by now" I say.

"okay, well I'm not letting you go until you have to leave" Will says as he holds me tight.

I smile, I love it when he gets playful like this..

* * *

I knock on Tris's apartment door, Caleb opens it a few seconds later. I walk in and take my coat off. there is a small lump underneath some blankets on the couch judging by the little pale hand the and blond hair that stick out, it's Tris.

I walk over and sit beside the lump "Tris? Are you okay?"

She doesn't answer.

I notice a small garbage bin beside the couch and the room smells of vomit and cleaner.

"you're still sick?" I question.

The lump nods.

"have you seen the doctor?" I ask.

"a week ago" Caleb replies almost irritably.

"what' s going on?" I ask "you can tell me, I'm your best friend"

She emerges from the blanket but it doesn't to talk to me, she leans her head over the small bin and a few seconds later she gets sick. the vomit is watery and mostly clear with a yellowish hue. I know what that is like when your body even rejects water. But that was because of my morning sickness… what if? But she can't be…

"Tris?" I start "you're- are- you're pregnant… aren't you"

Tris gives me a dirty look like she's upset with me for thinking that. But then her eyes go soft and I can see the tears well up.

I wrap my arms around her in an attempt to comfort her, she did the same for me when I was in this situation months ago.

"it's okay" I tell her "everything will be fine. It won't be easy but you'll get through it I promise I'll help you"

"You don't understand" Tris sniffs.

"I think I do, I mean look at me" I say.

"no, Chris. I'm not afraid of having a baby at eighteen… I'm afraid of not having one" she says as she pulls away from me.

I just look at her. as far as I know there is a very small group of people who know about Tris's 'infertility problems'. She doesn't even talk to Four about this openly. She really needs someone right now, And I know I'm someone.

I glare at Caleb "room. Leave it. Now"

His eyebrows knit together and he opens his mouth to say something.

"You don't want to start a fight with me, no matter how pregnant I am I can still kick your ass" I warn.

He leaves the room very quickly.

Tris half laughs half cries. I give her a minuet and soon the laughing fades completely and the crying calms a little.

"I don't know what's wrong with me" she sniffs "I just want to cry because I'm miserable. And laugh like an idiot because I don't know what else to do and scream because I don't know how else to get the emotion out" Tris cries.

"there's nothing wrong with that" I say, I've been in state she is now and it's not pretty "and there's nothing wrong with actually doing it"

"what?" Tris sniffs.

"Laugh, cry, scream, just do it if it helps" I tell her.

She just sits there and cries for a while and I let her.

I'm about to call and cancel the testing when Four walks in the front door. He sees Tris and runs to her kneeling in front of her and stroking her leg and caresses her cheek.

"What's wrong?" he asks her.

Tris shakes her head.

He turns to me "What happened why is she crying like this"

"hormones, stress, she's just overwhelmed" I say, it's not the full truth, but it's not a lie either. if Tris wants him to know the full truth she'll tell him.

Four sits on the couch and holds Tris until she stops crying. Witch takes a while but I have a feeling she only stops completely because she literally cried herself to sleep. Safely tucked under Four's arm she doesn't look peaceful, she twitches and whimpers every few seconds.

"you can go home now if you want, I've got her" Four whispers.

I nod "if she needs someone to talk to she can call no matter what time it is"

He nods then tentatively brushes blond hairs out of her face.

I get up and walk to the door as he carries Tris to their bedroom. I would offer to stay but I get the sense that he wants me to go, and Will is expecting me to come home. Tris has someone to take care of her, she'll be fine. She can handle pregnancy and motherhood, I know that. But I really don't know how she'll handled a miscarriage. This baby has to make it…

* * *

HAPPY NEW YEARS! so I know most of you probably have way better things to do on new years eve at 12:00 but in the spirit of the occasion i'm posting on the strike of 12. (yes I know it might not take affect for 30 minuets but I clicked the post button on the strike of twelve)

I've tried everything for some reason people still can't vote on the baby name poll. so i'm doing it through reviews instead. just send a review of witch name you like. **please vote soon because I just organized all my ideas and there won't be as many chapters till Christina has her baby as I once thought, there will still be a lot but just not as many. **

_**REMEMBER THIS IS FOR CHRISTINA AND WILL'S BABY.**_

**GIRLS**

Sadie

Charlotte

Miranda

**BOYS**

Elliot

Noah

Eden


	55. Chapter 54 (Tobias)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 54_**

(Tobias's prospective)

Tris whimpers quietly as I lie her in bed. I shush to her and trace circles in her palm. She's been having crying fits like this lately. It'll come on suddenly and just won't stop until she exhausts herself and passes out. to be honest it scares me. But crying won't hurt her so I guess I shouldn't worry too much. She hasn't had break down like this since she found out she wouldn't be able to have children. Now it's a might and we don't know what percentage we have of actually coming out of this with a child. I can understand why she feels over whelmed.

"Tobias" she whispers.

"what?" I ask.

"stay" is all she says her eyes barley opening before she falls back to sleep.

I lay with her and hold her close managing to not wake her in the proses. I pull the covers over us and kiss her forehead.

She's so physically small, she has a light and petite frame, and she has narrow hips. The idea of her carrying a six to nine pound child inside of her is almost laughable. And for a few minutes I try to imagine her heavily pregnant but I can't picture that no matter how hard I try. She's always been small like she's younger than she's supposed to be. I just can't see how this could possibly work. But I know how strong she is, I know how determined and resistant she can be, and I know she can do this. the doctors gave Tris a diagnosis as if they were dealing with a normal girl, my Tris is not normal, she's extraordinary and I know she'll prove the doctors wrong, I believe in her, now all she has to do is believe in herself, but that is easier said than done…

* * *

The next morning Tris is better, giddy even. I like it when she's in a good mood, and with her insane emotions these days it's heightened. As much as I do love seeing her happy I can't ignore what happened last night. I guess I should enjoy the peace for now, after all this has been one of the very few mornings Tris has woken up without morning sickness or fatigue.

I've just finished putting a pair of old jeans on when I hear her giggle. I smile and turn to see what she finds so funny, if anything, sometimes she laughs for no random reason, and that makes me laugh.

She's naked from the waist up and she sits on the edge of the bed smirking.

"What?" I question her smile is contagious .

"my bra doesn't fit anymore. That hasn't happened since I was thirteen" she replies.

I smirk and sit on the bed next to her. I had noticed the 'new development' of her chest a while ago, but I didn't comment on it.

"well I could see that" I tease.

She mock pouts but she can't help smiling "low blow"

I laughs slightly.

She looks down at herself sheepishly. She seems embarrassed, she does look different. I never minded how flat chested she was but I can't say I'm disappointed about the change.

"hey, don't be embarrassed, you actually look normal now" I say.

She makes a face at me "Mean"

I kiss her cheek. she pushes me away.

"No kisses when you're being mean to me" she says.

I laugh "get dressed. I'll call Christina, tell her you need to go shopping"

"No. Don't do that" she exclaims "shopping for normal clothes with her is torture enough, but bra shopping?" she cringes.

"well don't think you're dragging me with you" I say.

She laughs this time "no of course not, I'll bring Caleb, he owes me anyway. Besides Maddie is out growing everything"

"I heard most of that! And no!" Caleb yells from his room.

We both laugh.

"I guess Maddie and I are going out alone then" Tris says,

"now that idea I don't like" I say. I don't want her out alone in this city, I know that she is no less able to defend herself then she was before. But I just feel so protective over her and our unborn child, I don't want to risk anything.

"I'll be fine, it's not like I'm going to step wrong and miscarry in the middle of the street. I'll be careful, don't worry" she replies.

"I know it's just-" I start.

"I know, I know you worry about me, and I love that. But I would love to love that just a little less" she says.

I nod. It's hard not to worry about her, she is more graceful then she was at the start of her initiation, but her 'klutz' days do return. That's why the doctors know her so well. She could fall and land on her stomach. The doctor said it would be too easy for her to miscarry. So I have reasons to worry… or maybe I'm just making up excuses. I can be protective but I can't be smothering.

There's a soft patting at the door followed by a coo. Madeline is trying to get in to our room, which means she has snuck away from Caleb again.

Tris puts a shirt on and I open the door, Maddie crawls in and heads straight for Tris. Tris picks her up and kisses her head.

We walk in to the living room. Caleb is passed out on the couch. I smile thinking of creative way to wake him up.

"Leave him" Tris scolds.

"fine" I sigh.

I watch as Tris holds Madeline to her hip with one arm and starts to prepare a bottle with the other. The fact that Tris's hips aren't very prominent makes it hard for her to keep Maddie parched there, she keeps sliding down. but she manages. emotionally and mentally Tris is destant to be a mother, but physically she is not built for bearing children, delicate frame straight and narrow hips, impossibly thin and seemingly unable to gain weight.

Tris takes Madeline over to the couch and cuddles her and she feeds her. she seems so happy. It's cruel, if she miscarries like the doctors expect her body is the only thing that stops her from this happiness. Sure taking care of Maddie makes her happy but . it's only a tempera fix, like pressing cloth to a badly bleeding wound, eventually this wound is going to bleed through and it'll be a blood bath when it does…

* * *

I've tried everything for some reason people still can't vote on the baby name poll. so i'm doing it through reviews instead. just send a review of witch name you like. **please vote soon because I just organized all my ideas and there won't be as many chapters till Christina has her baby as I once thought, there will still be a lot but just not as many. **

_**REMEMBER THIS IS FOR CHRISTINA AND WILL'S BABY.**_

**GIRLS**

Sadie

Charlotte

Miranda

**BOYS**

Elliot

Noah

Eden

thank you 4669 and -intelligentdauntless for the reviews


	56. Chapter 55 (Lynn)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 55_**

(Lynn's prospective)

"you and me on the morning of the choosing ceremony" Marlene says as she pulls a picture out.

"Yeah, I remember that… I shaved my head that morning and my mom flipped" I say.

Marlene laughs. She starts looking through pictures again, I can't remember a time I saw her mother without a camera in her hands. She hands me one from when we were thirteen. Marlene Uriah and I walking up the pit walls, I had a cast on my leg.

"you broke your leg falling off that wall and it only took you a week to get bac on it, the doctor thought you were crazy" Marlene says.

"he was a pediatrician with a tattoo of a severed baby head on his arm! He was crazy!" I laugh.

Marlene laughs "my pediatrician gave us temporary tattoos and lollypops"

"I was lucky if mine gave me a Band-Aid" I say "Everyone hates the gay girl"

"did you even know back then?" she asks.

"I don't know, there was always something off about me. I do things backwards, I proved that at birth when I tried to come out ass first" I say.

Marlene laughs so hard she has to bend over.

I smile, I love her laugh. It's a pleasant sound but it's also loud and contagious. She's always been the one to make the most out of a stressful situation, like after the simulation ended she woke up covered in blood with an Abnegation boy in her arms shot to dead. We suspect it left her with post traumatic stress, but she tried her best to be herself. I was the only one who heard her crying at night the only one who felt the bunk bed shaking as she heaved rather than letting out sobs. I've known that I love her for a long time, about two years I think. I do love her but I can't work up the courage to tell her. because I know I'll be rejected, I know that she can't love me the way I love her, because that's just not who she is.

"you okay?" Marlene asks "don't get all depressed on me, you were doing good. The doctor said you might be able to go home soon" she rubs my back and the skin there ignites and the feeling spreads, I crave more. I wish it would just stop, I wish I didn't feel this way but I can't stop it.

"Lynn?" she questions.

I can't look at her because I know I'll see the blue in her eyes and want to tell her, as if it'll change everything. I don't look at her.

Marlene gets down off the bed and kneels in front of me. I wish I hadn't cut my hair it was useful to hide emotion when it could cover my face.

"Lynn come on, I know all of your secrets. You can tell me anything you know I won't judge you" Marlene says softly.

I must be more mentally ill than I think I am because for a moment I think I could actually tell her. I feel hollow like I'm floating in the clouds like it's not real, but it is real and that's why I can't- "just promise you won't run away" I blurt, it's too late now, I'm stupid.

"of course I won't" Marlene says almost with a laugh.

"never mind" I say, I want to turn back, I have to turn back but I can't. I've felt this before a few months ago when I slit my wrists I didn't really know if it was worth it if I wanted to lose my life this way, but I couldn't stop. I can't stop this, I hate it I am treading slowly on a downhill slope and I'm tired of scaling it.

"hey, you want to know my biggest secret right now. No one knows this and the only person i really trust with this is you" she says.

I nod.

Whatever it is it can't possibly be more shocking than what I have to say.

"remember when I had my appendix taken out when we first came back to the city?" she questions, she sounds calm but I can see hurt and guilt in her eyes.

"yeah?" I reply.

"well I lied" she says "it wasn't an appendix…" she trails off and looks away.

"then what was it?" I question.

"it was a baby" Marlene replies tears brim her eyes but non fall.

My heart takes a rapid plunge into my stomach "What?!"

"I didn't tell anyone not even Uriah, which I guess was a violation of his rights, but I wasn't ready to have a baby. I got scared and made a hasty decision without really thinking. I went to the free clinic on the other end of town so it wouldn't end up in my medical records. I've always meant to tell him but I just couldn't" Marlene explains "and I feel like a terrible person for not regretting my choice, but I don't. even when I tell myself I killed my baby I still don't feel anything and that bothers me"

"oh my god" I say because I don't know what else to say. My best friend and the girl I love almost had a baby and I never knew, I remember a conversation we had. Marlene called me from the hospital she sounded groggy from the anesthetics. She told me that she was in the hospital and that her appendix burst and she would be okay. I should've known that something was wrong.

"so come on hit me, what could be worse than lying to every one you love about almost having a baby" Marlene says "you're not pregnant are you?"

I give her a look "I'm a lesbian Mar, women can't have babies with other women"

"then what?" she questions.

"i- i….. I know you can't see me in this way and I know this might put an awkward space between us, but… I'm sorry I can't" I say "just forget it I'm fine"

"I know" she says .

"what?" I question.

"I know that you love me Lynn. I read that stupid journal they're making you write when you were sleeping a few days ago" Marlene replies.

"I'm sorry" I say.

"Don't be, it's okay to feel this way, I just can't feel it back. I'm really sorry but pretending to be in love with you won't do you any favors" Marlene says sympathetically "but I do love you as a friend and I always will okay?"

I nod.

She knows and she excepts it I should be happy, I should feel relieved. I knew that she didn't feel the same way I knew she wouldn't say she's loves me back, so why do I feel heavy, like I'm a sponge filled with water. She won't love me back, or kiss me, or hold me, as I knew she wouldn't, but I still want her to…

* * *

I've tried everything for some reason people still can't vote on the baby name poll. so i'm doing it through reviews instead. just send a review of witch name you like. **please vote soon because I just organized all my ideas and there won't be as many chapters till Christina has her baby as I once thought, there will still be a lot but just not as many. **

_**REMEMBER THIS IS FOR CHRISTINA AND WILL'S BABY.**_

**GIRLS**

Sadie

Charlotte

Miranda

**BOYS**

Elliot

Noah

Eden

**thank you Rose4610, Soccerdog17 and Guest** -(and thank you for the info about Shailene, my project is almost done and the quote you gave me helped)- ** for the reviews**


	57. Chapter 56 (Al)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 56_**

(Al's prospective)

I stalk up behind her, which is hard to do with being noticed, considering I'm over six feet tall. I manage it and cover her eyes with my hands.

Molly laughs and pulls my hands away.

I kiss her cheek.

Her face dusts light pink and she gives me a look.

"decide "I say.

She shakes her head "it's not that easy"

"sure it is, what does your heart tell you?" I question.

"it's not about what I feel, it's about what I know" Molly replies "and what I know is that you're a really nice guy and I would like to let us have a chance, but what I know the most is that I'm a mother, and Preston needs to have my un divided attention. And I don't know if I can do that and be with you at the same time"

I do understand where she's coming from. But what she isn't understanding is I want to love her as who she is right now kind soul, charming, witty, shy, and a loving mother, these are the qualities that are making me fall for her and I don't want to change them.

"I won't interfere with your responsibilities as a mother, I want to help you with him. Not that you need my help you do fine on your own but… I'm rabbling again and I sound desperate" I sigh.

"yeah" Molly nods.

"well you didn't have to agree with me" I say mocking a glare, it must be a failed attempt because she laughs "I guess I sound desperate, because I am"

"why? Love is overrated, trust me. It's human nature's way of keeping our race alive" she says monotone as she sits back against the bus bench.

"you sound like a depressing teen novel" I say.

She gives me a look "my life is a depressing teen novel"

"well…yeah" I nod.

She raises an eyebrow at me "you didn't have to agree with me"

I smile, she smiles back and the left corner of her lips disappears under her dark bangs that slope down sideways across her face covering most of her forehead and her left eye.

"let me drive you home" I say.

"alright, but try to kiss me again and I reserve rights to neuter you" she warns.

I lean away from her, just hearing it is painful.

She laughs at me.

* * *

I drive her home and don't dare think about kissing her. after we kissed a few weeks ago she said she'd think about us. She's been thinking for a long time, I know with what she's been through with Peter and the baby and everything she needs time to think. But I just want her to know that I'm not like Peter I won't hurt her and use her and I definitely won't get her pregnant, and I would be honored to be able to call her mine. I guess I'll have to be patient.

When we arrive at her apartment building a man approaches her as she gets Preston out of the back seat. He's tall with dark skin and is wearing a black trench coat; I have an uneasy feeling about him and move too slow as she gets too close to her. Molly is bent over the baby stroller and the man walks up and roughly slaps her over the rear. She jumps and quickly turns to face him.

I feel an unbearable urge to beat him to a fine pulp for violating her like that, but I restrain myself.

"What do you want Zander?" Molly asks the man irritably.

"you tell your mom that she'd better pay up for this week or else" the man replies.

"okay, listen, your missing pot money isn't my problem" Molly says sternly.

"I think it is Misty-" the man starts.

"again, it's Molly. and again really not my problem, I'm seventeen and I could easily have your ass arrested for harassing a minor for illegal drug money" I know that she's eighteen, but saying that she's a minor gives her leverage against him.

I move but not fast enough. It happens so fast, the man swings I dive to stop him or to protect her I'm not sure, but the results are my fist his stomach and Molly on the ground blood spurting from her nose.

The man falls and kick him the face giving him a bloody nose as well, only I think I actually broke his nose, Molly's is just bleeding badly.

I help her up and ball up my sweater and hold it to her nose. I brace her shoulders and look her in the eye "are you okay? Can you see straight? If there's more than one of me we have a problem" I say trying to lighten the mood a little with humor.

Her mouth is covered by my sweater but her eyes light up so I can tell she's smiling a little "I'm fine" she says but her voice is muffled from the sweater and nasally from the blow.

"you're okay to walk on your own?" I question.

She nods.

"go, I've got the baby" I say.

She walks ahead of me as I push Preston -who is screaming bloody murder- in the stroller.

When we get to her apartment I lead her to the couch and make her sit down and go to the freezer, I discover just how bad her mom's drug addiction go's because the freezer is filled with narcotics. There's a bag of frozen peas in the freezer door, I take it and wrap it in a dish towel.

Molly is still sitting on the couch where I left her but she's let the sweater fall to try to calm Preston by gently pushing the stroller back and forth, blood streams down her face and on to her shirt.

I sigh and bring the sweater back up to her nose "you need to stop to take care of yourself once and while"

The blood takes a while to stop, I know the stain will never come out of my sweater but that's the last thing I care about. She was punched just left of her nose and there is already a bright purple bruise. I give her the 'ice pack' and she holds it to her face. I return to the kitchen and wet a cloth to clean the blood. When I return to her the bag of peas sit in her lap and she's tenderly poking at the bruised and now swelling skin.

I sit next to her on the couch and gently wipe the blood away. I clean the red away from her nose lips chin and neck, when the cloth reaches where her collar bone joins she gasps and her hands clamp tightly over mine. She looks at me, it's hard to picture if you've never seen it, but in a soul as hurt and lost as hers you can see though her eyes like pools of blue, and hurt and venerability swim in these pools. I slowly move my hand up discarding the damp bloody cloth and cup her face in my palm. I let my soul seep into the pools and it's like I can feel everything she does, and it's heart wrenching.

"never" I whisper "never will I take advantage of you like that"

She just stares at me. There's something lost inside her something that needs something to cling on to, to thrive, I think that thing can be me, and I think she thinks so too. She leans in to me and lets her lips brush mine. This lasts for good peaceful minute and then she just leans in to me like she needs me to stay up right. I hold her and let the feeling of her body on mine sink deep in to my bones.

"does this mean I have to spay you now?" I question humorously as I stroke her back.

She lets out a shaky breath that resembles a laugh and nuzzles further in to my shoulder.

It might be a ridiculous thought but right now, I think I'm in love with her…

* * *

okay so, I know I've apologized to the people who really don't like my random paring of this couple (and thank you for keeping it to yourselves, and thank you any supporters) I guess it's time for me to explain where "Mally" randomly popped up from. first off i'm really weird I am prone to making weird cupules no one else has ever thought of. so in the beginning it was never my plan make Al and Molly a thing, at first Molly was just going to kind of fade off in to the back ground and then there was a different plan for her and Peter. but one morning after being up all night it randomly clicked, they were both single, they had both made some bad choices, and it kinda developed from there. and besides they easily make a cute couple name, Mally it works right? I know Fourtris sounds better but still.

and my thing with not thinking Molly is evil is that I saw some of her in me when I read the book, I had made some nasty friends and clung to them like glue and treated some very nice people like dirt but I kicked my "Peter" and "Drew" to the curb and turned myself around. so it's sort of a personal thing to make people see that people can change. I know a lot of you won't read this chapter never mind my little rant here, but I thought I'd explain for the people who are going "what the hell!?" right now.

ps please tell if you have ever seen this paring done before, I know the chances of that are like a third of one and 10000. but i'd still like to know just in case.

I've tried everything for some reason people still can't vote on the baby name poll. so i'm doing it through reviews instead. just send a review of witch name you like. **please vote soon because I just organized all my ideas and there won't be as many chapters till Christina has her baby as I once thought, there will still be a lot but just not as many. **

_**REMEMBER THIS IS FOR CHRISTINA AND WILL'S BABY.**_

**GIRLS**

Sadie

Charlotte

Miranda

**BOYS**

Elliot

Noah

Eden

**thank you to Stuff for the only review this week. guess it's a busy week for every one. **


	58. Chapter 57 (Lynn)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 57_**

(Lynn's prospective)

Ever since my parents decided that there was something wrong with me and they had to avid me like the plague, Shauna has been my parenting figure. In laws aren't allowed in the ward only blood family and close intimate partners. So I've been told that Zeke sends his love, he knows now, I allowed Shauna to tell him. He accepts me, although I have a feeling Shauna threatening to 'hang him from the old zip-line by his ball sack' may have made it a little easier for him.

Life is getting easier, I guess. I'm 'in the white shorts phase' as the doctors at the loony bin say. They think I've recovered enough to stop wearing those ugly hospital gowns every day. Because I could so commit suicide with a pair of pajama shorts and a T-shirt, these people are delusional. Today my door is open, how they deem that I'm not feeling in the mood to off myself from a day to day basis I really don't know, but anyway the door to my 'room' (padded cell) is being left open so I can leave and come back whenever I want, yippee huh? I get to go sightseeing in the wack-shack, stop and smell the anti-depressants. I really hate this god damn place.

Shauna and I sit at the small table in my cell playing cards, I've really lost interest.

I sigh and put my cards down on the table "what's the point of this again?"

"pass time" Shauna replies "we either play cards, take a walk, or you go back to reading your book"

"I don't want to read that" I say.

"why not, it's a teen classic" Shauna exclaims.

"yeah from 2014, the thing's ancient" I say.

"it's a beautiful story" she replies.

"it's a sappy ass depressing book about two kids who have cancer" I say.

Shauna makes a face at me "heartless"

I make a mocking noise as I stick my tongue out at her.

We both laugh. I remember my mom telling us to 'grow up and be nice to your sister' when we did this. but teasing and mocking each other is a way we show we care. The thing is to know when to stop and we do most of the times.

I yawn and stretch out like a cat. I can never sleep properly here, how could I? besides the bed being uncomfortable and knowing that their watching me via 'hidden' cameras like a lab rat, much more disturbing is knowing that the people who are responsible for my creation hate me, that my little brother thinks I'm sick beyond saving because of them. I had very few people who loved me to begin with and now they are dropping like flies like something I can't change about myself is poisoning them, and even worse the few people who do still love me pity me and tip toe around me like they think I'll shatter if they so much as step wrong around me, hell my best friend ignores the awkwardness of me wishing I was her girlfriend if that's not pity I don't know what is. I don't want to be pitied and belittled I just want everyone to treat me normally again, but I guess I destroyed my normal life a long time ago.

I know I'm not normal, but I want to be.

Shauna's phone vibrates sliding across the table a few centimeters.

"oh shut up" Shauna says as she picks the phone up.

"oh my, talking to inanimate objects like they can hear you. Are we sure I'm the one who needs to be and a padded cell?" I tease.

Shauna makes a face at me and hands her phone to me "it's Marlene"

I haven't used a cell phone in a few months I've almost forgotten how to text.

** _Marlene:_**_ Lynn? You there? _

**Shauna:** yeah it's me

**_Marlene:_**_ kind'a confusing when your sister's name comes up beside everything you say_

**Shauna: **no duh Mar it's her phone, I don't even know what the hell happened to mine. My homophobic parents probably burned it because they thought I contaminated it

**_Marlene:_**_ Come on I'm sure deep down somewhere they still love you_

**Shauna:** Yeah, sure, and I'm gonna get married to a pretty lady and we're gonna have beautiful babies that aren't really ours, and it'll all be puppies unicorns and rainbows!

**Shauna: **sense the sarcasm yet?

**_Marlene:_**_ I love the positivity! _

**_Marlene:_**_ sense the sarcasm yet? _

**Shauna: **ha ha, Smart ass

**_Marlene:_**_ have they told you when you're getting out?_

**Shauna: **no, soon I hope. Have you talked to Uriah since the "incident?"

**_Marlene:_**_ no, I can't, I can never find him at school and every time I try to call him or text him it says my number has been blocked. He hates me _

**Shauna: **Uri couldn't hate you if he tried. It's just that weird phase after the breakup thing.

**_Marlene:_**_ I hope so_

**_Marlene:_**_ I have to go. I'll try to come see you tomorrow_

**Shauna: **alright bye

**_Marlene:_**_ bye_

I sigh and hand the phone back to Shauna.

"you okay?" she asks.

"yeah" I reply. I don't think she believes me, and I don't think she should…

* * *

I know most of you just want the Fourtris chapters so if you really want me to post the next chapter (witch is a Fourtris one) if I get at least three nice reviews asking for it by the end of the weekend i'll post it early.

okay so just making it clear with every one, that whole little texting thing between Lynn and Marlene when it said Shauna it was supposed to be Lynn, I only did that for realism because it was Shauna's phone. same with the format of it where Lynn came up on side and Marlene came up on the other like real texting. if it was too confusing please let me know and i'll do the texting format differently next time there is a texting thingy.

and Lynn's opinion on The Fault in our stars (because unless you live under a rock it's pretty clear what book their were talking about) IS ONLY HER OPINION I love the book and the movie. I just needed a book for Lynn to be reading so randomly chose that one, and I think we all know Lynn wouldn't enjoy it like most of us did.

I've tried everything for some reason people still can't vote on the baby name poll. so i'm doing it through reviews instead. just send a review of witch name you like. **please vote soon because I just organized all my ideas and there won't be as many chapters till Christina has her baby as I once thought, there will still be a lot but just not as many. **

_**REMEMBER THIS IS FOR CHRISTINA AND WILL'S BABY.**_

**GIRLS**

Sadie

Charlotte

Miranda

**BOYS**

Elliot

Noah

Eden


	59. Chapter 58 (Tris)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 58_**

(Tris's prospective)

"everything looks fine. I am classifying this as a high risk pregnancy, but only because of your diagnosis and we want to monitor your and baby carefully. you should be good to go back to school, but don't over whelm yourself, if you're too tiered or too sick stay home alright. And be careful" doctor Kennly explains.

I try to really soak up what he's saying but it's difficult to understand. Having a high risk pregnancy means the baby is in danger but he's telling me I am high risk but the baby is fine, and he's sending me back to school.

I got pregnant practically the moment I started forgetting to take the birth control pills, despite the fact that the doctors said it'll be very difficult for me to get pregnant. They also said that it would be clear that there was something wrong from the start but everything looked normal. So maybe the diagnosis was wrong.

The only thing that has gone wrong is these little sharp cramps I've been getting, witch doctor Kennly wants to keep an eye on. And I have a hormonal imbalance that won't exactly kill my baby but should be fixed anyways, so I'll be taking hormones every night no problem right… only it's two and a half inches long and go's in my stomach, and judging by the fact that Kennly brushed me off when I asked if it hurts, it must hurt like hell.

"don't spare our feelings, is there something wrong with our child or not?" Tobias says coldly. He absolutely hates doctor Kennly.

I squeeze his hand hard to tell him to stop.

"the baby is fine right now, I will let you know if anything go's wrong alright" doctor Kennly assures us.

We're sent home with a doctor's note excusing my absence and any further missed time, the hormones and a different type of prenatal vitamin.

I stare at the picture from the ultrasound as we drive back. The doctor said the baby is the size of an olive now, I've seen olives before and to think my child is just so small and helpless makes me feel so protective, like I could kill anyone who tried to hurt her or him.

"he's getting bigger" Tobias comments as we reach a red light.

I give him an incredulous look "He?"

Tobias sees the look I'm giving him and laughs "I don't know. It just sort of looks like a boy"

"it looks like a blob" I say as he starts driving again.

"it's a baby" Tobias says in his best mocking me voice, which makes me sound like a five year old girl.

"I don't sound like that!" I exclaim.

Tobias just chuckles a little "you have clearly never heard a recording of your voice"

I glare at him.

I really need to hear a recording of my voice, if it really sounds like that it would explain why I make more enemies than friends.

* * *

When we walk in to the apartment Caleb is cooking dinner and he's washed the dishes. Looks like someone is feeling sorry.

"Caleb you didn't have to do that" I say, no really he didn't I already think I'm going to throw up, food is the last thing I want to be in close quarters with.

"I'm sucking up can you tell?" Caleb replies brushing his over grown bangs out of his eyes, he hasn't cut his hair since he got here, he looks less like a nerdy Erudite and more like a teenage play boy at a rock concert.

"yes we can" Tobias and I say in unison.

Caleb gives a strange look "it really is creepy when you two do that"

"we know" we reply.

"I give up" Caleb shakes his head.

"what are you making?" I ask as I hang my coat up.

Tobias smirks "olives"

I punch him hard in the shoulder "not funny!" I look down at my stomach than "it's okay baby, Daddy didn't mean it, you know he loves you"

Tobias wraps his arms around me from behind and lightly rests his hands on my stomach "yes I do"

I hear Maddie start crying from her and Caleb's room and start walking that way. I've heard all of her cries and decoded them, this is defiantly a hungry cry.

When I open the door she is sitting up in her crib crying irritably, she reaches out for me when she sees me. I pick her up and her curls in to me and her crying sooths. She sucks on her thumb as I carry her to the kitchen. As I make her bottle she keeps trying to grab for it before it's done. sometimes I wonder if Caleb forgets to feed her while I'm gone. When it's finally done I let her have it and sucks hungrily. I cuddle her on the couch as she drinks until she decides she's done and wants to crawl round. Then it's Tobias's turn for the cuddling.

* * *

"I don't like this" I say.

"I know I don't either, but you have to do it. close your eyes if it helps" Tobias replies.

He has given dozens of needles and I've received just as many, but this one that is penetrating straight through my lower abdomen in to the surface of my uterus, yes it is as scary as it sounds.

"alright it says to lay completely still so don't move" Tobias tells me.

I nod and close my eyes.

"alright ready?" he asks.

I nod.

I feel a presence close my bear stomach and reach out to stop his hand, sitting up a little "What if it hurts the baby?"

Tobias smiles gently at me "it won't hurt the baby. It says it in bold in the instructions"

"okay" I nod then lie back down.

I feel something sharp graze the sensitive skin of my stomach and I stop him again "don't you find it odd that they just gave us this without teaching us how to do it first?"

"Tris it's a little unorthodox but they know my history with the needle and yours as well so that's probably why" he tells me calmly, then he kisses my forehead and gently presses on my shoulder to lay me back down.

I lay as still as I can and close my eyes. I don't know why I'm so nervous about this needle have never bothered me before.

I feel it pierce my skin and although it hurts a little it's no different from getting a shot I the arm or the neck. But when it pierces the muscle it – as I predicted- hurts like hell. I try not to shift uncomfortably. I moan a little then it's over and taking it out doesn't hurt as much.

Tobias places a cotton ball over the tiny wound in my stomach where a small drop of blood rose up.

"think you can do that every night for the next seven months?" he asks as I sit up.

I shrug "I can deal with it" I lift the cotton from my skin, it's still bleeding a little "you're sure it won't hurt the baby"

"Tris I told you already, it says in bold 'fetus will not be harmed' the baby will be fine" Tobias replies softly. He's been so sweet and reassuring with me lately not that he wasn't before but it's been almost over done lately.

"are you going tomorrow?" Tobias asks as he puts the box of needles in the closet.

"going where?" I question.

"School" Tobias replies.

I moan and flop back on the bed, I DO NOT want to go to school pregnant. I've seen Christina do it, it doesn't look fun. Most of my teachers hate me it would be impossible to cope with my symptoms in class.

Tobias sits on the edge of the bed "if you really don't feel up to it you should stay home, that's what the pervert in the lab coat said"

I laugh a little "he's not a pervert he's a gynecologist, he as to do the cervical exam it's his job"

"you say it like you enjoy it" Tobias jokes.

I slap his arm "I do not. You're not funny you know? Every time you try to tell a joke it's sick and sadistic"

"maybe that's because of my sick and sadistic childhood" Tobias replies.

I take his hand and hold it on my chest over my heart "I know Baby"

He smiles softly at me. He's driving me crazy, I've hear that the sex drive is supposed to go in to over drive when you're pregnant, but mine has been insane lately, Caleb has complained.

I reach out and pull him to me by the front of his shirt and kiss him. He kisses back harder and moves on to the bed so he's looming over me. He teases me for a minuet then whispers next to my ear "not to night" then he gets up and walks out of the room.

"Tease!" I call after him. I get up and follow him continuing the heated kiss when I find him in the kitchen getting a glass of water and my pills ready.

Someone clears their throat.

We separate to find Caleb sitting on the couch with Maddie.

"do we need to get you fixed Tris?" Caleb asks humorously "because I think you're in heat"

"oh great now two horrible are going to happen to her every month" Tobias replies.

I slap his chest playfully.

"mood swings, now they're both happening at ounce!" he jokes.

I glare up at him, and I'm sure I'm soooo threatening when I have strain my neck to look him in the eye "I'm pregnant, and I'm not a cat, neither of those can happen right now"

"thank god" Tobias says humorously.

"Couch. You. Sleep on it." I say.

"but if I did that I'd miss you too much" he replies, he's good, too good.

"I love you, and I hate you" I sigh as I hug him.

His chest shakes slightly with silent laughter and he kisses my head.

I yawn and lean on him.

"come on, you're going to bed" Tobias says softly I feel him lift me and carry me but everything blurs before he sets me down…

* * *

The next morning from the time I wake up until he drops me off Tobias repetitively asks me if I want to stay home. well of course I want to! But I can't. I've already missed two and a half weeks since I found out I was pregnant.

I'm so tired that I nearly pass out in the car on the way there, four times. It's so tempting to just let sleep take over because I know Tobias will turn around and I'll wake up some time later in the comfort of my own bed. but I can't.

When we pull up in front of the school my head is leaning against the window and I'm almost sleeping and I almost tell him to take me home… but I don't.

We kiss ounce exchange 'I love you's' and then he tells me to call if I can't handle it. I don't know if I can handle it, but I'm doing it anyways. I guess I'm a masochist, but I'm not enjoying this so I guess I just think torturing myself is the best way make it through life.

The morning is awful. You know how you wake up tired and then by about half way through your first class you wake up. That doesn't happen, I think I'm more sleepy than I was when I first got here. I can't pay attention because it's taking everything I have not to pass out witch has happened twice already the French teacher made me stand the rest of the class and that did anything but help. In art when I walk in to the room Christina gets up as fast as she can and hugs me.

"she's pregnant now she's gay, how does that one work?" Drew- yes **_it's _**still alive- teases.

"says Peter's loyal disciple. Carful we all know how fertile he is" Christina retorts.

"Molly got pregnant because she's an idiot" Drew states "the fact that she kept it proves that"

"Jealous it isn't yours?" I question.

A few people laugh and Drew reseeds in to his chair witch almost works considering his hair is almost the same color of orange as it.

Christina leads me over to our seats in the corner of the room and we sit down. I already feel like I'm going to pass out. at this point I could probably fall asleep standing up.

In the middle of class I nearly pass out and get paint in my hair. The teacher sees this and sends me to the office. With Christina as an escort, that was her first mistake. She takes me in to the washroom and helps clean the paint out of my hair. My hair is pale blond and the paint was dark blue so now I have a strand of hair that is colored light blue.

"well… it matches your eyes" Christina says trying to find something positive about it.

I sigh.

"you look like you need a boyfriend hug" Christina states.

I defiantly need a boyfriend hug right now.

"come on I'll take to the office you can call Four to come pick you up. You shouldn't be at school when you feel like this, it makes you feel worse. Trust me I've been there" Christina tells me as she stuffs stained blue paper towels in the garbage bin.

"no really, it's not like you can tell from a mile away or anything" I say sarcastically.

It's mean but it's true, pregnancy looks good on her, but she's huge.

"there's the Tris I know and don't always love" Christina sighs "come on let's go before you fall asleep standing up"

I force a small laugh and it sounds forced, but I know she'll understand, I'm just too tired to actually laugh.

Christina leads me to the office and I sit down in a chair on the opposite wall of the front desk. the woman behind the desk calls Tobias and hear her say that I am misbehaving and disrupting the class. It's not my fault! I wish I had control over this but I don't.

Before Tobias gets here I just lose control completely and my body forces me to fall asleep. I wake up a short time later still exhausted and hear the woman at the desk talking to someone.

"now you and I both know that Beatrice has a history of inappropriate behavior, and this is not the first time she's had to be sent home. now I can see that she appears to be sick or physically exhausted but you can't blame us for questioning whether this is an act or not. And if she is literally incapable of staying conscious than she shouldn't be here in the first place"

I want to sit up and open my eyes but I can't.

"an act" I hear a male voice scoff "clearly you aren't looking hard enough if you can't tell that she is ill" it's Tobias.

I hear footsteps coming towards me and then feel his warm hands stroke my shoulders "hey, I'm going to carry you, okay?"

I nod, or at least I think I do. Either way he gently lifts me and carries me away. The gentle sway of his steps is soothing and this time I let sleep take me, I know I'm safe now.

* * *

When I wake up next I feel better. Well in terms of being tired, my stomach on the other hand… it comes on so suddenly literally the moment I woke up, I end up vomiting in the middle of the hall.

Tobias rushes to me from the living room, stepping over the baby gate like it's not there. He kneels in front of me and caresses my shoulder.

"I'm sorry I did it again" I say quietly. I've gotten sick on the floor three times now, ounce in the living room, ounce in the bedroom, and now.

"it's alright carpets are washable" Tobias tells me softly.

"yeah, hand washable with bleach" Caleb mutters.

"hey, shut up or I'll use one of your shirts to clean it up" Tobias replies.

My body heaves a little and I can feel it coming again.

"you go take care of yourself, I'll take care of this" Tobias says.

I walk quickly in to the washroom and close the door so no one has to hear me throwing up. I get sick until it's just dry heaving again, which takes about an hour or maybe two, I don't know. But at some point Tobias comes in and comforts me like always.

He hands a bottle of water to me when I'm done and I happily take it.

He strokes my hair and kisses my forehead "I wish this would just leave you alone"

"I will never be that lucky" I reply.

I slide closer for a hug and he wraps me gently in his arms.

"what time is it?" I ask from my safe little bubble in his arms, a place where nothing can hurt me.

"almost five" Tobias replies.

"really?" I question. I slept for a long time.

"yeah, but you obviously needed the rest" Tobias replies.

I nod and burro myself even further into his embrace.

"are you alright?" Tobias asks.

"sort of" I shrug.

"and what does 'sort of' mean?" Tobias questions as he kisses my head.

"sort of means, I feel crappy but I have nothing else to be upset about. Well my teachers are complete assholes but what else is new" I reply.

Tobias does that silent laugh that I adore and I kiss his cheek.

"what about you? how are you feeling?" I ask.

"I'm fine… sort of" he replies.

I laugh this time and it's his turn to kiss my cheek.

"so what do you want to do now?" he asks.

"I don't know" I shrug "more snuggling sounds good"

"I agree, but I think the bathroom floor is sort of an odd place for it" he replies.

"yeah, it is" I laugh.

He helps me up and we walk down the hall. When we get to the baby gate at the end of the hall Tobias lifts me from behind causing me to squeal in shock and sets me down on the other side.

"I could've stepped over it" I say.

"sure, make us laugh again by just barley getting one little leg over then getting the other foot stuck as you bring it over and falling flat on your face" Tobias replies as he- ounce again- just steps over it effortlessly.

"shut up, that wasn't funny it hurt" I say.

"hey I made sure you were okay before I laughed" Tobias states.

I make a face at him because I don't have a good come back. Then I notice Maddie lying in the play pen looking board and walk over to her. she perks up a little when she sees me.

I smile at her and lift out of the toy infested pen. I look over to see Caleb sitting on the couch reading a book. Play time has never been one of his strong areas which leaves Maddie board and fussy a lot of the time.

Maddie gives a little rant of coos and various sounds.

"really now?" I laugh, as if I understand what she's trying to say.

Maddie curls in to my chest and clings there.

"I think she missed you" Tobias states.

"did you? You don't have to miss me Baby, I'll always be here, even if I leave, I'll always come back" I coo to her as she plays with the necklace I'm wearing.

I can't wait to feel this wait on my hip and this love in my heart with a being that is actually mine, because no matter how much I love Maddie she is and always will be Caleb's. it's selfish but I need this for myself…

* * *

now I promised this extra on the weekend if I got three reviews by the end of the weekend. and it turns out I got four reviews before the end of the weekend but there's a delay in the reviews being sent from you to me (maybe it's because I live in Canada way off in no where land) so I just got some this morning as I woke up that were labeled to have been sent on the 16th and that was the weekend so here's the chapter I promised you. sorry it's a little late. thank you to ChrislynRaven, ADivergentRebel and Soccerdog17, the thanks for the early posting of the chapter belongs to them for giving me the lovely reviews.

I AM GOING TO SAY SORRY IN ADVANSE: if chapters in the next two weeks are ill edited (well I know I don't have the best editing skills to begin with but anyway) or a little shorter, I have exams coming up so i'm a little busy. but I will still be posting on Fridays.

now I just want to comment on the previous chapter the one in Lynn's prospective, yeah well I made this big speech at the bottom about the format of the texting peace, well long story short (you probably think i'm the one who needs the looney bin) I write the actual story on my computer in Microsoft word and when I wrote that peace it was in an odd format with Lynn's words on one side of the page and Marlene's on the other side of the page. so I explained that and I just realized that it automatically changed it's self so all the writing was on the left side, so i'm talking about how the format is all messed up and the few of you who read my authors notes are going "what the hell girl it's looks normal to me" so yeah i'm just embarrassed and wanted to make things clear that i'm not crazy... well not completely... hehe

I've tried everything for some reason people still can't vote on the baby name poll. so i'm doing it through reviews instead. just send a review of witch name you like. **please vote soon because I just organized all my ideas and there won't be as many chapters till Christina has her baby as I once thought, there will still be a lot but just not as many. **

_**REMEMBER THIS IS FOR CHRISTINA AND WILL'S BABY.**_

**GIRLS**

Sadie

Charlotte

Miranda

**BOYS**

Elliot

Noah

Eden

I WILL DO THANKS FOR OTHER REVIEWS ON FRIDAY


	60. Chapter 59 (Christna)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 59_**

(Christina's prospective)

I sit on the couch reading an incredibly boring book for English class, when Flora and Cara hall a large box up from the basement.

"do you need help with that?" I ask them.

"no, I've got it, I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself, or the baby" Flora replies.

They bring the box over and set it in front of me.

"what is that?" I question out of curiosity.

"it's the baby crib. My children call me a hoarder for keeping it but it's come in handy now" Flora replies.

"We call you a hoarder for keeping it because it's ancient and it's had no use since Will turned one and declared he was too old for the baby bed" Cara says.

"well it has a use now, or at least it will in twelve give or take weeks" Flora states.

God twelve weeks, give or take twelve weeks and I'll have a baby. That makes me want to faint, or maybe that's just because light-headedness is a common side effect at this point in pregnancy.

"wow, thank you" I say "you've done so much to help me and I haven't done anything, I mean there has to be something I can do-" I start.

"no Sweetie, it's fine, you're part of the family now. Family take care of each other without expecting favors in return" Flora replies.

I nod. I don't feel that it's fair but I've tried a thousand times, offering to pay her for all the months I've lived in her house as soon as I can get a job. And everything else I could think of but she just reclines. Now I know where Will gets his stubbornness from.

"you just focus on school and that baby, I'll take care of the rest" Flora assures me.

I nod again.

She leaves the room then and I sigh "I guess I'm just a baby factory then"

"well you are much more than a 'baby factory', but as for modern society prejudice view of things, yes basically" Cara replies. You can take the girl out of Erudite, but you can't take the Erudite out of the girl.

"Oh yeah, I'm eighteen, I'm black, and I'm pregnant, I didn't know people were being prejudice against me at all" I say sarcastically.

"well I'm pretty sure the black VS white skin notion ended in the mid 3000's, but you never know" Cara replies "my point was to try to reassure you"

"strange because every time an Ex Erudite tries to make me feel better it seems like you're reciting a page from the encyclopedia" I say, and it's true.

"fair enough" Cara replies, she walks over and sits on the couch beside me "so how is my little niece or nephew?"

"fine, I think. I can't exactly hear what he's trying to tell me" I joke.

Cara smiles "twelve more weeks, how does that make you feel?"

"like I'm about to pass out, throw up or wet myself, yet again those could all be symptoms too" I reply.

"so you're scared" she says.

"yeah, but I'll be ready" I reply as I pet my over grown stomach "I'll have to be"

Then the front door opens and Will walks in. I try to get up to get over to him but he's at my side to help me before I can complete the task. He kisses me on the cheek.

Flora rushes back in "So?"

Will bites his lip "good new or bad news first?"

"good news first" Flora sighs.

"he really liked me and things were looking good" Will starts.

"And than you?..." I say.

"Mentioned that I'll be a father in a few months" Will finishes.

"yeah that would do it" I say "did I not tell you not to say 'hey I need a job because I knocked up my girlfriend'?"

"sorry, he asked me why I wanted the job so I told him" Will shrugs.

"Will you have to get a job, I don't have the greatest income in the world and Christina can't work" Flora says.

"I could get a job in till my doctor tells me it's not safe" I suggest.

"because they won't hire the guy who knocked his girlfriend up, but they'll hire said knocked up girlfriend?" Will states.

"oh shut up" I reply.

"I'll keep looking" Will sighs.

"yes you will" Flora says sternly then she returns to whatever she was doing.

"you look tired" I say to him.

"I am" Will replies.

"you should go take a nap" I say.

He shakes his head "I told my mom I'd help her put together that ratty old crib she surprised you with this morning"

"I feel like all the responsibility of this is on you, let me help with something, I can put the crib together with your mom" I tell him.

"No, you just rest I'll be fine" Will replies.

"I'm pregnant not disabled Will" I say.

"I know that, but you could get hurt or the baby could be hurt. I'll be fine. Go sit down and do your homework" Will says then he gives me a quick kiss and rushes off.

I sigh "yep, I'm a baby factory"

"

* * *

had my first exam today! i completely failed... but at least it's freaking OVER! I would use words worse than "freaking" but this is T rated. did anyone else who is in grade 9 or has been through grade 9 find that after the first semester you're ready for summer vacation? because i'm am! god my brain is already dead, the only thing there is room left for up there is Divergent.

I've tried everything for some reason people still can't vote on the baby name poll. so i'm doing it through reviews instead. just send a review of witch name you like. **please vote soon because I just organized all my ideas and there won't be as many chapters till Christina has her baby as I once thought, there will still be a lot but just not as many. **

_**REMEMBER THIS IS FOR CHRISTINA AND WILL'S BABY.**_

**GIRLS**

Sadie

Charlotte

Miranda

**BOYS**

Elliot

Noah

Eden

thank you to Soccerdog17 and Stuff ( Especially for the Mally support) for the anonymous reviews.


	61. Chapter 60 (Al)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 60_**

(Al's prospective)

"no" Molly says firmly.

"why?" I ask.

"no" she repeats.

"come on it'll be fine" I say "they are very understanding people"

She gives me a look "they hate me"

"you don't know that, you haven't talked to them since initiation. everyone hated everyone in initiation, I mean I tried to help your ex-boyfriend kill Tris" I say.

"You did what!?" she exclaims.

"okay so I probably shouldn't have told you that, but really if you show them this side of you, you'll get along great" I say.

"okay chances are they aren't going to keep me around long enough to see 'this side of me'" Molly replies "and I resent that by the way, I have sides, like opposed alter egos. That's not what it is"

"what I mean by that is the girl I saw before and the girl I see now are different, good different. It's meant to be a compliment" I tell her "just come with me and say hi. I'll stand up for you" I say.

Preston throws a teething ring out of the play pen and it lands at Molly's feet. He always does this when he wants attention. Molly walks over and picks him up.

"alright I'll come say hi at lunch but then I'm leaving" Molly says "and you're explaining our relationship"

"alright I will" I reply "I love you"

"What?" Molly questions .

"I love you, I'm trying to suck up" I say.

She shakes her head "you don't love me Al. I don't think it's possible for anyone to love me. I mean my mother did drugs and drank through her pregnancy and my father-" she stops like she thought better of what she was about to say "My father didn't love me at all"

I really wish I knew what happened between her and her father.

"well I'm not anyone" I say "and I do love you"

She blushes and smiles.

I do love her, and I'm going to make sure she knows that. No matter what.

* * *

I drive her to school and we spend time together before she has to take Preston to the day care and go to class.

I usually go to class after she leaves to drop Preston off, but to day something tells me to stay. And it's a good thing I do. I watch from the front doors of the school, the day care is across the street. As Molly walks back across the street I see someone walking towards her. It's Peter.

I won't let him hurt her anymore and before I can stop myself I push the doors open.

"you have to let me see him Molly. I'll take you to court" Peter says "you'll lose him for good if I do that, your mom is a druggy and you live in the neighborhood known for multiple murders, the judge won't think it's a safe place for him"

"what do you want with him anyway? I called you the day he was born you hung up on me and wouldn't take my calls after that" Molly glares "I gave you every opportunity to be a father to your son and you blew it. I know you Peter, you enjoy seeing people who are weaker than you suffer. and I won't let you hurt him"

"I don't want to hurt him I just want to be there for him" Peter says, and it sounds believable, but I know who he is and I know it's a lie.

"After nearly five months, yeah right" Molly snaps.

I decide to interfere "I think you should leave"

"oh, so this is your new play thing" Peter muses looking me up and down "you could probably do better, wait no _you_ couldn't"

"Don't talk about her that way" I growl.

"or what?" Peter laughs "you won't fight me! And even if you did you'd feel bad about it. Two pathetically soft hearted peace lovers, you're perfect for each other"

"me maybe, but she isn't, she strong and you know it. but you insist on tearing her down so she can't realize it!" I shout.

"Al I can stand for myself" Molly says quietly. She can I know she can but she won't, because she doesn't really believe that she can. He did this to her and I want to kill him for it.

"hey Molly you might want to put your pup on choke chain. Or at least teach him to lay down and roll over" Peter says "oh wait, you always do that on the first date"

At that something snaps. I see her every day at school ignoring her new nick name being shouted at her 'slut'. She says it doesn't bother her but I know it does. I grab Peter's wrists and pull them behind his back, I'm about to attempt to at least sprain his wrists when I feel her pulling at the back of my shirt.

"stop Al stop it! you don't have to do this please" she pleads.

I let go and Peter takes five steps backwards "see you and Preston in court" he says to Molly before walking away.

I turn to her "are you okay?"

"yeah I'm fine, we have to get to class, bye" Molly whispers before rushing off.

I try to go after her but there's no point, she won't listen to me anyways.

He's broken her…

* * *

I've tried everything for some reason people still can't vote on the baby name poll. so i'm doing it through reviews instead. just send a review of witch name you like. **please vote soon because I just organized all my ideas and there won't be as many chapters till Christina has her baby as I once thought, there will still be a lot but just not as many. **

_**REMEMBER THIS IS FOR CHRISTINA AND WILL'S BABY.**_

**GIRLS**

Sadie

Charlotte

Miranda

**BOYS**

Elliot

Noah

Eden


	62. Chapter 61 (Tris)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 61_**

(Tris's prospective)

"are you sure you're alright?" Caleb asks, for the nineteenth time.

"yeah I'm fine, I just need to have a drink of water and I'll be fine" I say.

"She's asked for a glass of water three times, constantly asking her the same question isn't going to help her. getting her what she needs will" Tobias says as he walks in the room with a glass.

He sits next to me on the bed and hands me the glass "thank you" I tell him.

I just recovered from fainting in the middle of the hall way. I don't know what happened I just felt so dizzy and then I blacked out. but the doctor said that it might happen sometimes. As long as I wake up before two minutes pass it's fine. And I came to as Tobias laid me on the bed, I couldn't have been out for more than a minute.

I am now ten weeks pregnant. The symptoms haven't gotten any better, I've developed more. this pregnancy seems endless, and I'm not even showing yet. But on the bright side, I guess, I've barley managed to put on one pound. now about ten more to go and I'll be semi healthy. I still have to take those hormone shots and they make the muscles I my stomach sore.

Maddie crawls in to the bed room and sits by the bed glaring up at Caleb until he looks back.

"What?" Caleb laughs.

Maddie points up at the bed "Ah!"

"Really!?" Caleb exclaims playfully.

"I think you just got told by an eight month old" I say.

"I think I did" Caleb laughs. He picks Maddie up and sets her on the bed. he sits on edge ready to catch her if she crawls to close to the edge. She almost did a head dive off the couch this morning, if Tobias didn't grab the back of her shirt we'd probably be in the ER right now.

Maddie crawls to me and snuggles me, well she is more snuggling my thigh but it's doesn't make a difference to her. we all smile, she has become our little angel and we all cherish her. Tobias picks her up to move her to a more reasonable place and Maddie has a short but loud screaming fit, that ends as soon as he places her back down in my arms. She always makes it very clear what and who she's in the mood for.

"Sorry" Tobias says putting his hands up in surrender.

I laugh "you've been told too"

"apparently" Tobias nods.

I hold her and kiss her little head and fingers for five minutes. I'm already late, I really have to get going.

I don't get out the door without a fight. Maddie, the smart little bugger, helped me un pack my book bag. While her father and her uncle stood there laughing as she tried to hide my text book under the bed. I blame her father an eight month old baby should not be that smart. When I finally get out the door Maddie is just sitting there on the shoe mat glaring at me, this is her newest thing she'll fight whoever is trying to leave than ounce they win the fight she'll sit there and pout by the door for a few minutes, before she gets distracted.

When I get to school French class is just starting I've missed my whole first class. I wish French had been first…

I walk in to class just in time to hear the arrogant teacher call.

"Lynn, Kacey" she says as she reads down the attendance list.

No answer obviously.

"Lynn, Kacey" she says again.

"You know she's not here and you know why. So I think it's just plain disrespectful to call her over and over again every morning" I spat. Maybe I'm over reacting I have been overly emotional lately. But still someone had to say something.

"well look who's finally decided to be here, Beatrice" the teacher replies.

"I was sick last week and I've been here all this week. Adjust your contacts B**ch" I say as I sit down. I feel a rush of adrenalin, I don't usually say things like that but it just sort of slipped out. but it kind of felt good.

A few boys in the back of the class shout "ohhh!"

She glares at them, they shut up and her murderous look shifts to me.

I raise an eye brow at her.

She shakes her head and turns back to her attendance.

I smile wildly and place a hand over my still flat stomach. These weird pregnancy hormones are messing with my head but in some ways that's a good thing…

* * *

Come lunch I feel nauseous so I don't plan on eating.

I sit in my normal spot with Christina, Will and Marlene. Lynn is still 'sick' and Uriah won't go with in thirty feet of Marlene, and no one knows where Al is. He's been disappearing in the middle of lunch lately and he won't tell us why.

"are you showing yet?" Christina whispers in my ear. She asks me every day.

"For the last time no. I'm only ten weeks" I say as I check the messages on my phone. I have a text from Tobias that says

Tobias: I love you more

We had that ridiculous cute couple fight of 'no I love you more' this morning before I got out of the car. I thought I had the last word, I guess not.

Tris: fine you win you love me more!

I text back, smiling.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Christina exclaims.

I look up to see what's made her so angry, but then I see it.

Across the room Al is gently kissing a tall lean girl with long jet black hair and fair skin. I don't recognize the girl at first but then I see the baby stroller she keeps one hand on. Molly…

"does he never learn!? Dear god how gullible can he be!?" Christina says angrily.

I can understand where Christina is coming from and why this angers her, but I don't know. When Al was with Arabella he never had time for anyone or anything else, she yanked him around on a chain and she flaunted their relationship. This doesn't seem like that, and I think it may be possible that Molly has changed, what she said to me the day that her son was born proves that theory. The words 'Tris I'm sorry. I had no right to treat you the way I did' play out in my mind. Weather I can believe that is a different story. Either way I don't think having a girlfriend with the responsibility of taking care of a baby is a good thing for Al. I can only imagine what his mother would say.

Al leaves her in the corner of the room to nurse the baby. I don't think he realized that we saw him kissing her, or else he'd probably be more timid while approaching us. He sits down in his normal place next to me. We all just stare at him.

"What?" Al questions.

"New girlfriend?" Christina glares.

"you saw" Al sighs "listen I know what you're thinking, but-"

"Al if you knew what I was thinking you'd be a lot more offended" Christina spits.

"I'm not offended because I know you haven't had a chance to get to know the real her. she really is a sweet girl. She won't come over here because she's afraid of you guys" Al explains "please she's going through a hard time and she needs friends"

"you want me to be friends with the slut? Are you going to pay me?" Christina says.

"don't talk about her like that!" Al replies angrily.

"it's only an insult if it's not true" Christina replies boldly.

"Christina we've known each other for a long time and I'm sorry but if you're going to be insulting the woman I love than I can't be friends with you" Al says.

"you think you're in love with her?" Christina says, she's almost laughing.

I have to admit it sounds ridiculous. But love is strange that way.

"I know that I love her" Al replies, and I can see that he truly believes it "she hasn't said it back yet but-"

"And she's not going to!" Christina retorts "she's using you Al!"

I feel so over whelmed being literally caught in the middle of this. I start to feel very nauseous and then I begin to feel light headed and the world round me starts to swirl until it stops and go's black…

* * *

When I wake I am still delirious and I hear people talking but their sentences keep cutting off. Like bad phone reception.

"don't touch her—" a female voice.

"we have to—come too-" a male voice says.

"-ht- happened- her, why'd- faint?" another male voice.

"she's- but I don't think- supposed to happen" the female voice again.

"She'll be fine- up right- come too- it- to me" another female voice only this one is quieter.

I feel myself being moved in to an upright position and I try to shake off the blurry haze. When I finally come too I see my friends crouched in front of me. I'm still in the lunch room but I'm on the floor now. It's silent witch never happens in the cafeteria and everyone, and I do mean everyone, is staring at me. A small proportion of them look concerned, a large half look like they could care less, and a large hand full wear amused grins.

I wait for someone to say something; the silence is swallowing me whole. But when someone finally does speak I wish for the silence to return.

"the little stiff is having a baby, who knew things get kinky when you're cutting hair" Peter remarks.

How did he find out!? Christina must have said it out loud when I fainted. Now everyone knows. This will be hell to deal with.

"back up girls I think there's a virus going around that knocks people up, see it's spreading" Peter says gesturing to Christina and I.

"you must have started it" Molly says looking at Peter "you gave it to me than ran away remember"

Peter just glares at her then looks away. I know him better than that, he won't stop there. She should know better than to stand so close to him. Peter swings so fast I barely see the movement but somehow Molly is faster and she ducks then her foot connects with his groin and he falls.

"I just did a lot of people a favor, you can't have any more children to abandon and deny their rights to have a father" Molly says "you want to take me to court? Go ahead I may live a lesser life than you but I have one thing your ego has replaced, a heart" she walks away then taking the baby stroller with her, obviously.

Everyone returns to what they were doing before.

"Are you okay Tris?" Christina asks "I'm so sorry I was nervous and it just sort of slipped out"

"it's fine" I say "I think I'm just going to go home now"

"do you want me to take you to the office?" Christina asks.

"no" I say "I'm just going to call Tobias, he'll handle them"

* * *

I call Tobias and like a good boyfriend he encourages me to try and make it the rest of the day. I told him I couldn't and that everyone knows my secret, and I must be overly emotional right now because I cry a little. He comes to get me and I spend the rest of the day following him around the apartment like a lost puppy. I must be getting annoying but I can't help it, I know I'm over using this excuse but the only reason I'm so emotional right now is because I'm pregnant.

"so, are you going to follow me in to the shower too?" Tobias asks as we sit snuggled up in bed. he's been working around me since I got home.

I smile "Maybe"

He tries to get up and I cling to his side "do we still have that crowbar in the closet?" he asks "I think you're stuck"

I giggle and let him up. I follow him in to the shower and I don't feel comfortable describing what happens next…

* * *

for those really big FourTris fans the next few chapter are huge for the them.

I've tried everything for some reason people still can't vote on the baby name poll. so i'm doing it through reviews instead. just send a review of witch name you like. **please vote soon because I just organized all my ideas and there won't be as many chapters till Christina has her baby as I once thought, there will still be a lot but just not as many. **

_**REMEMBER THIS IS FOR CHRISTINA AND WILL'S BABY.**_

**GIRLS**

Sadie

Charlotte

Miranda

**BOYS**

Elliot

Noah

Eden

thank you to who ever voted Miranda like twenty times. _**you can vote as many times as you want to don't have to change your user names. when a dozen of the same name votes show up with in an hour of each other I know it's the same person anyways. I really do appreciate the dedication to the story but please next time someone does this please just write the name twenty times on one review i'll still count all the name as votes but that way you're not overloading my email and review place thingy. thank you.** _


	63. Chapter 62 (Will)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 62_**

(Will's prospective)

I walk in to the bedroom, which has now become just as much Christina's space as it mine, I know that soon we'll share it with one more person, our son or daughter. It's a scary thought but I have to become acquainted with it, with Christina's due date being eleven weeks away and all. I can't believe I'm going to be a father, I should have let my mother lecture me about birth control.

Christina is lying in bed with her eyes closed but she's not sleeping. I don't know what she is doing, but she's not sleeping.

"three" she sighs.

"four?" I say.

Her eyes snap open and she smiles "Shut up you'll make me lose count"

"what are you counting?" I ask.

"kicks" Christina replies.

"Huh?" I question.

"kicks" she says pointing at her protruding stomach

"Are you really that bored Chris?" I ask.

"No, I'm not doing it because I'm bored" Christina replies, then she winces "four"

"then why are you doing it?" I question.

"it's some sort of health related thing, there's supposed to be ten kicks every hour" Christina explains "and I'm bored"

I smile "and if there aren't ten kicks?"

"I don't know, I'm supposed to bring it up at the next doctor's appointment if it happens a lot" she says "ow, five" she says poking at her stomach softly "poke you back huh? how does feel?"

My smile widens. I love how she talks to our unborn child like he or she understands. She'll be such a great mother.

"so, do you want good news or goods news first?" I ask humorously.

Christina grins "you got a job?"

I nod "I did, and my boss loves me"

"really? Does he know about the baby?" Christina asks.

"yes he does" I state.

"Well where are you working?" she asks.

"I'm working for my uncle" I say.

"the car repair guy?" Christina questions.

I nod.

"dear god I'm engaged to a mechanic" Christina says "well I guess there are worse jobs"

"yeah, well 'not the worst job' is paying 1540 a month" I say "now I know in the long run that's not much but it's more than I'd get paid anywhere else. And you called me strange for reading a car repair manual for a lack of a better thing to do"

Christina kisses my cheek, I kiss her lips in return.

"and the best part is he doesn't need me on weekends, so have all that time to be with you" I whisper and kiss her harder.

We kiss and I pull her as close as I can without the large curve of her stomach getting in the way. I feel a small jab against my stomach witch is pressed up against hers.

She pulls away and puts a hand on her bump "we're getting complaints"

I smile and rest my hand over hers.

This just might work, maybe this won't fall apart, maybe we have a chance of being a normal family…

* * *

I've tried everything for some reason people still can't vote on the baby name poll. so i'm doing it through reviews instead. just send a review of witch name you like. **please vote soon because I just organized all my ideas and there won't be as many chapters till Christina has her baby as I once thought, there will still be a lot but just not as many. **

_**REMEMBER THIS IS FOR CHRISTINA AND WILL'S BABY.**_

**GIRLS**

Sadie

Charlotte

Miranda

**BOYS**

Elliot

Noah

Eden


	64. Chapter 63 (Tris)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 63_**

(Tris's prospective)

I roll out of bed and walk to the bathroom only half awake. I'm so tired it's impossible to sleep when I have too much to think about, or I have some weird symptom to deal with, it's always something. I'm almost thirteen weeks pregnant and I hear that the symptoms are supposed to calm down in the second trimester, so at least I have that to look forward to.

I feel different this morning maybe it's just because I don't feel like I have to throw up, or maybe it's that lift that spring is bringing to the air. Either way it's a good kind of different. I walk past the full length mirror and do a double take. For one thing my breasts are swollen, but at this point that's nothing new. But my stomach, my stomach has a little protruding bump that wasn't there before. I could feel my expanding uterus if I pressed down on my stomach before but I couldn't actually see the difference.

"wo" I whisper to myself.

Should I touch it? I don't know I've never done this before. For some odd reason I have this overwhelming urge to touch it, stroke it like I'm comforting my baby. I lightly press down on it with three fingers. It's not hard but it's not exactly soft either. I find myself smiling. Then I realize that Tobias should be sharing this moment with me. I quickly rush back to the bedroom.

"Tobias wake up!" I say excitedly as I shake his shoulder, probably too enthusiastically.

Tobias jerks awake and sits up bracing my arms "what? what is it? what's wrong?" his eyes are wide, I startled him.

"Nothing" I laugh "look" I say as I bring his hand to my stomach and place it palm down over the bump.

He smiles "well hello there, that's new"

I smile and nod.

His thumb gently strokes the surface of the little bulge he looks down at it then up to me "so there's really a baby in there isn't there"

"yeah, it makes it more real doesn't it?" I say.

He nods.

"we're really having a baby" I say.

"looks like it" he smiles.

We kiss one hand each on my stomach.

We get dressed every time I bend over the muscles in my stomach feel sore, a side effect of the needles. It also seems a little more difficult to bend over completely, maybe that's just me being afraid to hurt it. I dress myself in a pair of old jeans that don't cover the little bump and a tight T-shirt.

"showing it off are you?" Tobias asks.

"I guess so, it's cute I kind of like it" I smile.

"you know Caleb is in denial, he's going to flip when he sees it" Tobias states.

"yeah, but he can't deny it forever. I'm going to have a baby, whether he likes it or not" I say.

I feel a sharp pain stab the inside of my stomach and I gasp. The cramp lasts for three seconds; witch isn't long but long enough for me to have to brace myself on the wall.

Tobias is at my side nervously awaiting me to tell him I'm alright.

"I'm fine, it was just another cramp" I say as I straighten up.

I've been having these cramps for weeks and they just recently started to get bad like this. doctor Kennly says it's nothing to worry about. I can't wait for this pregnancy to be over and have a beautiful little baby I my arms instead of in my womb, where it can cause so many problems.

"come on let's go scare my brother" I smile.

We walk in to the living room together. Caleb is sleeping on the couch given the awkward position he's slumped over in it wasn't intentional. Maddie sits in the play pen picking her way peace by peace through some dry cereal, which was probably in the bowl on the floor at one point, and now is scattered around her.

I smile and crouch down in front of the play pen and kiss her cheek, I get a slobbery open mouthed kiss in return.

I laugh and wipe the saliva from my cheek "thank you"

"can I please set the alarm clock off right by his ear" Tobias asks.

I think about it "no"

"why? He deserves it for leaving cheerios to baby sit his kid" Tobias states.

I laugh "you'd hire a bowl of cereal too if you were up with her all night, three nights in a row"

"well we'll see in five months" Tobias says.

"in five months she'll just barley be a new born, if you gave her solid food she'd choke" I reply.

"she?" Tobias questions.

"or he" I add.

"in five months we'll see" Tobias says.

"or two, you can find out on an ultrasound at twenty weeks" I say.

"you really know everything about this don't you?" Tobias replies.

"I'm pregnant I think I should" I smile "and I've practically played mommy with Maddie since she was three months old, I know things"

"well you'll have to teach me, I want to actually be a father to my children" Tobias says as he sits on the floor beside me.

"was that a bad parent Caleb comment?" I question.

"actually no, that was a dead beat parent Marcus comment. But I suppose it could go either way" Tobias replies.

"well you're improving on the watch what you say part. This is the first time in months you've said the word Marcus without swearing" I say. I notice something in his eyes, hurt and fear "Tobias, you'll be better than him. You'll be an amazing father. You're not anything like him, he is heartless, cold and a monster. But you, you are sweet and understanding and you would never hurt anyone. Babe you ounce let one of your child cases paint your nails to get her mind off her murderous father"

The corner of his lips pull up slightly "yeah, and Zeke is still calling me 'sparkles'" he says, then he looks away "what if i'm not"

"not what?" I ask.

"not better than him" he says quietly "what if I become exactly like him? What happens then? And don't say that won't happen. Evelyn told me that Marcus wasn't like he is until two months after I was born, than he started to change"

"and you're afraid that after the baby comes you'll start hurting both of us" I say "Tobias I can't imagine you ever hurting me, you love me too much, and I love you"

"that's one of the things I'm afraid of. you love me, too much, if I start hurting you, you wouldn't leave you'd stay and try to fix everything and that scares me" he confesses.

"but you won't hurt me, you will never hurt me" I say.

"how do you know?" he asks.

"Because you love me, people don't hurt the people they love" I say. This conversation is getting heated, I don't like it.

"sometimes they do. Tris abusive behavior is hereditary" Tobias says.

"I know that it can be, it doesn't mean you will be" I say "look me in the eyes and tell me you could ever think about hurting me… do you think about hurting me?"

"no Tris, of course not" he replies.

"then what is this about. You know you won't hurt me I know you won't me so what's the problem?" I ask raising my voice slightly.

"I'm just afraid to become him alright. I love you and I'm starting to love that baby more than I thought was possible. I can't put that pain that I experienced my entire childhood on our child" he replies.

My heart aches for him, and I try my hardest not to give him a pitied look, but I can't help it.

"okay don't do that, give me that kicked puppy look, I don't need to be pitied" he says.

I smile and caress his cheek "I can't help it, you're my kicked puppy"

Then I realize something he said and I think I know how to convince him "Tobias, just tell me something. Was Marcus afraid to hurt you?" I ask.

He shakes his head "no"

"well then there you go" I tell him quietly "Tobias if you had the potential to hurt me or our baby then you wouldn't be afraid to hurt us, because if you were to hurt us it'd mean you wouldn't care if we were hurt. You have to care for someone to fear for them"

He nods and I can see that he understands my point but I don't think I've fully reassured him.

I gently touch his shoulder "I'm here for you, we're in this together no matter what. we'll find a way to make everything be okay"

He looks at me and smiles slightly.

"Does kicked puppy need a hug?" I ask humorously.

His shoulders shake slightly with laughter and he lets me hug him.

I get another cramp and wait it out rigidly using him for support. When it finally stops I pull away and Tobias cups my face in his hands. He looks at me with concern and I find myself wondering how he could ever think he'd be capable of hurting me or our baby.

"are you sure everything is alright?" he questions "I don't think they're supposed to hurt that bad. Maybe you should see your doctor"

I nod "maybe I should"

We decide not to call doctor Kennly, I'm supposed to see him tomorrow anyways. I can't stop worrying through everything I do I keep one hand protectively over my little bump. Caleb has been acquainted with it and he doesn't like it, I hope he's nicer to my baby when it's actually a baby to him not just 'that thing' in his baby sister's womb, I know we're only nine months apart but I know that is how he sees me, as his baby sister.

It's been a lazy Saturday morning. I spend it with Tobias and playing with Maddie. Caleb has gone to a job interview.

I sit on the floor with Maddie helping her put small shaped blocks into a box with matching holes. Tobias sits behind me rubbing my back. I laugh as Maddie tries to place a hart in to the circle hole. I gently guide her hand to the hart shaped hole but she moves it back. Tobias and I both laugh this time.

"have to try everything a couple times before you decide it doesn't work" I smile as I gently play with her short curls.

Tobias kisses my head and starts to massage a sore spot in my shoulders. I sigh happily and lean back.

Tobias chuckles and continues to rub my shoulders "do you like that?"

I nod and moan.

"I'm half expecting you to start purring" Tobias laughs.

I smile and look back to kiss him. As our lips collide in gentle passion I feel his hand on my stomach. One of my hands slides over his. I feel like we're sharing love and passion with our baby.

I feel the burning in my stomach return and I stiffen breathing deeply until it stops. Tobias massages my lower back and it helps.

Maddie sees me and whimpers. She can always tell when something is wrong.

"it's okay Sweetie Auntie Tris is okay" I tell her and fake my best smile. The pain is gone but I'm worrying now. What if I'm not okay? What if the baby isn't okay?

There's a knock at the front door and Tobias gets up to get it. I just sit there and pull Maddie in to my arms for cuddles. She puts her little hand on my stomach and makes a small cooing noise.

I smile "is there a baby in there Maddie?"

She gives a little spiel of sounds that, in different order could form words, but aren't words.

"hey Tris" I hear Christina's voice.

I get up still holding Maddie.

Christina's eyes widen and she hugs me. Her protruding stomach and Maddie in the middle prevents her from giving me one of her death grip hugs, thank god.

Maddie wriggles in my arms uncomfortably and Christina pulls away.

"sorry Maddie, I didn't mean to squish you" Christina says then give her a kiss on the cheek.

Maddie starts to fuss and I put her down, she's had enough love for now.

Christina looks me up and down grinning "look at you!"

"what? this?" I ask, resting a hand on my slightly protruding stomach. I don't feel like I'm showing at all compared to her.

"yes that!" she exclaims excitedly.

"I kind of like it, it's cute" I say smiling sheepishly. I feel like I'm doing something bad, we're two teenagers, two _pregnant _teenagers, excitedly discussing baby bumps.

"it's adorable!" Christina exclaims.

"wow, I never thought I'd be happy about getting fat" I say.

"Hey" Tobias says sternly "you're not 'fat' you're pregnant"

"I know" I smile rolling my eyes, he's always so strict about me talking down about myself. I still don't think I'm pretty but I can't say that. Ounce when I said I wasn't pretty he wouldn't kiss me or hug me or anything until I called myself beautiful. Sometimes I wonder if he really thinks I'm pretty or if he just says that because he loves me.

Tobias hugs me from behind "I don't want you thinking about yourself that way"

"I'd hate to break you two up, but should probably get going" Christina says.

I moan "no"

"we told them we'd go" Christina says.

"but we're pregnant, can't we just say our doctors told us not to" I say as I pet my stomach.

"we talked to our doctors and they talked to our doctors. It's fine no come on" Christina says "it's the weekend, you'll have plenty of time to make out later"

"fine" I sigh.

Will drives us to the Chicago, Biological, genetic, research, center. Mackenzie and Nita talked to our doctors and cleared us for another testing session. They say it won't hurt the babies and Christina still did sessions in her early pregnancy, but I'm still worried. The last three months we've avoided the sessions but there's no physical reason why we can't. Nita is waiting at the door when we get there. She leads us to our normal room where Mackenzie is waiting, she has her back turned and she is talking to someone on the phone.

"yes mom I know. I will I'm about to do it right now. I know it's an essential part to this project, yes, yes, okay bye" Mackenzie says then she puts the phone in her pocket and turns "oh hello. That was just my mother. We're working on a project completely separate to this, it'll have to wait"

There is a small table in the room that wasn't there before. Mackenzie takes a seat at it and signals with her hands for us to come over. Cristina and I sit opposite from her at the small table. The chairs are made of hard metal and the backs don't curve to accommodate the natural shape of the body like most chairs these days. I have to keep shifting to keep my back from hurting. I wonder if Christina finds it that uncomfortable, yet again she's at the point in her pregnancy where everything is uncomfortable.

"Nita, the water please" Mackenzie requests, she always talks so sophisticatedly. I notice the two blue arm bands she wears and I'm not surprised, someone like her could only be Erudite "so, it's been a while since I've seen the both of you, and you're both pregnant now. I'm wondering if I should consider a side effect of some of our tests as high fertility"

"more like high emotions and low control" Christina replies.

I elbow her hard in the arm.

"ow! Hey, carful. I'm with child" Christina says humorously gesturing to her protruding stomach.

"it's alright, I'm only twenty, and I'm not stereotypical, I was having intimate relationships when I was eighteen too" Mackenzie says with a smile. I've forgotten how young she is because of the way she talks like she's well in to her thirties, forties even. Really 'intimate relationships?' Tobias is more mature than most twenty year olds and even he would just say sex, so I almost wonder if Mackenzie is lying about her age, you would be amazed at what plastic surgery can do for a person… oh my god I'm thinking like Christina…

Nita sets a glass of water down for each of us. I feel like I can trust Mackenzie but I will never trust Nita so I quietly smell the water before drinking it and swish the first sip around in my mouth to make sure there's nothing strange about it. maybe I'm just being paranoid but I'd rather smell water than be poisoned. It smells okay and tastes like normal crappie city tap water so I drink it. for some reason I've been drinking a lot lately, I don't know if that's a pregnancy thing or not.

"does this taste weird to you?" Christina asks.

"no" I answer un easily.

"it's just normal tap water" Mackenzie states.

Christina sets the glass down and doesn't touch it again, and I'm glad.

"so as you know we've talked to your doctors, and you've talked to them. so we've looked over everything twice and with extreme care, and everything is safe for your pregnancies. You will both have different tests done and-" Mackenzie starts.

Christina interrupts her "I'm really sorry but I just feel really sick all of a sudden" she says then she covers her mouth as if she's trying not to get sick.

"it's alright, Nita could you escort her to the restroom please" Mackenzie says. And it's phrased more as a command than a question.

Nita leads Christina out.

Mackenzie sighs "pregnancy, such a wonderful thing, but so horrid on the mother's body"

"tell me about it" I nod.

"well since you're being tested separately we might as well get started" Mackenzie says.

I nod.

She leads me over the set of simulation chairs and I sit down. Doctor Kennly didn't say anything about a simulation and I really don't feel like going through my fear landscape right now. I know my fears and I don't feel like going through two of my worst, losing Tobias and our baby.

Mackenzie brings over a large needle with clear liquid in it "Christina will be getting this when she comes back as well. All it is, is a transmitter as those used in simulations only it serves no function. We have made a change to the design and we think it might affect how long the transmitter exists in the body. This is just to make sure that it really works, and if it does work it should last months and after that we could use it for medical reasons like monitoring diseases such as diabetes. This go's in your neck like usual and then we can monitor it via a scanner that will tell us if it's still in contact"

I just nod.

Mackenzie hands me the needle and I inject it in to my neck. I feel no different although the injection hurts more than it usually does.

I hand the empty syringe off to Mackenzie and then there is another one "what's that?" I question.

"this is your test, this is a new project we're working on. We have yet to see if it'll actually work yet but we're hoping" Mackenzie replies "in this are microscopic microchips, much like in a test you had in a previous year at the bureau of genetic welfare, only instead of your genes we are hoping it will read your un- born child's genes, this will reveal possible birth defects, illnesses, and gender"

This scares me, because as a mother I don't want my child- especially my un-born child- to be tested on. And I- as every parent does- do worry about birth defects and illness. But it also excites me, because Tobias and I decided that we would like to know our baby's gender as soon as we could.

"it goes in your stomach, do you want to do it?" Mackenzie asks.

Every time I've had a needle in my stomach Tobias has done it and I feel safe when he does it. but that isn't an option so I do it. as it goes in I imagine how my baby must feel when it invades it's usually peaceful uterine home, I wonder if distress is possible at this stage, and in a fleeting terrifying vison I picture the sharp edge of the needle going too far and impaling my poor tiny baby's little body. At this trying to not cry at my screwed up imagination I press the plunger down and quickly take the needle out.

Mackenzie takes the needle and I cover my small bump with my hands. I stroke the exposed skin with my thumb and a small smear of blood appears. _It's my blood, it's my blood, _I tell myself. then I realize I'm tearing up.

Mackenzie touches my shoulder "it won't hurt your baby" she says calmly. I notice that when you look closely at her eyes they are such a light blue they almost look grey.

I nod.

The door opens and Nita and Christina walk in, Christina looks more tired and paler than when she left. She perches herself on the chair beside me and sighs.

"you okay?" I ask.

She nods.

"Tris?" Mackenzie says in a questioning tone.

I look back, and she wears an ear to ear grin, the face of a stuck in their ways ex Erudite when they've accomplished something.

"your baby has all the proper genes and it looks here if your child will be very healthy" Mackenzie smiles.

I feel so relived all this uncertainty of how this pregnancy will end and I finally have the slightest answer, and it is like a small edge of the constricting weight on my chest falls away, but the weight left over still makes it difficult to breath. I have a feeling I won't be able to breathe freely until I have my baby in my arms.

"would you like to know the gender?" Mackenzie asks.

I nod and the few seconds it takes for her to reply feel like an eternity…

* * *

okay i'm going to be evil and leave it at that this week, let the suspense grow till next Friday. sorry

as some of my long time readers may have noticed I have made some changes to the summery, just because it really isn't just a FourTris story it's a story for all the characters, so I just thought I'd change it.

**thank you to both guests and B-D and P for the anonymous reviews. **

**and the one guest who commented about Lynn, I never thought about the possibility of her being bisexual but that's a really good point. **

**and i'm not sure if it was the same guest or not but who ever asked for more Lynn chapters I really apritiate that because to be honest I don't get enough people who read the story for the characters other than FourTris, I will make sure to post a Lynn chapter soon.**

. please vote soon because I just organized all my ideas and there won't be as many chapters till Christina has her baby as I once thought, there will still be a lot but just not as many.

_**REMEMBER THIS IS FOR CHRISTINA AND WILL'S BABY.**_

**GIRLS**

Sadie

Charlotte

Miranda

**BOYS**

Elliot

Noah

Eden


	65. Chapter 64 (Tris)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 64_**

(Tris's prospective)

"in six months you will be having a son" Mackenzie says.

A son, I'm having a baby boy. I know Tobias wants a boy, he would love the baby no matter what, but I know he wants to have a boy so he can have that father son bond that he never had with his father. I can picture it now, a little boy perfectly identical to his father. I can picture Tobias play fighting with him and pretending that he's not as strong as a little kid. I can see him trying to handle that weird phase every little boy goes though where he suddenly decides he wants to play a sport, Tobias knows nothing and cares nothing about sports but I can still see him trying to teach our son some sort of game that he just looked up on the internet. because that is the type of person he is, he'll go to the moon and back to make the people he loves happy. I can see him teaching him how to be a proper man and how to treat woman. I can see our son growing up to be a great man just like his father, marrying a nice girl, possibly one of my friend's children, and having a family. While Tobias and I grow old together. I can finally see our future coming together, now I just have to hope nothing happens to tear it apart…

* * *

Christina gets this microchip thing put in her stomach that can monitor the baby's heart beat without an ultrasound. I heard her baby's heart beat it's a beautiful sound. I haven't heard my baby's heart beat yet but I'm having a scan tomorrow and doctor Kennly says that I will be able to hear it then, I can't wait now.

When I get home Tobias is trying to feed Maddie, it doesn't look like it's going very well. There's a bowl of cooked carrot pieces on the floor and Maddie glares at him. I smile and rush over wrapping my arms tightly around him.

Tobias laughs slightly and pulls me in to his lap. He kisses my head and holds me tight to his chest with one hand and caresses my cheek with the other.

I look up at him grinning so wide it almost hurts.

"what has you so happy?" he asks.

"they did this thing and it read the baby's genes and" I say talking too quickly to breath, now I know why Marlene is so hyper all the time when you talk that fast you feel light headed and giddy.

"okay wo, slow down" Tobias laughs.

I laugh and take a deep breath "we're having a boy"

His face goes blank "what?"

"they read the baby's genes and they told me our baby is a boy" I say "we're going to have a son"

His lips pull up at the edges "are- are you sure?"

I nod, and he kisses me. I kiss back and our hands ounce again find their way to my stomach. After a minute we pull away and his lips peck my forehead, then he pauses and his lips return longer this time. He pulls away and looks at me with concern.

"Are you alright?" Tobias asks "you're burning up"

I have felt a little off the past hour "I'm fine"

Tobias slips me off of his lap and walks down the hall to the closet and comes back with the first aid kit. I roll my eyes and sigh. He takes the thermometer out and turns to me I sigh taking it from him and placing it under my tongue. I make a face at him as it reads my body temperature.

"I love you too" he says.

The thermometer beeps and he takes it from my mouth.

"100" Tobias states.

"that's not that high" I say "so don't give that look like I'm about to keel over"

He smiles and kisses my forehead again "I won't worry about it okay? But I'm keeping an eye on it"

I smile and kiss him back "I love you"

"I love you too" he replies.

We kiss again and while we aren't watching Maddie, a bowl of peas gets thrown on the floor. We pull away and just look at her, the hugest grin on her face.

"do you think our son will do that?" I question.

"knowing our luck… definitely" Tobias replies.

I laugh

"our lives will be… different" Tobias states.

"Divergent" I giggle.

Tobias gives me a look "okay that joke was so bad that it was good"

"it sounded funnier in my head, shut up" I say.

Tobias laughs and kisses my cheek.

Maddie whines and bangs on the highchair tray.

I go to her, remove the plastic tray and pick her up. She curls in to my shoulder and yawns.

"is somebody sleepy?" I ask in a high pitched voice. I look at the clock 3:25 "it's about time for your nap anyways"

I put Maddie down for her nap and right after I do Caleb comes back.

He walks in to his room where I stand next to the crib watching my niece sleep.

"hi how's my girl?" Caleb questions.

"she just fell asleep" I whisper.

Caleb smiles and draws gentle circles in Maddie's little palm. He is a good father although I don't give him credit sometimes because he's not the best with play time or telling her different cries apart. He loves her and will do anything for her, and that's what matters.

We walk out of the room and in to the kitchen. Caleb takes the baby monitor off the counter switches it on and clips it to his belt.

"so did you to get the job?" I ask.

"I don't know, they said they'd get back to me" he replies.

"you waited there all day just for them to interview you and then say they'll get back to you?" I question.

"yeah, stupid I know. Apparently picking an office boy is a big decision" Caleb replies.

"yeah, well it is a big responsibility you know god provid you mess up the coffee orders" I say sarcastically.

Caleb laughs.

I smile then I decide it's time to tell him my news, even though he hates it when I talk about my pregnancy "guess what?"

"what?" he replies.

"you're going to an uncle to an adorable nephew" I say.

"how did you find out, you're only eleven weeks" Caleb questions, he's not interested at all.

"twelve, Caleb, I'm twelve weeks pregnant" I correct him.

"yeah but still" Caleb says.

"never mind you don't care anyways" I sigh. I turn and start walking away.

"No, Beatrice" Caleb sighs.

I just keep walking.

I go to the bedroom where Tobias is folding and putting away our laundry, I usually do that.

"Aw, thank you, Sweetie you don't have to do that" I tell him.

"but I want to, I want to help you as much as I can" Tobias says.

I smile "if you really want to help you'll hug me right now"

Tobias smiles then wraps me in his arms. I sigh and lean in to him.

"what's wrong?" Tobias asks.

"it just hurts me that my brother doesn't give a damn about our son" I say.

Tobias strokes my back "he's just being an overly protective ass of a brother. I'm sure when Andrew is born his attitude towards his nephew will change"

My eyes widen and I pull away to look at him. Tears come to my eyes and my lip quivers "w-what?"

"you heard me" Tobias says softly "I do listen to you when you talk Tris. I remember a conversation we had a few months ago, before you got pregnant. You told me that if we ever have children you would want them to have your parents' names. And I think that's a beautiful idea"

And at that I start sobbing and I can't stop.

Tobias pulls me back in to his arms and shushes to me "don't cry Tris, I was hoping that would make you happy"

I sniff trying to pull myself together but that's still impossible "it-it it does, it's just-" I stutter.

Tobias shushes again and somehow it helps "I know. I know how it feels to lose someone. Evelynn might not be dead but for years I thought she was, and that was hell. I know that time won't ever completely heal the wound of losing the two people who loved you and cared for you since the day you were born. But I'm going to tell you what I always have, they loved you and they knew perfectly well what they were doing when they gave up their own lives to save you, it is not your fault. Alright?"

I nod. Listening to his soft words calmed my crying to silent tears with occasional sniffles.

"what are you thinking? Right now what are you thinking? You can vent to me you know I'll listen" Tobias says softly.

I do need to vent to someone and at first I didn't want to bourdon him with this but now I realize that it is healthy to let emotion out and for your partner to know what you're feeling, so I just let everything I've been holding back out "I just miss them so much, I feel like they should be here especially now. They should be able to see their grandchildren but they can't because they're dead and I'm still here and I- I just" I take a second to calm down then continue as calmly as I can "I'm just overwhelmed and emotional and … I just can't… lose… anyone else"

"you mean the baby" Tobias says.

I nod tears dripping out of my eyes so fast it's almost a constant stream.

"Tris Sweetie, for now let's just look at things the way they are at the moment, we're having a son and he looks perfectly healthy-" Tobias starts.

"but the doctors-" I sniff.

"screw what the doctors said. They said you'd miscarry before the end of the first trimester, the second trimester starts at fourteen weeks, you're nearly thirteen weeks and nothing has happened yet. So right now we're not going to worry about miscarriage alright" he tells me.

I nod as he wipes away my tears.

"and if you don't stop worrying about every little thing I'll send you maternity clothes shopping with Christina, you're going to need them soon" Tobias says with a smile as he gently touches my little bump.

"that sounded like a threat. I really don't want to go shopping for maternity clothes with her. I love her but it really gets annoying when she plays Tris Barbie with me" I say.

Tobias laughs a little and kisses my forehead. He sighs "you're fever is going up"

"and it gets really annoying when you play ICU with me" I say…

* * *

**thank you to Stuff (sorry I forgot you last week, I only saw your review after I posted), Guest and Veronica M for the anonymous reviews. **

_**REMEMBER THIS IS FOR CHRISTINA AND WILL'S BABY.**_

**GIRLS**

Sadie

Charlotte

Miranda

**BOYS**

Elliot

Noah

Eden

**_ONLY A FEW MORE CHAPTERS TO GO!_**


	66. Chapter 65 (Tobias)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 65_**

(Tobias's prospective)

Three hours pass and Tris's fever slowly climbs. It's not at a dangerous level yet but I'm afraid that if I don't keep carful watch over her it'll spike. She is sleeping now her breathing is uneven and heavy and she's sweating slightly three signs of distress. I want to wake her up just to make sure she's okay but if I do that she may not be able to get back to sleep. Sleep is probably what's best for her right now anyways. I kiss her forehead and I swear every time I check she gets warmer. It's a cold day for spring and I open the widow to let the cool air in.

as I sit on the bed beside her I just stare at her my heart aches for her I still can't get over the way she broke down earlier after I told her that we would name our son after her father. The hole in her heart left by her parents' deaths can never be healed, she'll be carrying this grief her entire life. when she gives birth to our son she'll want her mother to be there to help her through the beginning of motherhood. When we get married she'll want her father to walk her down the aisle. when our son gets older and realizes he's never met his grandparents she'll wish that she could introduce them. she may be a grown woman but she still needs them. I love her enough to die for her but even I can't compare to the love her parents had for her. I just want to make her stop hurting but I can't.

Tris starts to stir and she moans and touches her hand to her forehead blindly.

"are you okay Baby?" I question as I stroke her arm.

Her eyes blink open and I can see how sick she is just by looking in to the blue spears.

"I feel like I've been boiled" Tris groans.

"maybe I should take you to the hospital" I say.

"no all that'll happen is we'll wait there for hours and by the time the doctors can see us the fever will be gone" Tris replies.

I sigh and kiss her cheek.

she moans.

"what about a cold bath, would that help?" I ask.

Tris just nods and curls on to her side closing her eyes again.

I gently brush the hair out of her face "alright I'll go run you a bath, wait here just call if you need me"

I go run a bath for her and before the tub is even half way full Tris staggers in to the bath room.

"I thought I told you to wait in the bedroom" I sigh.

She leans against the blue tile wall and rubs her eye "the bedroom is all stuffy and hot"

"Tris I opened the window it's cold in there" I say "are you sure you're alright?"

"yeah, I'm just sick" she says.

I take her temperature again and it's not as high as I thought it was but if it spikes I'll have to take her to the hospital.

I sit on the side of the tub with her leaning against my chest. The bath isn't full yet but she's getting more and more uncomfortable by the minute we have to get this fever down. I put my hand in the water it feels too cold to me but it'll probably be soothing to her. I help her remove her shirt and pour a hand full of water on her bear shoulder. She moans in relief.

"come on let's get your clothes off" I say as I un clasp her bra.

Her hands shake as she discards the bra on the floor and un buttons the jeans she's wearing. When she's undressed I help her lie in the water. I hold her head up so she can just relax and I carefully wash water over her head. After about twenty minutes she seems better and she doesn't feel as warm.

"you're really sweet and I love you, but could I please just be alone for a while?" Tris says quietly.

I smile and nod "just call if you need anything"

I kiss her head and leave her shutting the door behind me. I return to the bedroom and start reading over a case that has been difficult to deal with. A young wife abused by her husband who just happens to be in the police force. Apparently bruises shaped like fists aren't enough to incriminate him. I really hate that. that was why no one believed what Marcus did, he was held to high in society.

I don't mean to fall asleep but I guess lying down was a mistake. All I know is I'm awoken by screaming. As my senses come to me I recognize the high pitched wailing.

"Tris" I whisper and run to the bathroom where I left her I'm not sure how long ago. I throw the door open and almost faint at the sight in front of me.

Tris is sitting rigidly crying and whimpering in a bath tub clouding with bright red blood.

"Caleb call an ambulance!" I yell. I hear his footsteps run out to the living room.

I take her bath robe from the back of the door and rush to her pulling her out of the bloody water. As I wrap her in the black fuzzy robe more blood stains the tiles and the fabric. She is hot to the touch and I realize that her fever has spiked drastically and then I realize that the blood comes from between her legs and the way the clutches at her stomach… the baby.

Caleb opens the door and it looks like he stops breathing for a few seconds "she- she's bleeding everywhere and she's pregnant she needs help" he says franticly to the person on the phone.

Tris grabs a handful of my shirt and a few of her nail dig in to my skin but I don't care.

Caleb hangs up the phone "what can I do"

"go meet them at the door" I say as calmly as I can, which isn't really calm at all.

Caleb leaves the room just as Tris lets out a yelp and more blood joins the small red puddle beneath her.

I realize that the exact thing I told not to worry about hours earlier is happening now. If it isn't too late already it will be by the time she gets to the hospital.

At a loss for anything else to do I pull her small body in to my lap and hold her as she cries in pain both emotional and physical. I place my hand over hers on her stomach feeling the small protrusion for what maybe the last time…

When the paramedics get here it's like I'm standing at a distance, or like I'm in a dream. They take Tris from me and put her on a stretcher I hurry after them taking her hand. They allow me to come in the ambulance and the ride to the hospital is awful. Tris continues to bleed when they try to put the oxygen mask on her she flails and screams, she must be in shock or disorientated. When I try to get to her to calm her, the paramedics tell me to stay back. Instead of trying to assure her they just restrain her as they do small things that in the long run won't help and they do nothing for our son. I feel like my heart is dying when she starts to call for me and the paramedic restraining her just shakes his head at me.

When we get to the hospital I am made wait in the waiting room as the love of my life and my unborn son are tossed in to completes strangers hands…

* * *

Four hours…

That's what the clocks tell me, but that can't be right because I know I've been here longer than that. or maybe I haven't. I really don't know all I know is that I haven't heard anything about Tris.

I counted laps of pacing back and forth but got lost somewhere around 180.

I walk up to the front desk again.

The nurse just smiles sadly and answers before I can ask "no Dear I'm sorry there's still no news about your girlfriend"

I'm not sure if I mutter 'thank you' or not before I walk away but I think I mean to… I don't know… I don't know anything right now…

I tried to call people, Caleb, Christina and Evelynn, the only one who picked up was Caleb. We agreed that it'd be best for him to stay home with Maddie. I don't know why Christina won't pick up, she's probably asleep. Evelynn hasn't really been talking to me since we got in to a fight about Tris being pregnant a few weeks ago, I didn't tell Tris because she was under enough stress.

I'm about to sit down but then I hear a nurse.

"Beatrice Prior, friend and family of Beatrice Prior?" she calls.

I walk up to her.

"are you family?" she asks.

"not legally but for all intensive purposes you could call me her husband" I say, my voice void of emotion.

She nods "well Beatrice is in stable condition now and she'll make a full recovery"

I'm afraid to ask my next question but I have to "what about the baby?"

She sighs "I am really sorry, there was nothing we could do. she had a miscarriage"

Everything comes crashing down, and I'm not ashamed to say that I start to cry, our son deserves to be cried for…

* * *

**I sorry! I don't want to do this but it was my plan all along I know i'm evil. I was crying when I wrote this and it pains me to do this. so you're allowed to hate me for a while but please forgive me!**

_**REMEMBER THIS IS FOR CHRISTINA AND WILL'S BABY.**_

**GIRLS**

Sadie

Charlotte

Miranda

**BOYS**

Elliot

Noah

Eden

**_ONLY A FEW MORE CHAPTERS TO GO!_**


	67. Chapter 66 (Christina)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 66_**

(Christina's prospective)

"I don't want to leave you" I whisper to Will as we walk to my dad's car.

"we'll be back tomorrow. Chris we agreed that the last thing you need is a long car trip and to go to a two-year-old's funeral" Will says. He kisses my forehead "you'll be fine"

he opens the door to the back seat and climb in Will places my suitcase on the seat beside me and gives me one last kiss.

"thank you for doing this Rick" Will says to my father.

"no problem" my father smiles.

Will closes the door after we say good bye and I watch him as the car pulls away. I sigh and pet my stomach.

Will's aunt moved to the bureau after the factions were taken out of the city. Her son just turned two and he tragically died a few weeks ago. Cara, Flora and Will are driving to the funeral. So I'm staying with my dad, and his wife.

I've formed a stronger bond with my father but I can't stand Samoan. I think her voice aggravates the baby because every time she talks he kicks and squirms until she shuts up. Like he does hours later at dinner while Samoan gabs away.

"so are you planning to remain in school after the baby comes?" Samoan asks.

Before I can answer the baby twists hooks one on his feet in my ribs and stretches. His head presses down hard forcing me in to an odd position. I nudge at my stomach hoping he'll move.

"are you alright Christina?" Samoan asks.

"yeah, the baby is just stretching in a bad position" I say. I finally convince the baby to move and sit normally again "so do you have kids?" I ask.

"no, not yet at least" Samoan replies looking at my father.

Her smiles back at her.

_And I'm going to be sleeping in the room next to them, hope they don't have a headboard. _I fake a smile "a little late isn't it?"

"a little early is it not" she retorts.

The baby kicks hard as if angry with her, I know how he feels "fair enough" of course I don't mean that. I'd rather say something like 'at least my excuse for not playing with my kid will be because I have homework, yours is going to be you can't play because you have arthritis' but I decide to play nice.

A few seconds of silence pass.

"if it's alright I think I'm just going to go lie down" I say.

"yeah, I'll show you to the guest bedroom" my father replies.

My father leads me down a short hallway to a small room with nothing but a bed in it. my father leaves me to rest but even though I'm exhausted I can't get to sleep. I lie awake stroking my stomach, I think even the baby has fallen asleep. I just have this uneasy feeling for some reason. Maybe it's just because I'm in an unfamiliar place and Will isn't right beside me. But it feels deeper than that like something bad is going to happen. I toss and turn from my left and right side, because I don't like sleeping on my back and obviously my stomach isn't an option, for about three hours before I finally fall asleep.

* * *

While I'm asleep I have another one of those weird pregnancy dreams. There's two doctors one pulls my legs back the other uses a small hook like a crochet needle to break my water, I read that they'll do that sometimes. The other doctor goes to side of the bed and I feel a sharp prick in my wrist, an IV. The strange thing about this dream is that I'm not having labor pains and Will isn't there. in all my other dreams I had awful contractions or something scary happened, like the baby being still born or the baby being an iguana, and yes I have had both of those dreams. And in all my other dreams Will has been there holding my hand. This dream is just calm and dark and lonely.

I feel a sharp scrape and a painful popping sensation and warm liquid runs down my legs. It feels so real. I begin to wake up and the wetness doesn't recede with the dream. My water broke, it really broke. I jolt up in bed with a gasp.

Firm hands grasp my shoulders "it's alright, everything will be fine, relax" it's Samoan, how'd she get in here so fast.

The sheets my legs and my dress are soaked. The doctors said I had a lot of extra amniotic fluid so it would be a big mess when my water broke, they weren't joking. I have to go to the hospital.

"lie down" Samoan says.

"no, I- I can't lie down my water just broke I'm going to go in to labor I have to go to the hospital. I'm only thirty one weeks this baby isn't ready to be born yet" I panic.

"your baby will be fine Christina you can't go to the hospital" Samoan says.

"what do you mean I can't? You're crazy!" I say. I reach over to the pillow beside me where I left my cell phone, intending to call Will or someone who will help me. But I find that it isn't there and that there is actually an IV in my wrist. I gasp and try to rip it out. there's something screwed up going on here. Someone aggressively grabs my hands I look up to see my father.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Christina" he says in a low voice.

I just stare at him, frozen "wha- what the hell is going on?"

"I'm sorry to do this, but orders are orders" my father says.

Samoan takes my foot and before can fight back she hand cuffs my ankle to the bed frame. I kick her in the stomach with my free foot.

"what the hell let me go!" I yell. A hand smacks hard over my mouth.

"shut up" my father whispers, a knife blade presses against my neck if he press any harder it'll cut "we were told to let you go after, but if you fight too hard my boss will understand if I kill you"

Tears come my eyes "you- you wouldn't, I'm your daughter"

"that never mattered to me" he hisses.

Everything was a lie, everything he did was just one huge lie.

"if you hurt my baby I'll kill, I don't care if I have to come back from the grave I will kill you" I sneer. I feel a shallow cut on my neck and fight a scream.

"watch it" my father says then he lets go of me.

"we aren't going to hurt your baby. We're going to help you birth him and we'll take good care of him" Samoan says.

"what?" I say.

"you see Christina you come from a long line of bounty hunters, that hunt and kill the divergent. Your baby will be the next in the long line of hunters. We will raise him to kill and he will be made to believe that he is doing the right thing" my father says.

I almost laugh "divergent hunters? You've got to be kidding me"

"I've been hunting your friends Beatrice Prior and Tobias Eaton for the past five months" he says.

"you leave them alone you sick bastard they've done nothing wrong and they are about to become parents" I say through gritted teeth. He punches me in the stomach and the baby squirms and flails violently, tears come to my eyes.

"I'm afraid it's too late our boss already knows about them, and the child, well we'll take care of that too" he sneers.

"I won't let you do this, even if you kill me Will is coming to pick me up tomorrow-" I start.

"we've gotten away with dozens of murders Sweetheart we know what we're doing" Samoan says "no one will miss your baby, after you give birth you'll be reset to think that you went in to labor and the baby was still born. You'll think that this has happened in the back seat of our car and we already have another still born baby's body so when we arrive at the hospital it will be believable and we won't have to reset the doctors. From there you will fully believe this story and that is what you'll make everyone else believe" Samoan explains.

A chill goes down my spine at the thought of what they intend to do to me and my baby. They can't do that "you're sick people" I say.

"it's nothing personal Dear, it just has to be done" Samoan says "how many minutes?" she asks my father.

"it should take effect in about five minutes" he replies.

"what should take affect?" I ask nervously.

"what is going through your IV will induce labor by starting contractions. And with that there are ground rules. You will not be provided with pain medication, if you scream we will be forced to gag you, and if you may need a washroom break you will be hand cuffed and one of us will have to watch you all times" my father says.

I want to curl up in ball and just pretend this isn't happening, but it is. I don't know what to do, I can't think of a way out. and before I can think of any possible way to escape this, the contractions come and I can't think anymore.

* * *

**I know the idea is a little disturbing and a little cheesy but I hope it's not too much of either, let me now what you think, and vote now. voting closes next week. only a few more chapters to go. i'll let you know now that Christina's labor will last a few chapters and there will be a few Fourtris chapters in-between so you can expect the baby to be born either next week or the week after. **

**GIRLS**

Sadie

Charlotte

Miranda

**BOYS**

Elliot

Noah

Eden

**_thank you _**abigail k and all the guests for your reviews.


	68. Chapter 67 (Tobias)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 67_**

(Tobias's prospective)

They let me go see Tris. They had to surgically remove our son and the placenta from her womb, So she'll be in recovery for a while. They told me that when we were ready we could see him and even keep the body if we want to, I don't know about Tris but I don't want to keep our son's miniature body around the house. I still can't come to terms with it, I had allowed myself to love the life growing inside of her and now he's just gone. I don't know how we'll adapt to the fact that we won't be having a son. I don't know how Tris will get over this.

She sleeps for an hour as the anesthesia wears off. she looks so peaceful as she sleeps, her hands are cold and she's pale and her bangs slant to the side. I don't want to break her peace when she wakes but I have to tell her that our son is dead.

I allow myself to break down and just grieve. I want to be able to be calm with her and be able to pull myself together and comfort her when she wakes up. And I won't be able to do that until I let this pain of loss out of my system.

When she finally wakes up I'm holding her hand and resting my head next to hers.

"Tobias?" she whispers groggily.

I sit up and look in to her eyes, it seems like it's been days since I've seen their beautiful blue "I'm right here" I tell her softly.

"What happened? Where are we?" she asks in a weak voice.

"you're in the hospital Tris" I say. I can't answer to what happened yet.

She looks around still groggy from the lasting effects from the medication "I feel strange"

"strange how?" I ask.

"I feel… drowsy and my stomach really hurts" she replies.

I don't know what to tell her, if I tell her why she's drowsy then I'll have to tell her why she was given the anesthesia and that she had a miscarriage. I'm not ready to break her heart like that yet.

After I don't give an answer, Tris as curious as she always is tries to lift the blanket. I stop her quickly, I can't let her see the wound.

She just looks at me and then I see fear wash over her "our baby" the whisper is so quiet I barely hear it.

"Tris…" I start, I don't know how to tell her "I'm so sorry-"

"what happened?" she whimpers tears coming to her eyes, before I can finish.

"they called a placental abruption, the placenta detached itself and that cut off life support from the baby and that's what caused the bleeding and the pain" I explain my voice shaking slightly.

Tris starts sobbing and all I can do is try to comfort her. she sobs in to the pillow her body heaving as I hold her. this continues for twenty heart shattering minutes before she whispers something in to the pillow. I couldn't hear what she said clearly.

"what was that Sweetie?" I ask trying to be as gentle with her as I can.

"this is all my fault" she sobs.

I feel the wound in my heart split a little further "no, no it's not Tris. There was nothing anyone could've done, it isn't anybody's fault" I assure her.

"I could've stopped it" she cries.

"no Tris you couldn't, nobody knows why it happens it's a defect that happens naturally. You didn't cause it and you couldn't have prevented it" I tell her. I realize that this will be just like when her parents died. Just because they died for her she thought and probably still thinks she caused their deaths, and she thought she could've stopped it from happening, and I couldn't convince her otherwise. This will be the same.

"he's gone" Tris whispers "our baby"

I don't know how long it lasts, her turmoil of grief. All I know is it must last for hours. She cries and sobs until a nurse comes to check on her. the heaving that came with the crying has irritated the healing wound in her stomach for obvious reasons. The nurse gives her morphine for the pain and tells her to call if she needs anything. After the nurse leaves Tris just looks me in the eyes and my heart snaps in half.

"they can't… they can't take the pain away" she whispers "ever"

I know she means the pain in her heart from losing our son, not the physical pain. I'm sure the raw wound in her stomach feels like a paper cut compared to the gaping hole in her heart. At least I know that's how I feel, I'd rather be shot then feel this pain.

"I know Tris, I'm so sorry" I whisper.

She starts to cry again and soon the effects of the medication set in and once again she falls asleep…

* * *

I fall asleep sometime later in an awkward position, hunched over in the chair with my head resting on the bed and holding her hand. Needless to say I'm very sore when she wakes me.

I was hoping that if she woke up the movement would wake me up or she would wake me. And she does wake me but after she's been awake crying in the dark for who knows how long.

I wake up to her taping my arm and whimpering my name through tears. I immediately sit up and look at her. I can tell she's been crying for a long time because her face has turned pale white in some places and blotchy red around her eyes and the end of her nose. I hate seeing her like this so… out of character. My Tris is strong and brave and can pull through anything, this crying girl in front of me can't be my Tris. but she is, she is my Tris but she's been broken not by war or by another person she has been destroyed by life and it's cruel unfair ways.

A nurse must have turned the lights off because the room is dark except for a yellowish light above her head. I try to get up to turn the lights back on but she clutches my hand and holds on so tight it almost hurts. I gently remove her death grip on my hand and hold hers.

"it's okay I'm not going anywhere" I assure her.

She starts to sob again and I just hold her again because that's what she wants and it's the only thing I can think to do right now.

"I hate life" she murmurs after an hour more of horrible crying and grieving.

"I know Sweetie, I know" I whisper.

I am now curled up on the bed with her. I kiss her head and just lie there with her until her breathing evens out again.

After a few minutes the nurse comes in. it's hospital regulation now that after surgery the bandages are changed every five hours. I look at the clock and realize it's been five hours since she came out of surgery.

The nurse smiles apologetically at me "I'll try to do this without waking her"

I haven't seen the wound yet and after the nurse reveals it I wish I never had seen it. It's about ten centimeters across and it's red and irritated, held together by large staples.

Tris wakes up as then nurse cleans the wound.

I stroke her hair and whisper to her "it's alright, go back to sleep"

She slips back in to slumber as the nurse finishes with the bandages. Before the nurse can leave I stop her.

"you said that when I was ready I could see-" I start.

She nods gives another sad smile and leads me down a floor and through a long hallway.

The room is cold and distant everything is made of metal. It looks like a morgue except it's smaller and instead of large columns to keep bodies there's little drawers that closely resemble them. I cringe as I realize I'm in a baby morgue, it's sick that such a thing has to exist.

I'm asked to put on latex gloves. I don't know what to expect. The nurse comes over to me and lies my palm flat. What she places in my hand is heart breaking.

He barley takes up the palm of my hand. You should have to cradle a baby in your arms you shouldn't be able to hold your child in hand like this. he is only about three inches long and looks vaguely human, with tiny arms legs a torso and head with a jaw line and beady black eyes. His skin is red and see through and the beginning of a brain and organs are visible.

Tris won't be able to handle seeing this, I can barely handle this.

I hold our son for a few minutes then the nurse puts him back in the small morgue drawer. As she does so I notice her slip a tag around his waist and that there are four other bodies that are close to size and appearance. Tris and I aren't the only parents going through this right now, and for some reason to know that I'm not alone in this makes it worse yet better at the same time.

I walk back to Tris's hospital room with the memory of our dead son fresh in my mind. That image will haunt me for a long time.

Tris is still sleeping when I get back. I lie beside her and gently wrap my arms around her.

she twitches and then whispers in her sleep "Andrew"

tears threaten to come, I can't let myself break too. I have to be strong for her… but she is strong even if she can't realize it right now I know she is, and she's brave. She's my Tris and because she's my Tris I know she is strong enough to pull through this… she has to be…

* * *

**I don't know a whole lot about hospitals, but I just thought that this takes place years and years in the future, so it doesn't matter if I don't get something quite right because who knows how the hospitals will change by then?**

**GIRLS**

Sadie

Charlotte

Miranda

**BOYS**

Elliot

Noah

Eden


	69. Chapter 68 (Christina)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 68_**

(Christina's prospective)

it's five o'clock in the morning, they give me the luxury of time or maybe that's another torture method. I've been in active labor for five hours, and it's awful I can't think or breathe. I remember asking Flora how bad the contractions hurt, she told me after hesitation that it felt like fire burning through your spine, her analysis was dead on. .

I am under constant watch of my father or Samoan. Copping with the pain has become impossible I can't scream or make too much noise or else I'll be punished, last time he burned me with a lit cigarette. They tried to gag me but that only worked to an extent. I'm still wearing the same dress from hours earlier and the same sheets are still on the bed, the amniotic fluid is still a small puddle underneath me. This is torture not just what they're putting me through physically but the fact that they are going to take my baby from me and raise him to murder innocents. I don't know if I'll even get a chance to hold him.

"just breath the medication going through the IV has been proven to speed up labor" Samoan says flatly.

I clench at the sheets and breath too quickly, I can't help it if I don't breath like this I'll scream. The contraction lasts for another minute and lie flat breathing heavily. I've been doing this all night and I feel like my body is about to give out on its self.

"spread your legs " Samoan demands.

I do as she says, I know better than to resist besides I don't have the energy to fight.

"seven centimeters dilated" Samoan states.

"I'll go let Paige know it won't be long now" my father replies.

"who's Paige?" I ask shakily.

"our supervisor" Samoan replies.

"please, you can't do this. I'll do anything please, just don't take away my baby" I plead, I know it's hopeless, but I have to try.

"Beatrice Prior" she states "there's a greater bounty on her life than any others. But there's one problem, she wants her alive and there are just too many risks to a kidnapping. She's a fighter. And that lover of hers will fight to his death to protect her… foolish boy"

"no, no way I' not kidnapping my best friend. You are twisted people, bounty? You're bounty hunters for the 'Divergent'. What the hell is wrong with you they are innocent people that you are mass murdering… wait… she? What she? What does she want with Tris?" I question.

"_she, _wishes to remain anonymous, but let's just say… it's unfinished business" Samoan replies.

"you know if you're going to erase my memory then what's the point of keeping things from me?" I ask tiredly.

"if you won't remember it then what's the point of telling you?" Samoan retorts.

"you Bi-" I'm cut off by pain. I sit rigidly and breath fast. I moan and bite my lip to keep from making too much noise.

"oh Honey, you think that hurts. Just wait till you start pushing" Samoan says in a condescending voice.

"h-how w-would you know… ah… you- never had… um- children" I stammer through the pain.

"Sweetheart, do you honestly believe anything we've told you before tonight was the truth?" she replies almost laughing.

She has a point, I shouldn't believe anything they've said or are saying now. I can't trust them.

I clutch the edge of the bed and squeeze as hard as I can. If I have to continue to fight the pain like this without an outlet I'll end up fainting. But I have to stay awake, if I don't I'll probably wake up in a hospital not knowing what happened the last twenty four hours, or where my baby is. Mackenzie told Tris and I that there was a newer version of the memory serum that only erases a days' worth of your mind, I assume that's what they'll use because people will notice if I can't remember my name, date of birth, people I love, or the fact that I ever was pregnant.

The contraction fades slowly and I lie flat again. I'm praying that by some miracle I'll still be in labor by the Will comes to pick me up, that they won't get the chance to carry out their plan. But at the same time I hope he doesn't come here, if my father could hold a knife to my throat then I'm sure he wouldn't hesitate to hurt Will or worse. I have to find a way to get out of this.

Samoan pulls out a novel and starts reading, I am sickened by her casualness of this but I don't say anything.

"what happened to them?" I ask "your children. Do you force them to do what you do? To be torturous, cold, heartless murderers?" I spat hopping to hit a nerve.

"my daughters have no problem with the family business. They quite enjoy their job" Samoan smiles grimly.

My father walks back in to the room "Paige says to watch her carefully and bring the child straight to her"

My heart aches, I knew this would happen "can't I hold him first?"

"Christina, if we let you do that you'll just fight harder when we have to rip him from your arms" Samoan replies.

"I'll fight anyways" I say.

"oh will you now?" my father questions.

"till my dying breath" I glare.

I will fight, I have to, I know I won't succeed but I'll die trying.

I kick Samoan in the chest with my free foot and she falls off the bed, winded.

"that can be arranged" my father growls

* * *

okay so I know this has taken forever but I promise you, next week the baby will be born. voting closes on Monday.

**GIRLS**

Sadie

Charlotte

Miranda

**BOYS**

Elliot

Noah

Eden

thank guest for the anonymous reviews


	70. Chapter 69 (Tobias)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 69_**

(Tobias's prospective)

It's 8:00 in the morning when Tris wakes up next and she doesn't seem like she's fully there. She won't talk to me or acknowledge me, she just stares at the ceiling with a blank expression. I hate seeing her like this, so cold and emotionless, like me when she only knew me as Four. Where did the life in her eyes go? More importantly how can I revive it?

"Tris, can you please at least look at me?" I ask softly.

She looks over to me slowly and I can barely recognize her. her shoulder length blond hair is matted, she's sickly pale -more so than usual- paper white, and her eyes… beside having dark rings and dry tears lining them… her eyes are just not her eyes anymore. The sky blue is clouded over and instead of a sparked of strength and joy I see only fog and distance.

I sigh and kiss her forehead. she tries to curl in to me but she stops and lets out a small whimper when she turns at the waist. It's been a while since they renewed her pain medication, it's probably starting to wear off. she must be in physical pain. I help her straighten herself out so that she's laying on her back again. I move from sitting on the chair right next to the bed to the edge of the bed and hold her.

I think she almost starts crying but a nurse comes in and she gently pushes me back. I think the reason people cry when they are being comforted is because they feel safe enough to let their guard down. I know Tris won't feel safe with another stranger in the room.

the nurse brings a tray in and all that's on it is a spoon and a Styrofoam cup filled with small pieces of ice.

"she can't eat or drink anything right now, if she really needs a drink tiny sips of water are fine or we'll bring another cup" she says.

I don't think that will be a problem I doubt I'll even be able to get her to eat ice never mind anything else.

"she's uncomfortable and in pain, I think the medication is starting to wear off. is there anything you can do for her?" I as the nurse before she can leave.

"I'll go find one of the nurses who handles medication. I can't promise how long it'll take her to get here. But if the pain becomes unbearable just call alright" the nurse says before quickly leaving.

I sigh and kiss Tris's forehead. she just sighs in return.

I get her to eat a few spoon fulls of ice and the rest is left to melt. A nurse still hasn't come with pain medication, Tris only sighs when I ask how badly she's hurting.

"Are you alright?" I ask, I know it's a stupid question but I have to say something. Sitting in silence isn't good for a grieving person.

She just looks at me , she almost looks angry "my son just died inside of me, and asking me if I'm okay?!"

"no Tris, I know you're not okay. that's why I sit here and ask you stupid questions instead of sit over there or go home while I know you're here in pain" I tell her trying not to raise my voice at her.

Tris just stares at me then she starts crying again "you don't understand"

"what do you mean I don't understand? He was my son too Tris. I'm going through this too, and it's agony. You're not alone" I tell her.

"you can't possibly understand, you can't possibly be in as much pain as I am because if you were you would be in pieces like me" Tris cries.

"I am in pieces" I say.

"you say that but you don't show that. I just had to be cut open so they could remove our dead baby and acting like it's another day at the doctors! You haven't even cried ounce" she replies.

"what do you think I do when you fall asleep? What do you think I did when the doctor so casually told me that our child would never be born. What do you think I did when I held his tiny body. I am trying to stay strong for you" I say "I don't show it of course I don't, I hide my pain that's what I do you know that. but on the inside my heart is shattered"

"I wish you would show it, because right now I feel alone and it makes it worse" she sniffs.

I realize that I've been hurting in my pursuit to protect her. I want to change this to show her that she isn't alone, the only thing is I don't feel like crying right now.

"wait you held him?" she whimpers.

I nod.

"c- can I see him?" Tris asks.

"Tris it's not something you want to see-" I start.

"I want to see him Tobias. No matter what he's my son and I have to hold him, at least ounce" she whispers.

I nod and stand up "I'll get a nurse"

Tris isn't ready for this, I don't know if she'll ever be ready for this. how could anyone?...

…..

The nurse brings a small black box, it almost looks like a tiny coffin.

Tris just stares at it for a few minutes, then she reaches her hand out.

I open the small box, his little body lies on an ice pack to preserve it. there is no word to describe this, when you see something like this ounce you hope that it was just a horrible dream, seeing it again just makes it seem like it's haunting you.

I lift the body with three fingers and his twig like legs flail with the movement.

When Tris sees the body in my hand she gasps and hides her face in the pillows.

I put him back and turn to her, I rub circles in-between her shoulder blades and kiss her head "its okay, it's gone now, you can look"

Tris slowly lifts her head. A tear scrolls down her cheek and I wipe it away.

"if you aren't ready for this you can do it later" I tell her.

She shakes her head "let me see him"

I sigh and take the out the body again. Her hand shakes as I lay our son in her palm.

At first she just cries silent tears and stares at her hand. Then she lets out a small sob and gently holds the body to her chest.

"I'm so sorry Baby, I'm so sorry" I hear her whisper.

I get the urge to cry, and I let myself. she's right she needs to see that I am going through hell just like she is…

* * *

I know I know i'm breaking hearts but I promise I will make up for it later.

**GIRLS**

Sadie

Charlotte

Miranda

**BOYS**

Elliot

Noah

Eden


	71. Chapter 70 (Will)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 70_**

(Will's prospective)

I don't cope well with being miles away from Christina, especially with her being thirty one weeks pregnant. I think I'm suffering from some separation anxiety, I just have an awful feeling that she is in danger and to make that worse she won't answer her phone. so I convinced my mother to let me leave early and my uncle will drive Cara and her back in a few hours. I just have to make sure that Christina and our baby are okay. I'm sure I'm worried about nothing but I don't take chances with the ones I love.

When I get to

her father's apartment no one answers the door. I try to call her and I can hear her cell phone ringing inside. I told her to never go anywhere without her phone so she could call if something happened. I'm about to try knocking again when I hear a strangled cry for help come from beyond the door. without really thinking about it I take three steps back and kick the door down nearly ripping it off the hinges.

"Christina!?" I call my voice echoing.

Rick steps out of a room down the hall and approaches me quickly.

"William, I didn't expect to see you here so soon" he states.

"Where's Christina? What's going on?" I ask.

"Christina is in labor, your child will be born soon" Rick replies.

A breath hitches in my throat and for a second, I swear my heart stops beating. My mind races and all other senses dull for a moment. Until I hear a loud bang and a sharp pain in my left thigh. I look up to see Rick holding a small hand gun and down to find that I'm on the floor… he shot me… I left my very pregnant fiancé with a trigger happy lunatic.

He smiles almost sadistically then turns grabbing a rope from a small table. He thinks that one shot to the leg is going to keep me down, underestimating people is a bad weakness. I pull myself to my feet and as he turns I jump at him taking him to the floor, the rope falls along with the gun. He reaches for it grabbing it idiotically by the barrel. I quickly take hold of the trigger and fire, it burns his hand and skins his shoulder, leaving hole and the hardwood. He cries out in pain and a woman comes running with a simple kitchen paring knife. While I'm distracted Rick throws me off of him, but I still have the gun.

I stand and hold it up aiming it slowly back and forth between Rick and the woman who stands frozen "one step and you're both dead" I warn.

I hear a shrill scream from the other room.

"What are you doing to her?!" I demand anger overwhelming me.

"That is none of your concern" the woman replies.

I don't know what goes through my mind but by the time I think it through the woman is on the floor with a bullet in her head.

Rick grabs the knife from her hand and runs at me. I pull the trigger aiming for his chest but it doesn't fire the gun makes a clicking sound. As Rick reaches me I slam the butt of the gun in to his forehead and the knife scratches my chest. I hit him one last time with the gun right in his temple knocking him unconscious, but he got his last attack in as well. The small knife is stuck two inches in my shoulder. I grit my teeth and pull it out. I'm losing blood from both the bullet hole in my leg and the wound in my shoulder but it isn't enough to cause problems.

I use the fallen rope to tie Rick to the pipes under the kitchen sink. If I tie him to a chair and he wakes up he can just move it, he can't move the pipes.

"Will?!" I hear Christina call, she sounds panicked "Will!"

I run to the room down the hall that Rick and the woman came from. I freeze in the door way…

Rick was wrong Christina isn't in labor that has already passed. She sits rigidly covered in blood sweat and what is probably amniotic fluid. Tears stream down her cheeks and her eyes are wide in shock.

I stare at the infant in her arms, I can't believe this. this all happened too fast. I walk to the bed and rest my hand on her shoulder; she doesn't respond… she really is in shock.

"Christina" I say shaking her shoulder lightly "Christina!" I say louder

The tiny infant starts to cry and Christina comes back to reality.

"oh my god" she whispers. She holds the baby to her chest sobbing.

I stroke her back "it's okay" I shush.

She sits up straight and looks at the baby "she- she wasn't breathing, I –I –I thought she was…" she sobs.

Her words hit me. The fact that our baby wasn't breathing after birth is terrifying but she is breathing now. **_She, _**I stare down at the infant and see that Christina is right… we have a daughter. I can tell Christina 'I told you so' later, right now I am too absorbed by her, this beautiful little girl.

Her eyes blink open and I'm shocked by how green they are, she has my eyes, but Christina's everything else by the looks of it.

"she's beautiful" Christina whispers as she cleans blood and mucus off our daughters head.

I take my cell phone out of my pocket and I'm about to dial 911 when Christina finally looks at me.

"you're bleeding" she gasps.

"I'm fine, I'm more worried about you and the baby" I say as I continue the call.

The paramedics and the police show up. I don't really care what happens to Rick and the body of his partner, I just want them to help Christina and our newborn. Our newborn baby that was born over a month premature, with breathing problems and in a very unsanitary place.

"are you alright?" the paramedic asks Christina.

She just nods.

"is she premature?" the medic questions.

"she was thirty one weeks" I say.

"alright, she might need the NICU for a few weeks" the medic replies.

Another paramedic comes and cuts the umbilical cord then takes the baby and wraps her in a stiff metallic looking blanket.

"wait stop" Christina says reaching out toward our daughter.

"It's okay, we're going to take care of her" the paramedic assures her "Connor, stretcher" she calls.

They take Christina on a stretcher down to the ambulance and I follow.

In the ambulance the baby screams as one paramedic tends to her. Christina seems to be fine except for the panic attack she's going in to. The other medic tends to my wounds but I don't care about myself right now. The paramedic fits an oxygen mask to the baby's face and she fights it breaking in to a coughing fit.

"is she okay?" Christina asks in a strangled voice.

"she's having some respiratory difficulties, it isn't anything that can't be treated" the paramedic replies.

The paramedic tending to me finishes and turns back to Christina.

When we reach the hospital they take Christina off to deliver the placenta and they rush our daughter to the NICU. I'm asked to wait in the ER waiting room.

I ask the nurse at the counter if there is any way I could see Christina or our daughter but she told me I will have to wait for word from the doctors. So I sit and wait…

Just two days ago, Christina and I were happily preparing to have a healthy baby. Now it's all fallen apart. How can things change so fast?...

* * *

I watch people come in to the ER but very few leave. About half an hour later I see Four talking to someone on the hospital phones for guests and patients. Why is he here? He looks upset, I don't think I've ever seen him showing emotion, besides the occasional smile for Tris.

I walk up to him and he ends his conversation on the phone and looks at me expectantly.

"did Caleb call you?" he asks flatly.

"no, I'm here with Christina… what's going on why are you here?" I question.

"Tris… she… she lost the baby" he replies.

"I'm… Four I'm really sorry" I say. I know how it feels to worry for your child's safety I can't imagine how he feels.

"look, I know you want to help right now. But if you really want to help Tris you'll leave her alone to grieve for a while" Four tells me then he turns and walks away.

I can't believe this, Tris and Four lost their baby just as Christina and my daughter was born. Tris is my best friend I can't avoid her when I know she is going through possibly one of the most difficult moments of her life. but right now I have to be there for my fiancé and our daughter. I hear a nurse call my name and I follow her…

* * *

"she's a good weight for how premature she is, three pounds five ounces, she's keeping up her body temperature regular, she is having a little trouble breathing and based on your and her mommy's coloring she should darken up a little. We're going to monitor her carefully but things are looking up for her" the nurse tells me.

I stare down at her, all the wires and tubes helping her stay alive and her skin is a pale brown cream color. Her eyes almost glow they're so green, she's just beautiful. I am upset by her condition but when I look around the NICU I see so many children who are much worse off. there's a tiny boy across from us, he was born at only twenty weeks gestation and he is getting stronger and holding to life best he can, that gives me hope for my angel.

"is there any way I can hold her?" I ask.

The nurse purses her lips "for a few minutes"

I nod.

The nurse removes the baby from the incubator and she fusses, twitching her little limbs. My arms tremble slightly as the nurse lies her in my arms. She's so small I feel like I will break her if I'm not carful. Her green eyes look up at me, she seems more aware than I expected her to be. Her tiny hand twitches and I place my smallest finger in her palm, her fingers wrap around mine and her eyes slowly slide closed.

"beautiful" I whisper pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"she fell asleep" the nurse says with a smile after a minute.

I smile but I can't bring myself to look at the nurse. This little girl is my life now and she always will be...

* * *

"here you are, Mommy" the nurse smiles as she lies the baby in Christina's arms.

She was brought up in a wheelchair two minutes ago. She's exhausted and sore and she had to have stitches in unpleasant places, but other than that she's fine. Christina is alright and our daughter has been given a more than ninety percent chance of survival, those facts bring me relief. But I am still terrified by that ten percent remaining.

Our daughter stares up at Christina her eyes still groggy from her little half hour nap.

"hi baby" Christina whispers her voice shaking "I love you"

I kiss Christina's cheek and stare down at our beautiful creation.

The baby fusses and brings her thumb to her mouth sucking on it.

"what? what is it?" Christina coos looking distressed "don't cry"

"I think she's hungry" the nurse says "are you breastfeeding?"

Christina nods and bites her lip looking around the room with dozens of other people.

"unfortunately we can't remove the baby from the room, and putting a blanket over the baby's head is a danger to her breathing complications, but there's no shame here and no one is looking anyways, they are all as consumed by their little ones as you two are by yours" the nurse explains.

Christina nods, still looking unsure.

The baby whimpers and lets out a small cry.

Christina winces and pulls the collar of her hospital gown down just enough for the baby to latch on to her nipple. Christina's eyes widen as our daughter starts drinking then she breaks out laughing.

I smile and join her laughter a little "does it feel wired?"

She nods "but it's a good weird"

Christina smiles as she feeds our baby. I stay crouching by her side just watching and playing with our daughter's dark curls.

After she's done being fed we have to put her back in the incubator. There' something inside of me that makes me want to hold her constantly, as if she'll disappear if I don't watch carefully.

She falls asleep again and we just stare at her watching her small breaths. It's an un-describable feeling, realizing that you helped make something this magical.

I give Christina a gentle kiss on the lips and she reaches her arms up around my neck. I return the embrace and pull her up securing her in my arms, she's too weak to stand on her own right now, but who can blame her after what she's been through.

"she needs a name" I sigh kissing Christina's cheek.

Christina smiles "what do you think?"

"as long as she's healthy, I don't care what we call her" I say.

We kiss again and a few minutes pass just staring at our daughter.

Christina gives a content sigh then without looking at me murmurs "Miranda"

I smile "I like that, it suits her"

"you really like it?" Christina asks.

I nod "Miranda McCartney, it works"

Christina smiles "Miranda Florence McCartney"

"really?" I question.

"yes, your mother is the reason we aren't giving her to her adopted parents right now is because of your mother. We have so much to thank her for and she won't let us pay her we at least owe her this" Christina replies.

"yes we do" I smile and we kiss.

we are interrupted by a small cry. The baby woke up again.

Christina puts most of her wait on her own feet and takes a step forward to the incubator. I hold her arm ready to catch her if she falls. She reaches inside the holes in the side of the see through box comforting our daughter.

"what?" she whispers "it's okay, we'll protect you… little Miranda"….

* * *

There it finally happened, the baby is born! little Miranda. sorry about the wait, but my truly loyal readers are patient. to all of you who awaited this moment thank you.

thank you to the guests who reviewed (:


	72. Chapter 71 (Tris)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 71_**

(Tris's prospective)

I'm hopeless, just hopeless… women are designed to do one thing, carry and birth children and I can't even do that right… I'm a failure… he's dead… my baby is dead, because of my flaws…

I cling to Tobias's chest wrapped in a tight embrace and never daring to move away from it, because if I do, if I don't have someone to hold me together I'll fall apart in crystal fine pieces too small to be fixed.

There's a knock on the door and Caleb pokes his head in. he looks awful, like he hasn't slept all night "if I bring Maddie in does that make it better or worse?"

"I don't think Tris needs to see-" Tobias starts.

"no, no please. Bring her here" I say in a weak voice.

Caleb brings the baby car seat in and places it down by the bed. he bends down and lifts Madeline out. she sees me and squeals nearly leaping out of Caleb's arms. He places her down gently beside me and she snuggles in to my arms. I hold her tight and I hardly realize when I start crying, I've become used to it I guess.

I honestly believed that one day I'd be able to snuggle my own baby. Now it's just a distant dream. The doctors were right, I can't have children. It was stupid of me to think I could pull it off, and little Andrew was just a science experiment of my selfishness.

I lie there with Maddie until she falls asleep and then still after that. I don't know how long it's been when a doctor comes in.

"how are you feeling Beatrice?" the doctor asks her voice calm and soft.

I don't answer, I just shake my head… what an idiotic question, how can I be feeling anything other than complete misery right now.

"okay, I understand. I'm really sorry for your loss but I need to ask you some questions" she states.

I nod keeping my head buried in Maddie's soft curls.

"have you been ingesting any odd substances lately?" the doctor questions.

"how is that relevant to anything?" Tobias asks almost defensive.

"there was something strange about the placenta and when we ran tests on the blood from the placenta and umbilical cord we found a large amount of toxins. Toxins that could cause the placenta to slowly die, leading to the uterus rejecting it all together when the damage was too grave. I am going to put you on antibiotics to try and get the toxins out of your body and I don't think you should worry too much about your health. I'm just trying to figure out how it got in to your system in the first place, and why the concentration is so high in the placenta" the doctor explains.

Maddie stirs in my arms and hold her a little closer. Did I do something to hurt my baby? No, no I couldn't have…

"she was on a few medications" Tobias replies, I feel him press a kiss to the top of my head.

"yes we her medical history" the doctor says then she makes a puzzled face "but she wasn't taking any medications when this happened"

"yes she was, she was taking a prenatal vitamin and she had hormone injections" Tobias says.

"that isn't in our records" the doctor replies.

"the doctor prescribed both of them" Tobias states.

"that's strange because even when we cross referenced with pharmacies there was no record of that. Beatrice Prior is her legal name right?" the doctor questions.

I nod, but I don't think it's enough for her to notice.

"yes" Tobias answers.

"but you didn't get her medication from a pharmacy" Caleb states "you said the doctor gave them to you at the office"

"no doctor who works out of an office has authority to do that" the doctor says her eyes wide "if you have any of the medications she was taking left over I would like to see it. this just isn't right, who is your doctor?"

"Cody Kennly" Tobias replies.

"alright, I'll try to contact him" the doctor says.

"I'll go back to the house and bring her medication to be checked" Caleb says looking and sounding depressed.

"that would be great" the doctor says "I'm doctor Royce, don't worry we're going to find out what happened. You just rest" she leaves then.

"should I take Madeline with-" Caleb starts as he stands.

I hug Maddie and shake my head.

"okay, I'll be back in about half an hour" Caleb replies, I barely notice him leave.

I'm so confused; they told me what happened was completely natural, a freak accident. Now they're telling me that my baby may have been poisoned. I begin to cry again but this time I can't keep it quiet and I begin to sob in to Maddie's hair. I feel Tobias's hands on my back and his lips press on my hair again.

My weeping wakes Maddie and she breaks in to a crying fit as well.

I manage to calm myself but it takes every ounce of emotional strength I have to do it. I can't force a smile and tears still roll silently down my cheeks "it's okay baby, I'm sorry please don't cry" I say my voice breaking in several places.

I wipe her tears away and she looks up at me with sad eyes her little lips quivering. She isn't crying because she needs something she's crying because she's scared and worried, she's never seen me cry like this before.

"I'm alright Maddie, auntie Tris is okay. I'm just really sad right now" I say even though I know it's a lie.

Maddie buries her head in my chest and I hold her there. I feel more like she's comforting me rather than the other way around.

After about fifteen minutes Maddie gets hungry so I lie in the bed with her feeding her a bottle. When she's done we give one of her toys that lights up and sings fairly annoying songs, but it keeps her entertained.

I sigh "is this what it's always going to be? Us playing house with someone else's baby"

"no Tris" Tobias replies "there is no getting Andrew back, but that doesn't mean we can't try again. In a few years when it's a better time in our lives to have a baby. Even if there is problems with infertility or anything else there is options"

"I don't want to adopt someone else's baby, I want to have our baby" I sniff, and I know it's selfish and greedy but it's true.

"why is that?" Tobias asks.

"because I wouldn't really be their mom, they'd belong with someone else I'd still be pretending" I say.

"Tris, if there is one thing I know it's that your parents aren't just who give birth to you, your parents are who love you. That's why I didn't hate the phrase 'faction before blood' because blood doesn't define family, love does" Tobias tells me softly, stroking my hair.

He's right but that doesn't change my desire to bare, birth and raise my own children. My reasons still stand…

I feel his large hand engulf mine. I stare at him and he looks straight in to my eyes, The dark blue is familiar and it makes me feel safe.

"it'll be okay" he whispers "we'll get through this"

"how?" I whimper pathetically as tears start to leak from the corners of my eyes again. I wonder how much I can cry before the tears run out, will they ever end?

I think I see his eyes water too, I'm not used to seeing Tobias cry and it almost scares me . he pulls me gently to him wrapping me in his arms, my safe place. I lie my head on his chest and listen to his heart beat, letting the sound lull my tears and fears away. I can feel myself drifting off towards sleep and decide to let it take me…

I was so heartbroken that I never stopped to think about what this was doing to our relationship. This could've torn Tobias and I apart, it would've torn most young couples apart… but instead it's pulling us together, the pain makes us stronger…

But it's still agony…

* * *

okay so I know the story is getting stuck on a depressing note, but i'll try to pick it up a little more. sorry about that.

and while we are on the depressing topic, I am going to share something with you that I don't share with a lot of people, please understand. I am going through some really bad depression right now and lately I've been suffering from suicidal thoughts. I may need to spend some time in the hospital if things get any worse, you know kinda like Lynn is in my story right now. so I'm telling you guys this because if I do go to the hospital I won't be able to up date until i'm out. i'm getting help for my problems and I probably won't need to go to the hospital but just in case you should know that if I don't post on a Friday I am NOT giving up on the story, I'm just getting help and I will update as soon as I get better if that happens. otherwise updates will continue as normal, thank you for understanding and if you don't well... oh well don't bother me none...


	73. Chapter 72 (Lynn)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 72_**

(Lynn's prospective)

"okay, don't look at me, it wasn't my idea" Shauna says as we pull up in the drive way.

"what wasn't your idea?" I ask hesitantly.

I hear a high pitched scream and look out the windshield to see Marlene sprinting towards the car. I roll my eyes.

"humor her" Shauna says.

I step out of the car and Marlene embraces me nearly knocking me over and squeezing my waist so hard it hurts.

"Welcome home!" she squeals.

"okay Mar if you don't ease up a little I'll wind up back in the hospital for internal bleeding" I tell her.

She releases me suddenly "sorry! I'm just so happy!" she wraps her arms around me again but more gentle this time.

I laugh and hug her back "I'm happy to be out of that place"

"Come on, there's others who want to see you" Marlene smiles then she grabs my arm and practically drags in to the building.

When we walk in the front door to Shauna and Zeke's apartment I'm shocked. There sitting on the couch is Hector.

"Lynn!" he smiles and runs to me.

I embrace him. I thought I would never see him again, that our parents would fight to keep him away from me "oh my god, I never thought I'd say this but I missed you, you little snot rag"

We pull away and he smiles up at me.

Zeke walks over and picks me up in a tight squeeze "Welcome home"

He puts me down and everyone crowds around me.

"okay, okay get the hell off me" I say.

They back off laughing.

"Yep, she's back" Shauna smiles.

"yes and that means…" Marlene starts then she lifts my wrist and carefully slips scissors under the hospital bands and snips them off "these come off. you are officially ours again!" she hugs me again.

"well with friends like you, who needs the psych ward" I say humorously.

"we love you too" Marlene smiles.

I'm home… I'm really home….

* * *

I spend the afternoon with my family, or what's left of it anyways. My parents don't know that I'm out of the hospital or that Hector is anywhere near me. it's hard to explain to him he's barely thirteen.

Marlene spends the night at Shauna and Zeke's apartment, which is my home too now I guess. I'm not really happy about invading my older sister's home, but my only other option is a cardboard box.

"so, you and Uri?..." I start.

"No! shut up! Shut up! Do not even mention it!" Marlene exclaims.

"wo Mar, it was just a question, don't murder me now" I laugh.

"I really don't want to talk about it" Marlene sighs.

"okay we won't talk about it then" I say.

"Lynn… how did you know?" she asks quietly never looking at me.

"what?" I question.

"about who you are… how did you know?" Marlene restates.

"I-I don't know, I just knew. It's sort of a dead giveaway when you start having crushes on girls" I explain. The one thing I won't tell her is the only 'crush' I've ever had is her.

"do you still love me?" she asks quietly.

Of course I do, but it hurts to think about it knowing that rejection would follow any attempt to peruse my feelings "I- um… Mar that's something I don't want to talk about"

"why?" she continues still looking away.

"because it sort of makes me uncomfortable-" I start.

"does this?" Marlene asks as she finally turns to face me and before I can realize what's happening, soft lips tacky with lip-gloss brush against mine. I know this can't be real, Marlene is kissing me… but why, how, she can't possibly… I decide to stop trying to make sense of it and just enjoy this moment.

She pulls away her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open, she almost looks scared.

I know I should stop smiling since there's obviously something wrong from her side of this. but I can't stop, this feeling is just amazing.

"Oh. My. God… I can't believe that just happened!" Marlene exclaims.

_'Neither can I' _I think "what's wrong Mar?" I ask.

I move my hand to touch her shoulder and She flinches away. I feel pain stab my heart.

"I-I tried to kiss you because I thought it might prove something… and it did… but I don't I think I like it…" she explains her scared expression turning to upset.

"what do you mean?" I ask.

"it- felt… good" she says "better than good"

I try not to smile "and you don't think that's a good thing"

"no, just look what it did to you" she says.

"Mar, being attracted to the same sex didn't do anything to me. People's homophobic mind set and depression did that. there's nothing wrong with feeling this way and unless you can believe that then it will put you my situation. It's not easy and it's not excepted by society but if this is who you are, then it doesn't matter what society thinks. I've learned to except who I am and trust me trying to change yourself doesn't work" I tell her, almost lecturing her.

She slides closer and looks almost shamefully at me.

"are you sure this is how you feel?" I ask.

She nods almost hesitantly.

I lean forward and she lets me kiss her and even better than that, she kisses back.

I know this must be a dream but I don't really care if it is. I just hope I never wake up…

* * *

okay I know this is a short chapter but I've been terribly sick all week and I've fallen behind in my writing. please understand and I send love to all my readers who are patient. I will make sure to get another chapter up sometime this weekend, sorry for the delay.

okay just one note to all of you who are disgusted with this chapter please kindly pack up your homophobic and stop reading the Lynn and Marlene chapters, please and thank you.

some of you will notice that I've changed my profile picture to a fairly cute little girl. well that would be little Miranda well what she would look like in a few years anyway just picture her with green eyes. I used pictures of Zoe Kravitz and ben lloyd hughes and one of those "what would your baby look like" apps and that would be Miranda. i'll do all the other Serum files babies in later weeks.

thank you to slkdsl and the guests for the anonymous reviews. and thank you so much to anyone who was supportive of me in this "ruff patch" we'll call it i'm going through right now.


	74. Chapter 73 (Tobias)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 73_**

(Tobias's prospective)

"what?!" Tris shouts her voice breaking.

"we ran the test. There are no hormones in those shots, they are one hundred percent poison. I'm sorry but this is what caused your miscarriage. And we have not been able to reach your doctor" doctor Royce explains to us.

I can't bring myself to think what that really means, every night I was helping kill our son just a little more. and I told Tris it would okay… it isn't okay it can't be…

"we poisoned our baby" Tris squeaks as the tears start again.

I wrap her in my arms once again. I don't know why I bother to let her go I'll just end up with her back in my arms minutes later.

"it's not your fault Tris, you didn't know" I whisper as she cries in to my chest.

"we should've known. He would still be alive if we did. I'm a horrible mother" Tris sobs.

"Tris stop, you can't think like that. **_it isn't your fault_**" I tell her sternly.

"I am really sorry, but it's the truth. We'll get in touch with your supposed doctor, I think he may have had part in this. try not to feel guilty Tris, it really isn't your fault. How were you supposed to know?" Doctor Royce assures her.

She leaves and all is silent for a few minutes.

"I knew there was something suspicious about those shots. I should've said something" Caleb says.

"Shut up Caleb" Tris says in a scratchy emotionless voice.

"Tris I'm really sorry this happened to you. I know that I reacted badly to your pregnancy it's just that I-" Caleb starts.

Tris pulls her face out of my chest and glares at him "Would you just go away!"

Maddie start to cry startled by Tris's harsh reaction.

Caleb nods taking his daughter in his arms and starts to walk out "I'm sorry"

"go" Tris sneers.

"Tris-" I sigh.

"you know what you can go too!" Tris snaps, I can't remember the last time I saw so much hate in her eyes directed at me.

"Tris I am not going to leave" I say.

"get away from me! I want to be alone!" she yells trying to wriggle free from my grasp.

"Tris stop, Tris come on you don't mean that" I say trying to stop her protesting "Tris you're going to hurt yourself!" I restrain her forcefully pinning her to the bed. if she continues like this she'll rip her stiches.

"let me go!" she screams thrashing against my restraints. I'm stronger than her.

"Tris stop it!" I yell, I've never yelled at her like that before.

She stops and just stares at me her eyes wide. Her lips quivers and the tears start again "you're hurting me, let go"

I'm not helping her by yelling at her and fighting her. I let her go and leave the room. I step outside to get some air, I just need a minute to breath.

When I return to Tris's hospital room thirty minutes later, she's curled up at the head of the bed crying. I sit on the edge of the bed and just look at her.

She looks at me tears in her eyes "Tobias… I thought- you wouldn't come back"

I gently stroke her back "I wouldn't abandon you Tris, especially not now"

"I'm sorry" she sniffs.

I pull her back in to my arms and kiss her several times all over her face "it's alright. I love you"

"I love you" she replies "you're the only reason I'm making it threw this"

"I know. But you know what?" I say making her soft blue eyes meet mine "you are my reason"

Tris sniffs and nods.

"my stomach is really hurting now" she says after a few seconds.

"you probably irritated to wound when you moved" I tell her softly.

* * *

The nurse gives her more pain mediation and she falls asleep soon after, curled up at my side like a cat.

I just hold her and pray for this all to be over. Cody Kennly if that's even his real name has a lot of answers to give, and if he doesn't give them to the police fast enough then I just might have to kill him myself.

No one is going to kill my son and hurt my Tris and get away with it.

* * *

Here's that other chapter I promised you thank you for being patient I am feeling much better now.

some of you will notice that I've changed my profile picture to a fairly cute little girl. well that would be little Miranda well what she would look like in a few years anyway just picture her with green eyes. I used pictures of Zoe Kravitz and ben lloyd hughes and one of those "what would your baby look like" apps and that would be Miranda. i'll do all the other Serum files babies in later weeks.


	75. Chapter 74 (Christina)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 74_**

(Christina's prospective)

"what do you mean she lost the baby?" I ask.

"I saw Four when I was waiting to see you and Andie, he told me Tris had a miscarriage" Will explains. Clearly our little girl's cute nick name is catching on.

I stare down at Miranda so happy to have her that I almost can't stop to feel sorry for Tris. I can't imagine what I would do without my sweet little baby. I love her more and more every second and if she were just gone… I'd fall apart. Tris must be falling apart.

"I should go make sure she's alright" I say.

"Four practically threatened me to stay away. He doesn't think Tris needs to have visitors right now" Will states.

"Screw what Four thinks, Tris is my best friend she's always been here for me and I have to do the same for her" I reply.

Miranda fusses and I hush softly. When she doesn't calm I try feeding her again and she sucks happily her little hand wrapped around my finger.

The doors to the NICU open and Flora and Cara walk in. their eyes go wide as they see Miranda.

"oh my god" Flora gasps.

I am so tired I don't even care that I'm practically half-naked in front of them.

"Mom, Cara this is Miranda" Will says with a smile.

"is she alright?" Flora asks.

"the doctors say she'll be fine" I reply.

"can I hold her?" Flora asks.

I pull Miranda from my breast and quickly pull the gown back up. Miranda makes a small grunting noise but otherwise she seems fine with her nursing being cut short.

I carefully and reluctantly settle Miranda in to her grandmother's arms. as she's pulled away from me I feel like half of me is missing.

"she is just beautiful, she has her father's eyes, and she looks just like her mother" Flora muses "oh my god I'm a grandmother"

Will smiles and I can't help but join in. but the happiness doesn't last long…

Three police men walk in to the room and directly approach us. Feeling suddenly protective I reach out for my baby. Flora sees my panic and gives Miranda back to me.

"Christina Brandon and William McCartney?" one of the officers questions.

"yes?" I say. What do they want with us, I just had a baby I don't need this right now.

"you're both suspects of murder" another police says.

And my heart. Almost. Stops...

"Murder!?" I exclaim. We didn't kill anyone where the hell did they get that idea. I swear if they take my baby's parents away from her when she's only hours old I will kill them.

Miranda breaks out crying.

"Of Samoan Matlin. She was found dead in the apartment that you were both picked up from" the first officer explains.

"we didn't kill her and even if we had it would've been self-defense. They were holding me hostage and induced labor on me nine weeks too early. I gave birth to our newborn in their bed room! If anyone should be questioned it's Rick" I say to face hot from anger.

"Rick Matlin is dead, he committed suicide by jumping out the window when we removed his restraints" the third police replies.

This just gets more and more twisted. But it doesn't stop there.

I hear a sniff come from behind me and I turn to see Will almost in tears.

"take me away, I did it. I shot her out of anger before she attacked me" Will says staring at the floor.

"no, no Will. You can't- you- Miranda she- I" I stammer.

"cuff him" the first police officer says.

"I'm sorry Christina don't let Andie forget me" Will whispers.

The second officer approaches him with handcuffs.

Tears stream down my cheeks, this can't be happening "No, No! please, let him say good bye to our baby first" I plead.

Will takes Miranda and holds her close "I'm so sorry Baby. Daddy has to go somewhere for a while, but you'll see me everyone and a while. Just remember no matter what that I love you and I don't want this to happen, but part of being your dad is setting a good example and I have to do this. I love you no matter what. I'll repeat it as many times as I need to"

This isn't happening, it can't be. Will can't go to jail for murder. What if he gets life? Miranda will never know her father. We were supposed to be married; we were supposed to be a family…

Will gives Miranda back to me and kisses her forehead and me on the lips.

"I love you" he tells me.

"I love you too" I sniff.

Will stands and allows himself to be handcuffed and the officers take him away. One stays behind.

"we'll let you know what happens as it happens" he says then he leaves as well.

Cara and Flora look devastated.

"oh my god, what am I going to do. This can't happen" I whisper.

I feel Flora embrace me "it'll be alright Christina; we'll get through this together. We're family now"

I only cry harder her words are touching but they don't help much…

* * *

okay so I m posting late to night because things were busy, I will post again this weekend I am sorry for all the delays. but on a lighter note a lot of you have probably already seen INSURGENT oh my god I am so excited I am seeing it tomorrow!

Thank you to guest and update for the anonymous reviews

I will see you guys tomorrow after I've seen insurgent with a new chapter


	76. Chapter 75 (Al)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 75_**

(Al's prospective)

"you're going to be fine, Peter is just trying to intimidate you. He has no real evidence against you. I don't know what he's really up to but he won't win" I say as I rub her shoulders.

"when Peter wants something he'll get it, no matter what he has to do" Molly replies.

"he won't get this, they're going to give you truth serum, it's impossible to lie under the influences of it. everything will be alright" I say.

She just nods staring off into space.

Suddenly there's a high pitched wail from down the hall. Molly tenses then she quickly turns in the direction of the cries. I know then that it's Preston.

I follow her and we meet her mother half way down the hall carrying Preston, who is obviously upset.

"Mom what the hell?" Molly asks.

"he won't stop I shouldn't have to deal with this I only had one child for a reason" her mother replies.

Preston reaches out to Molly almost falling from his grandmother's arms.

Molly holds him perched on her hip "it's okay Baby I know"

Preston lies his head on her shoulder and sucks his thumb much calmer than before.

"give me his diaper bag" Molly sighs.

Her mother hands a large blue and green striped bag to her. Molly pulls the strap over her shoulder and reaches in to the bag. I am truly amazed at what she can do with one hand, but when one is always busy with a baby I guess that's a skill you have to learn.

I watch as Molly's eyes widen she moves her hand around inside the bag and I hear a rattling sound.

"Mom!" she practically screams "I can't believe you! We are in the court house and you put drugs in my sons diaper bag?" she says lowering her voice "how could you, if they find this I could lose him"

"you're over reacting" her mother rolls her eyes.

Molly turns to me "can you take him please?"

"of course" I reply taking Preston from her. he's used to me now and he is really growing on me.

Molly searches through the bag then steps forward. For a second I think she's about to punch her mother and I wouldn't blame her if she did. but she just grabs her mother's coat and slips two bottles of pills in to her mother's pocket.

"Get out of here, just go" Molly sighs.

"you need me here-" her mother starts.

"no I don't! I'm a legal adult I can handle myself! please just go" Molly replies.

Her mother leaves in a huff.

"I'm an idiot" Molly sighs.

"okay wo, how does this make you the idiot?" I question.

"I trusted her to watch him and pack the bag on her own, I should've known something like this would happen" she replies.

"it's not your fault, you want nothing but to protect Preston. It'll be alright, don't be so hard on yourself" I tell her.

Preston reaches out to her and she hugs him close "it'll be okay Baby, I promise"

I hate watching her go through this, but it doesn't take much to notice how much she loves Preston. She will win this…

* * *

An hour passes and Molly goes under the truth serum. I sit on the side lines babysitting Preston. Peter sits across the room smiling a cocky smile, I swear if I didn't have a baby in my lap I would go knock him one.

"hello, my name is Josh I'm going to waste no time and get straight to the questions. What is your full name?" the interrogator asks.

"Molly Anne Atwood" Molly replies blankly.

"what are your parents' names?" the man asks.

"Lilian and Johnathan" she answers spiting their names like poison.

"so you are here for custody of your son, tell me what's his name?" Josh questions.

"Preston Atwood" Molly says raising her voice slightly, like she's trying to prove a point.

"Hayes! His last name is Hayes! He's my son" Peter shouts.

"Silence please" Josh orders "what is your son's legal name"

"his birth certificate has his name as Preston Atwood" Molly replies firmly.

"so you were tested for use of narcotics and alcohol, and the results were negative but have you ever done drugs or drank alcohol while pregnant and after the birth" Josh asks.

"no, I stopped as soon as I found out I was pregnant" Molly replies.

"do you believe it is in Preston's best interest to stay in your care?" Josh questions.

"yes I do" Molly says.

"do you believe that your son would be safe in Peter's care?"

"no" Molly answers clearly.

"and why is that" Josh asks.

"I've known Peter a long time, I know that he is ruthless. He is not capable of taking care of my baby. He didn't want anything to do with me or Preston, he told me to have an abortion he told me to put the baby up for adoption when I was pregnant. There is another reason for him to want a part of his son's life now, I don't know what it is but it isn't because he loves him. If you give custody to Peter Preston _will_ get hurt or worse" Molly says sniffing.

"is there any reason not to give you full custody?"

She seems to struggle "my mother" she gasps "my mother, she um- she's a drunk and a drug addict. I think she's a danger to him when she's drunk and her friends are even worse. I can't afford to move away from her, but I'm afraid of what might happen if Preston stays around her" suddenly she starts to breath rapidly and then she faints slumping out of the chair.

"Molly!" I yell rushing over to her. I kneel beside her and place Preston on the floor. She's breathing but when I check her pulse it's too fast to be normal.

"she needs medical attention" I say.

I can't think of a reason this would happen, why would she pass out like this. truth serum isn't meant to harm you… or is there something I don't know…

* * *

I sit by the side of her hospital bed. she's stable and there's nothing seriously wrong with her but it's bothering me, why did she suddenly lose consciousness. The doctors ran several tests and said it was most likely a bad reaction to the serum, but then why don't more people react that way to it?

I want her to wake up just so I can make sure she's okay but at the same time she'll be devastated when she finds out. I don't want to be the one to tell her this but I guess it would be better to hear from me with sympathy than to hear Peter gloating later. This is going to be so hard on her.

It takes her another three minutes to wake and I feel relived but sick at the same time when she does.

"Molly?... Baby can you hear me?" I ask.

"I told you not to call me that" she says groggily.

"okay yeah you're fine" I sigh.

She looks around the room wearily "where's Preston?"

I inhale deeply "I- I'm sorry. After you passed out they put Peter under the truth serum. I don't know how he did it but he made himself look like an angle. Someone from the court house went over to inspect your apartment; your mother's been arrested. They decided they heard enough from you to make a decision. They gave split custody to both of you"…

* * *

okay sorry I know I told you I would post this on Saturday but obviously that didn't happen so here it is.

and as for Insurgent it was a good movie but I find that it strayed from the book a little too much, but a great movie none the less. so tell me what you think of the movie and if you had a favorite part. mine has to be that one little moment at the beginning of the movie where Four is pushing the little Amity boy on the swing with another kid on his shoulders, just truly too adorable.


	77. Chapter 76 (Christina)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 76_**

(Christina's prospective)

"okay baby, come on Sweetie take some deep breaths for mommy. Prove you can do this on your own" I whisper.

The nurses are completely in shock; they thought they saw signs of Miranda breathing completely on her own. But her breathing is raspy and it seems that she really won't be able to breath on her own yet.

"I'm sorry we'll have to put her back on oxygen" the nurse sighs.

I nod and they fit the little cannula back on her. I'm alone with her for a while after that. Cara and Flora couldn't stay but they said they'd come back sometime today. I've lost all my blood family except for my daughter. But I am beginning to feel more like I have a new family Cara and Will's mother have been so supportive over the past months and that's more than I could get from my birth family. There's still a part of me that misses my mom though.

I sit in a chair in the NICU beside Miranda's incubator. She's resting on my shoulder her arms and legs are curled up, she looks so much tinier when she does this. she's been having the cutest little hiccups for the past two minutes, it sounds like she's squeaking, it makes a good guinea pig impression.

She makes another little hic and I laugh quietly, I rub her back trying to sooth her. she is the only thing that's keeping me sane right now.

I keep thinking that I've seen her somewhere before, and before I was thinking that I was remembering looking in the mirror, she does look like me. But I just realized that I am remembering a picture I kept on my bedroom wall. It was a picture of my mother, Rose and I. Rose was only a few weeks old, I was six. Miranda looks just like my baby sister.

"I guess I should at least try to call them huh?" I whisper.

Miranda stretches and yawns almost as if saying 'whatever'.

I reach over to the small table and pick up my cell phone. I've almost forgotten my mother's number.

"Hello?" she answers.

"um- h- hi, Mom. It's me" I say trying to swallow the lump growing in my throat.

"Christina?" she says, she sounds surprised.

"Yeah, um I just thought that I should call and say that I um- I have a baby girl" I say.

"Well?" she questions.

"well what?" I ask.

"Was I right? Do you regret it, I told you it isn't easy" she replies.

"actually, you were dead wrong, but I'm glad to know you doubt me so much. Her name is Miranda and she's my life and soul. So yeah you were wrong. I love my baby and I'm happy I had her as a teen, and my baby loves me. I'm sorry you can't say the same" I retort "the real reason I called was to talk to Rose"

She sighs and then she hangs up on me. I sigh and kiss Miranda's forehead as she fusses.

"it's okay Baby, we don't need her" I shush.

I change her diaper and as I'm finishing Cara and Flora approach us.

"hi" I greet but I can't smile.

"he'll be okay" Cara says with a sad smile. then she steps forward and hugs me, being careful of the newborn between us.

"thank you" I say as she releases me.

"We brought you something" Flora says and she hands me a pink bag.

"you really didn't have to do that" I sit down and place the bag on the floor.

"it'll help you as a new mom and Miranda" Flora says "here let me take her"

I let her take Miranda from me and fight the urge to pull her back. I open the bag and pull out a hot pink swaddling blanket and three pink onesies.

"thank you, this is really sweet" I say.

"I know they're still too big to fit her but it's the smallest size they had" Flora replies.

"look at the front of them" Cara suggests.

I turn the little sleepers over and see that they have words on them. One says 'born this cute' another says 'Mommy's little princess' and the last one brings tears to my eyes 'always Daddy's girl'.

"I'm sorry, we didn't mean to make you upset" Flora apologizes.

"no it's okay, I'm just overwhelmed" I say "I just want Will to come home"

Flora gives Miranda back to me and I carefully unwrap the hospital blanket from around her and swaddle her in the new one. She seems to approve of the change.

My phone rings and I answer it, before I can say hello a tired but beautiful voice speaks.

"Christina"

"Will?" I almost cry at the sound of his voice "What's happening? Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry Christina, just make sure that Miranda knows that I didn't want to leave you two, you remember that as well" Will says.

"Where are you taking this?" I ask nervously.

"they held trail against me right away. After a lot of thinking they- they gave me… five years" he answers his voice shaking.

"wh- what? no- no that can't happen. You can't be away from us for five years; you'll miss all the important things. if you hadn't killed Samoan she would've attacked you anyway" I state the tears returning full force.

"they considered that, that's why they shortened the sentence" Will sighs "listen Chris, I love you so much and Miranda too. You can come and visit sometime. I have to go now, I'm so sorry" he hangs up then.

Flora and Cara just stare at me in concern as I drop the phone.

I feel lost… he can't leave us… he can't…

But he is…

* * *

okay so life is busy and I have another half chapter that i'm working on. I started to update two chapters every Friday because there were some shorter chapters and I had a lot of chapters done in advance. now i have a lot going on in my life and i have to catch up on writing. so here's how this is going to go first off posting days might turn to Saturday, because that gives me more time to work on it. and i will finish the chapter i'm working on the this weekend and if i get three reviews by Monday morning i will post that chapter (it's a TrisFour chapter by the way). i hope this is okay with you and i will post either on Monday or next Friday or Saturday

thank you to Stuff, Guest, Soccerdog17 for the anonymous reviews

my profile picture is now Maddie and she is a mash up of Ansel Elgort and some random girl i thought made the description of Susan, what do you think?


	78. Chapter 77 (Tobias)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 77_**

(Tobias's prospective)

"I know it's painful, but really look at the big picture you're both very young. Maybe this is a sign telling you two to wait" Evelynn tells me bluntly.

"it doesn't matter how old we are, Tris and I loved that baby and we were ready to become parents. And if there is some invisible force that sends signs from beyond, next time you see it tell it to screw off" I reply.

"you're only twenty years old Tobias, Beatrice is eighteen and still in high school" my mother says "this is not the right time to settle down with the first real relationship you've ever had. What happens in a few years when you have a toddler and you decide you don't love Tris anymore?"

"Stop. Okay just stop. I've told you time and time over, now this time listen carefully. I. will. Always. Love. Tris. Does it still fail to come to your understanding?" I say out of anger.

She looks at me with that 'angry mother look' you know that one you get when you know you're in trouble "Tobias…" she's at a loss for words and I almost smile but think better of it.

"Tobias!" I hear Tris call from her room, it's not a cry for help so I don't run but I still want to get to her quickly.

"so you're just at her beck and call?" Evelynn questions "sounds more like a servant than a lover"

"she can't walk or even move too much and with what she's been through, she needs me right now" I say before walking back to Tris's hospital room.

She lies there looking tired she reaches out to me and I sit on the edge of the bed.

"how'd you sleep?" I ask.

"Better than last night" she replies.

"good" I kiss her forehead.

"I want to go home" Tris sighs.

"I know, soon Sweetie. You have to get better first" I reply.

"snuggle me" she requests.

I smile slightly and slip under the blanket with her and she curls in to me as I wrap myself around her. when you have a girlfriend this small it's sort of the natural positon.

"where'd you go?" Tris whispers "I woke up and you weren't here"

"Evelynn decided to pay a visit" I say rolling my eyes still very annoyed with my mother.

"oh great, the in law" Tris sighs.

I smirk "do you have to call her that?"

"fine. Crazy old hag, is that better?" Tris retorts.

I fight a laugh and stroke her hair "I know you hate her, but be civil"

She gives me a look "she started it"

"don't make me finish it, now claws away kitten" I say. I've been calling her kitten for a few days now, because of the way she curls up beside me to sleep and how she stretches out when she wakes. This is a new habit, it's growing on me.

"Tobias" Tris whispers.

"what?" I question and kiss her head.

"can we try again?" she asks weakly.

"what do you mean" I ask wearily, but I have a good idea what she means.

"I want to try to have a baby. The pain of losing Andrew is just too much. I know it's probably just hormones but I feel like I need to have a baby" Tris confesses.

I sigh. I was happy about the unplanned pregnancy and I would love our child no matter what. but I'm not going to purposely make her a teen mother. Yes we could handle it but it would be hard "Tris, I don't think that's a good choice for us at this point I our lives. I think we should wait"

"I know, but last night when you went to sign the papers to release Andrew's body to science research. Well I met this doctor and she said that she works with an infertility clinic. She says that after looking at my case that she thinks she knows what condition I might have, and she knows how to treat it. this treatment might be an ounce and a life time thing. please Tobias I don't care how young we are. I can't do this alone and I can't just turn down the opportunity" Tris explains.

I blink stunned "I- I'm sorry Tris, it's not the right thing for us right now"

"it was before the miscarriage. Please, please Tobias. If we don't take this opportunity now we might be doing _this_ again, and I can't do this again. If you won't agree to this then I'll go see this doctor and get the treatment by myself, and I'll come up with the money for a donor somehow. But I really don't want to do that" Tris sniffs.

"wait, so if I don't give you my DNA you are going to go have someone else's baby?" I question.

"it's not like that. I- I just- I can't let this go by knowing that this might have been our one chance to have everything we've dreamed about since we realized we were going to have a life with each other" tears start to roll down her cheeks. She pulls away from me and curls in to the fetal position.

I feel pain slice at my heart. She's right, with what not taking this treatment would put at risk it doesn't matter how young we are "okay, you're right Tris. If this is what will make you happy we'll do it. being with someone means doing things to make that person happy. And despite the hardships it'll cause we were ready to handle it before the miscarriage and we can handle them with the next baby"

She uncurls herself and sniffs pulling herself together slightly "I'm sorry I don't want to force you in to this. I just- I have to do this"

"I know Tris, it's okay. I understand, but there's something I want to ask of you, to make me happy" I say.

"anything" Tris replies drying her tears.

"Marry me, Tris" I say, suddenly my palms feel sweaty and my heart starts to speed up.

Her tears start again and I start to feel rejected.

"I'm sorry, I'm an emotional wreck right now" she sniffs brushing tears away "yes"

"yes?" I repeat.

"yes of course. Tobias I've been waiting for you to ask, when I got pregnant and you didn't follow the usual unplanned pregnancy protocol I thought we might never be married" Tris says with a slight smile, I haven't seen her smile in almost a week.

"Tris, I didn't ask you to marry me when you got pregnant because I didn't want you to think that was the only reason I wanted to" I tell her.

"I wouldn't think that, I know you too well" she says in a weak voice "we're good, nothing else is but we are"

I give a slight smile and brush her hair back behind her ear "who told you that?"

"the most amazing man I've ever met" Tris says.

I pull her close and kiss the top of her head "you're the most amazing person I know, you're strength in this proves that"

"what strength? I've been sobbing like a child for days" she replies.

"you don't see how brave you, you never do, but believe me Tris it's there. You don't see yourself going through this everyday" I tell her.

"I feel it every day though, it's awful and I just- I don't want to deal with it anymore, I just wish I could end it" Tris sniffs.

"I know what you mean by that, and first of all don't you dare alright I will not let you leave me that way, not by your own choice. But I know you won't do that, because you're selfless and you're too strong to take the easy way out. alright you're facing this head on and even though it hurts you are copping, and you're making plans for the future you're willing to move on. a weak person couldn't do that" I tell her.

"I love you" she whispers.

"I love you too" I reply "I'll get you a ring as soon as we get out of here"

"you don't have to that, I'd be just as happy with a string wrapped around my finger if you tied it" Tris smiles. That's my girl.

"I want you to have an engagement ring, you never let me give you gifts so let me do this. besides look at it this way, how much will showing off a diamond ring piss my mother off?" I say humorously.

That evil grin she gets when she's plotting something creeps on to her lips "alright, you can get me a ring. But nothing to extravagant and don't spend too much on it"

I roll my eyes "okay I won't"

"I'm serious" Tris scolds.

"I won't, but we're having a real wedding. We're not going to just run off somewhere and elope, just a small legal ceremony with our closest friends" I say.

"alright, I can do that" Tris replies "wait does Evelynn have to be there?..."

"Tris, she's my mother" I reply.

"by that logic Marcus should come too and we'll leave two empty seats for the spirits of my parents" Tris states.

"no by that logic a unicorn will walk you down the aisle. By my logic Evelynn will be there so she doesn't try to kill you and disown me for the second time. And like it or not I do have a relationship with my mother and I'd like to keep that" I explain.

"I know, and I'm okay with that. I mean you don't like Caleb but you put up with him for me, even though you don't enjoy it you do it. and I love that. it's the same for me, I hate your mother but I'll put up with it for you, but you can't make me like it" she replies.

"so we're going to be alright" I say.

Tris nods "we'll always be alright, we love each other too much to let the other screw up that badly"

I kiss her forehead, her cheeks, the tip of her nose and her lips. For a split second when her lips press gently back, all is normal again. But then she looks at me with wide sad blue eyes and curls vulnerably in to my chest, as if she needs to be protected, and everything returns to the hell of our reality in this moment.

"everything will be alright" I whisper "I promise"

I hold her close and she just feels so small and helpless and although she's always been small and seemingly weak she usually carries herself with pride and power and she doesn't allow herself to be visibly vulnerable. It seems the more I find confidence that she'll be fine I find just as much doubt about her overall stability.

The door opens and a nurse walks in.

"how's our littlest patient?" the nurse asks as she pulls a glass of water and a small bowl of grapes from the cart she brought in "alright try to eat these okay, you need some nutrients"

Tris sighs, a sign I'll have to negotiate her in to eating.

"Is there any pain Tris?" the nurse asks.

"no" Tris replies quietly.

"not physically" I whisper and she nuzzles her face in my chest "I know Sweetie"

"that's good, it means you're healing" the nurse states.

"Tris, Four" Dr. Royce barges in clearly anxious about something.

We all look at her.

"so everything's okay here, you don't need anything Tris?" the nurse questions.

"I'm fine" Tris mutters in to my shirt.

"she's okay" I say just to make sure she heard her.

"I'll leave you and Dr. Royce to talk then" the nurse smiles before leaving.

"what is it?" I ask.

"Cody Kennly hasn't shown up for work in few days. A police officer was sent over to his apartment" Dr. Royce explains.

"And did he confess to poisoning Tris?" I question.

"no, and he never will. He was found dead, it hasn't been decided whether it was a suicide or a murder" she replies.

I feel glad that he is dead, but at the same time I wanted an answer as to how and why this happened. And why Tris? She's been through too many hardships in her life as it was she didn't need this, she doesn't deserve this.

"so what happens now?" Tris asks quietly.

"Well, the police will investigate and we'll keep you updated. You just focus on getting better right now and then take that treatment with doctor Valice and just do whatever you need to do to heal physically and emotionally, alright?" Dr. Royce says.

Tris nods a blank look on her face "okay"…

* * *

alright i'm sorry but every thing in my life defiantly my mental health has taken a turn for the worst so updates will have a little more space between them. i'm sorry but this is the way I have to do it or the chapters will start to really really suck. so please be patient and be kind, I don't need people telling me I suck right now. i'm sorry for the delays.

thank you to Soccerdog17, Merici, Guest and divergent luv u for the anonymous reviews


	79. Chapter 78 (Lynn)

_this is a take off of the divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth I don't own anything _

**_The serum files chapter 78_**

(Lynn's prospective)

I watch Zeke standing perfectly still lining up his shot with a red dart in hand. He brings his hand back and starts to bring it forward.

"miss!" I shout.

He jumps and the dart hits the wall four inches from the dart board.

Shauna breaks out laughing and high fives me.

"ha- ha ha- ha, very funny" Zeke says sarcastically.

Shauna gets up and takes another dart stepping in front of Zeke "this is how it's done"

She lines up the dart brings her hand back and just as she goes to bring it forward Zeke gives her a hard slap in the back side. Shauna jumps and squeals.

"bull's-eye!" he shouts.

I roll my eyes.

Shauna turns and kisses him aggressively on the lips. They're driving me insane, they have a room why can't they make out in there?

There's a knock at the door and they just keep at it.

"guess I'll get it" I say as I get up and walk for the door.

When I open the door I'm immediately grabbed and pulled out in to the hall way. Before I can make sense of what's happening soft lips meet mine… Marlene.

I push her away laughing "okay wow, what's gotten in to you?"

"Friday night and a little alcohol" she says then she pulls me back.

"Okay, okay Mar" I push her back again "I need to know what we are, it's been a month and you keep coming over one time you're my friend the next you're making out with me when no one is looking. I won't be played with"

"all I know is that I've never lusted this hard before, it's a little disturbing but I want you" she replies.

"wow yeah, a little alcohol" I say.

"that was a joke I haven't had anything to drink yet" she states.

"okay, but I'm serious if you aren't serious about this then I don't want it to continue. It may be a kinky adventure for you but it's a lot more than that to me" I tell her. I hope she knows how embarrassing this is for me.

"that's not how I see it" she replies "I want this to work I just, I don't know how to make it work. This is new to me"

"like it isn't new to me. You were my first kiss, as pathetic as that is" I say.

"I meant… well you know. And I've never felt this way before, with anyone. even with Uriah the feeling was different, this is better. And I am serious, I promise" Marlene tells me "any ways it's Friday night and most of our friends are available. We've all gone through hell in the past little while, and I declare that tonight is officially no -depressing -sappy moments night"

I raise an eye brow at her "no depressing sappy moments night?"

"oh shut up I didn't have a lot of time to think of a good name" she replies "come on, get Shauna and Zeke. And put on something nice, you can't out dressed like that"

I look down at myself. I'm wearing an old t-shirt and sweat pants "alright, but if you think I'm wearing something that'll attract the pedophiles you're sadly mistaken"

* * *

She leads us to a bar, we're there first. Uriah -to my surprise- shows up next followed by Christina and Cara then Al and his new girlfriend that we're supposed to hate. Tris Four and Caleb come next.

"I can't believe the guy thought you had a fake ID" Caleb says to Tris with a laugh.

"on first sight would you think she's eighteen?" Four questions.

"I'm surprised you haven't been accused of child molesting. You look twenty and she looks twelve that's gonna look great to the cops as you suck face in the park" I add.

"that hasn't happed yet but you should see the weird looks we get sometimes" Tris says.

"it's better than being mistaken as older, some kid in the park yesterday called me ma'am" Christina says unhappily.

"well being up all night with the baby isn't exactly doing you wonders" Tris says.

"yeah well your scar is real sexy" Christina replies sarcastically.

"Hey don't go there. The bags under your eyes are a temporary problem she lost our baby that will never go away" Four says defensively.

"Sweetie it's fine, it was just a joke I'm okay" Tris assures him.

"no he's right Tris, I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my shoulders right now. This is the first real break I've had in a month" Christina says.

"I know, it's okay" Tris says "I'm okay now"

Four slides his arms around Tris's waist and hugs her tight. She leans back on him and closes her eyes peacefully.

Onlookers from around the large room smile at them. I know that if I were to touch Marlene in that way we would be shunned.

I wish I knew why homosexuality is so frowned upon. I know it's seen as taboo but when it comes down to it the only thing that divides us from straight people is the way we make love and we can't have kids. But I guess even in the year 4076 we are still a primitive species and offspring is the only purpose of living.

"can I get you ladies something to drink" a young red headed bartender asks Marlene and I.

"My ex is here give me something that'll get me through the night" Marlene says.

The guy nods "got ya. what about you, Pretty eyes" he asks me leaning across the counter, witch I'm pretty sure he did just so he could look down the shirt Marlene dressed me in.

I almost say 'what do the lesbians usually drink?' but I decide against it "I promised myself I wouldn't do hard liquor… screw it. Tequila"

"good choice" he comments.

he serves us our drinks and we down them.

Uriah walks towards us and Marlene swings the bar stool around so she's not facing him.

"tell me he doesn't want to talk to me, tell me he doesn't want to talk to me" she whispers.

"he wants to talk to you" Uriah says as he leans against the counter beside her.

"Damn" Marlene sighs then she slowly looks up "hello"

"hey Mar" Uriah says his usual joking attitude gone. He looks up over the counter "Bartender, a Brandy for the mousey brunet"

"you remembered that I like Brandy?" Marlene questions.

"of course" Uriah replies.

"thanks" she says quietly.

"Okay Mar, listen. I need to talk to you, please Marlene just come with me and if you don't like what I have to say then you never have to talk to me again" Uriah says, I've never heard him sound so serious.

"alright, fine" Marlene sighs "but you owe me another drink after this" she hastily takes the Brandy and walks a few feet before turning "were the hell are we going?"

Uriah walks over to her and leads her away to a small dark hallway where the restrooms are. I feel heat rush to my face and I can't help but glare as he brings his hand up just inches away from her back. She promised me that she was serious about 'us' if that's even a thing, I trust her if anything happens she'll turn him down.

"like old times huh? Zeke says as pats Four hard on the shoulder.

"I'm not getting drunk with you. I told you I don't do that anymore, not when I'll be anywhere near Tris. I'm a total ass when I'm drunk she doesn't deserve that" Four says.

Tris smiles and turns to kiss him "you're afraid you'll embarrass yourself again? 'hey you look good Tris'" she says mockingly.

"well you did look good" he replies.

"you were so wasted I'm surprised you remember that night" Tris laughs.

"I don't need memory to know that you were beautiful" Four replies.

Tris blushes Four kisses her cheek and Zeke makes a gaging noise.

"oh like you and Shauna aren't just as bad or worse" I say.

Zeke gives me the finger and I stand up. Despite the fact that I'm half his height and half his weight he takes two steps back.

"that's what I thought" I grin as I take my seat again.

"I wonder if we can get Tris drunk" Christina says.

"it wouldn't take much, give her one glass of wine and she'd be done for" I laugh.

"I would not" Tris protests.

"Tris on your birthday you took one sip of beer and choked" I reply.

Tris just glares and bites her lip, she can't argue with me because she knows I'm right.

"here Tris, try this" Christina smiles. She's been falling asleep at the counter for the past while with some Vodka just sitting there in front of her. she is now offering it to Tris.

I try not to laugh as Tris takes it.

"Sweetie you don't want to do that" Four warns.

She gives him a look "when I have something to prove you know you can't stop me"

Four shrugs "alright"

Tris sucks back the drink and gives Christina the glass back. Then her face contorts and Four offers her an empty glass.

"spit it out" he says rolling his eyes.

Tris spits the alcohol in to the cup and shakes her head "what the hell was that?"

"I warned you" Four says.

"hey Four, bet you fifty bucks to drink that. backwash and all" Zeke says.

I roll my eyes. He's obviously going to do it, has he not seen him swallow her face?

Four swallows the drink without even thinking about it.

"wow, that girl really has changed you" Zeke says handing him a bill "if I dared you guys to go get naked in bathroom would you it?"

They both glare at him.

"damn you two if looks could kill" Zeke replies.

"yep, they're the most disgusting, scariest, adorable couple in the world" Christina comments.

Tris and Four start kissing and I roll my eyes. So much curtness and fluff I need a break from it.

I stand up and walk across the bar. As I reach the small hall where the bathrooms are the sudden change from glaring lights to sudden darkness throws my vision off, like when you go inside after being out on a sunny day.

When my eyes focus I sort of wish I was blind. There at the end of the hall I see Marlene pushed up against the wall Uriah stands over her their lips clashing aggressively. I watch unable to look away. as he pushes her skirt up I catch a glimpse of the hot pink fabric underneath before she stops him.

"don't" she says.

"why?" Uriah asks panting fir air.

Marlene stalls and bites her lower lip "I- I-I…"

"Tell him!" I spit.

They look over at me.

"Lynn-" she gulps.

"save it" I say coldly.

I don't know where I'm going or why I just let my instincts lead me wherever they want to….

She promised…

* * *

alright so thank you to everyone for being patient. I can't exactly predict when i'll be posting but i'll try to be consistent. I want to continue this story and I will but I do have some more important things going on in my life, as some of my lovely readers have reminded me, thank you so much by the way. i'll they to post soon and the next chapter will continue this night out in a Tris Four chapter.

so this chapter picks up about a month after where the last one left off. nothing much would've happened in that time it would just be a lot of sappy depressing stuff. so we're kinda getting out of that now. i'm going to do a chapter for each of the characters little story lines just so you can see where they are now in life. this chapter was just to get they characters together because someone commented that it was starting to seem like separate stories, and it kinda was but I like to think of that separation of all the friends off in to little groups as symbolizing how their lives are falling apart, and now they're coming back together as their lives come back together. oh and I know I have a lot of readers who aren't from Canada and the legal age is different all around the world but in Canada legal drinking age and legal age for most things is 18 and I made like that in the story because again who knows what could change in the future and it suits my story line better.

thank you to Stuff and Love it for the anonymous reviews.


	80. Hiatous - back from hospital

Hello readers, so I now it's been a long time since I've updated but I am struggling with my mental health and have been hospitalized for such reasons. I'm out for now and trying to get better. As treatment I have to change a lot of things in my life and it seems to be helping. I've adopted some new hobbies a new first name a new school program just got my hair cut today. They made me stop doing my old hobbies for a while and I was very upset about that they took Divergent and my other fangirl loves. But they did let me fangirl a little allowing me to find a new fandom Vampire academy is what kept me sane in those two weeks. But now they are allowing me to come back to things that made me happy, but not quite in the way it used to be. I told them ("them " being everyone who is helping me through this) about my fanfictions and they told me to go back to writing but not the same stories. "Change, change is good" is what I'm told. So this story is on hiatus right now and I don't know when I'll get Back to it, sorry but I have to do this. Thank you for all the support up till now. AND DON"T GET MAD YET! I will be posting another divergent story soon but I only have limited time to write each day so I don't know how soon. See you then!


End file.
